


Brooklyn secrets

by actualsaii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I love this story, Romance, Slow Burn, and he is successful, smut but later, this is like what i had in my head for a long time, yoongi is chasing his dream in new york
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsaii/pseuds/actualsaii
Summary: New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of. Or when Min Yoongi decides to leave everything, including fiancée and the post in family's empire, behind and start a new life.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. About the beginning

“Brother, you can't be serious right now. Look, it was only a minor inconvenience, there's nothing to worry about, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm sure father didn't mean it like that. Like I said, it's just a small bump on the road. There's no need to run away from Seoul, not even South Korea at all.”

Geumjae tried his best to persuade his younger brother not to leave the town, but Yoongi was the stubborn one, so when he decided he was going to do something, he was going to fucking do it. No matter what. Not even their father's wrath would keep him in this goddamn city. Day by day, he was feeling worse and worse. Sometimes it was bearable, he even tried to convince himself that one day, it would all be okay, and he could eventually take over the position he was supposed to. But during the other days, he woke up completely tired and defensive. Giving up on life seemed like the best opinion, so most of the time he spent in bed, buried under the piles of blankets and duvets, pretending he didn't exist.

“I didn't ask you to come and give me one of your infamous pep talks. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't it one of the things that got you into trouble? Don't get me wrong,  _ hyung _ , but you are the last one to tell me what to do and what not to do. I decided and not even you will change my mind. I cannot stay in Seoul any longer.”

Yoongi's older brother only sighed and let his body slide down the armchair sitting in the corner of the spacious bedroom. He came to Yoongi's penthouse uninvited the moment he heard the news spreading through the company like a wildfire. When he asked their father, the old man only shook his head and kept his mouth tightly shut, not willing to share any details about his younger son. It was a typical behavior he showed every time someone tried to get under his skin - even though this time it was his firstborn son.

Geumjae asked again and again, but the old Min remained silent. He pretended to be busy with the small pile of papers lying in front of him on the massive wooden table, but when his son asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, he defensively put down the glasses he was wearing and gave the younger boy standing in front of his table a glance.

“What your brother did is unspeakable. He put me in a position which is really unfortunate, and I will have to work my ass off to fix his mess. Now, be a good son and leave because I have nothing more to tell you.”

Geumjae was enraged to leave the family company without any answers when he had so many questions. But his father didn't seem to want to answer any of them soon, nor his younger brother did when he was watching him packing his things recklessly. Because Yoongi paced around the room like a caged animal, taking a hold of one thing only to move it mere inches and then let go of it - just to grab another useless piece of shit and do the same all over again.

“Yoongi, you don't have to do this. Calm down a little, man. Breathe and remember what the therapist told you. Imagine a red balloon that represents your anger and resentment towards the--”

“Shut the fuck up, you moron! I don't need your stupid pep talk, I already told you! I'm leaving Seoul tonight and I don't fucking care what is going to happen with the company, or you, or father! I don't even fucking care about Suran. I'm leaving this life behind.”

Yoongi wasn't himself right now, but who was Geumjae to tell him so? He would only receive another shit storm coming from his younger brother. The thing was, he understood, he really did. On the other hand, he didn't want him to do something he might regret later. The idea of his younger brother running away from the town like a coward just because he had a fight with their father was making him sick to his stomach because it would only mean the old Min still proved to himself that he held that wicked power in his hands. Power to manipulate both of his sons' lives to his liking. Bending and shaping them according to his will.

“Fine, you don't have to imagine anything, I don't care. But let me at least talk you out of this stupid decision of yours. Running away never helped anyone. It will only complicate things for you. Imagine Suran, she will be crushed to find out you are gone—”

Yoongi abruptly stopped in the middle of the movement, giving his brother a deadly stare. There were many things Yoongi despised, and one of them was definitely when someone tried to mingle with his business and decisions. When someone tried to change his mind without considering Yoongi’s feelings or thoughts. He hated it when his brother was doing that even though he knew how Yoongi felt about it. Yet, Geumjae was brave enough to invade him in his own loft, attacking him with questions, accusations, and his own beliefs.

“Brother, I already made my decision. I understand, fine, you are worried, and you don’t want me to do something reckless. But don’t you think this is my call to make? I already booked my flight and hotel. Everything is set for me to leave. And don’t you dare to talk about Suran in front of me ever again. I told you that’s a chapter already finished for me. I’m not going down that road again.”

Geumjae knew he was fucked and no way in hell he was going to persuade his brother to stay in Seoul. Fine, he might leave, he might run away like the coward he always was, but he wouldn’t leave without telling his older brother where he was going to.

“Where?”

“Where what?” Yoongi turned to him with the question mirroring in his dark eyes.

“Where are you going?”

Yoongi tilted his head to one side only to reveal a smug smirk flashing through his features.

“Do you really think I’d tell you where I am going? Only to have our father’s henchmen breathing down my neck once I step a foot out of the plane? No, definitely no. I’m not telling you where I am going, but I can give you a call once I reach my destination. Is it enough of an assurance to give you, brother?” Yoongi stubbornly folded his arms over his chest with that amused grin still plastered to his lips. Did his brother really expect him to spill the secret about his new safe haven?

“Honestly? No. But it was worth the shot. You’ve always been stubborn, Yoongi. Ever since you learned to walk, there was no way to stop you. Mother always said you were like a natural disaster, but our father saw a perfect opportunity in you. He saw a born leader in you. Look at you now, look at all the opportunities you basically threw away without second thinking. Remember my words – you are going to deeply regret your decision. And once you do, it might be too late to come back for a remedy.”

Yoongi would be lying if he said his brother’s words didn’t hit the sensitive spot in his core. Because Geumjae aimed them perfectly at his confused and enraged little brother. Yoongi’s eyes were mirroring the confusion and anger, he could tell that the younger Min was battling with his own self. But as Geumjae has said before, he was also stubborn, and sometimes, he didn’t think twice about the steps he took.

“Look, I don’t have time for this nor I’m in the mood to fight with you. Either you are going to wish me a bon voyage, or we don’t have to talk to each other ever again. I believe our bond is strong enough to overcome this, strong enough for you to wish me luck and a good life out there, on my own. Living according to my own terms. I will give you a call once I land, okay? It’s up to you if you are going to answer the phone or not. Now, please, leave. I have a business I have to take care of before leaving. Go, brother. Your wife is probably waiting for you at home. You shouldn’t let the woman wait.”

With that, Yoongi turned his back to his older brother, not giving him a chance to say a proper goodbye. It made him nervous, though, having his older brother standing behind him motionlessly, knowing that he is watching, staring a hole into Yoongi’s back. And Yoongi could swear it took Geumjae ages to actually leave him alone. He heard his steps echoing down the hallway, following a loud sound of the front door closing behind him. Just then, when he was sure he was completely alone in his penthouse, he dropped to his knees, fingers running through his messy blonde locks.

Geumjae was right, running away wasn’t the right move to make, but Yoongi found himself cornered a few weeks ago when everything started to fall apart. He tried his best to save everything he could, but not even that was enough for his father and his business and board partners. Papers started piling on his desk in his office, he was called to attend the emergency meetings in the middle of the night, having to leave the warmth of his bed unwillingly. He had to sit by the table surrounded by middle-aged men who only talked numbers, money and business, who were worried about shares and funds and stocks. Yoongi understood, of course he did. The family empire his grandfather built with his bare hands from the scratch and then left to his son, Yoongi’s father, was a precious family heirloom.

Growing up, Yoongi knew he won’t be the one to inherit the throne in the family business – and he didn’t mind. He might have double-majored in economics and law, but his heart was leading him in a completely different direction.

A direction his father didn’t approve.

When he graduated with all the honors, Yoongi’s father was proud enough to show off his son as a trophy, as the golden boy who was born into a royal family. He made him attend the family balls and banquets full of investors and other potential business partners. That was what boosted Yoongi to the upper class and opened a door for him to meet the other influential people.

That was how Yoongi met Namjoon again, three years ago, on one of his father’s banquets for the influential people living in Seoul. The two of them got to know each other eleven years ago during the time they studied abroad in London. Yoongi came there as an exchange student in his second year of university while Namjoon applied for a full scholarship at the University of Oxford. Yoongi was twenty-one and Namjoon was twenty, a freshman with a vivid imagination and a sense of poetry and making music. The only difference between the two of them was their majors. Unlike Yoongi, Namjoon was pursuing his dream of becoming a producer and having his own label one day. He double-majored as well – in music and literature.

They immediately became a good friend, not only because they were both Koreans, but also because when Yoongi finally opened to Namjoon, he confessed his dream of becoming a producer, or even a rapper. He had a few songs recorded by that time and it only took a few days for Namjoon to convince Yoongi to share his music.

“This is good, this is really good! One day, I will establish my own label and you will be the first one to debut under it. You will be a star, Yoongi. I’m telling you. Your mixtape will ruin the charts not only in Korea, but it will spread across the whole world like a wildfire. No one will be able to stop us.”

Yoongi loved to remember his friends’ words – and both of them laughed at them together those three years ago when they met at his father’s banquet. By that time, Kim Namjoon became a famous producer, while Yoongi remained at his father’s company as his left-handed man. The position of the right one had been occupied by Geumjae.

“To be honest with you, Yoongs, I’ve always believed in our dream of pursuing our dreams together. But look at us now.”

“Yeah, look at us now. Unlike me, you made it. And while you enjoy making music, I’m being buried alive under the piles of paper while trying to stay awake at the same time when I’m in a meeting with my father’s business partners. But life is going to be like that sometimes. We should cheer to that,” Yoongi raised his glass of champagne to click it against Namjoon’s glass of scotch. Namjoon sensed something was wrong with his old friend, but they haven’t seen each other for almost eight years since Yoongi left after he was done with his year abroad. And he didn’t think it was appropriate to ask him what was going on. During those eight years, they were briefly in contact, and even though they both lived in Seoul, they were always busy enough for one of them to cancel the meeting last minute. That’s why, when they finally met after those long eight years, their conversation remained on more of a business level than a friendly one.

“It’s never too late, Yoongi. You can always do whatever you want with your life. Because it’s your life,” Namjoon dared to cross the line between the flow of their conversation by putting his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder in a calming and reassuring matter.

“Namjoon, don’t be crazy. I’m already twenty-nine years old and the only thing I can do right now is to take over my father’s company in case my older brother really proves himself to be incapable of doing so. There’s no place for me in the music industry. I gave up on that dream a long time ago.”

Yoongi opened his eyes only to find himself sitting on the floor in his bedroom, surrounded by the clothes lying all around him. He still had more than six hours for his plane to leave, yet he wasn’t halfway through the packing process. And he still had to pay a visit to Namjoon at his label, dropping off a file that was safer in his friends’ hands rather than in his brother’s.

Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the memories that were buried deep in his mind but for some unknown reason made an appearance in front of his eyes when he was busy packing. Maybe some tiny little voice living inside of him unconsciously tried to make him stay, tried to make him pursue his dreams here, in South Korea, instead of running away to the States. But his decision was definite, he was going to New York, he was going to push the restart button and maybe, just maybe, he will hit the jackpot. With those thoughts, he got up on his feet, leaving the grief and sadness behind. His life might have been miserable at the moment, but it didn’t mean it would stay like that forever.

Maybe Namjoon was right and it still wasn’t late for him to do what he really wanted to do. And maybe not. He would never know unless he at least tried to do something with his life.

“Man the fuck up, Yoongi. You are not going to cry over your life like a little motherfucker. You can do it,” he murmured to himself when he approached his wardrobe and took out his favorite pieces of clothes. He put them into the suitcase lying on the floor and when he wanted to close it, being done with the essentials, his eyes wandered back to his closet. Numerous custom-made suits hung there covered in plastic bags securing them from dust and dirt. He remembered how excited he was when his father took him to the tailor for the very first time. Yoongi had his first suit made, but he only wore it during special events. Ever since that, it hung in his closet untouched.

He grabbed one of those plastic covers and threw it into the suitcase, not caring whether the sensitive fabric will get crumbled or not. One suit won’t hurt him because who knows, in the end, he might eventually need it in New York.

With that, he grabbed a few more essentials that would be crucial for him in New York, at least until he finds himself a proper apartment to live on his own. Everything else he had already packed – and by everything he meant his producing equipment and computers he used in his secret studio that was hidden on the second floor of his apartment here, in Seoul. He packed it in advance, knowing that a day like this was slowly but surely coming.

After his bedroom wasn’t that messy anymore, and after he managed to calm down his mind, he reached for his phone and scrolled down the list of contacts until he found the one that he was looking for. Kim Namjoon’s name shone on the phone screen and Yoongi hesitated for a while whether to give him a call or not. In the end, it’s been a while since they were properly in contact. But something inside of him broke and he decided to go down this way. The phone rang a few times until Namjoon finally picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Min Yoongi. Are you at the studio? Do you mind if I stop by? I need to tell you something and it’s not safe to do it through the phone call.”

Yoongi was lying, there was nothing he wanted to tell Namjoon, he only wanted to drop off the file that was still lying on the table in his bedroom. They might have lost the touch, but Yoongi believed Namjoon was the right person to entrust his future plans. The ones he had in case he would come back to Seoul. Which was unlikely, but still possible. Having an escape door was never a bad idea.

“Oh, hey, Yoongs. Yeah, I’m still at the studio. Will spend a night there, probably. You are free to come whenever you want, I will let the receptionist know you are coming. Just tell them your name; you know your way to the studio.”

“Fine, I’ll be there in an hour.”

***

The traffic in Seoul after eight in the evening was a pain in the ass. Yoongi nervously drummed his fingers against the steering wheel when he caught another red light on the crossroad. He told Namjoon he will be there in an hour – which was roughly thirty minutes ago, and he was still stuck somewhere near the Sinsa station and therefore nowhere near the place Namjoon’s label was.

It took him another thirty-five minutes to avoid the crowded streets and finally turn left to the building with the underground parking attached. The engine stopped and Yoongi was suddenly drowned in the silence. Only his thoughts attacked him from the darkest corner of his mind.

Without thinking much about this whole situation, he grabbed the file that kept sitting in the passenger seat motionlessly. It was an admirable pile of papers hiding in a brown envelope, full of Yoongi’s ideas and dreams. He knew that taking it with him to New York wasn’t the wisest idea, that’s why he decided to leave it behind here, with Namjoon. It should be safe here, at least for a while.

Yoongi left his car and took the elevator to the main room on the first floor where the desk with the tired receptionist was. The guy sitting there seemed to fall asleep any second soon, but once he saw Yoongi coming, he immediately shot up from his feet.

“Mr. Min?” he asked politely.

“Yes. Namjoon is waiting for me, I—”

“Right this way, sir. Mr. Kim is indeed waiting for you in his studio on the fifth floor. I believe you know the way,” the young man smiled at Yoongi, but the smile never really reached his tired eyes. Yoongi only nodded and approached another elevator that was about to take him to the fifth floor where Namjoon was locked up in his studio. And it didn’t take him long until he was walking down the aisle full of practice rooms and small studios made for the future groups that would debut under Namjoon’s label. A few weeks ago, Yoongi read an article on Naver that talked about Namjoon and his plans for a new group that was supposed to debut in the second half of the year. Everything looked promising and Yoongi was genuinely rooting for his friend.

When he finally stopped by the milky glass door, he took a deep breath while he clenched the enveloped against his chest, holding onto that tightly. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure about his intentions, but Namjoon probably already knew Yoongi was here, so there was no way back.

“Look at me. Maybe Geumjae was right. I’m a coward,” with those silent words addressed to no one else but him, Yoongi finally knocked on the door and peeked inside without being invited first.

“Hey, Namjoon. Sorry I’m late. The traffic out there is terrible.”

Namjoon immediately turned in his chair, giving Yoongi his usual smile while showing off his perfect dimples. Yoongi only chuckled when he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Namjoon swiftly approached him, extending his arm to shake Yoongi’s, but for some reason both men ended up in a warm brotherly hug, patting each other’s backs.

“No worries. It’s been a while. I was happy to hear from you again, Yoongi. Sit down and let us have a drink, shall we?” Namjoon asked with the excited smile still plastered over his features. It turned out he had a bottle of an old scotch hidden in a small fridge in the corner of the room. Just when he was about to open it, Yoongi shook his head.

“I drove there, I can’t have a drink right now, sorry. Even though it sounds very tempting,” he admitted as his eyes slid down the bottle Namjoon was already holding in his hands. And Namjoon, being the long-lost loyal friend only laughed it away. Even though Yoongi was protesting, he ended up with a glass of scotch in his hand. The envelope he was so desperately holding onto ended up lying forgotten next to him on the sofa.

The two men clicked their glasses together in a friendly manner. They chatted a little, the small talk filling the room with bits and pieces of information from each other’s lives. Namjoon told him about the group that would soon debut under his newly born label and Yoongi told him about the never-ending work for a family company. For some reason, even though they were talking about their work-related lives, Yoongi felt like being back in university, when they shared a big dream of becoming famous producers and rappers. Only one of them crossed the finish line, the other one had to live in the shadows.

“I wasn’t honest with you when I called you, Namjoon. There’s something I have to do before I leave and you seemed to be the right person to ask for help,” Yoongi admitted after he finished the glass of scotch and put it away on the small wooden table next to the sofa. “I’m leaving for New York in a few hours and there’s something I have to leave behind,” he said, slowly reaching for the envelope that suddenly seemed heavier than it actually was.

“Of course, whatever I can do for you, Yoongi. What is this about?” Namjoon asked when he saw Yoongi gripping on the envelope. His friend looked hesitant, but eventually, he started talking again.

“You might have heard from the media what happened to my family lately. Well, better said, what I did to my family. But that doesn’t matter now. It doesn’t matter anymore. What I wanted to say is—I’m leaving tonight, and I don’t think I will come back anytime soon. If ever. That’s why I want to entrust you with this,” Yoongi took a deep breath and handed Namjoon the pile of papers hidden in the brown envelope. He wanted to peek inside but Yoongi stopped him. “The thing you are holding right now is a three-year plan for starting my own company once everything will go down in New York. I transferred half of my assets to a newly created account only I have access to. In this envelope you can find all the legal papers signed by me and the team of my lawyers and also the warrant to start the company under my name once I give you the power.”

Suddenly, Namjoon felt the annoying urge to chug down the rest of the bottle in the small fridge.

“Yoongi, what—”

“My family never saw me as a businessman, even though my father tried hard to make me one. Too bad he failed to see I actually was one – but in a different field and area of the interest. My interest. The papers you are holding right now are the future of the company that I am ready to build, but not right now. That’s why I need to hide it somewhere. And as I’ve said before, if everything goes to shit, you will be the one to continue in my legacy. The papers are ready, the team of my most loyal lawyers is familiar with my will, so there’s no need to worry about anything.”

“But what about your brother? Why don’t you hand him this? Yoongi, I’m not a businessman. I don’t know how to start a company. I—”

“Namjoon, are you blind or what? You have already started a company. Look at your label. Look at the group of young people that are ready to debut on the Korean music scene. If not you, then who? I don’t trust my brother enough to hand him down the business I prepared for myself all those years ago. It’s not even his area of interest. But here comes you – you understand what I wanted to do, what I dreamed about when I was at the university. So, please. Keep it. For now, just keep these papers, and when the right time comes, who knows—maybe we will end up as business partners. But for now, I have to disappear from this place. I need to find myself.”

There were the words he ever so desperately wanted to yell at his brother when he visited him hours ago at his loft, but he didn’t find the courage to. He didn’t think Geumjae would understand the hidden meaning behind his words.

But Namjoon did.

Namjoon always did.

“Are you sure about this, Yoongi? Are you sure running away from Seoul would help you? I mean, of course, I heard about what happened. I swear to god, every single tabloid wrote about that and for twenty-four hours, I didn’t read about anything else but you and your family. I wanted to give you a call, but I realized you probably didn’t want to see or talk to anyone, so I remained silent. But this—Well, if you think it’s the right way, then go for it. Only you can know what’s the best for you.”

That was the magic about his university friend – Namjoon always gave him the perfect advice. He didn’t try to mingle with Yoongi’s life or his decisions, he simply followed the flow and gave his best advice after considering every variable possible.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m sure, but for now, it seems like the best idea. Of course, I understand if you don’t want to do this. Just say the word and I’ll leave.”

“No, wait. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m glad you came to me. Fuck, I’m happy you still believe in our friendship to the point you would appoint me with something like this. I’m just confused about the leaving thing. Do you really think it’s the best way out?” Namjoon asked, reminding him a bit of his older brother. He always cared and he always wanted the best for the others. On the other hand, he never dared to cross the line. “So, what is going to happen now? Are you really going to leave? What about your family business?”

“I don’t care,” Yoongi murmured silently and put the empty glass back on the small table. The bittersweet taste of the scotch still coated the inners of his mouth. He replayed the taste of it on his tongue, clicking it in a despising manner. “Let’s be honest here, I probably never cared. You know me since you were a freshman and I was a sophomore. We shared a dream only one of us achieved. And I’m so damn proud of you, Namjoon.”

“That’s not something you came here to tell me, dude. Here, have another shot. I’ll have my receptionist to drive you home. Or to the airport. Anywhere you wish.”

“If only it was that easy, Joon. If only.”

“It might not be easy now, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be easy later. If you feel like going away now is the right step forward, then do it. I’m certainly not the right person to stop you, only to encourage you. And something is telling me that’s what you wanted to hear when you came here.”

“Maybe you are right. Maybe I needed to hear something like this,” Yoongi shrugged while taking a big swig of another glass of scotch. That shit was really good, he had to admit Namjoon had a very good taste. “Anyway, thank you for making time for me. I won’t bother since I have a plane to catch, so. Thank you. Again,” Yoongi stood up from the sofa and extended his arm exactly the same as he did when he arrived.

This time, Namjoon shook his hand – and also patted his back when Yoongi was leaving. The brotherly gesture made Yoongi sure that what he was about to do wasn’t the worst idea he ever had.

“Good luck. And give me a call once you arrive. Also, give me a call if you need something. Whatever it might be, I’ll be here, waiting. Bon voyage, my friend.”

Yoongi could swear his heart did a backflip worthy of an Olympic athlete. Did he ask for so much when he expected his brother to encourage him with such words? Did he really have to go and visit Namjoon to hear something so genuine and supportive?

Never mind.

Namjoon was here for him when he needed it the most. Suddenly, Yoongi felt lighter, almost as if someone took the heavy weight away from his chest. His breathing was normal again, and all those dark thoughts lurking in the corner of his mind seemed to shut up. At least for a while. So, when Namjoon’s receptionist drove Yoongi home with his car, while he had to take a mental note to call an uber for the young boy to make it back to his place, he looked out of the window and smiled, engraving Seoul’s night streets into his mind. He wanted those memories to be vivid, even though he knew they would eventually fade away.

But for now, Seoul will remain in his heart as a bright city full of opportunities.

Just not for him.

* * *

**Brooklyn Heights (Y/N)**

“So, the moral of the story is that I'm not going to drink again because I apparently end up doing things that are not appropriate for a thirty-one years old woman. I won't even touch the bottle of champagne, I'm sorry guys, this cannot happen again. No way in hell, from now on I'm declaring alcohol fast.” 

You proclaimed tiredly, sipping on the black coffee as you woke up only minutes ago because of the hellish creature called the alarm clock that went off. You were leaning against the island in the kitchen, wearing only an oversized t-shirt and old basketball shorts you stole from your best friend ages ago. He never really missed them, though, so the case was closed. 

On the other hand, the two men sitting on the bar stools across you only exchanged confused looks before the raven-haired one started frantically laughing. 

“This is like the third time this month I'm hearing this sly lie of yours. Just admit you are a part-time alcoholic, no one is going to rip your head off. it happens to middle-aged women pretty often. I'm sure I read it somewhere in the newspaper. Was it the New York Times one? Or something else? What do you think, Jimin? Is this woman lying again?” taehyung sipped on his soda with a smug smirk plastered on his perfectly crafted facial features while his best friend, Jimin, only sat there and watched the situation unfolding before his eyes. It was still too early to roast each other but with these two, you could never know. 

“Why are you here? You don't even live here, Taehyung,” you shook your head and finished your coffee in a record time. There was no time for a pity party or being hungover when the work was waiting for you upstairs. You were already late with the new article for New York Times, and in case you weren't about to deliver it by today's noon, your boss would basically bury you alive. And that idea, you didn't fancy at all. 

“I’m here because I have a rehearsal in two hours, so I wanted to pick up my dearest friend so we could shine on Broadway later tonight together. Also, I missed my girlfriend so badly.”

“And where exactly is your girlfriend?” you tilted your head to the side and fought internally with the urge to have another cup of coffee. But it was still too early in the morning to over-caffeinate yourself. 

“When he knocked on her door and peeked inside, she threw a pillow at him, so Taehyung yelled and ran away. He woke me up, actually. And that’s the story of how we ended up here, in the kitchen, listening to yet another one of your moral stories. (Y/N), we just want you to know it’s not a shame to dance on the bar while being drunk. It happened to us countless times,” Jimin only shrugged while he stared into his phone. He too wanted to see his girlfriend, but she was still in Los Angeles on a business trip with her colleague - and he didn't like her being so far away with another guy, you could tell by the way he was clenching on his phone. That was why Jimin didn't talk much lately, and you were concerned about him. With Taehyung's assistance, you finally managed to get him out of his room and ruin the streets of New York once again. Unfortunately for you, you were the one who ended up shaming yourself in public. 

“This household will drive me crazy one day. Which reminds me—” you approached the coffee machine and poured yourself another cup when Taehyung cut the train of your thoughts. 

“Have you already found a new tenant? It’s been already a month and Serah complained she paid a higher rent than before. You really need to find someone before the rent will ruin you all, guys,” Taehyung snapped from a reckless and teasing guy to a responsible thirty years old man who cared about his closest ones.

“No. But I was thinking about asking someone from my department to put up an advertisement in the news. You know, something like: ‘hey, we are a group of young adults who are looking for someone crazy enough to live with them in an industrial apartment in Brooklyn Heights. The rent is high, but so is the society living in this apartment. It will be a worthwhile experience for you’ easy like that. I bet my ass people would be lining outside just to see our amazing apartment – and the people living here,” you said while leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes shining with the imagination playing in your mind. 

“I still don’t understand how she ended up working for New York Times. She is crazy. And definitely not a young adult,” Taehyung sighed.

“She knows the magic with words. That’s why they didn’t fire her yet,” Jimin replied and both of them proceeded with the notorious high five of theirs, completely ignoring your presence. 

“You two are very mean, so I will leave your company to finish the piece of heaven everyone wants to read tomorrow. What time tonight?” you cradled the cup of coffee in your hands as you walked past the two men sitting by the island, yet stopping by the raven-haired one. 

“Eight o'clock sharp. Be there, I have a VIP ticket for you.” 

“I have a press pass.”

“Just don’t be a mean bitch and be there. With the VIP ticket, you can spend the break between the acts in the saloon with a good champagne. It’s the one you love so much, so don’t tell me you are not going to take an advantage of this. I’ll be expecting you to sit your ass in the seat I reserved for you,” Taehyung flipped his long and curly hair like a diva he was. And you had to admit, there was something magnetic about the man sitting in front of you, and you weren't surprised Serah fell head over heels for him so fast and so easily. 

“Okay, but I need one more ticket.”

“For who? Are you finally dating? Who is he? Or she?” it was Jimin’s turn to put that smug smirk on his face and interrogate you.

“No, dummy. I need it for Seokjin. Do you remember him? My best friend? The one you liked so much but then you started hating on him for some unknown reason? Yes, I mean that one. He wanted to see the play ever since you talked about the preparations all those weeks ago. And he didn’t forget, so it would be nice if he could come with me. I believe you have a room for one more,” you put on your innocent smile that never really reached your wicked eyes, but those two still sitting there knew better.

“Oh,  _ Seokjin _ . Of course. I will see if I can do something about one more ticket.”

“VIP ticket, Taehyung. Don’t fuck with me or I will write a bad review of your play.” 

“Hey! It’s my play as well! You won’t drag us around like that,” Jimin put on his well-known pout he used in cases he wanted to achieve something so badly. Not that he needed it, you weren't that evil to do such a thing to either of them. It was just the magic of morning teasing when none of you were properly up yet and all you needed was a war bed and someone to share the comfort with. 

“Okay, I will call my agent to spare one more VIP ticket for me. But I expect a nice review on the front page of New York Times, or I won’t give you a VIP ticket ever again. And you will have to bring your own champagne.”

“I believe it’s illegal to bring your own alcohol to Broadway, but okay. Thank you so much, guys. You are the best of them all. Seriously, Broadway couldn’t be more honored to have such actors performing on its scene.”

With those words, you left the two men in the kitchen. The silent murmur of their conversation echoed as you reached the staircase leading to the second floor of your shared apartment. Taehyung was right, you needed to find someone as soon as possible, because the rent was going to ruin you all. The apartment was spacious, plus in the middle of Brooklyn Heights, a very sought-after location, so it was only natural the rent was high. So far, it was bearable, but when the last tenant withdrew from the contract, his rent had to be split between the remaining people in the apartment. 

Which meant two hundred bucks per person. If not more. 

Two hundred you could have spent somewhere else. 

Such thoughts occupied your mind when you finally fell back into your messy bed. You rolled on your tummy and checked the laptop that was already turned on. After waking up in the morning, you tried to work on your article, but the infamous writer's block kicked in after what seemed like an eternity and you weren't quite in the mood to finish it. 

Not to mention the ideas you were running short of. 

And knowing that there was a certain reason behind the said writer's block didn't help you either. It was an early March, therefore the banquet your parents organized every year was lurking around the corner. As the only legitimate child, you were expected to make an appearance, even for a brief moment. Which, of course, you found pretty much annoying, but when the duty called, you had to answer and come. 

Not to mention that your father always used your presence to make you change your mind about the decision you made years ago. So far, he was very unsuccessful, but the old man still believed his crazy daughter would eventually change and come back to him, humbly asking for forgiveness. 

And that you would never. 

Trying hard to push those thoughts aside, you reached for your phone to scroll down the notifications shining on the screen. There was an unopened message from Seokjin you received only minutes ago when you talked to the boys in the kitchen. 

**Kim Seokjin 9:08**

_ Hey, are you up for brunch? It seems like I’ll be done with my meetings sooner than I expected. I can pick you up and we can drive to Soho to your favorite restaurant. _

Okay, brunch with Seokjin didn’t sound like a bad idea, even though you had a shitload of work to do and considering the fact you hadn't even started yet, it would keep haunting your ass until you would have to surrender. But then again, brunch with Seokjin in Soho sounded way better. Fuck responsibilities, at least for a few more hours.

**Kim Y/N 9:22**

_ Pick me up when you are done. I’m at home with the boys. Btw, Taehyung said he has a ticket for you for tonight’s play. Hope you still count on that. I’ll be waiting, xo. _

The  _ xo _ at the end of the message was highly inappropriate considering the relationship you two currently had, but what was done was done, so you only threw the phone away and buried your face into the pillow. The muffled and frustrated scream filled the space of your room until you were sure the frustration was gone. 

It wasn't completely, but for now, she was done. 

After a few minutes of motionlessly lying in the bed, you got up and approached the wardrobe. Picking up a nice outfit was always the Achilles heel of yours. You could spend hours and hours in front of your wardrobe until one of the girls didn't come and helped you out picking up the right pieces. Unfortunately, one of them was apparently still sleeping and the other one was on the opposite side of the States. Which reminded you to give Sunmi a call later this evening. Before she left for her business trip, she said she knew someone who was looking for a sublease in New York. Hopefully, it was going to be someone better than the last tenant, you thought to yourself. 

His name was James and he came from Seattle to pursue his dream of being a painter. He had a lot in common with Serah which Taehyung, obviously, didn't like. It only resulted in the young Broadway actor to show up more often at your apartment. Not that anyone was against, but then the two men actually started to fight in the middle of the living room because James started to be inappropriate with Serah, so it was about the time for him to go. 

A silent knock on the door cut the train of your thoughts, following Serah who peeked inside, already changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt that probably belonged to Taehyung. 

“I heard you murmuring. You know that the walls are still paper-like, right?” Serah giggled when she closed the door behind her and made herself comfortable in your bed. 

“I didn't forget. You and Taehyung pretty much remind me of the fact every time he spends a night in your room,” You rolled your eyes but gave your friend a warm smile. “But it's a good thing you came.I need help. I'm going on a brunch with Seokjin, and I don't know what to wear.” 

“Woah, I didn't know you still desire to charm him.”

“That was so mean! What's wrong with you, people?” 

“High rent, that's the reason.” 

“If I hear this topic one more time, I swear to god, I'm going to—okay, never mind. I'm working on that. We will find someone until the end of the month. Not going to promise, but it's definitely going to happen. Now, help me, please, because I'm going crazy in here.”

“At your service.” 

* * *

**Brooklyn/Manhattan (Seokjin)**

Seokjin sat in the backseat of his new black sedan and scrolled down through his Twitter feed. Only a week ago he managed to open a new restaurant from his franchise in Tribeca and now the whole world of gastronomy was talking only about him. He was invited to numerous interviews and photoshoots as one of the youngest CEOs in the history of gastronomy. A few years ago, he wouldn’t even dare to dream about something like this, but right now, when he was on the top, he had enough courage to make one brave step after another.

He just got out of the meeting when his mind wandered to the thought of his best friend. It’s been a while since he saw the daring blondie that worked for the New York Times and wrote the spiciest articles. He kept telling her to branch out, to reach higher, but every time he suggested something like that, she only lowered her head and gently declined his suggestion.

“Where to now, Sir?” his driver asked while his eyes found Seokjin in the rear mirror.

“Brooklyn Heights. We are going to pick up someone and then we will go back to Manhattan.”

“Oh, are we going to pick up Mrs. Kim? It’s been a while since—”

“Yes, we are going to pick up Mrs. Kim, but I’d be glad if you just stopped talking right now. Thank you.”

Seokjin was always careful with picking up the staff working for him – and now he knew he made a big mistake when he chose this young man and appointed him as his personal driver. He was skilled but also deafening. And Seokjin didn’t like when someone snooped around and stuck his nose into what wasn’t his business.

He quickly came back to scrolling down the bird application. Most of the accounts he followed were about gastronomy and stuff, only a few belonged to his closest friends. One of them was said Mrs. Kim. When he saw her post from last night, he had to chuckle. Of course, it was another night out with her flat mates because the following tweet from two hours ago informed him that she was already on her second cup of coffee, yet still having her writer’s block accompanied by a terrible headache.

It took them roughly twenty minutes to reach the apartment she was living at with another three people. He considered them friends as well, even though he knew Jimin and Taehyung didn’t like him much. Not that he could hold it against them. What happened between him and Y/N a few years ago was ugly, so their defense mechanism was justifiable.

She came down after five minutes, taking a place next to him in the backseat after his personal driver opened the door for her. She silently slipped inside, wearing a black pencil skirt and a white sweater he saw on her countless times.

“Thank you for inviting me to brunch. I’m hungry and I also feel like we have to catch up on so many things. Yes, I’m mainly speaking about that new restaurant in Tribeca. I read the review yesterday and I’m expecting a Michelin star soon. Congrats, bestie,” she nudged him with her elbows while the sly grin was playing over her features. It seemed like she was in teasing mode and he wasn’t sure whether he was on the same page. The meeting he had gone through in the morning left him tired and stressed over the management in his new restaurant and everything he needed right now was a nice brunch and a glass of red wine with his best friend.

And ex-wife.

It happened seven years ago when she graduated from Columbia university and Seokjin was already working on opening his first restaurant in Soho. Both of them were aiming high, but none of them had the back up from their families. It was around the time both of them were lost on the way, only having each other to lean on. He remembered the night clearly, almost as if it happened just yesterday. They celebrated the opening of the first restaurant from his then still non-existent franchise when she came up with the crazy idea of going to Las Vegas to get married. At that time with senses already clouded by the haze of alcohol, Seokjin only nodded and booked the first flight to Las Vegas the next morning.

The next morning was harsh, the pain pounded in his head like a sledgehammer, but he never refused the idea of getting married. For some weird reason, it felt right to do it. So, they packed the essentials needed for a get-away weekend spent in Las Vegas and boarded the plane without leaving a single note at their family’s residences. The shit that came after the weekend was unforgettable.

Unfortunately, and for reasons he was quite unhappy about and also didn’t like to remind himself, the marriage failed in winter four years later. The two of them parted ways for almost a year until the young journalist found a way to reach for him again – and warmed up the old friendship they used to share.

Such thoughts attacked his mind out of nowhere and mainly unprepared when she appeared in his close proximity after a month of not seeing each other. Because as they grew older and the paths of their careers opened in front of them, the time the couple of best friends used to spend together reduced to texting and calling only.

“You skipped your breakfast again, didn’t you? Also, yeah, I read some articles myself. The opening of the restaurant went exceptionally well thanks to the people working for me,” he nodded and put the phone away. It was about time to pay attention to his best friend and not the news popping up like crazy on his timeline. “Actually, I was thinking we could have a dinner there with your friends after the play. In case the invitation is still in the game. What do you think?”

The woman sitting next to him flipped her long blonde hair and gave him a sweet smile while nodding her head. She texted him about the play a few days ago when she was chasing him to have at least a drink together, but the busy man he was, unfortunately, he had to decline.

“There’s nothing better than having a nice dinner after a play. Not that I’m an actress or something and understand their needs. But I will tell them. It could be a nice opportunity for you to finally find a common ground together.”

Hearing the words rolling down her tongue fueled the anger he tried so hard to repress for such a long time. He understood that they were her close friends but dragging him around just because they got divorced three years ago was something he still didn’t understand. Mostly because all of them knew Seokjin and Y/N were never meant to be but they still acted like it was solely his fault.

“I don’t need to find a common ground with them, Y/N. I haven’t done anything terrible besides signing our divorce papers – which we both agreed on, by the way. Just because they still think I hurt you somehow doesn’t mean I am going to be the one reaching out for them. To be clear here, I’m just being nice,” he sighed. Seriously, he saw her after a month, and this was the first topic that came up? The only thing he wanted was to have a nice brunch together, not a guilt trip to the past they were both done with.

“Okay, I think we don’t have to talk about this topic. I will tell them about the dinner, but it’s up to them whether they want to go or not, fine? I’m not pushing them into anything, as much as I’m not pushing you to go with me tonight.”

“You don’t have to push me into anything, of course I want to go with you. As much as they might be hating on me, I am still a big fan of their career.”

“They are not hating on you, Jinnie.”

With that, the conversation in the car went silent and the tension rose. Even the young driver behind the steering wheel could say something was wrong when he dared to peek through the rear mirror to check on his boss. But the young CEO of the gastronomy franchise had once again his eyes pinned on the screen of his phone, scrolling down the news. The blondie sitting next to him did the same, but she couldn’t stop herself from stealing a side-glance at her ex-husband of three years.

“Y/N, I can see you staring at me. Would you stop, please?”

“No. Your cheeks get puffy like one of those sugar gliders you used to keep when you were younger and still living with your parents in Rhode Island. It was cute,” such a statement rolled down her tongue like nothing while she kept staring at her phone. It was already locked, and the display was dark, yet her eyes never flickered in his direction. He knew that these small fights and misunderstandings often made her feel upset, so the only thing that came to his mind was:

“Would a glass of mimosa make you feel better?”

Finally, she flashed a smile worthy of a veteran Hollywood star in his direction, nodding frantically. There she went, the best friend he knew since his early childhood. Thinking about that, the lines between his memories were already blurred, so he wasn’t quite sure when they became best friends in its real meaning. He only knew it happened and ever since then, they were inseparable.

“What else would I expect from you.”

The rest of the ride was mostly filled with the silent chat and murmur. The traffic in New York was terrible, but that was nothing new as the both of them were quite used to it already. After years spent in this city, they grew used to the law and order of New York.

The car pulled off at the parking lot that belonged to the restaurant at which Seokjin already reserved a table. His personal driver was about to open the door for them both, but Seokjin was quicker. He did it for himself and then he helped Y/N to get out of the car like the real gentleman he always was.

“Your next wife will definitely be a blessed woman. To have such a gentleman next to her side. But don’t you forget to mention me because I’m not going to leave your side, bestie,” she winked at him with nothing but wickedness mirroring in her eyes.

Seokjin rolled his eyes but he still offered her his shoulder to lead her to the restaurant.

“You should know I’m already married to my work.”

Which was nothing but true. Seokjin was passionate about what he was doing, and it didn’t seem like he was going to surrender anytime soon. One failed marriage with a woman he still loved in a way was enough for him to experience the awakening moment to know what was really important. For now, it was his business.

Inside of the restaurant they were immediately escorted to the table located in the more private and intimate part of the establishment where they were able to have a conversation without anyone listening.

“Our favorite spot, I see what you did there,” she chuckled when she reached for the menu despite knowing what she was going to have. The drink menu was still here in case she wasn’t in the mood for mimosa anymore.

“I did the simplest thing ever – I picked up the phone by myself and made an arrangement for our table. You would be surprised how easy it is,” he couldn’t help but tease her a little. There was this thing he wanted to talk about, but he didn’t know how to start. It was something both of them were familiar with, yet he didn’t feel ready to talk about such a sensitive topic. A topic not sensitive for him, but for her, certainly.

“Kim Seokjin, the king of honesty. I will have my usual,” she said when she caught the waiter approaching their table by the corner of her eye. Seokjin ordered his usual as well, but this time he exchanged the champagne for an extra-dry martini. The unusual change of his good old brunch beverage didn’t escape her sharp attention, so she tilted her head to the side, giving him a curious smile. “Is there something you want to talk about? You never drink this kind of alcohol before lunch. Spit it out, Seokjin. What’s going on?”

“What would? I’m in the mood for some good extra-dry martini. Is it a sin? Should I confess?” he tried to tease her some more, but he knew he was already doomed. Her eyes scanned him relentlessly, without giving him a slightest chance to avoid the topic he was about to approach.

“You forgot I knew you since you were like seven. So, I can exactly tell when you are lying or when you are desperately trying to hide something you want to talk about, but you just don’t know how. Spill it, Seokjin.”

“I got the invitation.”

“Of course, you did,” a smile that didn’t reach her eyes flashed through her features when the waiter came back with their beverages. She immediately got hold of the glass of mimosa and took an admirable swig. Putting the glass back on the table, she gave him a look that could easily be compared to the enigma itself. “I guess I don’t have to ask you whether you are coming or not. Of course, you are coming. My parents love you and as one of the youngest CEOs, you—”

“Do you want me not to come?” he asked her suddenly, leaning against the table while he completely forgot the drink he needed so much, had just landed in front of him. A frown flashed through her face once again as she looked at him, gently sipping on the bittersweet drink again.

“No. For the past decade, you were my loyal companion, and to be brutally honest, I don’t know how I would make it through without you and my friends by my side. I’m just surprised the invitation landed on your desk two months prior to the banquet itself, that’s all.”

“Y/N, if you really don’t want me to—”

“Seokjin, for fuck’s sake, you are a thirty-three years old man. You can do whatever you want, fine? I don’t see any reason for us to have this conversation. Our presence is pretty much mandatory, if you forgot. Your parents are still involved with mine in business. Shit, I shouldn’t be surprised you got the invitation so soon. No one from my flat mates complained about the invitation just yet. Not even my father called me. You have to be a special guest this year.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, trying to get rid of another guilt trip coming right up. “Look. It’s just a business. A few hours at a luxurious rented hotel during which your parents can show off with you and your stepbrother, and then you can disappear again. You can make it through those few hours, believe me. Your closest ones will be by your side, and you know I’m not talking about your family, right?” he asked, reaching his arm to cup her cheek in an intimate matter that could seem confusing, but both of them knew better. It was the only way to reassure you everything was eventually going to be okay.

“Finland. I decided that after this year’s banquet, I will go to Finland. It’s been a while since I visited Europe and when I checked the map, it seemed like the best opinion.”

Seokjin chuckled with the choice of the country she made. He still didn’t understand the small stunt of her every time she was invited to the family banquet or another annual meeting. But it was her choice and who was he to change her mind? If running away after spending some time with her family felt like the right decision, it was solely up to her.

“Finland seems cold. Are you sure you will be okay out there on your own?”

“Have I ever not been okay on my own? It’s a tradition, Seokjin. Besides, I already checked a nice hotel in Helsinki I probably won’t leave during my weekend stay, so I can assure you I will most probably be okay. No need to worry about me, Seokjinnie. I will let you know once I land, fine? Also, it’s still two more months to go. Who knows, maybe I will change my decision,” she simply shrugged while wiggling away from the hand that was still caressing her cheek. As much as it felt reassuring, it was the right time to start minding her own business. Seokjin understood immediately, withdrawing his hand only to wrap his fingers around the cold glass with the martini.

“Fine, but if anything happens, let me know, okay?”

“For sure. But remember, we still have two more months to go.”

  
  



	2. About no sleeping till Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last fifteen minutes for him to change his mind, even though he knew nothing like that was going to happen anytime soon. He poured himself another glass of scotch and with thoughts still wandering out there, wondering whether his decision was indeed the right one, he put the bottle back to the cabinet hidden under the bar. Leaning against the cold marble surface, he lifted the glass in the air, toasting to the city with the city itself. The words were left unspoken, replaying in his mind only.
> 
> “Till next time, Seoul.”

**Seoul (Yoongi)**

After Yoongi made sure that the taxi came to pick Namjoon’s receptionist up, he continued walking towards the elevator that took him straight to his penthouse. He lived in a part of the city that was reserved for celebrities and members of  _ chaebol _ families. It was one of the conditions he had to agree on when he announced he was about to move out from the family manor located on the outskirts of Seoul. He loved that place, in the end, he grew up there, but the older he got, the more gnawing the place became. There wasn’t a single corner for him to be himself freely without having to wear the mask he had to put on every morning. Mainly for his parents, and sometimes for his older brother who moved out a few years prior.

So, Yoongi chose a penthouse at Hannam the Hill, the heavily guarded complex of luxurious apartments and small villas. He instantly fell in love with the vibe the small penthouse gave away, not to mention the view of Han river it provided. For someone like him, who wanted to be alone and live in peace with his hobbies and dreams, it was a perfect opportunity.

Of course, it was perfect until the moment his life turned upside down. Because as much as he thought that moving out of the family manor would mean him being a free man, he was completely and terribly wrong. Because the ghost of his past found him when he didn’t expect it at all. And the same happened at the moment when he reached his floor and was ready to unlock the door only to realize there was a woman standing next to the front door to his apartment.

Her long ash blonde hair covered almost her whole back while she stood there motionlessly with her arms crossed over her chest. A sad smile formed on her lips after the moment her eyes flickered in his direction.

“Your brother called me. He told me you want to flee the country. Yoongi, you can’t leave. You can’t leave us all behind like we mean nothing to you,” her eyes trailed him when he unlocked the door and slipped inside with her in his heels. She was quick to get rid of the leather jacket she was wearing, and it almost seemed like she wanted to stay.

And more.

“I’m not even surprised he told you. You were probably the first one he ran to when I told him to go. My brother is a very interesting man. Instead of going home to his wife, he went to you, my ex-fiancée. What do you want here, Suran? Because if you came just to change my mind, then leave. Nothing and no one are going to change it. I’m not staying in Seoul,” with those words falling down his lips, he let his fingers run through his messy blonde locks.

But Shin Suran wasn’t about to give up on a man who was supposed to be her husband once. She was always a purposeful woman full of ideas and dreams she chased after no matter what. The same applied to Yoongi when she was told about the arranged marriage. It wasn’t anything unusual between the  _ chaebol _ families, quite the right opposite. Parents always chose the best partner for their child based on the field of the business of the other family. Sometimes it was a solely business-like marriage, and sometimes the roots of the friendship between families went deeper than the money and fame. The latter applied to Yoongi and Suran since their fathers were business partners for ages.

And now Yoongi was ready to abandon it all. Suran including.

“Can’t you see it, Yoongi? Your brother is worried about you. He never wanted anything else for you but the best. All of us did, to be honest,” her words were daring, he had to admit. The relationship they formed over the passing years failed almost two weeks ago when he announced he was not going to marry her. With that, he also announced the abandonment of his post as a COO in one of the branches of his father’s business corporation. The storm that came right after was undoubtedly powerful and it swept all of them off their feet. Suran seemed to be hurt the most, though. She was promised her prince charming – and right now, the prince charming was about to flee the country.

“Suran, look. I’m sorry I hurt you so much. I really am. You weren’t supposed to be a part of this, but when they told me about our marriage—I was honestly surprised. I liked you and I can say I still do, but not to the point of spending the rest of my life with you. But that’s not why I’m leaving South Korea. It’s time for me to grow on my own conditions. It’s time for me to step forward without having my father and brother breathing down my neck. It has nothing to do with you.”

“But you are still going to leave me,” he didn’t miss the accusing undertone entangled within the words she threw at him. And for some reason, he wasn’t surprised she came here and tried to convince him to stay. But what he didn’t expect was the sudden outburst of her emotions because when he broke up with her two weeks ago, she seemed to be just fine. On the other hand, he knew that Shin Suran, the sole heiress of her family’s company, was still a sensitive woman inside. Yet, she chose to hide that part of her, and she only showed it to the people she trusted the most. Yoongi was definitely one of them.

“Sweetheart, we were never meant to be, and you know it. We might have been attracted to each other all those years ago, but it wasn’t the same once we got engaged. Believe me, Suran. It’s for the best. For both of us,” he was ready to end the conversation, but she reached for him, wrapping her fingers around his wrist to stop him. Yoongi only gave her a glance over his shoulder, his eyebrows knitted together in a bothered manner. “Let go of me, please. You are not helping it.”

“I can’t let you go without at least knowing where you are going, Yoongi.”

She tried exactly the same his brother did hours ago. And he wasn’t stupid enough to fall for such a trap. So, wiggling away from her touch, a heavy sigh left his lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose, having his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see the sad look on her face.

“Please, understand that nothing is going to be the same as before. I cannot go back that way, not anymore. And you will find someone who is going to give you way more than I could have ever been able to. Who knows, maybe our paths will cross one day again. But it’s not going to happen today, nor tomorrow or anytime soon. I need my time so if you really—” the words that were about to leave his lips almost dragged him down. He felt the heaviness sinking into his core mercilessly. “So, if you really love me, you will let me go, Suran.”

With those words, he continued his way to the living room where the luggage was already waiting for him. He left it there when he was about to see Namjoon, entrusting him with the most valuable secret he successfully kept from his family for years.

But that didn’t stop Suran from following him. She knew that once Yoongi decided to do something, there was no way to convince him otherwise. But it still didn’t mean she couldn’t spend at least a few more minutes alone with him. A weird way of bidding a farewell to each other, probably.

“Will you ever come back?” she asked him when he reached for his small bag where his passport and wallet were already prepared. He gave her yet another side-glance from over his shoulder, contemplating whether it was a right place to answer her question or to just let it be. But something about her posture and the way she was looking at him with a defeated glance mirroring in her eyes made him sigh.

“I don’t know. And I’d appreciate you to stop asking me the same all over again. As I’ve said before, I’m not going to change my mind. I—”

And suddenly, out of nowhere, the earth stopped spinning, the fireworks blasted in the background of his mind when she appeared in front of him with her arms curled around his neck like a pair of snakes and her lips plastered to his. It was a step he didn’t see coming, but for some reason, he found it comforting to the point, his body melted against hers and he simply cooperated. So, what first seemed like an innocent yet desperate move of hers, grew into a heated make-out session that ended up with them curled on the sofa. Her fingers easily found a way under the shirt he was wearing, touching his soft skin and gracing the shapes of his body she was probably never about to see again.

“Don’t leave me just yet. Stay a little longer,” the words that crawled out of her in a desperate manner made him shudder. He felt the electricity running down his spine as her fingers found a way to the line of the buttons of his shirt. She skillfully undid all of them while his lips kept nibbling on the skin of her neck.

It wasn’t like they didn’t keep an intimate relationship. She was once supposed to be his wife, and he was once attracted to her like crazy. So, when the news of them getting married broke through, he stuck to the role of her future husband. With everything included. That was why her body and the way she reacted to him wasn’t foreign to him. 

Yet, a tiny little voice whispering inside of him nudged him to stop. This wasn’t right. 

To leave Seoul while he still had an unfinished business there was a bitch move. It wasn’t right to fool around with her when he knew she still had feelings for him.

“No,” a simple but yet so powerful word that made her stop. She looked at him with a big question mark mirroring in her confused eyes. Yoongi sighed while gently pushing her off his lap. His fingers immediately found a way to his undone shirt that fell to the side of his torso, yet he never looked at her. He wasn’t quite sure whether he would be able to bear the disappointment written all over her face.

“I’m so sorry, Suran, but I can’t do this. Not anymore. Not when I’m leaving. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Deep inside, you must know that too,” Yoongi reached his arm for her, cupping her cheek in an intimate manner. She melted against his touch in seconds, knowing that it was probably the last time he acted like this around her.

She sat on the sofa motionlessly, her hair still a bit messy from the previous make-out session. It took her awhile to let those words sink in properly, grasping the hidden meaning behind them. Of course, she wasn’t stupid enough to believe he was actually going to stay because of her, but a tiny little part of her soul still believed they could have a one last nice time together. Apparently, she was wrong like never before and she had to admit, it caused her ego to hurt a little. But it was nothing she wouldn’t crawl out of.

“I see. I just—”

“I know,” a soft smile made a brief appearance on his face when he looked at her. It seemed like she finally understood the urge of his to leave and to start a new life on the other side of the planet. Even though she didn’t know he aimed for the States. Maybe, one day, he could feel comfortable enough to give her a call and told her everything was fine, and he was doing just good in New York. And maybe, just maybe, a day could come when he came back home without being guilty for running away in the first place.

“Are you really sure, Yoongi? Are you sure this is the right choice?” she asked, and she tried hard not to look his way when he buttoned up his shirt, giving her one last chance to have a peek of his board chest.

“I’m sure like never before. This is the step I needed to do even before getting engaged. Not that the time I’ve spent with you didn’t feel good, it did. But we both know it wasn’t the right step either. Suran, this is an opportunity for you to grow as a person, as a fierce businesswoman you’ve always been. It’s not my world, it’s yours. And who knows, we might meet again. But until then, we both have to go our own way.”

“Shit, you’ve always been good with words,” a small laugh escaped her lips while her eyes were flooded with tears that she ever so desperately tried to hold from rolling down her cheeks.

“I’ve been told that a few times before but thank you. I hope my ability will take me somewhere. You might hear about me in the future,” he chuckled silently. He kept sitting in one place, checking the time on his watch. He still had a few minutes before calling the taxi that would take him to the airport. And as much as he wanted to spend those minutes alone in the comfortable silence of his loft, bidding his last farewells for who knew how long, he found it quite soothing to spend it with her. In the end, she used to be a big part of his life once. A part you couldn’t shake off that easily.

“Geez, you know that,” she stood up from the sofa the same moment he did – and they both chuckled a little.

“Are you already leaving? I thought we could have one last drink together. A goodbye one,” he said with a small hope tangled within his words.

“As much as I’d like to stay with you, Yoongi, I don’t think it’s a good idea. See, things happened between us without further thinking and I don’t want to—I don’t think I’m ready to say a definite goodbye to you. So, let me leave like this. Without a proper closure.”

A crease formed between his brows as he frowned, hearing the words that didn’t make a sense to him, but if she wanted to end it like this, who was he to stop her?

“Let me at least accompany you to the door,” with that, he silently followed her to the hallway where she slipped into the stilettos that she loved to wear. The jacket she had on before remained in her hands as her eyes were pinned to the floor. The time had come, and she internally cursed herself for refusing the drink with him. It would be way easier to leave tipsy, but on the other hand, she knew that she would get more emotional under the influence of the alcohol.

“Be careful, Yoongs. It won’t be easy out there. I’ll go now. Give me a call in a case you… well, in case you feel like that.”

With those words, Shin Suran disappeared. What she had said still lingered in his mind when he came back to the living room, pouring himself a glass of scotch while taking in the beauty of Seoul through the glass wall. Something about her words made him a bit anxious – the way she indirectly reminded him of being out there on his own. His father wasn't about to back him up anymore, there wasn't going to be a place for him to hide. His brother was not going to be there for him once he feels anxious and at the edge of breaking up. On the other hand, he was about to build his new life. He might not need them anymore.

Such thought ran through his mind when he took a big swig of the scotch, checking the time on his watch to be sure he was not late for his flight. Fishing his phone from the pocket of his jeans, he ordered a taxi online. It was supposed to be at his place in fifteen minutes.

Last fifteen minutes in this apartment.

In this neighborhood that became his home for a few years.

Last fifteen minutes for him to change his mind, even though he knew nothing like that was going to happen anytime soon. He poured himself another glass of scotch and with thoughts still wandering out there, wondering whether his decision was indeed the right one, he put the bottle back to the cabinet hidden under the bar. Leaning against the cold marble surface, he lifted the glass in the air, toasting to the city with the city itself. The words were left unspoken, replaying in his mind only.

“Till next time, Seoul.”

* * *

**Tribeca, 10 pm (Y/N)**

The restaurant was rather silent when you stepped in and were immediately greeted by a polite young boy forking by the reception table. When he saw Seokjin stepping in, he almost dropped the small menu he was holding in his hands and bowed in anice ninety-degree angle. He also welcomed the rest of the group that followed in Seokjin's trail, aka you, the journalist that didn't stop talking about the play, the two main protagonists of the play and the girlfriend of one of them. You chatted all the way from Broadway and didn't shut up until the moment Seokjin showed you into a small VIP saloon, away from the curious eyes of the other mundane still present in the restaurant. Even though it was already late, people in Manhattan, and New York in general, never slept. Seokjin knew that some customers would still be there for a late drink with which the establishment provided after the kitchen had already closed. Those were mostly the people Seokjin knew personally or had a business-like relationship.

“Woah, Seokjin, this is a really nice place. You did a good job choosing Tribeca as your next spot,” Serah was in awe once she entered the VIP saloon with Taehyung having his hand placed on the small of her back. The real gentleman he was, he pulled the chair for her, helping her sit down. Seokjin did the same for you, leaving the last one of their group to scoff in a manner that reminded something like jealousy - and longing for his girlfriend that was still stuck in Los Angeles. He wished she was here with him to celebrate the successful premiere of the new play. 

“Thank you. I tried to keep it as simple as possible, but with the annoying developers by my ass, I had to add an upgrade which is this VIP saloon. This is the first restaurant of mine to have something like this. One of the managers convinced me it was actually a good idea, so I followed. Turned out, it was a good step,” he nodded right in the moment when the same young boy approached them with a wine menu.

“Do you wish to drink wine, or should I bring another list of our beverages? I can also send one of our connoisseurs to help you pick the right beverage,” he asked politely, his eyes professionally pinned to either of the newcomers. Your eyes immediately flickered in Seokjin's direction - only to find out he was already staring back. Obviously, the VIP saloon wasn't the only new part of Seokjin's business. He never mentioned to you having professional connoisseurs working for him. 

“If you let me, I’d like to have the bottle of Dalmore 62 opened. This is a perfect opportunity to do so, isn’t it, guys?” Seokjin asked with a sly smirk plastered over his features. Jimin and Taehyung only exchanged a couple of confused looks until you stepped into the game. 

“To make it clear for you, Dalmore 62 is a sixty-two years old whisky from Scotland. Due to its age, they only released twelve bottles. It’s rare to find one on the market since the price for one bottle goes around two hundred thousand dollars.”

“Lucky me, I own two.”

Serah leaned closer to you while she tried her best to stop the chuckle that was about to crawl out of her. “Is he trying to charm them to finally like him or what? Because as I know Taehyung and JImin, after this, they will worship the soil Seokjin walks on. He is buying them off nicely.” 

Both of you giggled while the young waiter only nodded to Seokjin's request, now turning his attention to you. You chose a bottle of white wine that would perfectly complement the taste of the salmon you decided to go for. And while you discussed the choice of wine you made, the male side of the table seemed to finally find a common ground. Maybe Serah was right and Seokjin literally bought them off with an expensive bottle of whisky. 

“So, what are your other plans? Any other play on Broadway?” Seokjin asked when his young employee finally left the premises of the VIP saloon. Both young performers sitting in front of him exchanged another set of confused looks.

“I see you are not quite familiar with how it works on Broadway. Since tonight was the premiere, we are supposed to perform for another two months since the play was highly expected and the critics already wrote about that. Broadway was sold out tonight, so it means the play is expected to be successful. Who knows, maybe Hollywood will finally notice us,” Taehyung babbled the second Seokjin asked about their work. He was always excited to explain how his job actually worked. And even though he wasn’t much of a fan of Seokjin, he had to admit that the interest that radiated from the older CEO seemed to be genuine.

“I remember when you said Broadway was just the next step in your career. What do you want after? Any goals both of you set to achieve?” Yet another question left Seokjin’s lips as he really held a genuine interest in the lives of your friends.

“For now, it’s still a distant future. This play is one of the biggest opportunities we got since we moved to New York. I wouldn’t dare to dream high even if it really seems nice, being a Hollywood star. But for now, being a part of Broadway pays off as well,” this time it was Jimin who answered Seokjin’s curious question. When you told them about the dinner Seokjin invited them for, he wasn’t sure whether accepting was the right move or not. But when he saw the pleading look mirroring in your eyes, you knew he was doomed and there was no way for him to say no to you. He was tired after the play and all he wished for was a warm and comfortable bed and his girlfriend, you knew that. But apparently, he wanted too much, so he eventually agreed on having dinner in one of Seokjin’s fancy restaurants.

The moment Seokjin opened his mouth to answer, the same young boy appeared in the room with an older man following his lead. It was the connoisseur they mentioned before. The older man pushed a silver trolley with a bottle of scotch and three crystal glasses in front of him. Everyone in the room, including you, fell silent when the older man warily opened the bottle and poured the golden liquid into the polished glasses. But before he escorted the glassed in front og the gentlemen sitting by the table, the younger boy took care of the bottle of wine that you and Serah ordered. When the older connoisseur made sure that you were served first, he provided the glasses of scotch to the male part sitting by the table. 

“Enjoy your night. Ladies, gentlemen,” the older men smiled at you all and left the room immediately with the young man following him. Seokjin took one of the glasses and raised it.

“I think we should toast. To the successful premiere of your play. And to the ladies, of course. We shouldn’t forget about the better halves of our lives, should we?” a sly smile flashed through Seokjin’s worldwide handsome features when he looked at you - and the others. Just like him, you grabbed the glass and clicked it together in a cheering manner.

Taehyung and Jimin took an admirable swig of the scotch, exchanging yet another glances. The golden liquid ran down their throats, warming it with a delightful sensation. No wonder the liquor was that expensive; it was delicious, bringing the comfortable warmth to their tired inners.

With that, the conversation by the table awakened again and the soft murmur filled the small room separated from the main part of the restaurant. Taehyung decided to recapitulate the play along with the feelings he had when he first stepped on the stage while Serah and Jimin listened to him with a smile plastered over their features. On the other hand, you were quietly sipping on your wine while checking the phone discreetly under the table.

“Should I be worried?” Seokjin asked as he took over the role of the connoisseur and poured the guys another round of the scotch. The bottle was not going to live long unless they continued to drink like this, you thought to yourself, putting the phone back to your small purse. 

“Worried about what?” you asked him with brows raised. A small crease formed between, signalizing you weren't that young anymore. Not that you cared. As long as everything went as it was supposed to, the age was just a number. 

“You, checking your phone during the dinner. Wasn’t it you who set the rule of no phones by the table when we are all together? I clearly remember the way you scolded me every time I had the phone in my hands when we had lunch or dinner,” he chuckled, sipping on the honey-colored liquid. You had to admit, it looked enticing. You cursed Seokjin internally for not offering you a glass of that ultra-expensive liquor as well.

“Oh, that. I’m sorry. I had to check my mailbox because of the deadline. I sent the article minutes before we were supposed to leave the house. My editor still didn’t reach back, so it’s either a disaster or I was too late.”

“Or it was just so good they sent it right to the print.”

“I don’t know who you are, but it doesn’t work like that in New York Times. I usually get back my article like two or three times before it’s ready for printing. I had an ugly fight with my editor last week, so I think she is still pissed off at me. Yeah, so. That’s it. No worries, I won’t touch my phone ever again. Not when you provided us with such a luxurious dinner, Mr. Kim,” you sent a daring wink in his direction. Things might have gone down between the two of you, but the best friends’ spark was still here, and you couldn’t let go of the opportunity to tease him whenever it came.

“If it was work related, you are forgiven. But still, if you need me to find you a better job, just give me the call. My offer still stands,” Seokjin’s voice went a bit lower and his eyes shone with the unconcealed excitement. He knew that rebelling against your parents and working in a journalism field was always one of your biggest dreams, but he also knew that there was a brighter future waiting for you. Brighter than being just a column writer at New York Times.

“Right now, you sound just like my father and to be completely honest with you, I don’t like it at all. I thought we were already past this phase, Seokjin. I’m not going to accept your offer. I would look like a hypocrite in front of my father, and that’s something I simply cannot afford. I’m still not entirely free from my family, so,  _ please _ . Let’s not talk about this topic anymore, okay? We came here to celebrate my friends’ success. I’m not going to have my mood ruined,” you shook her head and took a big swig of the wine. When you put the glass back on the table, you caught Serah staring at you by the corner of her eye. There was an unspoken question mirroring in your friend’s eyes, but you only shook her head no.

Because it was okay.

At least you thought so. 

The rest of the night was rather peaceful. The small room was filled with a chatting that from time to time erupted into a loud laughter considering the amount of alcohol that had been consumed. Just then, when you were done with the dinner and the level of alcohol in your bloodstream got dangerously high, Seokjin decided it was the right time to end the night. It was too late anyway, and he didn’t want to hold his staff in work longer than it was necessary.

The gentleman he always was, he called them a taxi while he was still waiting for his personal driver to arrive. The restaurant was already closed, and you and the rest waited outside. The taxi pulled at the curb and the driver waited for the slightly drunk group to load the car.

“I could give you a lift, you didn’t have to insist on taking a taxi.”

“It’s fine. Besides, it would be pointless to drive us to Brooklyn only for you to go back to Flatiron District. It’s fine, Seokjin. I will let you know once we are home, okay? Can you live with that, mister worldwide handsome?” 

“Oh my god, I haven’t heard this in ages. Thank you for making my mood even better,” he chuckled when he imprisoned you in his strong arms for a hug. You only giggled and then wiggled away. He was a passionate hugger and it was hard to escape him each time he decided to go for a loving embrace.

“Good night, Seokjin. And thank you for a nice dinner. You definitely bought them off with your expensive scotch. But don’t spoil them too much, they will want more, and you will soon realize what a mistake you made,” with one last wink you sent in his direction, you finally loaded the car and closed the door. Checking on your two flat mates – and an illegal one that seemed to spend yet another night in Serah’s room – you gave the driver the address and reached for your phone.

The murmur on the backseat died not even after five minutes of driving the still busy streets of midnight New York. But it still didn’t take the driver such a long time to actually reach your apartment. You paid for the cab and then helped Serah to get the guys out of the car. The taxi driver murmured something about drunk teenagers which left you with Serah giggling like crazy.

Reaching your floor felt like a never-ending story since the elevator in the building was basically non-existent. In times like these, it was really annoying to climb to the highest floor, mainly when your and Serah were taking care of two drunk Broadway performers.

“I will see you guys tomorrow. I’m completely dead,” Jimin murmured when you reached the apartment and he was finally able to take off his shoes. Without any other words, he dragged his tired body to the second floor. The soft thud reached your ears when Taehyung decided to go and plumber the kitchen for some midnight snacks.

“I will stop him before he can finish our last supplies. Good night,” Serah nodded in your direction and went to chase Taehyung. That man was really unbelievable. You had just come home from the fancy dinner, yet he had to go and eat some more.

You only chuckled, shaking your head in pure disbelief.

“Good luck with that. See you tomorrow, good night.”

*** 

Morning meetings were usually a pain in the ass, especially when the head of the department decided to descend from his heavenly place and check on his underlings. You sat by the table with your fellow writers and other editors, taking notes and bravely ignoring the annoying pain hammering in the back of your skull. You woke up with an ugly migraine and three messages from your younger stepbrother. You didn’t see the man for the past three months, and you weren't quite sure whether you wanted to see him now. It also got you wondering if he wasn’t the cause of your migraine.

The man who currently stood in front of the white board and wrote something down on it tried to explain the next five months long plan for an ad that was supposed to run on the main website. You were one of the chosen writers to work on the advertisement – while still writing the columns for the printed copies of the daily paper. 

“So, don’t forget guys, the deadline is this Friday. If you are late, you won’t be able to make it as a part of the team. I know you’ve been already carefully chosen before, but this contract is really important for us and we don’t want to mess it up like the last time. Okay, folks, thank you for your attendance. You are dismissed,” the young man rambled at one breath before he put his tablet back on the table and gave a look to the boss sitting in the corner of the room, now only nodding with satisfaction. You quickly collected all of your belongings and left the room without being caught by one of your overly friendly colleagues. Not that you didn’t like them, no. You just weren't in the mood to have a small talk about Saturday’s barbeque party and Karen’s (a nice but sometimes too annoying middle-aged lady from a financial department) kids graduation party.

You successfully reached your office and basically slammed the door behind only to find your younger stepbrother standing in the middle of the small room all posh and mighty in his custom-made suit and hair carefully slack back. He gave you a smile that never reached his eyes, but you knew better. The terms you two were living on ever since your father brought him home and claimed they were going to take care of him because his biological mother died, hadn't exactly been nice. You used to be an only child, the sole heiress – which you still were – but with San coming into your life, everything changed.

“Good morning, sister. It’s nice to see you again. I was hoping to catch up with you here, in your office, since you weren’t replying to my messages.”

A crease formed in between your brows when you looked at him. You approached your working table warily, never leaving your eyes off your stepbrother’s posture. He stood there like the whole floor belonged only to him – and it easily could. He inherited your father’s business spirit; he was so good at being the COO considering his young age. On the top of it all, he was pretty much aware of the vibe he was giving off.

“Good morning to you too,  _ stepbrother _ . What is it that you chase me like a wild animal? I got your messages in the morning, but I just didn’t feel like replying to you. I’m  _ not _ sorry. Now, spill it. I have work to do and I certainly don’t have time to mess around with you. Obviously, you have a place to be as well, otherwise you wouldn’t wear an Armani suit this early in the morning.”

“I’m off to have a business meeting with my father. We are having lunch with a CEO from Singapore as our father wants a further development of the company. A company that belongs to you as well, sister. But the thing is… the annual banquet is coming,” San’s eyes were pinned on you as you sat down by the table and tried your best to ignore the presence of your stepbrother. No, you didn’t go along, but that didn’t mean you despised him. You just preferred when his face wasn’t anywhere near you.

“I know. Seokjin already got an invitation. I guess he is the VVIP guest this year, am I right? San,” you sighed and finally gave him the attention he was so craving. “Look, I have a shitload of things to do. So, if you came only to remind me of the annual banquet, don’t worry. I’m not stupid and my diary is up to date. There’s no chance I’d forget about anything like this. You can leave now and tell our Father I’m coming. Those are my boundaries, in the end.”

After your words sunk in, it was San’s turn to sigh and give you, as the older stepsister, a rather amused grin.

“Father wants you to attend one of the meetings by the end of the week. I know that you are only attending the annual board meetings, but this one is important for him. And as the only  _ legitimate _ heir of the empire, he found it important for you to come. Consider me being the messenger,” he murmured rather silently, a sign of  _ something _ mirroring in his eyes. You could clearly say he was jealous – and you weren't surprised.

San was the son of your Father’s mistress. He was born as a mistake and when his mother died because of the illness she suffered from, the old man was kind enough to take him in and give him the family name. You remembered the day clearly – you were supposed to celebrate your eighth birthday with a bunch of friends from your private primary school when San miraculously appeared in a baby car seat in front of the door to your family manor. Needless to say, the whole party was ruined when your Mother caused a scene and left the manor with your younger self, only to escape to their cottage in Thousand Islands. Ever since, you hated the boy that came to your life and literally snatched their Father’s attention.

“I don’t know about you, but I made it clear to  _ our _ Father that I’m not attending meetings other than the annual board one. I understand that I’m still one of the shareholders, but it doesn’t mean he is going to call me like a dog. I have my own life to live. And deadlines to do.”

“And parties to attend. I saw a photo of you floating around Twitter last week. You were pretty much wasted, dancing on the bar with your flatmates. Let’s say that our Father wasn’t pleased. He still believes you are going to change your mind and actually would come back to your roots. Which is funny, if you ask me, but I don’t think I’m an important player in this game. Just consider his invitation, sister. He really wants you there. And something’s telling me I want you there as well. But let’s keep it a secret, shall we? Now, if you excuse me, I have a Singaporean developer to meet. And I don’t want to be late. It would be really nice to see you around in the manor. Think about it. Have a nice day, sister.”

With those words, San turned on his heel and started walking towards the door of your office. It was then when you came back to your senses and stopped him with a simple:

“San.”

The young man stopped before reaching for the doorknob, yet he never turned to you, his older stepsister. He patiently waited for your words to reach his ears.

“Tell Father I will think about it, okay? I am a busy woman and he cannot pull me into his business whenever he feels like doing so. I’m not his puppet; I made myself clear countless times.”

“I believe it’s everything he wanted – for you to at least consider your options.”

The awkward silence fell between the stepsiblings as none of you had anything else to say. Your eyes were pinned on the papers lying on the table and San nervously played with his fingers. He didn’t like the position of messenger your Father entrusted him with, but what else should he do? He was still the  _ illegitimate _ one.

“Yeah, options. Not that I’ve ever had some,” it was you who broke the silence between the two of you. Your words reached San and made him chuckle.

“If you didn’t have options, we wouldn’t be having this discussion here, in your office at New York Times. We would be in our Father’s company, snarling at each other like we always do. But I understand. You might not believe me, but I really understand. Anyway, I’m off, sister. Think about our Father’s proposal and let him know. Preferably in the next twenty-four hours. Have a nice day.”

With those words, San hurriedly left your office. Something in his posture kicked in your anxiety, but you quickly forgot it when the phone on your desk beeped. You checked the message only to find out that the advertisement for the free room in their apartment was finally approved and added to the page. Now it happily hung on the internet, waiting for the potential tenant to click the page. Hopefully, it was going to be someone better than the last one. With those thoughts, you sent the screenshot to the group chat, receiving only a positive response, even from Sunmi who was still in Los Angeles but was supposed to come back any time soon.

You were ready to start working on the advertisement project when someone knocked on the door of your office. For some reason, you believed it was San coming back because sometimes, he was that weird, but when the assistant’s head peeked inside, you only sighed.

“What is it this time?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Mrs. Kim, but your editor wants to see you. She said there’s something about the article you sent her a few days ago, and—” the young assistant was visibly nervous. She was new to this world of journalism, and completely clueless. Not that it was her fault, you would never blame her. You clearly remembered the first day you came in here and only stared in awe. Everything was new to you; your dream came true and your thoughts were messily running through your mind. It was only natural though.

“Fine, tell her I’ll be there in five, okay? I need to make a quick phone call.”

The young assistant only nodded and left the room. You let out a small sigh and reached for your phone. There was no point in postponing your decision when deep inside, you knew that you would eventually end up going to the meeting her Father proposed. So, picking up the phone, you dialed his number.

The phone rang only one time before the old man on the other side picked up.

“Yes?”

“Hello Father. I’d like to proceed without the annoying ceremony. I’m only calling you to tell you that I agree to your offer. I will attend the meeting, but that’s all. You should expect nothing more from me. Do we understand each other, Father? I really believe we are on the same page.”

“You haven’t changed a bit since you moved out of the manor and decided to live on your own, have you? Fine, that’s all I wanted to hear. I will send a car to your office on Friday. My driver will escort you to the restaurant.”

_ So, the meeting takes place in a restaurant. You are either trying to make it casual or something went terribly wrong,  _ you thought to yourself, but never let a word of your suspicion out.

“Fine. Take care, Father.”

* * *

**JFK airport, 8:30am (Yoongi)**

When Yoongi finally made it through the passport control, it started raining outside. The flight was comfortable but long as hell, and he was tired. Despite the comfort of the business class he used, he still needed a proper bed, something good to eat and someone who would actually help him to orient in this jungle he had just entered. Up until now, he was more than sure that moving across the ocean to the US was a good idea, but once he made it out of the airport with his handbag and luggage, he felt lost. Not that he regretted his decision, he didn’t. He didn’t want to give the benefit of ‘I told you so’ to neither his father nor the older brother. Such a sign of weakness wasn’t something in his life options.

He stood outside under the shelter, waiting for a free cab to give him a ride to Manhattan, where he booked himself a hotel for a week. Knowing that the process of finding himself a nice living wouldn't be an easy task, he decided to go for a week at first. He could always book another night or find another hotel. This one seemed nice, it was four stars and in the middle of one of the busiest parts of New York. Quite comfortable for his next step, aka looking for a job. And working on some new songs he already had in his head.

The melody came to him while he was munching on the lunch on board, out of nowhere and completely unexpected. The drive and urge to compose it as soon as possible was slowly eating him from inside, making him bounce his leg and chew on his lower lip. The muse didn’t seem to go away when he finally caught a cab and with perfect English told the driver where to go. The cons of growing up in a  _ chaebol _ family and studying abroad were mostly his language skills and the knowledge how it works out there, in the world.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. The driver had his eyes pinned to the rainy road in front of them while Yoongi was scrolling through the contacts in his phone. The one he was looking for immediately popped in front of his eyes, shining like a warning sign. He promised – and he was a man of his words - to let his older brother and Suran know about his arrival to the destination that was unknown to them. So, he typed a single message and sent it to them both, shamelessly.

**Min Yoongi 9:47:**

_ Hey. I have just arrived. Everything went smoothly. I hope you are fine. Yoongi. _

Suran’s response came almost a minute after. It felt like she was sitting on her phone, waiting for the message to know that her ex-fiancé was alright. However, regarding his older brother’s case, Geumjae only opened the message but never bothered to answer it. Not even when the cab pulled in the hotel’s parking lot and Yoongi found himself paying such a horrible price for a ride from the airport to the center of the city that suddenly became his new home.

Yoongi thanked the driver and took his luggage, walking through the grandiose lobby of Bentley hotel. There was a bar full of people even though it was barely 10 in the morning. They were chatting and drinking, some of them already tipsy. But the young newcomer didn’t mind them as he made his way to the reception desk where a beautiful middle-aged woman sat and greeted the new guests.

“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked him as soon as he approached her. And once again, with his perfect English, he answered.

“I booked a room here a while ago. It should be under the name Min Yoongi,” he said, already reaching to his bag for a passport as he knew it was a requirement. Passing it to her, she gently took and typed his name to the computer. Since then, everything went smoothly. His reservation was valid, the junior suite with a nice view of New York. Yoongi was always a sucker for views, it helped him to compose and write songs. He loved watching the sunset over the city, the brisk moment when the day was over, and the night had started.

And the same applied for the view he was provided with once he arrived in his room. The hotel’s staff delivered his luggage only minutes ago when Yoongi was standing by the window, adoring the landscape unfolding in front of him. It was before lunchtime; therefore, the city was busy and full of opportunities he was ready to chase. But not now. Right now, he needed a shower and a powernap before he would head out to the city. Leaving the delivery boy some tip, he took his luggage to fish out some essentials like a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt to snuggle in bed.

The shower was much needed, he realized it the moment he stepped inside and let the droplets of hot water run down his naked body. He immediately felt his sore muscles relaxing. Up until now he didn’t realize that the pressure he used to carry around was a bit lighter, that the shadow of his family is no longer hanging above him, threatening to fall down like a guillotine’s sharp blade. Suddenly, he was a free man with a life that belonged to him and him only.

After a rough half an hour spent in the shower and after his skin wrinkled, he stepped outside, drying his body and slipping in a simple black t-shirt. His feet carried him back to the main bedroom, and even though he knew it was still too early to have a drink, he went for one. Shamelessly, he poured himself a glass of scotch that came with the room’s amenities. It would be a shame if there was no alcohol around, considering the price he paid per night. One of the reasons why he should start looking for an apartment as soon as possible. He didn’t want to spend his precious savings on hotel rooms with a stock of scotch.

With those thoughts, he put the glass away and collapsed to the soft sheets. The smell of vanilla and cotton slowly lullabied him to sleep. The jet lag and hot shower kicked in almost immediately and he found himself snoozing in the middle of the bed, having a nice dreamless powernap. Well, it was more than a nap as he woke up at two in the afternoon. For a while, he was confused, taking in his surroundings rather cautiously. It took him a few minutes to recall the last moments before he fell into his small coma.

“Crazy, I’m really going crazy,” he murmured to himself while he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He was in a desperate need of some caffeine which could be a nice opportunity to get to know the neighborhood. The location of the hotel was quite comfortable, he was near Central Park, in the Upper East Side. Not that he knew much about New York – only from the articles he read on the internet before he decided to move here. New York seemed to be the right place to pursue his dreams. And if not, he could still move somewhere else.

Changing his clothes in a hurry, he grabbed his iPad and a small notebook he used to carry around in case he would get randomly inspired by something. Yoongi put the essentials in a bag and left the hotel room with a strange tingling in his stomach. The realization that he was about to go out there and explore more of the city caught him off guard and almost swept him off his feet. It was exciting but somehow scary at the same time. He realized that there was no monster out there that would bite his head off once he stepped his foot outside the hotel’s grounds. On the other hand, it was still making him anxious. A sudden change of a lifestyle like this wasn’t a usual one. 

But eventually, he did that. He stepped outside and he immediately blended with the New Yorkers rushing around. No one paid a single bit of attention to him as he was walking down the streets of New York aimlessly. He wandered here and there, took a few photos of places that could help him gain some inspiration later. And then he ended up at a cozy café closer to the center of Manhattan. Considering the location, it wasn’t that busy, only a few people sat around and chatted silently. He ordered an iced americano and took a place in the corner of the café where he set up his small producing studio – aka his iPad and a small notebook. With AirPods plugged in his ears, he listened to the last beat that he produced after he had an ugly fight with his father and brother. The beat was aggressive, it reminded more of a marching song. He had perfect lyrics in his mind, but back then he was unable to finish the song.

And he was unable right now as well. The song just didn’t click, it didn’t mirror the mental state he was at right now. That’s why he opened another file, the one he was working on for such a long time. He even considered calling Namjoon and asking for help with this song, but something inside of him stopped him every single time he tried to reach for his phone and dial Namjoon’s number. Whether it was his pride or anxiety, that he didn’t know. Maybe something inside of him just didn’t want to give his father another opportunity to drag him around so easily.

These thoughts actually drove him back to his small notebook, mindlessly writing down the things that have just crossed his mind. He was so deep into it that he didn’t realize someone was standing above him, watching him rather curiously. Yoongi almost jumped out of his skin when he looked up and saw the man basically staring a hole into his skull. Okay, maybe he didn’t blend as well as he first thought.

“Oh, hey. I’m sorry for scaring you. People tell me I’m doing this all the time!” the man chuckled, revealing the cute dimples on his cheeks. He nervously ran his hand through his hair, but he didn’t seem to back off, quite the right opposite. Yoongi felt that the man who has just interrupted his personal space – even though he didn’t intend to, his words – wasn’t going away anytime soon.

“Uhm. Can I help you?” Yoongi asked, using the English skills he gained while studying abroad.

“No need to talk in English, man. I think we came from the same place,” the man giggled again, answering Yoongi in fluent Korean with a slight trace of an accent in his voice. He sat down on the chair opposite of Yoongi, leaning closer almost as if he wanted to peek into Yoongi’s notebook. Instead his eyes landed on the opened app on Yoongi’s iPad. He gasped, again, and looked at the confused blonde man sitting in his place almost motionlessly.

Honestly, Yoongi was confused by the strange man’s behavior. Of course, he knew that America is kind of different than Korea was, and the people here are maybe a little bit crazy, but what he didn’t expect was a fellow South Korean randomly bumping into him in a small and cozy café.

“I’m using that app for composing as well!” he said, his eyes wide and shining with unconcealed excitement. Just then he realized the awkwardness of his behavior. “Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Jung Hoseok and I really got carried away a bit. I’m not usually like this. Well, I mean I am, but not exactly like this. And right now, I’m talking too much, right? What I’m trying to say, I was passing by but then I saw you writing down something. I have to admit, that hangul basically screamed. And then the composing app, I just—” 

Yoongi felt confused. The guy who has just self-invited himself to join Yoongi by his table seemed really nice, but on the other hand, he was too open for Yoongi’s liking. He also wasn’t used to someone being genuinely interested in his passion for writing and composing songs. Yet, a tiny little voice inside of him nudged him to actually talk to the stranger.

Well, not a stranger. In the end, he knew his name.

“Uhm, nice to meet you. I’m Min Yoongi. Just came to New York,” was all Yoongi said. Honestly it was all he could come up with at the moment. Anxiety was biting his insides, while insecurity was whispering into his ear. When he was in Seoul, sitting in the office his father provided him with, he never felt like that. Maybe it was the fact that he was on his own right now, or maybe it was just because of the man and his undisclosed attention.

“So, you are new to New York, that’s why I’ve never seen you around at this place. It’s my favorite café here in Manhattan. Why did you come all the way here? I can hear Seoul’s accent in your voice. So, you are from Seoul, right? Me and my sister are often going to South Korea to visit our parents. But woah, man, moving all the way to the States. You are a brave man,” Hoseok chuckled and then sipped on his iced americano. The aura of friendliness and easygoingness lingered around him like a little happy cloud nine.

“I—” Yoongi chewed on his inner cheek, contemplating whether to expose his inner self to the stranger that joined him by the table, or whether he should come up with a simple lie. Thoughts whirled in his mind like a wild vortex, leaving him sitting on the edge of the chair. Quite literally. But then, for some reason, he decided to spill the tea in front of Hoseok. Why wouldn’t he? There was a high possibility he wouldn't see him ever again. “I moved here because my life back in Korea sucked and I wanted to pursue my dream of being a producer. I was too old for that in Korea, so I thought starting somewhere else might actually bring some fruit into my life.”

And suddenly, he felt lighter than a feather. He was floating out there, fearless and without any worries. Never before he thought that talking out loud about his passion and the real reason for him moving from Seoul to New York would make him feel this good and relaxed. And even though Hoseok was still a stranger to him, telling him felt more than good.

“Then I can tell you that you found a perfect place to restart your life. It’s literally a place where dreams come true. Not my own experience, but two of my good friends have just debuted on Broadway. Dude, it’s never too late to start again, just remember that.”

Something in Hoseok’s words brought warmth to Yoongi’s inners. Never before he met someone who could provide him with such compassion in a few simple words. And even though he didn’t know the man sitting in front of him, he felt like telling him was the right decision.

“I guess so. I mean, I don’t expect much and I definitely don’t expect the success to fall into my lap immediately. That would be stupid of me. I just crave this space, you know. To be myself,” Yoongi blurted out in his mother tongue, shooting those words at Hoseok who just sat there and sipped on his iced americano while being completely focused on his new friend. Truth to be said, Hoseok completely got him, yet he let the blonde man sitting opposite him to talk as much as he wished.

It seemed too fast, too unexpected and too weird to let his vulnerable side float out, but once he started talking there was no way back for Yoongi. He talked and talked, as if he wasn’t capable of doing so for the past thirty-two years of his life. Nothing stopped him from revealing his inner feelings as the stranger, Hoseok, just sat there and listened to him carefully. From time to time, he just nodded or murmured something silently, but other than that, he was focused on Yoongi’s words.

Not that Yoongi revealed too much. He didn’t say a word about his family, about his father owning a big company in South Korea, about the destiny he successfully avoided by running away to the States. He only confessed to the side of him that ever so desperately wanted to be free. And even though he was currently talking to a stranger, it felt strangely good.

“Not expecting anything always brings you some good. I mean, you just gotta go with the flow, man. It might seem hard at the moment, but you will eventually find yourself standing firmly on the ground. Though, it might take some time. But not giving up is the way. You already did a lot of work coming here,” Hoseok smiled while he fished his phone out of his pocket. Before sipping on his iced americano again, he looked at Yoongi, handing him the phone with an app already opened. It was a popular application in South Korea, made for people to chat and call all the time. “Give me your ID, so we can chat sometimes. You won’t feel so alone here, in New York. Of course, only if you want,” he smiled and the genuine sunshine mirroring in his face almost blinded Yoongi. The older one wordlessly took the phone and typed down his ID. Hoseok immediately took it back and added him.

“I have to run right now, I’m already late for a meeting at my work. But it was nice meeting you, Yoongi  _ hyung _ . I hope we can get in touch.”

With these words leaving his lips, Hoseok stood up and gave Yoongi a sunshine-like smile. “Once again, I’m so sorry to barge at you like this. But I’m going to admit, it was a good decision.”

Yoongi was ready to get up and greet him the good old Korean style, but the other man only shook his head with the shiny smile still plastered over his features. “Man, you are in New York now. Chill a little. Everything will be fine. I will see you around. Have a nice day.”

Everything seemed like a blur when Hoseok left and Yoongi found himself sitting alone by the table once again. He knew that there was no way he would get back to composing or writing songs. Not that it bothered him, he never pursued anything that didn’t work out. The result would definitely not match his taste. That’s why he decided to proceed with the previous, aka writing down his thoughts on New York and its people so far. And as he was writing, he realized two things: first, he was going to need another journal for his thoughts since this one was supposed to keep ideas only for his songs; and second, he was really glad that Hoseok approached him out of nowhere. Yes, he wanted to be alone for a while; yes, he wanted to build something new in New York, but having someone, a friend or even a mere acquaintance, by his side would make everything much easier and more bearable.

The fate probably had completely different plans than Yoongi did.

He left the café an hour later, the journal full of his thoughts and eventual ideas for new songs. Meeting a man with a strangely positive attitude probably sent some positivity in Yoongi’s direction as well as he found himself scribbling a verse after a verse until his fingers were burning and the pen in his hand actually ran out of the ink. It was a sign to stop working before he would burn out completely. He packed his things and left the small café, but before he did so, he quickly snapped a picture and wrote down the address of the small establishment. It was a nice place with warm atmosphere and a good coffee, which was only a plus for Yoongi, a caffeine maniac himself.

Yoongi walked down the street aimlessly, taking in his surroundings and small details New York provided him with. He was doing so until the jet lag kicked in again – and he knew there was no way he would explore the nightlife of New York tonight.

In the end, he had plenty of time to do so later.

Because New York was his new home.

* * *

**Brooklyn, Friday 10am (Hoseok)**

Jung Hoseok was a manager of a small but very successful dance studio. It was a place where Jimin and Taehyung started their careers before they were invited to perform on Broadway and took it to the next level. And Hoseok loved that, he loved seeing the fruits his work brought him, he loved when people enjoyed his classes and gave him a nice feedback. He loved meeting new people, like he did a few days ago at his favorite café in Manhattan.

But what he didn’t like was the fact when someone mingled with his business and made him do what he didn’t want to do. That exactly happened today when he got a call from a potential investor. Since the place he created was gaining more and more attention, people tried to come into Hoseok’s life and do business with him. This morning, he got a call from a certain businessman who tried to persuade him to move the studio to Manhattan. The space was bigger but so was the rent. It would mean he would have to ask more money for taking a class at his studio – and he wasn’t that type of a man.

“ _ I hope you told him no. Hope World is amazing and it belongs in Brooklyn. The boys started there _ ,” his sister murmured over the phone while Hoseok paced around the studio like a caged tiger. Before he unleashed his worries on her, she told him she was coming back to the town tonight. He was more than excited to see his sister after what seemed like an eternity.

“No worries, I told him no. No one is going to move Hope World anywhere. I’m just tired of those annoying businessmen meddling into my business. I want to keep this small and private; I want to keep the family-like atmosphere. The other choreographers agreed, so we are not going anywhere.”

“ _ You know that in any case, I could ask Y/N to help you, right? She knows how it works in this corporation shit _ .”

Hoseok let out a silent chuckle when his sister mentioned the blondie she lived with. He often compared her to natural disaster, if not something worse. Not that he didn’t like her, he adored the girl who came from a certain family, yet she decided to build her own life. He just didn’t want to involve anyone else into what was his business.

“Y/N comes from a developer family. I doubt she would know what to do in my case. But it’s not important now, I told them off, so we are safe. Anyway, it brings me to something completely off topic and I hope you would say yes—”

“ _ Jung Hoseok, what did you do?” _

Even though he couldn’t see his sister, he could clearly imagine her facepalming because once again, Hoseok was going to come up with one of his bright ideas.

“I didn’t do anything. Yet. I was just thinking—you told me before you were coming back to town tonight and you have a night in with your roommates. Do you think I could join the party?” he asked, biting on his lower lip. It was a random idea he came up with once she told him about her plans. And since he had nothing to do in the evening, it would be nice to spend Friday night with someone.

And then, he got another idea. Actually, a brilliant one.

“Actually, do you think I can join with someone else? Like, you know, bringing someone new to the inner circle.”

“ _ Hoseok, are you trying to bring in another hook-up? You know how it ended last time. She was a bitch to Serah and if it weren’t for Jimin and Taehyung, they would have ended up ruining the whole apartment with their cat fight _ .”

Sunmi’s words caused the chills to sizzle down Hoseok’s spine. The memory of his last girlfriend getting in a fight with one of Sunmi’s roommates was still scaring the shit out of him. It was a traumatic experience he didn’t want to go through ever again.

“No, definitely not. Do I look like someone who has time to date? No way. But I met this guy at the café, and he seemed so lost. He told me it was his first day in New York. We exchanged contacts, so I was thinking about asking him out. In a friendly way, of course.”

“ _ Bro, stop treating people like stay kittens. You can’t just—” _ Sunmi sighed over the phone – and Hoseok knew she already gave up on him. He was an easy-going person, so open and so free, he basically attracted people. So, Sunmi knew that even in case she would say no to him, he wouldn’t listen. “ _ You know what, I will ask girls if you can join us. And in case they agree, bring him. The more the merrier, right?” _

“Amazing! I bet your roommates will agree, so I will let him know and we will see each other tonight. It was really nice talking to you, sister. Take care coming home. And send regards to Hyongjoong, will you? Bye bye.”

Hoseok quickly ended the call because he knew it was possible for her sister to change her mind. In the end, he wouldn’t even be surprised, she was on that business trip for two weeks, accompanied by her ex-boyfriend. It was only natural she wanted to spend some quality time with her close friends and her boyfriend. On the other hand, he was still her brother who didn’t live with her anymore, so seeing her after what seemed like an eternity was natural as well.

Those thoughts led him to look at his phone, contemplating whether it really was a good idea to propose bringing Yoongi. The man seemed to be a bit confused when Hoseok met him a few days ago at his favorite café. For some reason, he was immediately drawn to him – like a ship to a shining beacon. In Hoseok’s opinion, Yoongi seemed like the type of person who rather kept everything to himself, but once someone reached out for him, he was more than willing to spill the tea. But the more he was thinking about that, the more he was sure to actually text him.

And when Jung Hoseok wanted something, he was unstoppable.

**Jung Hoseok, 10:15 am**

_ Hey. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m that guy who interrupted your personal space at the café a few days ago. Long story short, my sister is coming back to the town, and we are having a little party in Brooklyn. Do you want to come with me? I think getting to know new people around wouldn’t hurt you much, but of course, it’s your call. Hoseok. _

__

He hit the send button and watched the status of the message changing from delivered to read in mere minutes. Yoongi must have been on his phone when Hoseok texted him because it didn’t take long until the three dots started to bounce on the screen. And then again, for some reason, Hoseok felt nervous about his soon-to-be-good-friend’s response. They didn’t know each other at all, so he felt like inviting him to a private  _ party _ might have been a sudden and quick move.

**Min Yoongi, 10:18 am**

_ Hey, of course I remember you. It’s kind of hard to forget you. Actually, I’ve been planning on going out tonight, you know, to get to know the city a little bit more. But it would be nice to join someone. If it’s not a problem, of course. _

__

**Jung Hoseok, 10:20 am**

_ Of course, it’s not a problem. I wouldn’t call you in the first place. Okay then, I will see you tonight at 9pm at High Street metro station. See you, hyung! _

Hoseok put the phone away with a wide smile plastered over his features. The excitement spread over his inners, warming him like never before. After weeks and weeks of working at his studio, he finally felt like looking forward to having a night out with his close friends. Even though he basically invited himself and another stranger even he didn’t know properly. Never mind, spontaneous ideas like this were always the best.

With those thoughts running through his mind, he turned on the music and took a position in front of the mirror. His class didn’t start until next hour, but he felt like practicing the new choreography. This was a special one, since he wrote and composed the song accompanying the dance. The song was basically his baby, he worked on that hard – day and night, sometimes without having a proper meal or sleep. And when he finally came with the right beat and the right lyrics, he was the happiest of them all, spamming the group chat with countless messages and samples of the song.

Jimin and Taehyung immediately agreed on working on the choreography with Hoseok although they were busy with their own schedules. He was expecting them anytime soon, that’s why he practiced the choreography, bringing it to the point of perfection.

As he was lost in the beats of his own creation, he didn’t realize his companions already arrived and watched him from the corner of the room. Their thoughtful eyes judged every single movement of his body, burning the details in their own minds.

“Do you think he knows we are here, or he is completely lost?” Jimin leaned closer to Taehyung, the question rolling down his tongue effortlessly. Hoseok was always like that – and Jimin knew that the burning passion was probably a family thing since he was dating Hoseok’s younger sister. The one that was coming back to town tonight. The one he was so excited to see again. Naturally.

“Definitely not. You are asking like you didn’t know him,” Taehyung chuckled and made himself comfortable on the bench near the wall facing the mirrors opposite. It was then when Hoseok finally recognized their presence in the studio and stopped the music to greet them properly.

“Hey! Weren’t you supposed to come in an hour?” he asked as he approached them and caged them in a bear hug. It was a Hoseok thing and all of them knew that.

“The practice at Broadway finished sooner than we expected, so we went straight here. Jimin also grabbed some snacks,” Taehyung pointed to the paper bag that was now sitting on the bench along with three iced coffees. If it was a cheese bagel from Starbucks in that paper bag, Hoseok was more than ready to hug the soul of them once again.

“Amazing! But first rehearsal and then snacks. Also, I’m still sad I missed the premiere of your new play at Broadway earlier this week,” a pout appeared on Hoseok’s lips as he was really sorry to miss such an opportunity to see his good friends performing on a worldwide-known stage.

“Don’t be. It’s definitely not the first premiere we had. There are plenty more to come – and you will be sitting in the first row to see us. I will make sure of it,” Jimin winked in Hoseok’s direction while he started to stretch his body again. Taehyung was already in front of the mirror, copying the dance moves he saw Hoseok doing a few minutes ago. Hoseok, the good friend and choreographer, only nodded and smiled, reminding more of a proud teacher when he saw his students doing good.

He was ready to join them in front of the mirror when a sudden reminder flashed through his mind.

“The girls are having a night out – well, night in your apartment – tonight and I asked my sister to bring a new friend. He was in New York only for one week but seemed like a nice guy when I bumped into him at the café in Manhattan. So, I asked him, and he agreed.”

“So, we are crushing a girls’ night out tonight? Because I haven’t heard a word about a party, but count me in,” Taehyung smirked while he ran his hand through his already messy hair. It was Friday and as far as he knew, none of them had a schedule on Saturday. So, having a small private party sounded like a good plan.

“I don’t think they would mind, to be honest. Sunmi will be glad to see us all,” Jimin nodded, but he couldn’t stop the mischief mirroring in his face. It never was an ordinary party. Not even when Hoseok planned on bringing a new friend. “Also, if they are okay with you bringing someone new, I don’t see why should we? It’s going to be fun anyway.”

“I’m glad you agree with me. He was really nice – and he is probably into producing music, because I caught him in the middle of the process of composing. At least I thought so.”

“Hoseok, did you scare another innocent human being? Poor guys, he must have been confused by your sunshine-like attitude,” Taehyung teased him with the same smirk still lingering on his face. Of course, he meant it well. He loved Hoseok and he loved the way he was treating people around – always with respect and love. Well, until someone didn’t screw up royally. Then he turned into a dangerous man.

“Okay guys, enough talking. We can do that tonight. Now, let’s practice.”

  
  
  
  



	3. About Friday nights and new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it just me, or did you just quote a song by Jay-Z? Because if yes, then I’m definitely down this New York road.”
> 
> “Living in New York is all about quoting songs. Remember that.”

**Manhattan, 8** **th** **avenue, Friday 10am (Y/N)**

The driver arrived ten minutes prior to the agreed time. He patiently waited outside while you packed your things and called it a day. Your boss already knew you were leaving way sooner than you usually did - and he didn't say anything, nor he objected in any way. You knew it was only because of the general knowledge who your father was, but you tried to not pay attention to it. So far, the staff and all of the upper class at the work treated you like a normal human being instead of a sole heir of a development company. Which you were going to play a role of at the moment. 

You sighed heavily when you left the office and greeted the staff passing by. The only reason why you went by the plan was the fact that you were a woman of your word - and you didn't want to look like a liar in front of your father. After the major fallout between you and your father, the head of Choi clan called you names for the sole decision you made. Not following your father's footsteps was the best decision for you, but the old man still didn't quite understand. He saw a potential in you, his daughter, so from time to time he made you attend the annual gala and the board meetings. And even though San was the one who decided to follow his legacy, the old man still wished for you to take over the family empire. 

Shaking your head in pure disbelief that you dared to cross this line of thoughts, you bid your farewells with your colleagues and went downstairs to the lobby where the driver was already waiting. He was one of the most loyal employees of your father, knowing you ever since you were a little girl. He used to drive you to school and afterschool clubs. The man even drove you to parties and dates, even though you were protesting, telling your parents all the time that indeed, you were capable of driving your own car. Not that your father had ever been listening to you. 

“Hello, Mrs. Kim. It's a pleasure to see you again. Did you have a good day?” he asked you while opening the door for you. It warmed your heart for various reasons, but the strongest of them all was the one of him being genuine with you. He was always interested, always present, always there to help. 

“It's nice to see you too, Mr. Smith. Well, I can't quite call it a day since there's a big deal in front of me. So, I will let you know once the lunch with my father and brother is over, does that sound like a deal?” you smiled while he held the door to let you slide to the car's backseat. You made yourself comfortable, immediately reaching for the phone that was securely laid in your purse. A single notification shone on the display. 

**Jung Sunmi in ‘my gals’ group chat 10:07 am**

_Beware bitches for I’m coming home tonight. This shitty business trip is already over, thankfully, Joongie went with me. It saved my ass and was much bearable but let me tell you more once I’m home. Prepare some wine, we are going to need it._

**Hopefully-soon-to-be Kim Serah in ‘my gals’ group chat 10:09 am**

_Amazing. I need a night out like crazy. The work is killing me here. Can’t wait to see you. Be careful on your way home!_

**Kim Y/N in ‘my gals’ group chat 10:10am**

_I’m heading to meet with my Father and brother along with some other developers. Don’t ask me, I will tell you tonight. Meaning, I will need something way stronger than wine._

**Jung Sunmi in ‘my gals’ group chat 10:10am**

_Tequila it is._

You giggled way too loud, causing the driver to look in the rear mirror and check on you. Just when he saw you were alright, probably laughing because of the message you had just received, his eyes laid on the road in front of him again. 

“Where are we heading, Mr. Smith? Did my father choose a fancy restaurant like always?” you asked, putting the phone away. The conversation in the group chat eventually died out with the girls sending stickers and emojis and the final plan of getting wasted tonight. God bless it was Friday and neither of you had to wake up early the next morning. 

“Your father picked up an Italian restaurant in Soho, Ma'am. He and your brother are already there as we are speaking at the moment. The meeting of the potential investors ended a little bit earlier, so they asked me to drive them to the restaurant a bit sooner.” 

“Great, that's my Father and the sudden change of plans as always. Last minute, just amazing. Am I meeting someone else besides my beloved Father and stepbrother?” you asked as if the driver knew more than you. Which he obviously did when the answer rolled down his tongue. 

“After the meeting, he asked a few of the investors to meet him in the restaurant to talk about the business some more. He wanted to make it more private and relaxed. I think he is trying to persuade them to agree and invest in his new project, which is he going to tell you more about. It's not my place to talk on behalf of his business, Ma'am. Your father will certainly let you know.” 

So, the driver really knew about something, but he decided not to tell you. Which was only understandable as he didn't want to mingle with what was not his business. You sighed heavily again, reminding yourself why you agreed on meeting your father and brother in the first place. You were probably high on something when you called the old man to tell him you would eventually come and attend the meeting. Never mind, what was done was done, so for the rest of the ride, you remained silent, only looking out of the window, taking in the scenery outside. 

Only a few minutes later the car pulled in a parking lot full of luxurious cars. It seemed like the meeting was bigger than you thought. Thankfully, you decided to wear the black designer dress that reached your knees, looking a bit posher for your work, yet still not so good for the meeting with some unknown investors and developers. 

“Thank you,” you bowed politely when the driver opened the door for you and let you out. The moment of you meeting your father had come, and you knew there was no way back. Not if you didn't want to look like a coward in front of the old man that owned half of New York. If not more. 

“Should I—” before the driver had a chance to finish his sentence, you shook your head and smiled at him. 

“I know my way to the restaurant, no worries. Again, thank you for picking me up from the work. It was nice seeing you again.” 

With those words, you fixed your attire and started walking towards the establishment. Something inside of you told you that you were the last one to join the group of millionaires, but you couldn't care less. In the end, you weren't an official part of your father's business, besides the shares you still held. Well, the ones you were made to hold, but then again, who were you to care? Long time ago you decided to walk your own path, this was only a minor inconvenience. 

The closer you got, the more nervous you grew - and the phone, vibrating in your purse, didn't really help you to feel more relaxed. Quite the right opposite. But nevertheless, you entered the premises and looked around yourself - only to find out that the whole place was rented for your father and his potential business partners already sitting by the table in the middle of the spacious room. 

The old man's eyes immediately landed on you, nodding only. A young man, probably the employee of the establishment, approached you to take your coat and to lead you to the table with the last vacant spot left. Of course, your father wanted you to sit by his right side whilst San sat by his left side. The said man was wearing a suit and a black shirt underneath, his hair carefully combed back. As you were looking at him, you couldn't deny the resemblance between the two of you. The sharp jawline and the cheekbones you both surely inherited from your father.

“Daughter, I’m very pleased you decided to join us at this rather laidback business lunch. Gentlemen, it’s my pleasure to introduce to you my daughter, Kim Y/N. She currently works at New York Times as a reporter, but I’m also happy to have her as a help in my company,” of course, the old man wouldn't skip the opportunity of showing you off like you were a mere trophy. At least he was considerate enough to use the surname you got by marrying Seokjin. 

You turned to San, who was obviously grinning like crazy. Without a second doubt you knew that he was enjoying the little act of your father, knowing that you hated being in the center of the attention. Especially when it concerned the old man and family business. 

“You knew he was going to do this, didn't you?” you hissed in your brother's direction while the murmur around the table erupted like a Sicilian volcano. The other developers and investors started talking, all of them immediately interested in you, the daughter that Choi CEO had been hiding from them all the time. Ignoring your brother's sly smirk, you politely bowed to the other men sitting by the table, answering once annoying question after another. There was a reason to understand their undisclosed attention and curious questions, but on the other hand, the one and only thing you were desiring at the moment was to run away and hide in the shared apartment in Brooklyn. The night out with girls seemed better and better every second. 

“I didn't know anything, sister. Just that our Father wanted you here for a reason you are going to know soon,” he shrugged and reached for the glass of champagne that sat in front of him on the table. Cold shivers ran down your spine when San's words settled in your core. The old man probably plotted something, wanting you to be involved with the family business even though you told him countless times you didn't want to have anything to do with it. 

“So, for the reason we all met in here, I’d like to announce that the business was successful, and our corporation got the rights to buy the land and start building in late June. I’d like to thank you for your patience and for believing in me, gentlemen. We will work hard on your investment – well, my children will be working hard since it’s the very first project they will work on together.”

No lying here, it felt like an atomic bomb being dropped out of nowhere. You found yourself sitting by the table, short of breath when your father announced the plans he had for you and San. Without letting you know, the head of the Choi family decided to throw you into the water unprepared and unable to defend yourself in front of a bunch of old and filthy rich businessmen. 

“We can’t really wait to work with you on this project, Mr. Choi. It’s always a pleasure doing a business with you,” one of the investors raised his glass and continued toasting their future deal. On the other hand, you leaned closer to San, hissing to catch your stepbrother's attention. 

“Did you know about the new project? Why didn't you tell me when you came to my office? Any why does our Father want me to work on this? I told him a long time ago I wanted nothing to do with our family's legacy. I'm not into development and real estate. I love to write, and I'd like it to stay that way.” 

As much as you were whispering, your little chat caught the attention of the father, giving you a strict look that spoke for all - _be quiet, we will talk about this issue once the lunch is over._

But despite the fact that your father didn't want them to talk right now, San shrugged and answered your question. 

“I knew about the project, but I didn't know we were going to be involved _this much_. Believe me when I say I saw this opportunity to rise and shine, to treat this project as my baby. Unfortunately, our beloved Father is still blind to your wishes. Which doesn't mean you can't back away. You will just have to deal with the consequences.” 

San talked way too much for your liking, but you let him. It wasn't like the words that fell down his lips were wrong, quite the right opposite. He was right in every aspect of his speech, and you knew that once you would back away from the deal, the consequences were going to be harsh. That was why instead of fighting back, you remained silent, only sipping on the champagne. 

The rest of the lunch was full of numbers and contracts and talking through each other. Expect for the Choi siblings - you sat there quietly, both of you drowned in your own thoughts. San was disappointed over the fact that your father didn't choose him as a sole leader of the project, and you tried really hard not to drown your anger in the third glass of champagne. You felt the bubbles attacking your head rather violently, knowing that once the lunch session was over and you would eventually go home to drink some more, the Saturday's morning was going to be awful. However, you let the waiter pour you another glass. 

“Daughter, I don’t think this is the right time to drink. If you feel disturbed because of the project, we can discuss it later in the privacy of our family residence. You haven’t visited us for quite a long time. Your mother misses you dearly,” the head of the clan leaned closer to you with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was a way to indicate that he was not playing a game and he seriously expected you to stick with the plan. 

“And I don’t think making a decision in my name, even though you know very well that I don’t want to have anything to do with your business, is a right thing to do. Without my consent, without letting me know in advance. I told you, Father, my place is with the New York Times. Board meetings and ball attending along with my friends and ex-husband are still valid, but not this. I didn’t agree on this,” and with those words and the courage provided by the consumed champagne, you stood up from your seat. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have other responsibilities as we speak right now. It’s been a pleasure knowing you all and I hope you will have a really good time doing business with my father and brother. Have a nice day.”

Not even your father could stop you from storming out of the restaurant without looking back. The only thing that reached your ears before you completely left the premises was the faint sound of your stepbrother laughing. 

“Cocky bastard,” you murmured to yourself once you reached the main avenue. You reached for the phone in your purse to call yourself the uber only to find out that the group chat with your roommates was basically on fire. They discussed something you clearly missed when you were still in the meeting with your father and his grandiose plan of ruining your current career. You were surprised the old man still kept trying, despite you telling him off countless times. Something was even telling you that he didn't want San to be the heir of the company on account of not being quite the legitimate child of his. That was why he tried to persuade you to come back. 

Which didn't work, of course. With those thoughts - and still waiting for the uber to come - you finally checked the message in her inbox. 

**Jung Sunmi in ‘my gals’ group chat 11:40 am**

_So, I called my brother and I might have accidentally told him about the small party we are throwing tonight. To which he reacted with a proposal of bringing a new friend. I thought it was a new hook-up, but he was adamant it’s only a friend. So, like, I told him I’d ask you, but you know my brother. He already took it as ‘yes’._

**Hopefully-soon-to-be Kim Serah in ‘my gals’ group chat 11:45 am**

_I don’t see why not. In the end, it’s a house party, isn’t it?_

**Kim Y/N in ‘my gals’ group chat 11:45 am**

_Of course, why not. But he better not touch my tequila._

* * *

**Manhattan, Friday 8pm (Yoongi)**

Ever since he was born, he was used to being in a company of people he didn’t know or didn’t _want_ to know. The same happened tonight when he found himself standing in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection. He tried many outfits before he came back to his first one – consisting of an oversized t-shirt and black cargo pants that fitted him perfectly. Yet, the annoying feeling of anxiety kept nudging on his insides as he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to meet someone new. It was barely a week since he came to New York, to start his new life which of course couldn’t be done without meeting new people.

“You are anxious over nothing. It’s only a night out, nothing more, nothing less. They are not going to eat you alive,” he murmured under his nose in a desperate attempt to calm the storm that raged inside of him. But it didn’t help, quite the right opposite. And he didn’t understand why such a thing happened to him. For the past thirty-two years of his life he was used to attention and meeting new people, he was used to speaking in front of crowds as a part of his father’s business. He was used to it all, but once he arrived in New York and found himself being finally free, the anxiety attacked him out of nowhere.

And the messages Hoseok was bombarding him with weren’t helpful either.

Grabbing the small bag that he loved to carry around, he left his hotel apartment with the intention of having an iced americano before he was going to meet Hoseok at High Street metro station. Of course, not knowing New York that well yet, he had to google everything – including the subway and all the stops. It was supposed to take him only half an hour to reach the destination, which was a perfect opportunity to have one of his favorite beverages. And coffee before having drinks was always a good idea.

The nearest Starbucks was only a few streets away, taking him just five minutes to reach the place. To his surprise, it was almost empty at such an hour, so he was soon happily walking out of the establishment with the cold drink in his hand. For some reason, his favorite drink made him a bit more relaxed than before. Of course, the anxiety of getting to meet new people was still lingering inside of him, but this time, it was more of a breeze than a storm raging uncontrollably.

However, he didn’t stay like this for such a long time. The way from Manhattan to Brooklyn was annoying and longer than he first expected it to be. He was probably going to be a bit late, that was why he immediately texted Hoseok – only to find out it was okay, and he should be more chill because Friday night was about to start soon. Hoseok’s words.

Yoongi wasn’t surprised when he saw Hoseok standing outside the subway station. The younger man was scrolling down on his phone, giggling silently from time to time. Just when Yoongi approached him and Hoseok still seemed not to recognize him coming, Yoongi cleared his throat nervously.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. I’m still not used to this subway.”

Hoseok immediately put the phone away. His face lit with excitement when he saw Yoongi standing in front of him. He also didn’t fail to notice the anxious aura lingering around Yoongi – probably because of meeting new people. The blonde was glad that Hoseok didn’t mention anything besides patting his shoulder.

“That’s fine, man. I was confused, too. No worries, you will get used to it soon. Shall we go now? The gang has already teamed up at their apartment. Well,” he shot a quick glance at the watch on his wrist, “as I know them, they are probably already done with one bottle. We better hurry up if we want something to drink. Let’s go,” Hoseok enthusiastically started walking in the opposite direction of the subway station and Yoongi only quietly followed him. They crossed a park that was still full of people and walked down a few streets until they reached a rather quiet neighborhood full of small penthouses and apartment complexes.

Hoseok stopped in front of one of those complexes and pushed the buzzer full of—to Yoongi’s surprise, Korean names.

“Surprised, aren’t you?” Hoseok giggled when a woman’s voice came out of the small machine.

“ _If you are not a pizza delivery, go away!_ ”

“I might not be the pizza delivery, but I’m still your brother. Hurry up and open the door!”

The woman on the other side of the buzzer only giggled and suddenly, the door opened. Hoseok led the way inside again, knowing that Yoongi was following him like a little stray kitten. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top floor. Yoongi could already hear the music blasting on the other side of the door that opened almost instantly once they walked down the hallway. A red-haired woman peeked outside, scanning them both with her cat-like eyes. And in a snap of fingers, she jumped on Hoseok and yelled something about missing her brother while she was in Los Angeles. Just then she realized Yoongi awkwardly stood around, contemplating hard what to do with his hands and where to look.

“Oh, hey. I’m Sunmi, Hoseok’s younger sister, but you probably already know, right? Come inside, we are waiting for the pizza delivery. I hope you guys are hungry. Taehyung went berserk and ordered almost everything from their menu.”

Both of them stepped inside and slid out of their shoes. Sunmi led them out of the small hallway to a much bigger space that was a combination of a kitchen with a big island and six bar stools around while the other part of the spacious room was occupied with a big couch and various type of comfortable-looking armchairs and a flat screen TV hanged on the brick-covered wall. The third wall was covered by various drawings while the opposite was made entirely of glass which provided them a nice view of Brooklyn bridge and the south side of Manhattan. It reminded him a bit of his old penthouse in Seoul.

“Guys! I’m bringing a new friend!” Hoseok’s voice rang through the room, making the blonde woman sitting in one of those armchairs cringe and actually volume down the music. Just then she turned to them and sucked in some breath when she saw Yoongi standing there rather desperately. Hoseok always radiated a lot of positive energy – and some people just weren’t used to it. The newcomer was probably one of them,

“So, this is Min Yoongi. I met him at Molly’s and I knew immediately I had to bring him in. He is actually a song—”

“Hoseok, I think your new friend is perfectly capable of introducing himself on his own. Excuse his outburst of energy because yes, he is always like that,” the said blondie from before stood up from her armchair and approached Yoongi in tiny steps. The closer she approached him, the bigger the grin on her face grew. Yoongi actually wanted to make a few steps back, but for some weird reason, he found himself standing in one place as if he completely turned into a marble statue.

“Hello, my name is Kim Y/N and I will take the honor of introducing you to our squad since there’s a lot of people and it might be a bit confusing. So, you already know Sunmi, I suppose. This blonde guy over here is her boyfriend Park Jimin. He lives here,” the blondie – Y/N – said and pointed to a guy who only nodded in Yoongi’s direction. Yoongi politely nodded back, taking a mental note that probably all of them are Korean. Besides the long-haired girl that was introduced to him next.

“This pretty lady is Serah Richardson, she lives here, and she is also the author of these amazing pictures on the wall. The gorgeous man that is standing by her side is Kim Taehyung, he doesn’t live here, but he likes to pretend he does.”

“You are mean! You didn’t have enough tequila, did you?” Taehyung teased her when he took a seat on the sofa, reaching his arms for Serah. The girl immediately took a place in his lap, completely forgetting about the new man joining their little private party.

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you all. Thanks for inviting me,” Yoongi smiled while trying his best to not be the awkward guy always standing in the corner of the room while everyone else was partying. Hoseok nudged him to take place on the sofa and without asking, he gave him a shot of tequila. Yoongi didn’t feel like drinking much, he still had to come back to the hotel but on the other hand, he didn’t want to offend the host which seemed to be the blondie.

“So, Yoongi, you are new to New York, am I right?” Jimin asked him while waiting for his glass to be filled with another round of shot. The first bottle of tequila was already half-empty, signalizing that the group had started drinking way before Yoongi and Hoseok arrived.

“Yeah. I arrived on Monday. Had to change the air after three decades of my life. New York seemed like the best option, to be honest. It’s completely different from Seoul.”

“Woah, it’s been ages since I was in Seoul for the last time. When was it, even? Summer 2015? We decided to go on a little trip – ended up drunk most of the time, but it was definitely worth it. Why did you decide to move to New York if I may ask? I mean, you said you had to change the air, but there’s always something more into it, isn’t it?” Taehyung asked, piercing him with his deep eyes. He reached for the shot lying on the table but before he drowned it in one gulp, his girlfriend gave him a warning look. The obedient boyfriend he was, he put the glass down and waited for the rest of the group to cheer.

“Well, let’s just say I didn’t have the best relationship with my father and my older brother. To be honest, I still don’t have but since I've moved across the globe, things changed,” for some reason, Yoongi felt the weird urge to share his inner emotions. He didn’t know whether it was because they were new and he saw them for the first and the last time probably, or whether it was some kind of a weird drive to simply share. Either way, he talked without a filter.

“I see that daddy issues are hot news in this household. Some of us could share really interesting stories,” Sunmi downed the shot of tequila without waiting for the others – or the official cheers. The rest of the group followed her lead while mumbling something about having not only daddy but mommy issues as well.

“If you are talking about me, I swear to god, I’m going to drag your next exposition in the New York Times like nothing,” Y/N put the empty small glass back on the table. It took her one glance over her shoulder to wordlessly let whoever was closest enough to the bottle to refill the glasses. Because tonight, she felt the odd urge to drown her anxiety in alcohol. Not really an adult-like step, but sometimes you do what you have to do.

That was something that caught Yoongi’s attention – not the weird drive to drink alcohol, but the mention of her apparently working for New York Times.

“I see it in your eyes, you have questions, but you don’t know how to ask. Just shoot, we like to be open to each other in this small society of ours,” Jimin encouraged him with one big sweet smile plastered over his model-like features. With that, he cuddled closer to the girl sitting by his side, sparing a small kiss to the crown of her hair.

“I mean, yeah, of course I’m curious about people I’ve never met before, and I want to ask questions. But that’s it, I don’t know you and I don’t know where to start,” oh lord, he only had one shot and he was already that weird guy who everyone cringed over all the time. Tequila could really do some wonders to people.

“Like Jimin said, just shoot,” the blonde reporter glanced over the table, counting the re-filled shots sitting there in a row like a small army of soldiers, ready to fight. Good, another round was ready.

“So, I assume you are a writer. Or a reporter. Or something that has to do something with journalism. What about others?” Yoongi’s eyes scanned the rest of the group, somehow expecting them to judge the question that had just rolled down his tongue. But to his surprise, they only giggled in unison, making the atmosphere lingering around the room even warmer.

“A classic question,” Taehyung nodded, being the first one to answer Yoongi’s curious question. “You are right, Y/N is working for New York Times as a writer. She has a daily column about various things, and I should definitely stop talking about her because she is killing me with her eyes right now,” he let out a silent chuckle, but that didn’t stop him from talking more. “I’m a performer. A newbie on Broadway along with my best friend sitting here, right?”

The question lingered in the air for a few seconds before Jimin answered with a proud smile gracing his face: “That’s right. Only a week ago we had the premiere of our new play. It’s always been a big dream of ours to perform on Broadway. And after what seemed like an eternity, it finally came true. Of course, the hard work was included.”

If words failed to say so, the look mirroring in Yoongi’s face definitely said he was pleasantly surprised. Something about the two of them already told him they were into a music industry, but their words only confirmed his suspicion. And he adored them, he indeed did, even though he had just only met them. People should chase their dreams; people should pursue their careers, no matter what. Even he tried to do his best, resulting in him running from Seoul to New York to start from scratch. And maybe, just maybe, they could help him to find the right path to walk down.

“Okay, I go next. I’m a photographer. Currently, I’m working on a project that requires me to travel a lot across the States. In case everything goes well, me and my sis in crime right here will open our very own gallery soon,” the red-haired woman that was Hoseok’s sister was next in line to introduce herself and what she did for living. Woah, it seemed like all of them worked in some kind of a media field, from journalism, through performing to painting and photography. They really were on another level, and Yoongi felt like he had just entered a community full of people chasing their dreams. He didn’t know whether he should feel encouraged or not.

“Just don’t jinx it, please. We’ve talked about the gallery thing and it still doesn’t look as positive as you make it seem to be. But otherwise, yeah. I’m a painter. I do classics and also digital art. As you can see, most of the printings on the walls are my work,” the long-haired girl who reminded more of a soft princess smiled shyly, cuddling closer to her boyfriend’s side. That was it, each one of them introduced themselves. He didn’t need to hear about Hoseok as he was in contact with him the whole week, knowing everything he should know – aka Hoseok owned a dancing studio in Brooklyn called Hope World and that he occasionally composed music.

Now, it was Yoongi’s turn to spill the tea. They didn’t need to tell him; he could read them perfectly.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn, isn’t it? But before I tell you more about myself, I propose we take another shot. Cause somehow, I really need it,” he didn’t have to tell him twice as the group seemed to work in tandem.

“To daddy and mommy issues. And every other issue people are having,” Sunmi cheered and all of them downed the shot. Just after Yoongi put the glass back on the table and took a deep breath, he started talking.

“You probably know what _chaebol_ means, right? Well, yeah, I was born into a _chaebol_ family. Second in line, as I am the younger one of two brothers. Nevertheless, I majored in economics and law, studied abroad and got appointed as a COO in one of my father’s business branches. I did many other things before I told myself: no, this is not me. This is not what I want. So, I quit. And I left. It was a sudden decision and I think my father hates me for that, but here I go. In New York. Pursuing my dream of being a producer.”

Suddenly, the room fell silent. As if he had just dropped a bomb of the size of Texas, the group sitting scattered along the living room gave him a glance he never expected to get. Well, he did, but he also didn’t. So, suddenly he felt so anxious, blaming himself from unleashing the personal hell he came through on them. Not the exact hell, but it was still close enough to the literal one. Thoughts like this kept nudging him until Hoseok reached for the bottle and refilled every glass sitting on the table.

“Okay, I think we should drink to this one because considering the backgrounds we are all coming from, you are the winner. Unless,” Hoseok’s eyes quickly flashed in Y/N’s direction without anyone noticing this small gesture. But still.

“Sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make this evening depressing. Just—it is what it is, right?” Yoongi tried to save the day, knowing that his little speech was rather depressing and anxious.

“Dude, don’t you even think about that. We all experienced things that weren’t beautiful, yet here we are. I think you did something admirable when you decided to step out of your comfort zone and move across the globe to make your dreams come true. Sounds a bit cliché when you say it like this, but it’s really worth it. Hoseok was right, we should toast to that,” it was Taehyung who started speaking next, sending a big boxy grin in confused Yoongi’s direction. The younger one probably sensed that Yoongi was tense and anxious, now knowing what to do next since he was nervously playing with his fingers.

“Are you sure we should toast to that as well? Keep in mind that I have to make it back to the hotel not looking like a mess,” the blonde male shook his head, but there was a slight hint of a gummy smile flashing through his features.

Which didn’t slip the attention of the blonde reporter sitting curled in one of the armchairs. She already had the shot in her hand, waiting for the others to join the cheering session. Yoongi felt her eyes plastered on him, that was why he turned and looked into her eyes. Maybe for a time longer than it was acceptable. But for some reason, he just couldn’t stop staring. Something inside of him kept nudging him to lead the staring contest she started for whatever reason she had. Just when the weight of each other’s glances became unbearable anymore, she turned away, shaking her head to let a few strands of her hair fall in her face. A desperate attempt of covering what she didn’t want him to see. Unfortunately for her, Yoongi was a very careful and observant man; he didn’t miss the blush creeping into her cheeks.

Okay, maybe it was about time to stop drinking with these nice people.

“As if there wasn’t a spare room you could spend the night at,” Hoseok mumbled under his nose, downing the shot of tequila. He reached for the bottle only to find out they were running low on the golden liquid. On the other hand, he knew that the group living in this fancy apartment always had some back-up bottles hidden in every corner of the space. “Care to bring the resources?”

“That’s not a bad idea. You can stay here. The room after the last tenant is still untouched. I mean, if you want to stay the night without coming back to that hotel you are staying at,” Y/N shrugged as if it was nothing – as if having a stranger sleeping under their roof was something completely normal. “Also, yeah, Hobi. You know where the stock is. Feel free to go and fetch it.”

“Look, I don’t want to bother. It’s fine, I can call myself a taxi—” Yoongi started but the duo of Broadway performers quickly cut the train of his thoughts.

“Dude, you don’t want to do that. Taxis here are shit after midnight. Will cost you one hundred percent the original price. You better stay here; even our main landlord agrees and that’s something that doesn’t happen often. At least not in my case,” Taehyung sighed dramatically, his palm smacked over his chest to accompany his words with such a melodramatic gesture.

“Kim Taehyung, one more word on me being the landlord, I swear to god I’m—”

“Going to drag his ass in New York Times?” surprisingly, it was Yoongi who teased her with a smug grin plastered over his features. The three shots of tequila probably kicked in sooner than expected because he felt the pleasurable excitement filling his inners. Back in Seoul, even when he was hanging with people that pretended to be his friends, he didn’t feel this relaxed. Tension accompanied him as a silent shadow, lurking from every corner possible. But with this group of people, he felt oddly free and careless.

Y/N shot him a dangerous side-glance, but she couldn’t hide the sparks of amusement dancing in her eyes. “I knew it ever since the moment you crossed the threshold of this apartment – you are already a part of this… thing. Besides, Hoseok’s intuition has never failed. Cheers to that – even though there’s nothing we should cheer with because _it takes ages for someone to fetch one bottle of tequila_!” leaning her head back against the armchair, she let the words fill the room, the rest of the group giggling in unison.

“As if you couldn’t get your old ass up and bring it yourself. In the end, it’s your apartment, Your Majesty,” Hoseok came back from the room that seemed to be hidden behind the kitchen, two bottles of tequila in his hands. When Y/N saw him, she was ready to fight back, but once he opened the bottle number one (or number three, considering the fact that they have started drinking sooner), she simply let her thoughts go.

“To new friendships. May they last forever.”

***

The next morning was more than confusing for Yoongi. Not only he woke up in a room that didn’t resemble a bit of the hotel one he had booked, but the pounding pain in the back of his skull took it to a whole another level. It had been a while since he got drunk like this – the last time was over the bottle of scotch he and his older brother Geumjae managed to steal from their father’s secret stock. Such a bad day, he spent the major half of it in the bathroom, desperately throwing up. At least now he was older and able to keep it all in. Such thoughts aside, he slowly sat up, realizing he was only wearing a crumpled t-shirt and a pair of boxers. His own, thanks lord.

The room around him was clean and almost unfurnished. The only thing that caught his attention was a big ass mirror hanging on the wall and a small table in the corner of the room. Other than that, it looked pretty unused. As if someone has just moved out and took everything with themselves on the way. It must have been the room Hoseok mentioned last night. Not that he remembered much. After they opened the third bottle of tequila, Yoongi felt pretty much knocked out, catching only bits and pieces of the conversation floating around him.

He might had also revealed more about his past, but then again, he didn’t remember shit.

A silent and gentle knock on the door tore him away from the thoughts that swirled through his mind like a tornado. Legs sliding down from the bed, he was ready to go and open the door, but the intruder was faster.

Y/N peeked inside, her face still a bit crumpled and hair put in a messy bun. She only wore a long t-shirt and hopefully panties under, Yoongi thought to himself when he reminded himself to avert his gaze like a gentleman. Unfortunately for him, Y/N sensed his gesture and giggled silently.

“Good morning, stranger. I hope you slept well. Just wanted to ask you what you want for breakfast? There’s a nice bistro across the street, we always eat there after a night out. But since everyone is still dead, I’m going to pick up our usual. So, any wish on your mind?” she smiled, yet Yoongi could tell the alcohol still wasn’t completely out of her bloodstream. One look into her eyes, and he was one hundred percent sure.

“Good morning. I slept well. Once again, thank you for letting me stay at your place.”

“As if you didn’t express your gratitude last night properly,” she chuckled, leaning against the door frame. She couldn’t stop the small yawn that crawled out of her, rubbing her eyes right after. And he felt her, he really did. Getting drunk after being more than thirty years old, an adult that was supposed to be responsible, was pain in the ass. Well, hopefully he was right about her being older than thirty.

“I apologize if I didn’t behave accordingly—”

“Shut up and just tell me what you want to eat. Otherwise you are getting a pretzel.”

“To be honest, pretzel doesn’t sound _that_ bad. Would you let me just… change? I will go with you. Bringing food for seven people doesn’t sound like an easy task. I bet you will need my help. Just—give me a minute and I’ll meet you downstairs,” he said as if he was living in this apartment for ages and she was his friend for an even longer period of time. From which neither was true.

“Do I look like I’m ready to go? I mean, yeah, I’ll just change into something more presentable and I can go. So, have your minute and I will see you later,” with a strange smile plastered over her features, she silently closed the door and trotted down the hall to her own bedroom. With that, Yoongi found himself sitting alone on the bed, in a room that was strange to him. Realization hit him hard when he started thinking more deeply about his situation.

His life changed in a snap of fingers; he got to know new people who talked to him without prejudice even though he revealed a part of his past in which he figured as a COO. No one judged him by the position or the social status. He was simply Min Yoongi, a man who moved across the globe to start all over again. And that was it.

With those thoughts, he collected the clothes discarded all over the floor and slid in. Just one sniff to the piece of the fabric gave away what happened last night. He basically smelled like a tequila factory. Mental note to himself – the shower and clean clothes were much needed. Not that he cared but walking around like this while getting breakfast with a woman he barely knew wasn’t so comfortable. So, keeping in mind that shower and clean clothes were the top priority on his to do list once he was back in the hotel room in Manhattan, he slipped out of the room, quiet like a mouse. When he came downstairs, Y/N was already waiting there, checking something on her phone.

“Ready to get the best breakfast of your life?” she teased him, and he couldn’t help but tease her back.

“Have you ever experienced a full Korean breakfast?”

“Man, my father is Korean; I've spent every summer in South Korea until I reached the age of eighteen and decided I no longer want to visit that part of my family. Of course, I experienced a full Korean breakfast,” something between smirk and scoff appeared on her face, giving away the vibe of ‘ _don’t get me started on this, we are not on that level yet_ ’.

“Okay, fine, fine. I’m not going to fight you on this one,” shaking his head, he slid in his shoes and waited for her to collect her stuff. Soon, they were walking down the quiet neighborhood, chatting lightly about basic stuff. She seemed to be an interesting person once they switched from the said basic stuff to work related stuff. She told him about her job at New York Times while they waddled down the street. Apparently, the bistro she talked about before wasn’t that close. Not that he minded. The fresh air was much needed after such a wild night.

“We are here,” Y/N cut the train of his thoughts when she stopped in front of a small café that reminded more of a bakery. They were still outside, but the smell coming from inside hit his senses almost immediately.

“Okay, now I see your point. This place smells amazing,” he smiled when they stepped in. The young girl standing by the cash machine giggled when Y/N came in picture.

“Good morning to my favorite customer and the newcomer. Do you want your usual?”

“Yeah, the usual and one more of my favorites for the newcomer. This guy is new to New York and he definitely has to taste your heavenly skills. Can I ask you for two extra americanos while we wait here? We will be in the corner,” Y/N seemed to be very familiar with the young girl behind the corner.

“Be right there,” she nodded and disappeared behind the curtain leading deeper into the store. Y/N led him to a small table sitting in the corner of the space. Even though the store was empty of other customers, Y/N apparently aimed for a part of the establishment that provided some privacy.

“As much as Hoseok likes Molly’s, I’m in love with this place. I found it right after I moved out from my parents’ house and ended up here, in Brooklyn. Lily makes the best breakfast and brunches. I’m telling you, you will be in love soon,” Y/N giggled while she checked her phone. It didn’t seem like someone was missing her because she scoffed and put the phone away. “So, what do you think?”

That was a question Yoongi didn’t really see coming, that’s why he only raised his brow and gave her a surprised look. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about. Care to explain?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain. But I’m really curious about what you think of us. As someone who met our little group only last night – and actually got drunk with us like hell, it’s only natural to ask. So, do you think we are crazy? Mad?”

For some reason, her question made him smile. Honestly, he was still confused about his feelings, and knowing that he got so drunk and he probably babbled some bullshit about his life back in South Korea wasn’t helping at all. He looked at her, and the genuine curiosity mirroring in her shining eyes almost knocked the breath out of his lungs. Who was he not to answer her question honestly when she was using some kind of wicked puppy eyes on him? He didn’t even know her properly and he could already say she was a witch. That kind of a woman who would just wrap any man around her pinky and make him her peasant. Willingly or not.

“If you want an honest answer then I don’t really know what I think about you. I ended up smashed pretty soon to judge what kind of people you are. But so far, you seem nice. Taking me out for a coffee and a take-away is a plus, in case you are asking,” he sent a playful wink in her direction, feeling his inners twisting by such a gesture. Only a month ago he was an heir of a successful business, a man who kept his face straight all the time. And now he was a man who moved to New York and flirted with a blonde reporter after a wild night full of alcohol.

Life could be full of wonders and surprises sometimes. And dealing with it while not fighting back seemed to be one of the best ideas he has ever had.

“I can’t say I’m not surprised. To be completely honest with you, last night was supposed to be a girls’ ride only. No male was invited until Hoseok came with the perfect idea of dragging you in. To which Taehyung and Jimin simply couldn’t say no. Not that I’m holding a grudge against you. I’ve spent a nice evening with even nicer people. The ugly headache and hungover are just an unwanted bonus,” she shook her head and bit on her lower lip nervously when she found him staring at her. For some reason, even after a night full of alcohol and laughter, while he didn’t get the proper amount of sleep, he still found the remaining tiny bit of strength to look at her. To scan her persona and try to get over the wall she apparently built all around herself. Not that he could say so for sure. But judging by the time he spent with her and her friends, he was more than sure that something terrible went down in her life, and that’s why she armored herself against the whole world.

“See? Here you go. Don’t ask me questions you don’t really desire the answers for. I had fun. To be completely honest with you, I had fun like never before. It felt nice not to be judged by what I want to do in my life. To be actually encouraged to do what I want. What I desire. So, thank you.”

Silence fell over the couple sitting by the table in the corner of the cozy bakery. Besides the customers coming in only to order a take-out, they were the only one to occupy the establishment at the moment. The atmosphere lingering around them was rather quiet and peaceful unlike the inner storm raging inside of both of them. Yet, none of them admitted the mixed feeling inside and continued to play along the game.

“Now you sound like Seokjin,” the blondie chuckled. But before Yoongi caught the opportunity of replying to her, the waitress, Lily, came to their table with two cups of americano. She put it on the table, a sly smirk playing over her features while she sent a playful wink in Y/N’s direction.

“Give me a few more minutes and your order will be ready. Enjoy the coffee,” she smiled and danced back to the kitchen. Y/N only shook her head and reached for the cup of coffee while Yoongi’s eyes lingered on her posture.

“I don’t know who’s Seokjin. Did he drink with us last night?” he asked, not really sure about the question. Of course, they all introduced themselves to him, but considering the amount of tequila he consumed last night, he couldn’t really be blamed for not remembering the names properly.

“No, Seokjin wasn’t there. But he is my best friend and the two of you sound so familiar. I mean, as much as I know things about you, I can say that the three of us come from the same background. And judging by what you told me right now, I can say you would make good friends with him. Remind me to introduce you to him.”

After those words rolled down her tongue, something twisted inside of him, leaving him breathless for a spare second. Of course, last night was nice, he appreciated being welcomed in a group of people who chased dreams similar to his, but to be completely honest, he didn’t expect them to want to see him again in a near future. That’s why her words caught him somehow off guard, leaving him not able to respond to her as soon as possible. Just after he took what seemed to be an eternity to think about it, he let out a small chuckle.

“Of course, why not. It’s not like I’ll leave New York anytime soon.”

She leaned her head to the side, giving him one hell of a curious look. For a while, the silence lingered around them. Not the weird one. Rather the comfortable – the one when they silently got to know each other without any words necessary. And then, she smiled. A sheepish smile flashed through her features when she sipped on her coffee, coming to a conclusion she refused to share with him. The tension between the two of them rose to the point it could be cut with a knife. The eye-contact, the atmosphere lingering around, it was too much for both of them. Yet, neither of them admitted such a fact.

“No, you are not. It’s needless to say that New York is the concrete jungle where dreams are made of, and there’s nothing you can’t do. People around you might not think so, but you made the right decision. Everything you want, New York can provide you with.”

“Is it just me, or did you just quote a song by Jay-Z? Because if yes, then I’m definitely down this New York road.”

“Living in New York is all about quoting songs. Remember that.”

The conversation died out in a rather pleasant way. Lily came back with a couple of brown paper bags full of food and other yummy treats while the two of them finished their coffees in a peaceful silence. From time to time, Yoongi stole an inconspicuous gaze in Y/N’s direction, replaying her words in his head all over and over again. There was something alluring about the way she was talking to him; about the way she was holding herself about the water, being confident even though it certainly wasn’t mirroring in her eyes. She was only showing him a part of herself – which wasn’t really surprising since they knew each other for a barely twelve hours. Yet, he somehow felt the urge to know her on a deeper level.

Damn you, Hoseok. Damn you and your too outgoing persona. If it wasn’t for him, Yoongi would be sitting in the quiet café, working on a new single he was probably never going to release, but who cared, right. If it wasn’t for him, Yoongi wouldn't be here, in this small café in Brooklyn, with a woman he was so strangely curious about. 

But once again, life was full of surprises even he couldn’t avoid. No matter how hard he tried, how much he wanted to start living his own life without his father standing in the shadows and orchestrating his soul, he found himself standing in a different type of vortex. But this one, he could control. For the first time in his life he knew he was sitting in the driver’s seat, instead of being just a passenger. He held the steering wheel tightly in his hands, navigating the car the way he wanted. And if it meant being confused by his own feelings, if it meant finding his own path through what seemed to be baffling yet exciting, he was more than willing to go down that way.

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, but if we don’t get up as soon as possible, you will be held responsible for not feeding the hungry necks back at my apartment. So, we better get up before Jimin and Taehyung enter their phase of being terribly hungry. Believe me, you don’t want to experience it.”

“Maybe I do.”

A small smile crept over his features when he imagined the two dancers fighting over the food. For some reason, it made him excited to come back to the apartment and once again be a part of something bigger.

Of something new.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! I'd love to thank you for your love (kudos and hits), you are amazing and I hope you really love this story! Don't forget comments are always welcome! Thank you!


	4. About moving and new living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes it’s so hard to understand you, Choi San. Sometimes, you are like an open book – and I have no problem reading you like one of my favorite novels. But then you decide to pull up the walls all around you and all I can do is wonder. Seriously, why do I keep working as your personal fetch-this-and-do-this-while-you-should-make-me-feel-amazing? I don’t really understand,” he didn’t miss the teasing undertone entangled within her words. She never missed the opportunity to pick on him, to get on is nerves in her very special way.

**Soho, one week later, 9am (San)**

It had been a week since San got the opportunity to meet the developers and go over the plan of building a new complex of apartments in central Manhattan, near Empire State Building. It was a luxurious location and he was sure that once the project was up on the internet, wealthy people would fight over the new real estates. It was until his older stepsister decided to step down the project and left him alone to fight the papers – and their father, who was now extremely pissed at the whole world. San knew that the old man wished for his first-born daughter to work on this project. It was his plan to lure her away from her job as a reporter, to bring her back to her roots – a real estate mogul and the heiress of the empire.

But the stubborn woman in her early thirties she was, she stridently refused the offer and stormed out of the restaurant that was booked especially for this occasion. Not that he was blaming her. Without Y/N in game and sight, it was only him working on this new project. Of course, he had his father constantly behind his ass, but after all those years spent by his side in the company, he could cope with that.

So, he was now sitting in his office, going through papers and deals, signing one after another. He could swear the bloodstream in his right hand was now non-existent as he signed at least twenty deals. Another pile of paper was waiting for him, but he was so done for today. And it was only nine in the morning. Reaching for the cup of coffee that was long gone cold and undrinkable, he sipped on the dark liquid and with head full of various thoughts placed the cup back in its place. He was supposed to work only until twelve but knowing his father and the way he sealed the deals; he was not going to be able to leave the office until late evening hours.

“You know that frowning at the papers won’t help you, right? I tried it last night, but none of my appointments disappeared,” a soft female voice bounced off the walls as a young woman entered the room without knocking first. She was wearing a white shirt and a pencil skirt that barely reached her knees. San knew that his father didn’t approve of such fashion at his empire, but Lee Miseo was a woman of her own words. She always did as she pleased – even though most of the time she went against the office policy.

“I don’t remember asking for your company, so unless it’s something really important, I will have to ask you to leave my office, Miseo. I’m not in the mood,” San shook his head without sparing her a proper look. Of course, he was usually all over his little assistant, courting her, buying her lunch and flowers, but at the moment, he was so sick and tired of his work even Miseo couldn’t do her usual magic.

“Actually, I’m here because your father asked me to. He arrived at his office a few minutes ago and asked for your company. I think he wants to know how it is going with the project so far. It’s up to you if you listen to him or stay here, fuming over the papers,” she shrugged. Her voice was calm and silent, and even though he wasn’t looking at her, he knew that the infamous smile of Lee Miseo was flashing through her features. She could do serious wonders in this company, even with the leader himself. So, it wasn’t really surprising San fell for her charming spell the second she was accepted as his personal assistant.

Because the things between the two of them became pretty much personal.

“I believe my father can wait for a few more minutes. He always has his morning cup of green tea when he arrives at the company. So, interrupting him right now wouldn’t be the wisest idea. What if we had a cup of coffee down at the cafeteria?” he asked, finally looking in her direction. His proposal was bold, and he knew that. Being seen with his personal assistant in the company wasn’t anything odd or special. Most of the people working for Mr. Choi knew that Miseo worked especially with San. Yet, the way she first looked at him and then at the cup of already cold coffee sitting on the table caused the storm to rage inside of him.

“Sometimes it’s so hard to understand you, Choi San. Sometimes, you are like an open book – and I have no problem reading you like one of my favorite novels. But then you decide to pull up the walls all around you and all I can do is wonder. Seriously, why do I keep working as your personal fetch-this-and-do-this-while-you-should-make-me-feel-amazing? I don’t really understand,” he didn’t miss the teasing undertone entangled within her words. She never missed the opportunity to pick on him, to get on is nerves in her very special way.

“What’s so complicated about having a coffee in a cafeteria? Aren’t you, like, addicted to the caffeine? Or is it someone else in my life?” because as much as she was teasing him, he couldn’t let her sassy ass get away that easily.

“Choi San, you will never stop surprising me with your game. Let’s go before the old mad decides to be furious today. I don’t really want to lose this job,” the infamous soft smile made an appearance on her face once again before she turned on her heel and left his office, waiting for him to join her. And San, being weak for her presence, immediately shot to his feet and followed her down the hall without bothering to close the door to his office.

They walked in a peaceful silence. And when they found themselves being caged in an iron prison of the elevator with the tension rising to such a dangerous level, San did his best to remain in one place. She was luring him with the language of her body, playing such a dangerous game. Two desperate minutes passed when they finally left the iron lockup, walking side by side to the cafeteria. Since it was still early in the morning, the place was almost empty, only the employees running around, taking care about the handful of customers.

Miseo was the first one to approach the counter, ordering them both an Americano with milk and sugar. It wasn’t San’s first opinion, but he surely could go down the way.

“Now, tell me. What’s bothering you? Ever since you came back from the meeting last week, it’s so fucking hard to talk to you. You’ve been avoiding me and your responsibilities with the company. Did something happen?”

Besides being teasing pain in the ass, Miseo was always straightforward and San often forgot about this fact. Nothing escaped her sharp eyes, not even a tiny detail about San’s behavior. Not that he thought she would miss the slight change in his behavior ever since the last week. Sometimes, he was as transparent as a plexiglass, perfectly readable for everyone around. No wonder Miseo caught up with his fucked-up mood.

“The meeting last week didn’t end up well. Father invited my sister, told the developers we are going to work on the project together, but she completely sabotaged the whole thing and ran away like nothing happened. I mean, I’m not blaming her, she has never wanted to be a part of this ‘ _I’m a real estate mogul_ ’ thing. At least I’m going to be the main player in this game. But on the other hand, it threw a shade at our family business. She never really cared about the family and company policy.”

San let out his worries without even thinking someone else besides Miseo in the cafeteria could hear him. It was just too much for him lately and he needed a shoulder to cry on. He needed someone he could rant to before he was going to be okay again. And Miseo seemed to be the right person to do so. At least he thought so. The young assistant had her own way with the CEO’s older daughter. Last time they met at the Christmas Ball Mr. Choi organized, the two women ended up fighting over petty things.

Of course, a rather large portion of alcohol was included.

San completely forgot about this fact when he started rumbling, sipping on his coffee like there was no tomorrow. He personally liked his coffee black and strong, but then again, at this moment, he could go with everything.

Until Miseo started talking.

“You know, I’ve never liked your sister, to be honest. She always acts high and mighty with her reporter ass, not really caring how much your father and you did for her. I don’t really see why your father asked her to work on the new project when there are so many other people who would be grateful for such an opportunity. I—”

“You are talking about yourself, right? You’d love to work on that project with me,” as if he wasn’t just complaining about his older sister, the corners of San’s lips curled in a wicked smirk. The same mischief mirrored in his eyes when Miseo looked at him, her brows raised with surprise.

“That’s not what I meant, dear. I’m just saying that your sister is an ungrateful brat and your father still refuses to see such a fact. It’s time for you to step up the game,” she said, reaching her hand for his over the table. Not caring about the cafeteria slowly getting more and more crowded, she intertwined their fingers only to have San dodging her touch.

“I know what I have to do, and I also know that this is highly inappropriate. We are in public, Miseo, not in my office. Stop this,” his mood swings were back in the game as he was supposed to fight on numerous battlefields – the project; his never-ending endeavor to convince his father that he was capable of taking over the company once the old man is ready to retire; and of course Miseo, the young personal assistant that became a big part of his life. He liked spending time with her, and he also liked her commitment to the work. But sometimes, she was too eager considering that indeed, she was only a personal assistant.

“You really are out of your usual self. The old San wouldn’t mind about such a trivial thing, but okay. As you wish, Mr. Choi. I won’t touch you in front of the other people. In the end, what if someone saw us and told your father, right?” an offended frown formed on her face as she leaned back and sipped on her coffee. With that, she reached for her phone and scrolled down, completely ignoring the young COO’s presence.

San rolled his eyes, done with her sassy ass. She was always like that, giving him a silent treatment. However, at the end of the day, she was always waiting for him in front of his office, leaving the troubles and intrigues behind.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just tired of this drama and my father not believing in my abilities. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Yet, you unleashed your pressed emotions on me. I think I deserve a nice dinner in Tribeca this evening. I hope you are free, Mr. Choi. I’ll be waiting for you. Now, go and see your father. I believe he is already done with his morning green tea,” with those words, she got up and left him to sit alone by the table. Such an unbelievable woman she was – always speaking her mind and never treating him like he was a god himself just because of his position in the company.

He finished his coffee and returned to the floor where his and his father’s office was located. He felt more at peace than he did in the morning. Maybe it was Miseo’s doing, or maybe it was just him considering his options. After all, there were no obstacles on the way to achieve the position of an official CEO.

At least not yet.

Not with his older sister in the picture.

* * *

**Brooklyn, 9pm (Y/N)**

“It’s going to be the second payment without another tenant. If it goes like this, I will have to use my savings which means no Bora Bora in August with Taehyung. Y/N, you have to do something. Taehyung really wants to go to Bora Bora. Can you imagine the sulk on his face when I tell him we are not going anywhere? No, I simply cannot live with that,” Serah came home a few minutes ago, completely drained out of energy. She immediately took a place on the sofa, joining you and Sunmi in what seemed to be a chill night.

Which was far from true, because it was Thursday night, meaning that the weekend was still twenty-four hours far away.

“Serah, baby, do I look like I have Harry Potter’s magic wand? Believe me, I’d want nothing else but to have someone new living here with us, sharing the lease. Unfortunately, no one wants to live in a shared apartment with four another people.”

“Five amazing people, if you count Taehyung who is undoubtedly on his way here later tonight. He and Chim had a rehearsal at Broadway today. But then my brother abducted them to have a few glasses of I-have-no-idea-what-kind-of-alcohol they are drinking tonight with that new Yoongi guy. Seems like they made friends pretty easily,” Sunmi spoke up next. She still had some time off after she came back from Los Angeles. You were silently jealous over the red-haired girl that spent the whole week by doing nothing – and doing something with Jimin behind the closed door of their shared bedroom.

Not that you were jealous over her sexual life with Jimin.

No.

Okay.

Maybe. 

But it was only because you were miserable after the divorce and a couple of years full of dates that ended up worse than the prediction of the world’s end in 2012. Also, meaningless hook-ups and one-night stands weren’t your thing anymore. Because, according to your words, you were too old for such escapades.

“I still don’t understand why Taehyung simply won’t move in. I mean, there would still be one room left unoccupied, but at least he would help with the payment. Serah, you should think about this. Because you are the  _ one _ who can save us from going completely broke in a snap of fingers,” you said, looking into Serah’s direction. The young artist was now sprawled all over the sofa, unintentionally kicking Sunmi to the floor.

“Look, I’m not saying we didn’t talk about this. We did, countless times. But we are not ready to live together just yet. And we came to a conclusion that if we indeed want to live together, it would be on our own. In our own apartment. Definitely not in Brooklyn. Maybe in Manhattan. Or Long Island. The thing is, we still haven’t reached such a level. Please, just tell me you see my point of view,” she groaned loudly.

You and Sunmi exchanged looks that said more than any words could describe. Your artsy friend had it all sorted out without coming out to you both before. Well, desperate situations always drove people to desperate solutions. Not that anything that Serah had just said seemed to be desperate. Quite the other way around. She was expected from the society to have her life sorted out by the age she was right now. A girl in her early thirties, with a man that loved her unconditionally – both having plans for a shared future together.

“Someone should bring a bottle of something strong before I get emotional. And I can’t afford to be emotional, I have deadlines and a shitload of other work to submit. Sunmi? Would you mind? There’s a spare bottle of tequila I managed to hide from the boys,” you turned to the red-haired photographer that was now sitting on the floor because Serah demanded a lot of space on the sofa.

“Are you asking me to drink on a weekday?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing right now. And since you are a free person, unlike the two of us working our asses off, I’m kindly asking you to approach the kitchen and bring what all of us like so much. Would you?”

“You really are a writer, aren’t you,” rather murmuring the words under her nose, and while being accompanied by whining like an old lady, Sunmi got up from the floor and approached the kitchen island nearby. Under the marble surface, there was a small cabinet no one in this household really used, so you decided to use it as a hidden vault. So, when Sunmi opened it – because, obviously, she was one of the trusted people – she found a new and unopened bottle of tequila. She fetched everything needed and came back to you, her companions as of tonight.

“Are we toasting?” she asked when she made herself comfortable on the floor and opened the bottle. Serah, who was lying on the sofa until now, sat up and gave the bottle an incredulous look. One of the most violated rules in this household was drinking during a workweek. Which was a thing you were about to do very soon.

“Yes, we are toasting to Serah and Taehyung who chose the highway to a life together. I’m proud of you, my friend. And worry you not, I completely see the point in what you have just told us. Even though I still think Taehyung should pay at least half the rent,” a smug smirk made an appearance on your face when a full shot landed in front of you. It wasn’t that long ago when you got drunk in this exact location with people you loved so much, plus a new one that seemed to be really nice and easygoing.

“You should find someone, you know. You cannot stay alone forever. Like our mothers would say, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Just waiting for the opportunity and right time. All it takes is to go out and welcome the opportunity,” Sunmi said. And with that, with her words, the chill atmosphere suddenly turned into a lecture on a relationship life. Not a harsh one, though.

“Also, I heard that you went out with Seokjin. You two had lunch together, right? Maybe you could come back to him? The things were pretty serious between the two of you. Maybe, just maybe, if you worked on that—” you didn’t let Serah finish her sentence as you downed the shot of not so cold tequila and gave her a look. No, you definitely didn’t like the way this conversation went down.

“I told you countless times, the thing between me and Seokjin is over. It’s been over a long time ago, and there’s nothing we could and should work on. Ever since I signed the divorce papers, we came back to be the best friends only. Nothing less and nothing more. I can’t say he is not important to me – he definitely is. But not in this way. Not anymore. Also, he asked me out because he got the invitation. The time of the year is coming, so you should brace yourself. The infamous black envelope is on the way,” with that, you reached for the bottle and shamelessly poured yourself another round of tequila without waiting for your companions.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Look, I didn’t mean it like that, and I completely forgot about the show your parents are annually putting on. But it’s weird, isn’t it? That Seokjin got the invitation before any one of us did. Like, I’m checking the mailbox every day, and there was nothing. Also, isn’t it too soon? It happens in May, so there are almost two more months to go,” Serah was the second one to down the shot. And as much as she wanted to help you, her best friend, with your love life, she was now more concerned with the upcoming banquet.

“Serah, sweetheart, the ‘Y/N and Seokjin’ fairy tale is already over. I mean, was it even a fairy tale? Not to be rude, of course. You know that I would support your every decision. Well, unless it’s a really stupid one. You know that I’m not a fan of stupid decisions. Also, yes, I agree. I didn’t get an invitation either and it’s definitely shady that Seokjin got one so soon. Not even you got one, did you? And considering the fact you met your father last week over the business lunch and he didn’t mention anything, I smell something catchy in the air. Not that it’s my business, of course,” Sunmi waved her hand in a dismissal. She knew that being a part of this mess was unavoidable because again, she was part of your life. And everyone who belonged in this tiny group was always invited to the luxurious banquet organized by your parents.

“This feels like a bad young adult novel that somehow became a bestseller. Yes, Seokjin got the invitation and no, we didn’t just yet. Not that it’s inevitable. Please, can we talk about something else?” whining loudly, you reached for the bottle, but Serah was faster. She snatched it from your outreach, putting the bottle on the floor near herself.

“Okay then. Let’s talk about the new friend that joined us last week. He seemed like a nice guy. Also, I noticed the way you were staring at him, Y/N. Interested, weren’t you?” not letting you get away that easily, Serah gave you the ‘I saw it all’ look. That was something that definitely caught Sunmi’s attention. She leaned closer, catching up on the conversation.

“How come I didn’t notice?”

“Because you were all over Jimin. And Jimin was all over you. No wonder you missed the moment our precious friend was drooling over your brother’s new friend. But I have to admit, he was really cute. And as much as he tried to deny it, the bossy aura was lingering around in a thick mist,” Serah giggled like a schoolgirl, immediately reaching for one of the pillows on the sofa since you were ready to attack her anytime soon.

“Okay, I admit, he was cute. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I was drooling over him! I wasn’t! I was still mad at my father and stepbrother because of the business they tried to drag me in.”

“I smell the shittiest excuse in the air. Maybe if you ask Hoseok, he will give you his number. Or some other social media account. If I were you, I’d definitely go for it. There’s nothing left to lose. You are basically strangers, so—”

“I don’t need his phone number because I already have it. He gave it to me on his own when we went to pick up the brunch at Lily’s.”

For a split second, the room fell into a silence. Which didn’t remain long, since Serah and Sunmi both whistled at the same time. This simple gesture made you hide your face in your palms, cursing your roommates internally. For some reason, you were feeling exposed and flustered for something so simple like getting a number from a really cute guy that spent the night at your shared apartment.

“You went to Lily’s with him? Okay, now I definitely need to catch up with this newborn love story. Also, you deserve another shot of tequila, because we all know that the more you drink, the more tea you are willing to spill,” Sunmi took the bottle from Serah who kept it hostage until now, but you refused to open up that easily. On the other hand, they were still your friends. They had to know.

“Yes, I went to Lily’s with him. I was the first one up – as always. I didn’t know why but I went to check up on him, and since he was already up, I told him about our little habit. Well, we somehow ended up going to Lily’s together, had a coffee and a small talk. After that, we exchanged numbers, but he never really contacted me. Nor did I, so. Seriously, there’s nothing to talk about. I can see him being friends with the boys, that’s all.”

“Why do you sound disappointed? She sounds disappointed, right?” Sunmi turned to Serah who only nodded in agreement. And that was the moment you knew the two of them were already plotting against you. They always did, so you weren't really surprised. What surprised you was the fact that Sunmi was right and you were in a weird way indeed disappointed. Of course, your life wasn’t falling apart, and your heart wasn’t breaking in million pieces. Yet, you somehow expected him to text you first.

But when he didn’t, you just carried on with your life.

“I’m not disappointed, I just expected him to reach out first. Since, you know, he is new in New York and maybe he wants to know new people. Know some places and hacks how to survive in the concrete jungle. That’s all.”

“You’ve always been an exceptional liar, that I have to admit. But okay, keep your secrets, Y/N. You will spill them one way or another,” Sunmi giggled silently. You only shook your head in pure disbelief. Your roommates were always the teasing ones, never let you get away with any kind of shit. And now, when the new guy came in the picture, they sniffed the opportunity and dragged you around.

And maybe it was the tequila or the chill but teasing atmosphere that filled the room that made you reach for the phone and scroll down the contact list. You found his number fairly easily, yet you didn’t do anything. He was out there, with your other friends. If you texted him now, they might know and that was a highway you would rather skip.

“Tomorrow. I can text him tomorrow.”

* * *

**Time’s Square, 10pm (Yoongi)**

“Of course, I’m going to need a proper job. I mean, I could live off of my trust fund, but that’s not really a way how I want to start my new life in New York. I just didn’t think about  _ what _ I wanted to do. This sucks, dude,” the alcohol in his bloodstream combined with the conversation floating between the four men sitting around the table in the cocktail club made him reveal more of his life in mere minutes. He was enjoying the Thursday afternoon peacefully until his phone started buzzing like crazy.

Long story short, it turned out Hoseok was bored after his practice and since he had nothing else to do, and the good friend he was, he asked Yoongi to go out with him. First, it was a coffee only while the two of them were chatting about music, composing and dancing. Yoongi found himself enjoying the passionate dancer’s company to the point he almost revealed his plan of having his own label one day. Yet, something kept him on the bay, his mouth shut and plans tightly secured away.

But then Taehyung and Jimin joined them and the whole gang migrated from the café to a rooftop bar with a nice view over Times Square. It looked fancy and almost full, but once the bartender saw the incoming trio plus Yoongi, he immediately escorted them to what seemed to be a private lounge. Whether they were some kind of VIP customers or just good friends, Yoongi didn’t care.

Ever since they arrived at their new stop, he found the table in front of them full of various kinds of drinks and snacks. So, it was easy to fall in line and start talking when the alcohol was already flooding in his bloodstream. Gosh, he wasn’t drinking to this extent even when he was young and a bit wilder than he was now.

“Look,  _ hyung _ , it’s not like your life is going to end tomorrow. You couldn’t expect to get a job the moment you step out of the airplane. Mainly not when you don’t even have a green card, do you? Believe me, the world is not falling apart. You still have the trust fund, anyway, don’t you?” Hoseok tried his best to avoid any kind of depressing conversation by making everyone look at the brighter side of life. The same happened now, when Yoongi reached for another glass of Long Island.

Jimin and Taehyung exchanged concerned looks, but Hoseok shook his head. And Yoongi wasn’t that drunk not to notice the wordless exchange between his three new friends.

“I’m not wallowing, okay? I’m not the type to wallow, I’m just babbling a little because this guy in front of me probably consists of a lot of different types of alcohol. In other words, I’m getting drunk, therefore more talkative.”

“Hoseok is right, even if you were wallowing right now, your life is not going to end tomorrow. There’s a lot of opportunities in New York. I can ask around at Broadway if we don’t need some new people to our crew. Or actually—” Jimin bit on his lower plump lip and turned to Hoseok who gave him a surprised look. All of them around the table expected the blonde to start talking again. 

“Dude, are you going to say it, or do we need to, I don’t know, guess it or what? And let me tell you, you are terrible when it comes to guessing,” Taehyung teased his best friend to which Jimin only whined like a pre-school boy.

“Hope World. The studio is getting bigger and bigger every day. Hoseok, you said it yourself – people from the entertaining business keep bothering you more and more often. I have no idea how the business works around, but since Yoongi worked for a corporation before, he might know a thing or two about business. I mean, Yoongi  _ hyung _ , it’s not exactly a producer's career, but you could work around people interested in music and stuff. Plus, if you are tired of living in a hotel room, you can move in with us. The girls have been whining about the rent for the past few days. It’s up to you.”

What Jimin said left them all speechless. Because he basically solved the problem on every front possible. The rent question would be out of the equation while Yoongi could have a decent job with Hoseok in his dance studio. Of course, it sounded more like a utopia to Yoongi once he replayed the youngster’s words in his mind. But the more he was thinking about it, the more interested he grew. However, it all depended on Hoseok and the rest of the people living in the shared spacious apartment in Brooklyn Heights.

“Good idea, my friend! This way Y/N would be satisfied with the rent and I will be free to live at your place for some time without her bitching at me like crazy. Amazing! Why couldn’t you come up with such a brilliant idea sooner? I felt like she was about to chop my head off tonight,” Taehyung smirked, probably dropping some kind of an internal joke because the rest of them started to laugh. After the laughter died a little and Hoseok took a sip of his drink, he looked at Yoongi.

“I can’t say Jimin is wrong. People keep bothering me lately, wanting me to move my studio to Manhattan, offering me this and that. I’d like to have someone by my side who would take care about such business. Like he said, it’s not something you are desiring at the moment, but at least it’s  _ something _ . And in our spare time, who knows, we can work on music and I can introduce you to other people working in the music industry.”

Now that was something that caught Yoongi’s attention. Not that he wasn’t thankful for everything that has been laid in front of him right now. Gosh, the hotel he was staying at might have been luxurious, but nothing could beat the feeling of being on your own. In a place you built for yourself only. Also, having a job wasn’t that bad of an idea either. Not when Hoseok told him about the people working in a music industry.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be the kind of help you are seeking because my family business was mainly focused on holdings, but yeah, I could do it. I guess we should talk about it anytime soon. Tomorrow, what do you think?”

“I have classes tomorrow, but you are free to visit me anytime you want. Wait, I will text you the address of the studio. Actually, it’s not that far from the apartment you’ve been offered a place at,” Hoseok smirked and reached for his phone.

That was another thing on Yoongi’s mind. That’s why he turned to Jimin with a question shining in his eyes. He felt overwhelmed at the moment – the situation reminded more of a scene from a book where the main protagonist was lucky enough to get everything that he wanted in one night. It seemed to be impossible, yet here he was, sitting in front of the three men that offered him a new and fresh start.

“Aren’t I supposed to talk to the rest of your roommates? I mean, it’s an amazing opportunity and I’d be stupid to turn you down. I just want to be sure that you want to live with someone you barely know.”

“Look, if it weren’t you, it would be some creepy fake New Yorker like the last time. And that’s something none of us want at all. I can set up a meeting with the rest of them and I will let you know. But hey, seriously, I don’t think they would mind. Quite the right opposite, to be honest. So, don’t worry about that, we got your back,” Jimin playfully winked at him, making Yoongi blush for some awkward reason.

“I see, I see, it was a stupid question. But seriously, I’d like you all to discuss before offering me something serious.”

“Seems like you are up for everything we’ve just offered you,  _ hyung _ . Let it sink in and then we can talk it out if you want. But the job at Hope World – you should take it. Hoseok is the best boss in the world,” Taehyung took a sip of his alcohol, teasing the older one sitting next to him. With that, the conversation about living and working died out in a peaceful manner.

And with that, another one started.

“So, the other night when we had drinks at our place, you spilled a few interesting facts about yourself. If I understood right, you ran away from a family empire, right?” Jimin took the position of the curious friend, biting on the plastic straw of his drink. For some reason, Yoongi was sure that if his red-haired girlfriend was there, she would be all over him. Which wasn’t surprising, Jimin’s aura screamed sex appeal miles away.

“Lucky for you, I’ve had enough to be ready to reveal a bit more about my family. Not that there’s a big secret, just—business. In that family, everything’s about numbers and money. Me and my brother were raised to count money ever since we learned to speak. Actually, thinking about it, it was pretty much a boring life. Travelling around the world was just a bonus. However, mostly a boring one since I had to accompany my father on his business trips,” words were falling down his lips without him thinking about them first. It felt good to spill everything that had been eating him from inside up until now.

And without anyone judging.

Because those three men sitting by the table and accompanying him did everything but judged him.

“Wealth isn’t always the way, I’m telling you. It doesn’t matter whether you are rich or poor, it all depends on your soul. You’ve got it, my friend. And you are also lucky enough to find us – because we are the best company in the whole New York,” Hoseok raised his glass – and the rest of them joined him in the same manner.

“Originally from Gwangju but a proud New Yorker. That’s Jung Hoseok. But he is right – it’s not all about money. Kim Seokjin wouldn’t agree with me, but it’s true,” Taehyung joined the toasting group and downed the rest of his drink in one go.

The name came up again and Yoongi blinked confusedly a few times. They kept repeating the name, but Yoongi still didn’t have a slightest clue of who the hell the infamous Kim Seokjin was.

“Who is he?” he asked, gaining a rather amused look from the three others.

“That, my friend, is a long story and I don’t think we are the right people to tell it. But long story short, Kim Seokjin is one of the youngest CEOs in the gastronomy. He is famous for his cooking skills and restaurants. Lately, he opened one in Tribeca. We had dinner there like… two weeks ago? Also, he is Y/N’s best friend. They grew up together and he basically knows everything about her. You would think Sunmi and Serah are Y/N’s besties – which is not a lie. But well, Kim Seokjin is something completely different. You have to meet him to make a picture because he is—well, kind of a complicated person. Nice, but complicated. Something’s telling me you are going to meet him soon.”

Thanks to Jimin, Yoongi now understood better who the man of the name Kim Seokjin was. Even though Jimin basically spilled nothing else but the fact that the man was Y/N’s rich best friend.

“They were also—” Hoseok started, but Taehyung immediately shushed him quiet. As if there was something Yoongi wasn’t supposed to know just yet.

“We don’t talk about Kim Seokjin in this way, okay? It’s Y/N’s business only. So,” Taehyung turned to Yoongi, a sweet boxy smile plastered over his features. “That’s it. Like Jimin here said, you are probably going to meet Seokjin very soon if you decided to move into the apartment in Brooklyn. He is around from time to time.”

“Considering how you are talking about him, I’m kind of scared to meet him. Even though we basically come from the same background. Never mind. I can’t believe I’m actually saying it, but tonight is not about money and CEO best friends. Tonight, we drink. Because I finally feel like making a step forward. Without anyone breathing down my neck.”

* * *

**Manhattan, 8** **th** **avenue, Friday 9am (Y/N)**

Friday mornings were always about unnecessary meetings and late deadlines because no one wanted to work on the last day of the working week. People were already thinking about the weekend and the things they had already planned on. The same applied to you, who has just arrived from the morning meeting to your office, fighting hard not to slam the door behind you. Thinking you were done with everything for this week, your boss proved you wrong. There were a few articles to review and another two to write. So, leaving the work sooner was not out of the equation.

It didn’t take you long to start working on a new piece when a silent knock on the door cut the trail of your thoughts. The young assistant working for your department peeked in with an innocent smile plastered on her face. She was a nice girl, really capable of doing her job and you liked her for that. But sometimes, she was just too oblivious to her surroundings.

“Ms. Kim, I’m really sorry to disturb you like this, but there’s someone who wants to see you. His name is Kim Seokjin and he said that if I won’t let him in your office, he will call the boss, so—”

Of course, it was Seokjin, and of course he made use of his ability to charm people – or to scare them. Either way, it worked. The young assistant looked terrified.

“Let him in, please. Thank you,” you nodded to the girl when she took a step back, revealing the tall and broad man standing behind her, towering her like a scary shadow. He smiled at her politely, but there was still something playful shining in his eyes. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him carefully.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my best friend in my office? Ever since I started working here, you never stopped by. And I doubt you missed seeing my face,” you immediately got up from your seat and approached the lean man that happened to be your best friend. You gave him a hug and offered him a coffee to which he politely shook his head no. After the brief welcome session, you took your previous place and Seokjin decided to occupy one of the chairs sitting in front of your desk.

“So, tell me. Why are you here? And why haven’t I heard from you in the past two weeks? I thought the mother earth swallowed you or something,” you clicked your tongue and gave him ‘what kind of best friend are you’ look.

Seokjin, always ready to react to every obstacle thrown under his feet, only giggled. It was that kind of laugh you knew the best – there was something coming, and he was only getting ready to spill the tea.

“I’m sorry, I had to leave for Los Angeles. A business opportunity showed up – it looks like I will open a new restaurant in Malibu.”

“So, New York isn’t big enough for you anymore? But I get it, you always wanted to expand to the west coast. Congrats, bestie, you did it. Now, kindly proceed to why you came here, because I can tell it’s not because of your new restaurant.”

Seokjin took a deep breath, looking anywhere but you, his best friend, as you impatiently wiggled in our seat.

“Your brother reached out to me a few days ago. It turned out, he is working on some new project, and he needs investors. He briefly mentioned you bailing on it, but that’s all. Honestly, he only sent me a mail, but he sounded really desperate. Did something happen between the three of you? Because I can tell your father was or is involved as well.”

And there it was, the Friday morning was now completely ruined.

“What? San reached out to you because he needs help? Correct me if I’m wrong, but my family is into development and real estate, not gastronomy. Why would he need your help? And why would—shit, this is never going to end, is it? Whatever I do, I will always be sucked back into this drama,” you shook your head as you reached for the already cold coffee that stood on the table since morning. Not that you cared, you always liked to drink your coffee cold. And now, when you knew why Seokjin came to visit you in your office, even though he had never done such a thing before, you needed coffee more than anything else.

“Look, it was just an email. No one said I’m going to help him. You know that I and your brother don’t get along well. Actually, it surprised me that I was one of his choices. But then again, it doesn’t necessarily mean I’m going to help him. I just wanted you to know since apparently, you are somehow involved. So, calm down maybe?” his sharp facial features softened a little when he saw the way you were clenching on the mug.

“You are right, it doesn’t mean you are going to help him out now. But it still bugs me a little. Well, little too much, because he knows how I feel about this situation. I told him I don’t desire to work on that project with him. He should be happy because this is his first opportunity to show our father that he is the one. But no, he has to get back to me by reaching out to you.  _ Right _ before the banquet. Amazing, just amazing.”

“Now, you are being a drama queen. Y/N, I might be your best friend, but I’m also a businessman. Maybe your little bro is just desperate, and he didn’t know who to ask. He is new in this world, and since at one point we were a family, he simply contacted me. So, let it be. You have your own life to live. Now, what are you doing this weekend? I’m flying out to Miami and I’d really appreciate your company.”

Kim Seokjin, the king in changing the topic in a snap of fingers. From rambling about your brother, through giving you a lecture on being a drama queen to inviting you to Miami because his handsome ass didn’t want to go alone, and he was too proud to admit so. What a wonderful man he was.

“Changing topic again, I see. As much as I’d love to leave New York for a few days, I promised Serah I’m going to help her prepare her new exhibition. We plan to hang out after – of course, you were invited. I’m sorry, Jinnie, I can’t this weekend. Why are you going to Miami, anyway?” you asked, curiously tilting your head to the side. Seokjin was all over the place. Of course, most of the time he spent in New York. But other than that, he traveled across the country a lot. Sometimes even out of the USA.

“Just a business trip. I might have bought a small hotel in Florida,” shrugging as if nothing happened, he smiled innocently while you almost spilled the rest of the coffee you sipped on.

“You did what? Since when are you spending money on hotels and stuff? Aren’t you greedy enough with your restaurants all over the US? Woah, dude, I didn’t see this coming. Now, I’m definitely sad I can’t go with you to Miami. But good for us, another place to stay for free at,” you sent a playful smirk in Seokjin’s direction, being all innocent when he just scoffed.

“It’s just a project, no one said I’m going to be successful as a hotel owner. It’s a risky business nowadays.”

“Nothing you do is risky. Believe me because I don’t say this just to anyone, but you can do it. Your handsome face can do the job,” the playfulness didn’t leave your features when you finally let go of the previous topic he brought up. He was right, you were living her own life and no one was stopping you. And just then, when you were about to tease him some more, because he could definitely take it, your phone placed on the table buzzed.

You looked at the display, almost gasping when you saw the name shining on the display. Giving Seokjin a quick look, you grabbed the phone, almost dropping it to the floor when you tried to accept the call.

“Excuse me for a while, I have to pick this,” you said, clearing your throat because you finally, and properly, accepted the call. “Hey there.”

“ _ Oh. Hi. Hey. It’s Yoongi. Min Yoongi. I crashed at your place a week ago _ .”

“You are someone I can’t forget, indeed,” you chuckled to which Seokjin only raised his brow and you waved her hand. A very weird situation it was – your ex-husband and current best friend was sitting opposite you while the man who represented a walking sin was on the other side of the call. If you weren't busy enough, you would definitely write a short story about such a situation.

“ _ Woah, I don’t know if I should be flattered or not. But that’s not why I’m calling you right now. The other night, I was out with the boys and Jimin with Taehyung mentioned something about you looking for a tenant. You know, I don’t want to sound annoying or something but— _ ”

“Are you asking if you can move in? Because if yes, then my answer is also yes. Let me be honest with you – we’ve been looking for someone to move in for such a long time. And since Hoseok judged your character better than perfect, I can’t ask for someone else but you. So, if you are ready and you want to know more, just drop by. You know where we live.”

“ _ Actually, I was thinking if I could see you now. I know you are probably working, so if that’s a problem, I can stop by in Brooklyn later. _ ”

“You are kidding me right now, aren’t you? I mean, of course you can stop by. I’m still in work, though, but—yeah,” for some reason, you found yourself speechless. And you didn’t know whether it was because, point number one, Yoongi was the first one to reach out, or, point number two, your shared dream of getting another tenant so you couldn’t split the extra rent anymore suddenly came true, or, the final point number three, Seokjin was still sitting opposite you, giving you his infamous deep stare. Either way, you were more than happy to have someone new joining your small group.

“ _ I’m definitely not kidding you. I might not have been sure last night when the guys proposed the idea, but I can tell I’m sure now. Jimin said you are going to discuss the matter, but I found it more convenient to call you and ask you by myself. Since it seems like you are the main landlord, or what should I call that _ ,” he chuckled to the phone and you couldn’t help but giggle like a schoolgirl. One thing was hearing his laughter, the other was the picture of the gummy smile spreading through his features.

“Do you know the address? I can share the location if you want. And when you are here, tell the receptionist you are here to visit me. She will give you the access card to my floor,” you said, and your eyes immediately wandered to Seokjin, who, by the way, sat there like he owned the whole damn floor. Also, the suspicious look never left his half-closed eyes. Of course, there was no tag around his neck. His handsome face was probably enough for the receptionist to let him upstairs freely.

“I’m sure Google will provide me with the right address. I will see you in approximately half an hour. Been wandering around Manhattan a little – even though it seems like my neighborhood will change soon. See you,” with that, he hung up, but you could still hear the small chuckle before the call ended. You smiled to yourself, biting on your lower lip when you imagined Yoongi walking into your office. For some reason, you felt a weird tingling in your fingertips, suddenly spreading through your whole body. It was exciting but awkward at the same time, because you didn’t really know the man. You only met him once randomly, when Hoseok decided to make things interesting and brought him to the party.

And then you had one coffee with him the next morning – coffee and a conversation that grew deeper than you first expected. When the memory popped up in your mind, you had to smile again. But when you looked in front of you, you realized Seokjin sat there all the time, being the witness of your childish behavior.

“I have no idea what I’ve just witnessed, but it was indeed interesting. Is there something you want to share with me? Or are you going to be mysterious as always?” a teasing smile made an appearance on his handsome face when he tilted his head to the side. You felt his eyes scanning you from head to toes, even though a half of your body was hidden from him by the furniture sitting between you. If you had to choose between interrogation by the FBI and Seokjin, you would definitely go for the FBI.

“It’s just this new guy Hoseok introduced to us. It seems like guys told him about the missing tenant, so he is going to fill up the place. At least we won’t have to slip the fifth person’s rent anymore. Actually, he is on his way here, so if you don’t want this office to be crowded, you should go,” you shrugged. Somehow, the picture of Seokjin and Yoongi in one room didn’t please you. At all. Your best friend could be a bit cold towards the people he didn’t know – even though it was only a shell and inside, he was a real sweetheart. It worked as a defense mechanism, and it often scared the other people away.

“And yet, there is more into the story. Your eyes are clearly telling me so. But okay, keep your secrets, Kim Y/N. I will find out one way or another,” he playfully winked at you and made himself even more comfortable in the chair that wasn’t that comfortable.

But he was Kim Seokjin, an unbelievable man.

“Who are you, my personal bodyguard to interrogate me like this? Come on, he is just a new acquaintance in my life that happened to be at the right time at the right place. Also, as a best friend, you should be happy for me, because this way, I’m going to save some more money.”

“Please, everyone knows you kind of suck at saving money. You always spend on new clothes and journals you never fill completely.”

“Kim Seokjin! Stop exposing me like this, otherwise I will have to kindly ask you to leave my office – and possibly never come back. This is not how best friends talk to each other,” you pouted, reminding him of the girl he met when he was way younger. And less busy with his business, because he couldn’t afford to stay in your office any minute longer.

“This is exactly how best friends treat each other. I’d like to tease you some more, but unfortunately, I might be already late with an investor. But worry you not, I will tell him it’s your fault,” he smirked, standing up from his seat. You did the same, approaching him to give him a bear-like hug. The strong smell of his cologne hit your senses hard – and for a quick second, it reminded you of the days when he was your husband.

“Thank you for stopping by and telling me about my brother. I really appreciate your concern – but you should know better that it’s me on my own now. I can fight the battle with my family. It can be tiring sometimes, but I can do it. Anyway, thank you. And enjoy your time in Miami. I expect to be the first one to visit your hotel,” you took a step away from him, giving him a cheerful smile.

“No need to,” he shook his head no, “I will always be there for you. And in case you need a backup in your fight, you know my number. Just dial it and I will be there. Be careful – and please, don’t hit on the new guy. I can tell you are already crazy about him.”

Before you had enough time to playfully smack his shoulder, he was long gone, basically running away from the office. He left you standing there, half mad, half amused.

Of course.

He never missed anything. Nor he did today.

***

A fresh cup of coffee stood on the table when you tried to work on your new piece. Seokjin left almost half an hour ago and Yoongi was nowhere to be found. For a while, you were wondering whether the call wasn’t just an imagine, inside of your head, but then you remembered the way Seokjin teased you about the new guy. It happened and Min Yoongi was late. And you hated when someone was late.

Checking your phone for what seemed like fifteenth time in the last minute, you sighed and turned your attention back to the laptop. The piece you were working on required a little research. Not that it was anything hard for you, no.You were just annoyed. It was supposed to be in next week’s issue, but your boss decided to publish it as soon as possible – which basically meant on Monday.

Just when you were about to curse again, the intercom beeped.

“Miss Kim, Mr. Min is on his way upstairs. Should I let him straight into your office?” the young assistant’s voice filled the room, making you jump in your seat. You were used to the assistant’s voice to pop out of nowhere, but then again, it was Min Yoongi going upstairs, straight to your office.

“Yes, send him straight to my office. And bring him a black coffee, without milk or sugar. Thank you,” with that, the article was long forgotten. You closed the tab, saved every site you used for the research and made yourself more comfortable in the chair. Or you at least tried. After a failed attempt, you stood up and approached the window with a nice view of Manhattan.

No, standing there would give a bossy aura – and considering his background, it wouldn’t be a right move. So, you moved back to the chair, reaching for the cup of coffee when a silent knock on the door pierced the air.

“Come in.”

His blonde head peaked in; a gummy smile already present on his face. He slid in, followed by the young assistant with a coffee in her hand. She put it on the table and quickly left the office. Before she closed the door, you saw the curious question mirroring in her eyes – her boss met with two handsome men in a span of an hour. It didn’t usually happen.

Honestly, it didn’t happen at all.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, the traffic here is awful – also, google maps suck. But I’m here now,” he gave you another one gummy smile. And for some reason, it made you more nervous than it should.

“That’s fine. Living in New York might be a bit complicated sometimes. So, sit down and we can go through what you came here for, should we?” you pointed to one of the chairs in front of your table and he quickly took the exact same spot as Seokjin did a few moments ago.

“Right.”

“So, Jimin and Taehyung told you about the free place in our apartment. It would be great if you joined us, but what about the location? Brooklyn isn’t quite the center of the city and there’s nothing much to do. Are you sure you want to live there? I mean, we are a great company, as you can recall,” you chuckled, a bit nervously. That was why you reached for the cup of coffee and sipped on the liquid. He understood the other cup sitting on the table is probably for him, so he reflected your movement and did the same.

“Well, I’ve always been keen on the location I’m living at, but I don’t think I mind this time. Brooklyn seems like a nice neighborhood – yes, I looked it up online. Also, I might have just landed a job last night. Hoseok needs some help with business and since I studied law and economics, he thinks I can be useful in Hope World. So, I said yes.”

That left you speechless. Not only he quickly blended in within their group, he was quick to catch up with the job and living as well. On the other hand, it wasn’t surprising, considering the hidden radar Hoseok possessed. He was always an amazing judge of character, and Yoongi wasn’t any exception.

“Okay, so then Brooklyn is an amazing place for you to stay since Hoseok’s studio is not that far from the apartment. Great choice, by the way. Hoseok is a nice guy and I heard he is a good boss, so there’s nothing to be worried about. The next thing is – I believe they told you how much we pay per month. It’s not cheap, but we are living in a newly built complex, so the price is reasonable. The rest is—I have no idea. You already have a vague idea of who you are going to live with, so that’s all from me.”

“Woah, you really sound like a realtor right now. No offence, of course,” he smiled at you politely, still holding the cup of coffee in his hands. He was holding onto the thing the whole time you were talking – and you didn’t fail to notice such a gesture. His words struck you right after. If it were for someone else, you would pout and say something not nice. But it was Yoongi, your new roommate, so you let him get away with that.

Just this one time.

“Well, I grew up in a family that’s into real estates and development. Can’t say it didn’t sign up on me a little,” you shrugged. “I might have been into it for a while, but I always inclined more to writing. I wanted to make a living by writing. Of course, my father told me I was never going to be successful. Well, look at me now. I’m not sharing a table in an open office anymore. I have my own now.”

“Is everyone in New York always this positive and successful? Because if yes, then I’m happy I chose this place. Anyway, do I need to sign some kind of contract or something? It usually works like that, so—”

“I will contact our main landlord, but I guess the contract could be ready by tomorrow morning. That guy is very precise in what he’s doing. Bit an old and grumpy man, but precise when it comes to his business and buildings,” you shrugged again, giving him an encouraging smile. The truth was, if you reached for the phone now and dialed the number, the contract would probably be ready in an hour. If not less. But even though Yoongi needed to live somewhere more comfy and homey than a probably very expensive hotel, you didn’t feel like calling the man straight away, telling him to prepare a new arrangement.

“Fine. My booking is going to expire by the end of the month. It’s one week left, so there’s no need to rush things. I should be thankful you offered me a place to stay. I seriously didn’t expect this project to work, but sometimes life can surprise you when you don’t see it coming at all, right?”

“Excuse me, but now you sound like my grandmother from Ulsan. She was always like this when I came to visit her during summer holidays,” you chuckled and finished the coffee you were sipping on until now. Somehow, talking to Yoongi made you feel more comfortable. Also, the jitters disappeared the deeper the conversation grew.

Yoongi tilted his head to the side and gave you another one of his playful smiles. Damn, he really was a charming man, spreading his glamour around like a little fairy. Okay, that was kind of a weird association, but looking at him, you couldn’t tell otherwise.

“Can I have a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Were you born here, in the US or in Korea? Because you mentioned your grandmother from Ulsan, so I was wondering—of course, if it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer,” there it was, the politeness kicking in almost immediately. You sighed, but the soft smile never left your features.

“Actually, I was born in Busan, but most of my family lives in Ulsan. Shortly after I was born, we moved to New York, because my father already had a business there. So, I was migrating between the US and Korea until I realized something is wrong and the direction my father chose for me wasn’t the right one. I moved out of the family manor and started to live on my own.”

“That’s a whole family history, thanks for sharing.”

“That’s not even a third of it. Believe me, you don’t want to know it all.”

“Try me.”

You tilted her head to the side, giving him an odd look. Playfulness hung in the air, filling the room with an exciting anticipation. You were ready to literally try him, but then your eyes slid to the monitor and you sighed. You were pushing back the work that was supposed to be done by the end of the day, so if you continued like this, it would not be done even by Monday.

“Honestly, I’d like to, but it’s a really long story and I am not sure if I want to risk you running away just because of the background I’m coming from. Let’s give it another try when it’s more convenient,” you said, giving him a soft smile.

“I was just joking. You don’t need to tell me about your family if you don’t want to. But let me tell you, everyone left something behind. My shadow in Korea is really big. Who knows, maybe it’s as big as your shadow,” with that, he stood up from the chair, the coffee that the assistant brought him already finished. You cleared your throat, almost as if you didn’t want him to leave just yet. But the work was waiting, and it wasn’t about to do it itself.

“I will let you know once the contract is ready for you to sign it up. I’m sure it wouldn’t take more than twenty-four hours so—what do you think about meeting me tomorrow? I’m going to help Serah with a set-up for a new exhibition and we plan to hang out later tomorrow. You should join us, get to know your future flatmates,” while speaking, you slowly approached the door because he was already on his way there. Yet, both of you stopped when you reached the shared destination.

“I’m meeting Hoseok tomorrow, he wants to introduce me to some people from business, but I should be free in the afternoon. So, text me the time and place and I will try my best to join you guys.”

“We are probably going to stay at the apartment. It’s cheaper to drink at home,” you giggled, probably looking really stupid in front of him, but never mind. Once he was about to join you, he would understand the struggle of drinking in the pubs.

“Nice. In that case, text me the time and I’ll be there. Thank you so much, again. You saved my ass.”

“Just don’t jinx it. I haven’t done anything yet. Also, it wasn’t my doing – Taehyung and Jimin came with the idea, so you should thank them.”

“But you are making it work, so I think my thankfulness is justified. Okay, I won’t hold you from your work anymore. Let me know about the papers and I will see you later. And again, thank you,” with that, he left your office, a tender smile plastered over his features. The same smile you saw even an hour later, when you were supposed to write, but instead, you scrolled down the social network sites, liking pictures and reading random stuff.

It didn’t take you long to find his Instagram account that was rather full of pictures of cities and landscapes, time to time a picture with a man that looked a lot like Yoongi but was probably older by a few years. It was probably his older brother, because the resemblance was undeniable. He was tagged in the picture and soon, you scrolled down his own profile. He was much more open about his private life than Yoongi, sharing pictures of his travels, food, himself and, of course, some brief pictures at work. It seemed like Yoongi’s older brother followed the lead of their father, working for their family company. What they did, you didn’t know.

And honestly, you weren't even curious.

For the past thirty-one years of her life, you did your best in running away from the chaebol lifestyle. Up until now, you were at least seventy percent successful. Because your father always found a way to get back to you.

“Okay, time to stop hunting and start working again. Your boss is going to kill you, Y/N. And you don’t want to be killed just yet,” you murmured to herself, closing every unnecessary tab on the pc and your phone.

One thing was sure.

You kept thinking about the new tenant until the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you are amazing! I'm thankful for all the recognition this fic is getting from you. Thank you so much!


	5. About secrets and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he could say anything, she walked around the kitchen island, aiming for the spiral staircase. Turning to him, she half-smiled.
> 
> “Good night, Yoongi. Who knows, maybe we can share some secrets again.”

**Soho, 2pm (Miseo)**

It happened suddenly and out of nowhere. While Miseo was working on some basic papers for the company, she was called to see the CEO himself in the office. He didn’t call her often considering the fact she was a personal assistant of his son. That was why she was surprised when the CEO’s assistant basically stormed into her small office, giving her the order to see the big boss  _ right now _ . Frowning, she got up from her seat and walked down the long hallway until she met the double door leading to the boss’s office.

She took a deep breath and knocked twice. Even though the old man knew she was coming, she didn’t want to seem rude. The voice coming from the office announced her to come in, so she did.

“Lee Miseo, the person I need right now,” Choi Jinwook sat in his chair, an admirable pile of papers sitting on the table in front of him. He was a reasonable man, always doing his job without having anyone to assist him. That was one of the reasons that made him a good boss and leader, and also one of the reasons Miseo decided to work for his company. The fact that her father and Mr. Choi were childhood friends didn’t play any role in this game.

“Mr. Choi, what can I do for you?” Miseo asked politely. She took a place in front of his desk, hands behind her back and an unreadable expression in her face. He called her, so he clearly needed something from her. What happened, she could only wonder.

“I need you to take care of the contract in Brooklyn. There is a new person moving to my building and I need you to find out as much as you can. Also, make sure the contract is ready by tomorrow’s noon. My daughter would like to have it signed as soon as possible. I expect you to do an excellent and private job as always. We don’t need anyone to know that we are investigating someone, do we?”

In that moment, Miseo’s spine straightened and she looked at the man without any trace of fear visible in her posture. One thing was her, working for this company as an assistant, the other was her, working for Choi Jinwook as a private investigator when it came to people and the other obstacles that came to his way.

“I will do my best, sir. If you excuse me now—”

“How is my son doing?” he asked, catching her off guard out of nowhere. She expected everything but a personal question about San. For a while, she was confused whether he meant San’s business or personal life. Because she had answers for both. Yet, she was willing to share only about the business one.

“San is ready to take the next step in the game, sir. He contacted a few investors and close friends in the field. I honestly think this project suits him well. He is going to make you proud, sir,” she wasn’t sure if she didn’t put more emotions into her little speech than needed, but what was done was done. There was no way back.

The old man wasn’t stupid not to notice the emotion entangled within her voice, but he decided not to pay any attention to it. What his son did in his free time was his and his business only. All he cared about was the company and its evolving into the future.

“I’m really glad to hear that. Even though I wanted them both to work on this progress, my son will do a good job alone.”

“There’s no doubt about that, sir. Do you need anything else?”

“No, you can go now. My assistant will provide you with everything you are going to need for the new contract. As soon as you are finished, please, deliver it back to him in a sealed envelope and send me the copy to my private mail address. And Miseo, I hope you understand that this is going to stay just in this office. My son is not supposed to know about this.”

“Of course, sir. San is never going to find out,” she shook her head and bowed a little before she left the office. And as soon as she stepped outside and found herself in the safety of the long hallway, her breathing slowed down and became more stable. The boss was right, his assistant was already waiting for her with a small pile of paper in his hands. Those were the old and current contracts of the tenants living in one of the apartments in Brooklyn. Why he wanted her to have physical copies when she had those in her laptop, that she didn’t know.

“Here is everything you are going to need,” with those words and cold tone entangled within it, he handed her the papers and took a place back by his table. He didn’t talk to her more, nor he looked at her. She understood she was dismissed from this part of the floor. Turning on her heel, she almost ran down the hallway until she reached her own office – a small one but hers. It provided her with safety and comfort.

Not that she was scared or planned on disrespecting the order she has just got. Not at all. She loved her job and the fact that her boss trusted her made her happy. But sometimes, she really hated the way she was treated. Like she was a mere pawn in this power play – when, in real, she was one of the most powerful players hidden in the shadows. So, sighing heavily, she slid down into her chair and looked at the pile of papers sitting in front of her.

Just when she thought she was finally done, another thing literally popped out of nowhere. She reached for it, flipping through the papers she knew almost on a personal level since she was the one making contracts for the residential buildings. They were the same until she reached the last one with a sticky note in the upper left corner.

A name.

_ Min Yoongi _ .

So, that was the person Mr. Choi wanted her to investigate for him. The mysterious new tenant who happened to be Korean as almost the rest of the people living there. Miseo didn’t know them personally – only Y/N. But they always popped up at the annual banquet the Choi family organized. She was always suspicious about them – they acted like Y/N’s personal guards every time she brought them along. Why would she bring them when she wasn’t interested in the family business in the first place? This family was one big mystery to her, but she was willing to go lengths to uncover everything she wanted.

And even though setting a new contract was more important than the investigation itself, she started casually – social network sites, Linked In and everything else she could think of. And for some reason, she wasn’t really surprised when the name Min Holdings popped up on the screen, making her dive deep into the history of Min family. It appeared that they built up a big imperium in South Korea, its annual revenue high enough to make it a rough 3% of Korean GDP. That was an admirable amount.

She went even deeper, reading random articles on the internet. The family was very private about their life and if it weren’t for the paparazzi tabloid, she wouldn’t know that the older brother was kind of a troublemaker. Arrested a few times for speeding, being seen in public with various women – never the same.

Another name showed up on the screen when she read more about the Min brothers. Shin Suran, an only child of another chaebol family. She was somehow connected to both of them, yet Miseo had to find out how. Something pretty interesting was unfolding in front of her eyes and she started wondering whether it was only a coincidence a man like Min Yoongi appeared in New York out of nowhere and ended up asking for a place in an apartment that belonged to another chaebol family. Suspicion hung in the air like an axe, ready to chop.

“He is going to freak out,” she murmured silently, reaching for the cup of coffee. The disappointment flashed through her features when she found out the cup was already empty. Sighing heavily, she left her office and took off to the small kitchen counter in the shared room. Many of her colleagues hung around even when they were not on the lunch break and chatted, but not her. She avoided people from her work – except for San. He was a big ass exception, but that was another chapter of her life.

Thankfully, there was no one around, so she was free to make another cup of coffee and quickly and unnoticed disappear back to her office. The investigation seemed to be over – as for now. She was sure there was some juicy information about the man named Min Yoongi, something more interesting than just being a part of a very wealthy family. Just the way he appeared on every photo posted on the internet told her that the man was carrying something huge on his back.

The moment she reached for the papers to start working on a new contract, the phone placed on her table buzzed. The name  _ Choi San _ shone on the display, making her sigh again. He was incredibly talented in a field of calling people when they didn’t want to talk at all. But since he was still her boss, she reached for the phone and accepted the call.

“Lee Miseo speaking, how can I help you, sir?”

“Touché, my dear, touché. Are you still in the office? I heard that my father called you. Did you get scolded for being lazy again?” and even though he was talking on the phone, the teasing undertone in his voice was unmistakable.

“Depends on who is asking me right now. Choi San, my boss? Or Choi San, my hang-out dude?”

“Did you just call me dude while still being on your shift? That is so disrespecting, Mrs. Lee. I will draw consequences; you can be sure about it. But really, are you free right now? I just got out of the meeting with one of the investors and I’m in a desperate need of a drink.”

“Then call Wooyoung. I still have some work to do, so I can join you guys later. Let me know which over-priced bar you chose this time and I will be there. Just not know.”

And then again, even though they were speaking on the phone, she could literally see him rolling his eyes because Choi San always wanted things to go as he wished.

“I don’t want to drink with Wooyoung two nights in a row, but it seems like you are giving me no choice. Okay, I will text you the place and will see you later. Be careful,” his voice was way softer than before. As if something broke inside of him and he let a tiny bit of emotion reach out to her. Through the phone even.

“I’m always careful and you know that.”

“I was talking about my father. Be careful,” and with that, he hung up. Miseo blinked a few times, staring at the phone in her hands. She didn’t expect him to be this interested, but honestly, San always surprised her somehow. There was never a day when he didn’t pop up out of nowhere, scaring or surprising her. And honestly, she grew used to the feeling of having him around whenever she didn’t expect it at all.

And there she was, thinking about him again. Instead of doing what she was supposed to do, she was thinking about the boss’s son and about how she was going to spend another night with him, because he wanted to.

She wanted to as well.

It was undeniable anymore, and she knew it. Yet, she kept fighting the feelings and emotions she had for him, because—the gap between the two of them was too wide, and in her eyes, uncrossable.

But he always came for her.

Always.

* * *

**Brooklyn, one month later (Yoongi)**

It’s been a month. One month since he moved to the apartment in Brooklyn and finally had a proper opportunity to start a new life exactly like he wanted to. Living here was nice. As he expected, he got the room he first spent the night when Hoseok invited him out. Back then, it was rook with only a bed and a wardrobe and a small table in the corner. He was quick to exchange the table for a bigger one – the one that could contain his music equipment he had shipped from Seoul. The bed remained the same – queen size, dominating the whole space. Of course, the thing he loved the most about his new safe haven was the glass wall with a nice view of the Brooklyn Heights. It wasn’t as nice as the one from the living room area, that provided a view of Brooklyn bridge, but still. It was nice. And he liked that.

He also liked his new job. Hoseok was a talented dancer and composer, but he was terrible when it came to business. Honestly, Yoongi was surprised how he was able to build such a strong and well working environment without having the business spirit. On the other hand, Hoseok always did everything with his heart fully in. Including leading his dancing studio. Of course, Yoongi wasn’t only his business partner or advisor – Hoseok stood up to his words and introduced him to some of his friends in business. They were mostly composers and producers, working for small companies, but for Yoongi, it was a big step forward. He couldn’t wait for the moment he was about to drop his own creation he was working on for such a long time.

He was working on it right now.

It was already 10pm and he was on his third glass of wine, but nothing was working like he wanted it to. The beat was off, and the lyrics turned out not to be as good as he first thought. Sighing heavily, he reached for the glass of wine, taking an admirable sip. It seemed like he was done for tonight, that was why he saved the file and turned off the laptop he was working on. It might have been late, but when he opened the door and peeked to the hallway, he still heard silent conversation coming from downstairs. Serah was already sleeping because Taehyung had a private rehearsal at Broadway today, but the rest of the people living here were still up. He decided to join their small session with the glass of wine still in his hands.

“Oh, look who’s up. Did we wake you?” the blonde reporter asked. She was sitting in the armchair, cuddled in a fluffy blanket. It was May already, but the weather decided to be a bit colder than usual – and she was always whining about being cold.

“No. I was struggling with one song, so I decided to give up and join you guys,” he shrugged and took a place in the remaining armchair since the couple occupied the sofa. They were tangled together like a pair of climbing plants, and it almost made him feel the neediness they felt for each other. He shook his head and his eyes quickly wandered back to Y/N – who was watching him like a hawk. Lately, she seemed to be a little bit confused and out of the place. She declined every night out, and when they were having fun at the apartment, she was the first one to leave.

Yoongi would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what was happening with the young writer, but he didn’t feel content enough to ask her. In the end, it’s been only a month since he signed the contract and moved in. Many things happened by that time, and he almost forgot about the life he had in Seoul. Not that it was unforgettable. He had to admit, from time to time, he was thinking about Geumjae, he was thinking about Suran, and he was also thinking about his father and the family business he ever so successfully abandoned. It reached the point in which he thought he was some kind of a wizard, because Geumjae reached out to him a mere week ago. The loving older brother he was, he asked how Yoongi was doing and whether he didn’t reconsider his decision of moving abroad.

To which Yoongi immediately replied that _ no, he didn’t reconsider anything _ .

Geumjae didn’t reply.

Yoongi understood it as a closed case and didn’t bother to text his older brother again. The man had to accept that Yoongi chose this life, that he decided to chase his dreams even though it meant the highest sacrifice possible.

“As much as I’d like to help you with your troubles,  _ hyung _ , I have to get up early in the morning. And something’s telling me you have to as well, my dear,” Jimin stretched his limbs, reminding more of a tired cat than an actual human being. Without any other words, he possessively grabbed Sunmi’s hand and made her get up from the sofa. Of course, she was whining, but one look from her man silently told her to be quiet and follow his lead. So, the red-haired girl murmured silently good night and disappeared on the spiral staircase leading upstairs, still holding her man’s hand.

Yoongi looked at Y/N, his eyebrows raised in a questionable manner. The blonde writer only shook her head and chuckled silently.

“It would be better if you stayed downstairs for like—half an hour or so. We’ve been talking and Jimin is frustrated because of this new play and when he is frustrated… well, you better stay out of his way. He might seem nice, but when he is in this state—”

“I think I know what you are trying to say. And I think he was frustrated last week as well. Honestly, he didn’t let me finish this one piece and that made me frustrated, too. Mad, even,” a slight smirk crept over his features when he finished the glass of wine that he brought with him.

“Oh my god, we are not really talking about this, are we?” she started laughing quietly, almost burying her face into the blanket she was wrapped in.

“We can always talk about something else. For example, I can tell you about something I noticed lately. When I first met you, you seemed like a party girl. Of course, without offence. You just gave the vibe of someone free-spirited and wild. But now, the more I observe you, the more I think you are closing inside. Did something happen?” he didn’t know whether it was the wine, sleep deprivation or pure curiosity that made him drop the question. But the one thing he knew was the fact that she wasn’t pleased by the question. The look in her eyes told him everything.

“It’s not like something happened, really. Just—this time of the life has always been hectic. I bet you can tell it yourself; you know how it feels when your family makes you do something you don’t want to do. Even at this age. I’m fighting it every year, telling myself that I’m finally over some stupid rules, but when the time of the year comes, I start doubting. I’m wondering – it might be the last time I’m seeing them; it might be the last time I’m seen with them in the public. It might—” with that, she abruptly stopped, biting on her lower lip nervously. The tension hung in the air dangerously.

“What do you mean I can tell myself? Unless you come from a pathological manipulative family, then yes, I can tell myself, but…”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about. Look, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I’m tired and stressed lately, I feel like people want too much from me and I don’t have my freedom. And with the upcoming shitstorm from my family, I can’t really focus on anything. So, I’m babbling.”

She was cute.

Even though she was babbling, trying to tell him something even though she didn’t look like she wanted to, she was cute.

“If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. I’m not pushing you because I know how awful that feels. So, feel free to come to me whenever you want and feel like that,” and with those words, he was ready to get up from the sofa and go back to his room, probably to work some more on the mixtape, even though he was supposed to get up early in the morning. But her words stopped him. Words that he didn’t see coming.

“Are you up for some more wine?”

“Never say no to wine. That’s another thing I learned here, in New York,” he chuckled and followed her to the kitchen. Honestly, he was more of a scotch guy, but good wine was never bad, was it? Letting those thoughts sink in, he took a place on one of the high stools behind the kitchen island while she approached the small wine fridge, fishing for a bottle of red wine. Good, he was scared she would aim for the wine one – because the combination of red and white wine was the worst.

She filled the glass he brought from the room and the clean one she got from the cabinet above. For a while, she remained silent, only looking at the glass. Yoongi found it a bit dramatic, but women were always like that. Well, most of them.

“You were right, I came from a pathological manipulative family. But I graduated, left, got married and built my own life. Not that my marriage lasted long. We filed for divorce four years later and remained in contact ever since then. That was one of the things my father started to hold against me. Me, being divorced and on my own. I think he hates the fact that I don’t need him in my life. No, that I don’t need my  _ family’s wealth. _ Does Choi Development say something to you?” she took a sip of her wine and looked at him. In that moment, he felt her eyes piercing him mercilessly, without having an option to run. Not that he wanted to.

Her mention about the marriage honestly surprised him, but who was he to get caught in such a fact when she asked him a question? When she looked genuinely interested in his answer?

“I might have heard it once or twice when I went overseas with my father on one of his business trips. Why?”

“Well, I was supposed to be the CEO before I did everything that I told you. Now, my stepbrother is next in line to take over the Choi kingdom. My father keeps trying to bring me back to the business, but he just doesn’t understand that I don’t wish so. Nor do I want to do so. Gosh, why am I even telling you this?” she took another sip and leaned against the counter. This time, she wasn’t looking at him. She was staring out of the window, admiring the Brooklyn Bridge shining in the night.

“Maybe because we are the same? Not exactly the same, but the background is pretty similar. To be honest, I’m surprised, because I wouldn’t expect you to hide a secret this big. Not that it’s a bad thing. The family you are coming from doesn’t define who you truly are. It’s your own doing. If you decided to do something that’s making you happy, then you should continue in doing so.”

“Like you did.”

“Yes, like I did.”

The conversation died for a while. The previous tension that hung in the air transformed into a comfortable silence filling the room. Both of them were sipping on the wine, drowned in their own thoughts and memories. The truth was, he didn’t see this coming. And he would never say she obviously came from a chaebol family but was strong enough to leave it at such a young age. Well, at least he thought she did it at a young age. But everyone carried a secret, and no one was supposed to necessarily share it. So, he was glad she opened a little, because she surely looked less stressed than she did a few minutes ago when he found them talking in the living room. And for some reason, he felt like sharing as well. He told her something he first intended to keep only to himself because it was in the past and it was surely never coming back again.

“A secret for a secret?” he asked her, luring a nod and a small smile back on her lips.

“I was engaged. It was arranged. Our fathers were childhood friends, growing up together, building their business and families. When they finally built empires, they decided it would be amazing to join our families. And since my older brother was always a troublemaker and Suran was closer to my age than his, they decided I’m the right choice for her.”

The fact that there were a few passionate nights when he thought the relationship wasn’t arranged anymore, that he kept to himself. As much as he wasn’t asking about her ex-husband, she didn’t need to know about his ex-fiancée.

“I see you’ve been adulting hard as well,” another chuckle left her now red-colored lips. There was a visible trace of the red wine on her lips and he so wanted to lean closer and—damn, he has had enough for tonight. If he had one more drink, he would be either completely smashed or he would do something he was not quite ready to do.

Just yet.

“Yes. I’ve been trying to cancel my subscription, but it’s irreversible. Too bad for us, right? Look, whatever you are going through right now won’t be bothering you in the future. I can’t believe it’s me who’s saying this, but everything will pass. Gosh, I think the time I spent with Hoseok took its toll on me,” Yoongi shook his head and laughed quietly. Suddenly, a picture of Namjoon came to his mind and he was wondering how his dear friend was doing. They might not have been in daily contact when he was still in Seoul, but Namjoon always cared and listened to him.

Almost the same way as Hoseok was doing now. Yoongi knew that the two of them would make good friends.

“Thanks. I guess I just needed to vent a little Again, thank you for being here, listening to my babbling. I just—everyone in this flat knows, so I can’t really come to them and complain about my family and the way my father tries to suck me back into the business. Because I don’t want to bother them with that over and over again.”

“But I’m a new guy and I haven’t heard your story yet.”

“Exactly. Well, no but yes. I don’t want you to think I have just successfully used you, okay? That’s not it,” after she shook her head in a dismissal, she downed the rest of the wine and reached for the bottle. But his long fingers wrapped around her wrist before she had a chance to pour them another round. He felt like he had enough for tonight – and she seemed just the same. Surely, she didn’t drink as much as he did before, but in her state, alcohol wasn’t the right option.

“I don’t think such a thing about you. And you should save the rest of the bottle for later. Tomorrow is another day – and another struggle. This is a good wine, actually. Let’s have some tomorrow, shall we?” he tilted his head to the side, still holding her wrist even though the intention of drinking some more was long gone.

“Fine, that sounds like a deal,” her words were silent, almost non-hearable in the comfortable silence that fell over the room mere moments ago. Nodding, he let go of her hand, but he still felt the warmth of her skin on his fingers. Weird tingling ran down his spine and settled in his core. That kind of he didn’t feel for a while – and he didn’t expect to feel it anytime soon. Yet, one simple touch could do such things to him.

And her as well.

Before he could say anything, she walked around the kitchen island, aiming for the spiral staircase. Turning to him, she half-smiled.

“Good night, Yoongi. Who knows, maybe we can share some secrets again.”

* * *

**Tribeca, 1pm (Y/N)**

The taxi pulled in the parking lot behind the restaurant and the two women quickly got out. The traffic was terrible in the middle of the day – and both of you were hungry. Even though you had an hour-long lunch break, the ride to Tribeca took you at least fifteen minutes. You were already nervous, but Serah looked just fine. When you entered the restaurant, you were greeted by the young man working there. He immediately escorted you to a VIP part of the restaurant where the table was already set.

“Did you call Seokjin when we were coming?” Serah asked with her brows raised. The playfulness shone in her eyes when she sat down and reached for the menu sitting on the table. Seokjin probably told the staff to leave it there because they usually brought it to the table.

“I might have. I’m really craving a good steak and he has the best steaks in the town,” you sat down and fought the urge to order a glass of champagne really hard when the waiter approached you to take their orders. Sparkling water was going to be enough for now. With that, you ordered the steak and some vegetables while Serah went for a salad. You both thanked the young boy and after he left you alone in the private space, Serah shamelessly leaned closer and gave you  _ the _ look.

“Okay, tell me.”

“Tell you what?” you were genuinely confused about your friend’s curiosity. Sure, you were excited to have lunch with her during weekdays since it happened only occasionally, but that didn’t mean there was anything you wanted to share.

“Stop playing stupid. Tell me about the banquet. It’s in less than a month and I still didn’t get my invitation. And I need to know because your crazy parents always come up with stupid ideas and dress codes and stuff. I’m not going to shop last minute like… every year.” She aggressively shook her head. And while she kept on rambling about the upcoming annual banquet the Choi family organized, you internally sighed. Because even though you didn’t know why, somehow, you expected Serah to interrogate you about Yoongi. Your last night’s little talk kept hunting you from the second you opened your eyes in the morning.

You thought someone might have heard you, but apparently, everything was safe and so far, no one was asking around. And you would be lying if you said you didn’t want it to stay that way.

Also, the silent promise of sharing another secret with him was kind of scaring you. Of course, it was only fair since he shared a lot the first night Hoseok brought him in. What you told him last night was only half of your story. If not less.

“Hello, earth to Y/N. Are you listening to me? Or are you lost somewhere out there? Did I say something I shouldn’t have said?” Serah bombarded you with questions you barely kept up with.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. The banquet, right. No, I didn’t get my invitation either which is really creepy because Seokjin got his like a month ago. I guess we are not the priority on my family’s list anymore,” you shrugged. “I’m not much of a help, I know. But I really haven’t heard anything from either of my parents.”

Which was weird and sad at the same time because even though your father tried to push you back, your mother strangely took your side every time you wanted to do something on your own. It was another secret of yours, the relationship with your mother. The woman loved you dearly, she almost kept you protected like a diamond. She never pushed you to do anything you didn’t want to do. Yet, she was too weak to oppose the old boss Choi. When he aimed to do something, he was adamant about it.

“Is there any reason you are this weird today? Or did your boss make you mad again?” Serah asked. At that moment, the waiter was back with your beverages and appetizers. A freebie, he said, but you knew it was all Seokjin’s doing.

“He held my hand last night.”

“What the fuck?”

“He held my hand. Like, I was about to pour us more wine, but he grabbed my hand and held me for a little longer than he was supposed to, and I felt like my wrist was burning, but burning in a good way. You know that feeling? Like when you are in high school and your crush looks your way out of nowhere and you are doing your best no to piss yourself. Okay, maybe that was a bit of TMI for a thirty-one years old woman, but you see my point, do you?”

And it was out.

“I have no idea what you are—holy shit. You are talking about Yoongi.  _ He _ held  _ your _ hand! Oh my god! That’s a progress after a month of living in a shared household!”

You looked at Serah with a visible pout forming on your lips. You have just come clean about the fact you felt about Yoongi and Serah had the audacity to clown you around. Not that it was something unusual. Your friendship was mostly built on sarcasm and irony, so teasing each other in such a way was nothing new.

“I’m being serious now, Serah. And that’s not even half of the story. I was downstairs with Sunmi and Jimin when Yoongi joined us. But since Jimin was frustrated – you know – they left, so we were alone. I was a bit concerned about the upcoming banquet and he probably saw that. He asked me what was going on and I basically spilled the tea. I told him how I ran and got married and then got divorced… and stuff.”

Serah stopped drinking, putting the glass back on the table. With a heavy sigh, she leaned closer once again – as if someone might have heard you in the VIP lounge of Seokjin’s restaurant. You were alone in the room, but she still didn’t want anyone else to hear you.

“So, you told them about your marriage with Seokjin? Does he even know Seokjin?”

“No, I didn’t tell him about Seokjin. And no, he doesn’t know Seokjin. I just told him who my family is and that I was married to some guy before. Apparently, he knows my family, but let’s be honest here, chaebols usually know each other. They either did business together or just know about each other’s existence. That’s how it works in that world.”

“You know that I don’t need details about your life since I’m someone completely else, but woah. What made you share such a thing with him? I mean, I know you’ve been crushing on him hard ever since he moved in, but still. Those are things you didn’t even share with Jimin and Taehyung until you trusted them enough. Damn, girl. This might be real and serious, am I right?”

Serah’s words hung in between the two of you like a threat. You felt them tightening around your throat, making it harder for you to breathe every second. Not that your friend wasn’t hard. Serah was usually too good to read the situation and people. As a silent observer, she knew what was going on without anyone telling her beforehand. The same applied to this situation. She spoke out loud the words you were too proud to admit.

“I don’t want to think about it as something real. To be honest, I barely know the guy. He moved in a month ago and ever since then, we talked a few times, that’s right. But that’s also all. However, last night was something completely different. I  _ felt _ like I could tell him everything. It was magic. A witchcraft.”

“Come on, you are not the one to believe in such things in this household. Let’s just say you are right. What are you going to do now? Are you like… going to ask him on a date? Because, you know, we live in a 21 st century and it’s nothing unusual for a woman to be the first one to make a move. Honestly, I think you should do it. There’s nothing left to lose,” Serah giggled and took a sip of her water. After that, she attacked the small plate of appetizers.

You thought about it. Serah was right about the rules of the twenty-first century, but you still weren't sure about asking him out, nor to make a move on him. Yoongi was new to New York, he was in a phase of finding himself and you didn’t want to be any kind of an obstacle in his way. He was adamant about pursuing his dream – not dating. Yet, there was this small voice inside of you, keep whispering to do exactly as Serah told you.

“No, there’s nothing much to lose but a new tenant. Imagine if things gone wrong and I would have to see him every single fucking day. I don’t know about you, but it’s not quite the comfortable thought. No, I can’t risk asking him out when he has just moved in. As much as it’s a welcoming idea, no. Now, tell me about the new exhibition of yours. I heard this new indie museum is interested in your work.”

And with that, you successfully dodged a bullet aimed right to your core. Serah was always the one to pursue and encourage you even when there was only a slight chance to success. But once you started talking about art and her work, it completely cut the trail of her thoughts. The same happened today – and you were glad. Last night made a big mess in your head, leaving you stressed and unable to pay attention to your surroundings. You even skipped the morning coffee at work – which confused your assistant as well. The young girl looked like she was about to call an ambulance because you never skipped your first coffee at work.

Serah talked and talked until the waiter was back with your lunch – bonus point for Seokjin, because it only took them approximately fifteen minutes. If you were quick enough, there was a high possibility for you to make it back to work in time. The food was exquisite as always, leaving you satisfied as you cleared the plates. And when you were about to pay for them both, the waiter only shook his head, a slight smile plastered on his features.

“Mr. Kim told me it’s already been taken care of. We are glad you enjoyed your meal at our restaurant, Mrs. Kim. We hope to see you again soon,” he nodded when you were leaving, the uber already waiting outside. Serah giggled as you loaded the car, nudging you with her elbow.

“Is it me, or does Seokjin still have a soft spot for you? Who knows, maybe he doesn’t see you only as a friend.”

And the old drama was back. You rolled her eyes and put the phone back to your purse. You were checking your SNS, scrolling down through the hundreds of accounts you were following. Nothing new was going on in the world – not even Yoongi was posting. Clicking your tongue, you turned to Serah and scoffed.

“No, Seokjin is just being nice. As always. Please, stop looking for hidden intentions that aren’t there. Why people don’t understand that even though we are divorced, we  _ can _ be friends, for fuck’s sake,” you murmured the last part of the sentence more to yourself than to Serah. The said woman only sighed and reached for your hand. She held you tightly, sending a big innocent smile in your direction. Serah always knew how to make things better, how to fix things without using words. That was one of her gifts.

“Okay, fine. I will stop with this. It’s just—when we see you together, it’s always confusing. You are so close that some people might think otherwise. I would be careful around Yoongi. Especially if he doesn’t know Seokjin yet. You know what I mean, right?”

Fine, she might have been good without words, but with them? She could be kind of confusing from time to time.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. Care to explain before we reach the Eight avenue?”

“I mean—clearly, you are interested in Yoongi. And sometimes, Seokjin can be terribly overprotective of you. So, I’d be really careful in case those two finally meet. Because Yoongi lives with us for a month, so it’s only a matter of time when they are going to see each other,” Serah smiled at you, trying to send you as much positive energy in that smile as she could.

“That sounds like the world is about to collapse once they meet. But fine, I will think about your words. Just please—nothing is going on, okay? It’s an innocent crush that will surely go away once I open to him and he realizes I’m too complicated. Or crazy. Either of that is right. Oh, that’s my stop. I will see you in the evening. Good luck, and thank you,” with those words, you quickly left the cab when the car pulled in the parking lot behind the building you were working at. You didn’t hear Serah’s words, and you certainly didn’t see the smile that flashed through your friend’s features.

***

“Finally. I thought you might be not coming back from your lunch break. I hope you will pardon your personal assistant for letting me in your office. Let’s just say she didn’t have a choice.”

The familiar voice hit your ears when you walked in your office, ready to work on a new piece of article you had in mind for a while. What you didn’t expect was your stepbrother, sitting in your chair with a playful smirk plastered on his face. He was holding a black envelope in his hands – and you could tell what it was even from such a distance. The invitation was finally here. As if you weren't talking about that with Serah a mere hour ago.

“What do you want, San?” you simply asked, putting off your trench coat and hanging it on one of the wooden hangers on the wall. You slowly approached her table, waiting for San to leave your chair and let you take a place, but the man did neither.

“I came to say hello to my sister. You know, unlike you, I care about your life and your work. About your wellbeing. So, I came to check up on you.”

“And you are going to pretend that the black envelope in your hands is certainly not an invitation to  _ our _ parents’ annual banquet. How obvious can you be? Are you now our father’s personal assistant? Did he send you to give me the invitation personally?” you tilted your head to the side, a sly smirk appearing on your face right after. If he could play games with you, who said you weren't allowed to join as well?

You were right, it made him scoff and get up from the chair. He threw the envelope on the table and dramatically flipped his hair. You half-expected him to leave the office right after, but he remained standing near your table. Coming closer, you reached for the envelope and carefully opened it. As always, the design was perfect. The invitation inside the envelope was cream-colored with a delicate golden font filling the page. You bet it was your mother’s doing. Mrs. Choi always took care of such things.

“Huh, a carnival in darkness. I guess someone is trying to hide their secrets, aren’t they?” you threw the invitation back on the table and made a mental note to tell Serah to start shopping for some dark kind of event. It wasn’t surprising, though. Every year, they came with such an extra idea.

“Maybe it’s about pretending, who knows. Many people pretend they are someone completely else. We could talk for hours about that, couldn’t we?” he simply shrugged and gave you, his stepsister, a look. What he said next caught you completely off guard. “I asked Seokjin for help. It’s been a month and he still hasn’t answered. I guess you have something to do with that, don’t you?”

“So, the truth is finally out. You are not only father’s messenger; you came here because you need investors in that project. Do you really think I’m childish enough to convince Seokjin not to work with you? Just how many times did I tell you I have no desire in our family business? Go, work with Seokjin, and beg him to invest in your project. But if he decides not to join, remember it’s not my doing. Seokjin is an adult with his own head on his neck. Yes, he told me that you reached out to him. And no, I didn’t tell him not to work with you. So, if he didn’t reply to you, it might be simply because he is busy or not interested. Now, is there anything else bothering you?”

You finally made yourself comfortable in your chair, looking at your brother shamelessly. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin – and you could tell by the way he was nervously biting on his lower lip and playing with his fingers. You saw him growing up and you knew when San lost the confidence and the firm ground from under his feet.

“San, look. If you need help, maybe I could—” because even though you grew up fighting, even though your dreams were different, even though you usually dragged each other around, you were still siblings and you weren't heartless enough to see him this defenseless.

“No. Actually, that’s all I wanted. Now that I fulfilled our father’s wish and got an answer to my question, I don’t need anything else. Have a nice day, sis. You might be surprised, but it’s been really nice to see you.”

You sighed heavily. In no universe you liked the words that rolled down his tongue, almost poisonous-like. Fine, you had to admit, you weren't the nicest one when you saw him sitting in your office like he owned the whole place, but still. He was your stepbrother and you weren't heartless enough to be this mean to him.

“Thank you for checking up on me, really. We might not have the best relationship, but you should know I appreciate this kind of… I don’t even know how I should call this. Tell father you gave me the invitation – and that I will think about coming.”

“You are coming, sister. Like every year. The other invitations for your friends have been shipped earlier this week, so they should get it as soon as possible. I will see you at the banquet, sister,” he turned on his heel and with a slight smile on his face, he left the office. Suddenly, you were sitting there alone, the burden of the invitation lying on the table growing heavier and heavier. Once again, you reached for the paper engraved with silver font, playing with it in her fingers.

You didn’t expect this year’s theme to be a dark carnival. Of course, your wardrobe was full of dresses you could use – full of dresses Serah could use as well. Yet, something inside of you got weirdly excited to get a special one. A special one in a way you could show them all that your father had no power over you anymore.

Even though just coming to the event meant that yes, the strings were still there.

Blame it on the family.

“Maybe I should do exactly the same Yoongi did – run to the other side of the globe so they won’t catch me ever again,” you murmured to yourself when you opened the laptop. The empty document was shining on the display, reminding you of an idea you had before San came and disrupted your personal space. The idea was still in your head, but the lust to write it down was suddenly gone. Not that you were supposed to come with something new – you just wanted to try something. To step out of your comfort zone since it seemed like everyone around you was doing so. And if they could, why couldn’t you?

Either way, you remained sitting there, staring at the screen without actually writing something down. A heavy sigh crawled out of your lungs and you simply knew that no new article was about to be born today. Instead, you reached for your phone, leaving a simple message in the group chat.

**Kim Y/N in ‘my gals’ group chat 2:35pm**

_ The invitation arrived in person today. Been told you should expect yours as soon as possible since it’s been sent out earlier this week. The theme is very interesting. Something’s telling me you are going to like it. _

__

**Jung Sunmi in ‘my gals’ group chat 2:40pm**

_ Why do I feel like you are not going to tell us? Anyway, I’m busy now so we will talk at home. See ya. _

__

The reply from Serah didn’t come even though she saw the message. They were probably both busy in work – exactly as you should have been, but instead, you kept staring either on the screen of your phone now in your hand, or outside the window. It was getting cloudy outside, the rain threatening to fall every second. Rainy weather in New York was one of the worst things ever, especially when you forgot your umbrella at home. The same applied to you today and you only wondered whether it was a karma for how you treated San when he appeared with the invitation in his hands.

“Seriously, why am I like this?” murmuring under your nose, you finally put the phone away and tried to focus on the empty screen in front of you. Ready or not, you had to bleed at least a thousand of words out, venting yourself in the best way you knew how to.

Three hours later, when you were supposed to sit in the cab on your way home, you were still in the office, typing rather angrily. Even your assistant came to check on you, offering you a cup of coffee, but you politely declined. Just when you were done with the ten pages you managed to write down, you leaned back in the chair, letting out a muffled sound that reminded more of a victorious huff.

Now you were finally satisfied.

* * *

**Manhattan, 9pm (Yoongi)**

She came home late today. Not that he was waiting for her, he certainly wasn’t. Okay, maybe he was. A little bit. After their last night’s talk, he couldn’t stop thinking about the little secret she spilled about herself. About the fact that they basically came from the same background, shared the same childhood when they were forced to do things they didn’t want to do.

He kept thinking about it the whole day, not even paying attention when Hoseok came with the idea of opening yet another class for children from the neighborhood. Of course, he was listening to his new friend, but his mind kept wandering to the last night, replaying her words all over again. How she managed to make him feel all over the place, he didn’t know. And when Hoseok asked him what was going on with him, Yoongi only shook his head and with a soft smile plastered over his features assured him that everything was completely fine.

But it wasn’t and he found out the moment she came home, a few minutes before nine in the evening. Actually, she was the second one to arrive and she found out shortly after she basically kicked the high heels off her feet.

“Rough day?” he asked when she peeked to the living room, giving him a soft smile. He couldn’t do otherwise but to give her one back.

“Depends. I had a surprise meeting with my brother and let’s just say, I was really surprised. Anyway, are you home alone? Where is everyone?” she asked, approaching the fridge to fish out a bottle of soda. Always have your soda in the fridge – that was one of the first things he has been told when he moved in. He didn’t ask why.

“I have no idea. I came around five, met Sunmi on her way out and since then, no one showed up. She said something about an upcoming exhibition in Chicago, so she is probably working on that. I have no idea,” he shrugged, enjoying the iced americano he bought on his way home and still didn’t manage to finish. As soon as he arrived at the apartment, he was attacked by a sudden muse which resulted in him sitting in the living room and writing down the lyrics of the next song. Now, the notepad was lying in front of him, opened to the whole world.

“I see,” she hummed, taking a sip of the soda. “What are you working on? A new song?”

“It’s a secret,” for some reason, a boyish smirk appeared on his lips, making him look like a teenage boy.

“Woah, hold your horses. Are you that eager to play ‘secret for a secret’ again?” she asked, putting the bottle on the kitchen counter. In a few quick steps, she approached him and tried to peek into the notepad, but he was faster. He quickly closed it and clicked his tongue.

“I will let you peek inside once it’s finished. This is just the first draft – and I never let anyone see my first draft.”

“Not even Hoseok? Because a week ago, he told me you are working on a song together and you let him see  _ everything _ ,” she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pouty look. And when she realized it’s not going to work on him, she gave up and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Basically, she threw herself onto it, making the gesture look a bit hilarious since she was still wearing the white shirt and a black pencil skirt. Her usual attire when she was too lazy to go for something extra. That he has also been told during his second week in the apartment.

“That’s something different. We are working on that project together, so, of course, I’m letting him peek in. He does the same for me,” shrugging, he finished the americano and put the empty plastic cup on the table. He was too lazy to get up and throw it into the trash.

Also, the atmosphere was nice, and he didn’t want to disrupt it with any necessary movement. That’s why for a while both of them sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the feeling of doing nothing after an exhausting day in work.

“My brother is a jerk. I grew up thinking I hate him because he came out of nowhere and snatched my father’s attention – even though it only lasted five minutes. Quite literally. But today, when I talked to him, I realized that I wasn’t always fair. Okay, I didn’t realize it today – I realized it a few years ago. But I never bothered to actually build a relationship with him. Is it considered a secret?” her words rattled through the living room out of nowhere. He looked at her, nibbling on his lower lip as he was thinking about every answer possible. There were too many because he knew how it felt to have a jerk of a brother. His brother might have been older, but he was still a jerk. Kind of.

“If you consider it a secret, then it is a secret. But I get you – siblings, whether they are younger or older, can be pain in the ass sometimes. I dare to say that my older brother lived in my shadow. For some reason, my father chose me to be his successor. Poor Geumjae almost lost his shit when our father appointed me to be the COO. Actually, I was really good. Too bad it’s not something I’d love to do, to be honest,” he shook his head as he thought about the day when he resigned in front of the whole meeting board. Men sitting around the table were giving him questionable looks, demanding to know how and why. Mr. Min felt betrayed by his own son, but the next day, he dared to send Geumjae to change Yoongi’s mind.

Except it didn’t work. At all. 

“So, not only siblings, but also the whole family can be a pain in the ass, I see. But hey, this was not a secret. I already knew you were a COO, you told us the first night we met. Tell me something I don’t know,” she leaned in to have a better view of him. The sudden movement of hers made him gulp and wiggle in the armchair.

“I broke up with Suran over the phone. I think the media found out later and dragged us, but I tried my best not to think about it. Also, I was already in the States, so I didn’t care about my public image back in Korea,” when he said it out loud like that, it made him look like the bad guy. Which was only natural, because who breaks up with someone over the phone? Assholes only.

“She must hate you so much right now. Well, I would if you did this to me,” she shook her head, pure disbelief mirroring in her eyes. And for a slip second, he thought he made a mistake by telling her. But wasn’t it her who wanted to know another secret about him? So, he spilled it – surprisingly he was very willing to do so.

“No, she doesn’t hate me. She checks on me from time to time. The same goes for my older brother. I guess he is doing it because my father is interested but still too proud to pick up the phone and call me himself. Honestly, it’s been bothering me for a while, I kept thinking about my family back in Seoul, about how they cope with me leaving. But no message is also a message, isn’t it?” as much as she was open last night about her struggles and feelings, he felt the same tonight. He knew that his secrets were safe in this apartment.

“This is getting sad and depressing. I don’t want to be depressed, it’s too soon for such a thing. But hey, you are right. No message is a message as well. Fine, if we feel like sharing tonight, I’m going to tell you something more about my relationship. Even though you didn’t ask. There’s a high possibility you will meet my ex-husband because he is currently my best friend. Well, he was my best friend before we got married.”

That was something unexpected for Yoongi. Suddenly, he felt the strong urge to finish the bottle of wine they opened last night. Of course, being divorced was completely fine, but he just didn’t understand the logic of being a best friend with your ex-husband. Or ex-wife. But that was him, he was comfortable with a completely different outcome.

“Do you mean—”

“Kim Seokjin. I think you heard about him already, didn’t you? He must have been briefly mentioned here and there.”

“Yeah, he was. And from what I heard, he seemed like an intimidating guy. I haven’t met him yet, but something’s telling me he is not going to like me. I have no idea why,” and then again, Yoongi shrugged and gave her an innocent smile to which Y/N only rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god, now you sound like Jimin and Taehyung. It took them a while, but they eventually found a way to like him. Somehow. Trust me, Seokjin is the sweetest guy ever. He only looks scary. He is a sweetheart,” Y/N chuckled, thinking about her best friend and ex-husband. He really was sweet, but lately, she was kind of mad at him because ever since he told her about the business with San, he didn’t have enough time to meet her in person.

“I’m not going to fight you here. Can’t judge someone before I get to know him, right?” something about his words made him tremble a little. She was beautiful and he would be stupid if he said he wasn’t interested. But she had an ex-husband who was currently his best friend, which made it a bit more complicated to get to know  _ her _ better.

However, giving up wasn’t an option.

“Right,” she said rather silently. For a while, she kept playing with her fingers, not sparing him a single look. And honestly, Yoongi felt like he crossed some kind of an invisible line which put him back to point zero. Or better said, to the moment they didn’t know each other that good. Not that they were best friends now – but sharing secrets this big meant a lot to him. He was confused until she started talking again. “To be honest, it wasn’t that bad. Well, I never thought I was going to marry my best friend, but it happened and there’s no way I’m going to change it now. I wouldn’t even want to, truth to be said.”

“Then why did you file for divorce? If it wasn’t that bad, I mean—”

“It didn’t work, and we were not that kind of people to keep something that’s already dead. We weren’t supposed to be husband and wife. We were supposed to be best friends, and as weird as it may sound right now, it works perfectly. I know I can tell him everything; I know I can rely on him, even though he was ignoring me for the past few days. But I know he is a busy man and he has to travel a lot, so.”

Yoongi didn’t need to be told twice. He exactly knew what toll it took when you decided to work in a business field. He also knew how it felt when the passion disappeared from the relationship.

“Do you think we should finish the bottle we opened last night? Because these are some heavy topics we are talking about,” he murmured, not quite sure about his words. But when she wordlessly got up from her seat and approached the fridge, he knew that the night was about to get more interesting. She poured them the rest of the wine and came back, handing him the glass.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you right now.”

“Come at me.”

“There is something wicked about you. Something that makes me tell you everything you want to know about me. You know, not many people know about my relationship with Seokjin. And even fewer people knew about our marriage. Yes, my last name is Kim right now, but there are so many Kims in New York. No one is getting two and two together. But for some reason, I feel like I can tell you. And it’s making me worried. How are you doing that? Is that some kind of magic?”

Yoongi giggled. It was that kind of a genuine laugh when you were sure that things were going down the right path. To be completely honest, he felt the same way about her but was too scared to admit it out loud. Like she has just done.

He got to be brave.

“You are stealing the words from my mind. I was thinking about the same. And I’m wondering, how is it even possible? To connect with someone in such a short amount of time?” he asked, sipping on the wine causally even though internally, he was fucking screaming. He was going nuts, his heart was beating crazily, almost jumping out of his chest. It was the second night he was spending in her presence; his senses numb because of the alcohol.

“I guess we are all just people. We are at the mercy of the almighty fate,” soft chuckle crawled out of her lungs, making him look into her direction almost immediately. Suddenly, a strong desire to just lean in and kiss her kicked him in the guts. The atmosphere was right. The timing couldn’t be better. But something was still holding him tight in one place. Something kept telling him she is not ready for such a move – mostly after what she told him a mere minutes ago. She was still in a close relationship with her ex-husband and the possessive man he was, he saw a big threat in the man named Kim Seokjin.

“Do you believe in fate?”

“Touché,” she let out a bark and finished the glass of wine. He didn’t even notice how much she actually sipped on that. “My family taught me not to believe in anything but myself. So, no. I don’t believe in fate. Not really,” shaking her head, she put the empty glass on the table, looking at him. Something was mirroring in her eyes, something he ever so desperately tried to decipher, but failed hard. He was this close to do what he wanted to do, but the series of unfortunate events that followed completely crushed his plans. Yes, he was nervous. Yes, he wasn’t sure. And yes, he knew he was certainly about to fuck things up, but in that moment, he felt like kissing the soul out of her.

However, the voice that echoed through the apartment ruined everything.

“Guess who is going to be the world’s famous performer?! Yes! It’s me! Kim Taehyung!”

Y/N looked at Yoongi and sighed.

“No. I don’t really believe in fate.”


	6. About invitations and families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than cars honking in the distance, there was an utter silence overflowing around them. For a while, Seokjin expected her to unleash a hell on him, but to his surprise, she remained silent. Contemplating. Even more dangerous than if she simply yelled at him. The four years of their marriage taught him to be scared of a silent woman. Because the man never knew what was coming next.

**Brooklyn, Saturday morning (Seokjin)**

It’s been a while since Seokjin visited the apartment where his friends lived. He also knew that a new tenant moved in a month ago, but he still didn’t meet him and for some reason, it’s been bugging him really badly. And on the top of that, Y/N was angry with him because he was too busy to meet her over a simple lunch or a cup of coffee. So, today was the day he decided to atone for his sins with a paper bag full of doughnuts and another paper bag coming from Starbucks – to each its own order. Good thing about being a businessman was having a perfect memory. He knew their preferences, so it wasn’t that hard to go to Starbucks and order a few rounds of coffee. The only thing that kept bothering him was the newcomer. In his case, he didn’t know, so he simply decided to go with an americano.

Seokjin didn’t like Brooklyn Heights. He didn’t like Brooklyn in general because he was more of a Manhattan guy. Or Soho. Or Tribeca. Those parts of New York really grew dear to him and he treasured them very much. After he and Y/N had split, he even tried to convince her not to move to Brooklyn, but the stubborn woman she was, she always got what she wanted. The circumstances were still alien to him, since the building she lived at belonged to one of her father’s subsidiaries, but who was he to investigate her decision? She made herself pretty clear –  _ I’m going to do what I’m going to do and neither you, nor anyone else is going to change my mind. Fight me _ . Those were her words back then when she announced she is moving in with her dear friends.

Friends that still held a little grudge against him. Whether it was because of their divorce or something else, he didn’t know. He might have bought their trust, but ever since the dinner in one of his restaurants, he felt like they were back to square one.

If not zero.

With a heavy internal sigh, he ran up the stairs and pushed the buzzer with a lot of Korean surnames on it. Someone must have been near the door because the tired female voice rang through the intercom. For a while, Seokjin was contemplating whether it was Sunmi or Serah – because it definitely didn’t sound like Y/N.

“ _ Who are you and why are you bothering us this early in the morning? _ ” Sunmi, it was definitely Sunmi. Not because of the voice, but because of the way she was annoyed this early in the morning. Well, for Seokjin it wasn’t early – it was already nine. But for someone it might have still be the midnight

“Hey, it’s Seokjin. I’m bringing breakfast and coffee.”

“ _ Oh my god, come upstairs  _ **_right now_ ** .”

The door buzzed and Seokjin was let in. And he fucking hated the stairs leading to the top floor where the two-story apartment was located. It might have been new and modern, but he still hated it. Fuck, he hated Brooklyn Heights and their goddamn apartment complexes without elevators. And the fact that he was bearing two paper bags full of stuff wasn’t making him feel better in any way. With those thoughts, he reached the top floor, the door leading to the apartment already ajar, inviting him inside. So, he slipped in, taking off his shoes as he approached the big open space, the kitchen and the living room combined. All of them were present, scattered all over the place. Taehyung and Serah were cuddled in one huge armchair, snuggled under a fluffy blanket. Jimin was reading a script, walking through the space nervously while Sunmi kept watching him with a pure amusement mirroring in her eyes. When she saw Seokjin entering, she only nodded in his direction, but that was it. Her eyes immediately found a way back to her partner. The last two were standing in the kitchen, clearly ignoring the newcomer. They were in the middle of a heated conversation when Seokjin finally put the bags on the kitchen island, clearing his throat to let them know about his unexpected visit.

“Seokjin, oh my god, what are you doing here?” Y/N turned to him, bewilderment mirroring in her eyes as she let go of the conversation with a blonde man – presumably Min Yoongi, the newbie of the group. She immediately approached him to give him a warm welcome hug. Seokjin wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

“I didn’t expect such a warm welcome. Weren’t you mad at me a couple of days ago? Because I was too busy with my business?” he asked when she took a step back. He didn’t miss the small gaze she shot in Yoongi’s direction. It almost seemed like she was worried about what the blonde man was thinking about her, hugging him. At least he thought so.

“True, I almost forgot the ignore zone you put me in for the past few weeks. But I see you are bringing gifts with you, so I think you are safe. Just for now. Also, I believe you two don’t know each other, so—” she bit on her lower lip and averted her gaze from Seokjin. The older man scoffed and immediately outstretched his arm. The guy standing in front of him was undoubtedly Korean, but since they were in America, Seokjin found it fitting to just shake his hand. “Nice to meet you. My name is Kim Seokjin. You must be the new tenant,” he said, waiting for Yoongi to shake his hand.

The blondie kept staring at him for a while, his jaw clenching in a bit unwelcoming manner, but in the end, he reached for Seokjin’s hand and shook it. Seokjin didn’t miss the pressure Yoongi put on. Of course, he didn’t.

“Nice to meet you, too. My name is Min Yoongi. And yes, I’m the new tenant here. Thanks to Hoseok.”

Of course, Jung Hoseok, Sunmi’s always sunshine-like brother. He was the one who mingled with everyone’s business without even thinking about it. There wasn’t a relationship between Hoseok and Seokjin, so Seokjin let go of the topic that kept bothering him until now. Shaking his head, he used one of his worldwide handsome smiles and reached for the paper bags lying on the kitchen island. “To answer your question – I was in the neighborhood and thought about visiting. It’s been a while since I was here,” he shrugged as he started the process of unpacking the contents of the bags. Suddenly, the kitchen was too crowded, even though the place was more than spacious.

Taehyung reached for one of the cheese bagels and iced tea since he wasn’t much of a coffee fan. The others followed his lead, scattering all over the place again, leaving Y/N, Yoongi and Seokjin in the kitchen area alone. Seokjin looked at Yoongi, a small sign of smirk flashing through his features.

“I didn’t know what kind of coffee you like, so I went for an americano. A simple black coffee is always a good coffee,” he murmured, reaching for his caramel macchiato. For some reason, he was adamant about not leaving Y/N’s side, even though he was the one who came to visit. Maybe it was his best friend’s instinct kicking in, and maybe it was a pure jealousy over someone new entering the place. Up until now, Seokjin did his best to be a good friend of the people living here, and now, someone new came, so he was back to level one. Building something he might have not even wanted to build. Surely, the atmosphere around was more than tense.

“So… how is your business going? What about the hotel in Miami? Everything good?” Y/N asked, sipping on her latte as she tried her best to save the day. Seokjin saw right through her, causing him to smirk a little.

“Everything is good. My invitation is also still valid. You are welcome to visit whenever you want. All of you, actually,” with that, he turned to Yoongi, their staring contest too obvious for anyone to miss. What came next only convinced Seokjin that what he did wasn’t one of his brightest ideas.

“Okay, Seokjin, can you stop acting like a dick? Don’t forget it was you who came this early in the morning. And now you act like this whole place belongs to you. You either stop doing this or I will have to ask you to leave, I’m sorry,” Y/N shook her head and put the cup of coffee back on the kitchen counter. She turned to Yoongi, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry. He has a God complex. It’s hard for him to slip out of his businessman mode sometimes. You should know that he means well,” the blonde writer explained to Yoongi, completely ignoring Seokjin’s now fuming persona. It seemed like they were talking about him before. They definitely were because Yoongi’s next words caught him off guard. 

“So, this is what you meant when you said he might look scary but indeed is a sweetheart? Doesn’t look like a sweetheart to me at all, but it’s nothing I couldn’t work with, right?” the new guy was not scared at all. And honestly, Seokjin appreciated that. His instincts were sharp, but he was only doing what he considered the best for Y/N.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ve always been careful around Y/N and new guys in her life. As you may know—”

“Oh my god, please tell me we are not doing that. Please, Seokjin, shut the hell up. I’m an adult human being, I don’t need to be shielded nor protected from the outer world,” Y/N whined out loud, not really caring about the two couples now watching them from the living room space. They didn’t even try to cover that fact that they were watching and listening. What a precious little household.

“Yeah, I know what happened and I don’t think I want to be part of this conversation anymore, so… Thanks for the coffee, it was nice meeting you,” Yoongi hissed through his teeth. It wasn’t unfriendly, but on the other hand, he didn’t even try to be friendly either. With that, he left the kitchen and joined the group in the living room. As soon as he made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs, Jimin reached for the remote control and turned Netflix on. At that moment, Seokjin knew that they were not about to pay attention to them anymore.

“Seokjin, this was unnecessary. You shouldn’t be surprised that Taehyung and Jimin keep being skeptical towards you. If you keep doing this—”

“Can we talk outside?” Seokjin was quick to cut the thread of her thoughts and words, nodding his head to the glass door leading to the outer terrace. Y/N only looked at him, contemplating whether she should follow him or stay in one place since he came and literally made a mess that she was supposed to clean once he was gone.

“Sure,” she took the coffee and followed him outside. Seokjin felt a couple of eyes following them, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to talk to her about something and he didn’t need any audience. As much as he knew she cared about them, they didn’t need to know everything.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about? It’s the reason you came, isn’t it? I know how much you hate Brooklyn; you weren’t in the neighborhood just like that. Spill it,” she was holding the cup of coffee tightly in her hands. And the stare she kept giving him? He didn’t like it at all. Taking a deep breath, he approached the railing and leaned against it. He didn’t like Brooklyn – but the view was breathtaking.

“I talked to your brother last night. Of course, in a business matter. He made a proposition to me again, and I told him I would think about it. He gave me time until the banquet, sending me the agreement via email. The contract looked nice – but that’s nothing I wouldn’t expect from Lee Miseo. She was always good with those things. I wanted you to know since I told you I wasn't going to do business with your brother. But sometimes, as a businessman, you have to reevaluate your options.”

Other than cars honking in the distance, there was an utter silence overflowing around them. For a while, Seokjin expected her to unleash a hell on him, but to his surprise, she remained silent. Contemplating. Even more dangerous than if she simply yelled at him. The four years of their marriage taught him to be scared of a silent woman. Because the man never knew what was coming next.

“Can you, please, say something? This is getting uncomfortable. And I bet my ass they are watching us. Hating on me even more than before,” his voice came out a little lower than before, full of something she didn’t hear for a long time. Kim Seokjin was desperate.

“I can’t really say I’m surprised, to be honest. San has his ways, so does my father. He didn’t succeed with trapping me in the project, so he decided to go for you, my best friend. I’m sure this is a sneaky move of his to lure me back. Nasty,” with those words, she reached for the coffee and finished the rest in two swift gulps. Well, Seokjin expected everything but this. Of course, she still held the grudge against her father, but he didn’t see her coming with something like that.

“I don’t think you heard me, Y/N. It was your brother, not your father. San is the head of the project, not Choi Jinwook. San wants to work with me, not your father.”

“I heard you,” she snapped, nothing but rage mirroring in her eyes when she finally looked at him. The always nice and care-free best friend was gone – now he only saw his ex-wife, the woman that carried the fate of her family, even though she tried her hardest to run away from their deadly jaws. It was the time of the year when the shadow of her family knocked on her door, patiently waiting for her to open. “I heard you. And I think I heard you a month ago when you told me you were not going to work with my brother. When you told me you were not getting along with San. But of course, who am I to tell you what to do and what not? This business is way beyond me. So, please, if this is the only reason why you came, I don’t want to talk to you. You amongst them all should know the best of my family history.”

This was a hard slap. Seokjin kept standing there, his plump lips forming a shape of small ‘o’ as he was unable to find words. His brain stopped working after he absorbed her words and replayed them once or twice. The worst of it all was the fact that she was right. He was the one who told her he was not going to unite with San. In the end, it was true, Seokjin and San didn’t get along well. But Seokjin blamed it on the fact that he got to know San when he was a teenage boy, confused, trying his best to fit in the family. And Seokjin wasn’t always nice to him, he didn’t even try to build a relationship with him. Not even when both of them became businessmen.

“I understand. It wasn’t a good idea to come here bearing gifts and then smashing the truth in your face. I just want you to know that not everything is about the war you wedge against your father. And not everything is about taking sides. Even if I agreed to work with him, it doesn’t necessarily mean I’m going to abandon you because of that. Believe me, this is just a business. It’s money, Y/N. We were born into this world, and as much as we are fighting it, some shadows will always haunt us.”

He couldn’t stop the words that kept falling down his lips. Everything he felt inside after she unleashed her small hell on him just needed to get out. So, he did. He kept talking and talking until her posture changed. She wasn’t in her fight mode anymore – now she reminded him more of the girl that became his best friend a very long time ago. When they were still young, not knowing what world they were about to enter.

“You should go, Seokjin. Thank you for the coffee and breakfast, but now, you should go. This is too overwhelming, and I can’t concentrate on  _ anything _ . Please. I don’t want to fight with you. Just go,” she sighed heavily, this time not even looking in his direction. And he understood, of course he did. He knew her for such a long time; he stood by her side in good times and bad, in health and sickness. But right now, it was time to go. Even though he ever so desperately wanted her to understand. Yet, the timing wasn’t right.

And everything he could do was to leave.

“Fine. I guess I will see you at the banquet then. Well, if you are not skipping this year,” he didn’t know why he said such a thing. She would never skip the event. As much as she hated it, she always showed up. Because of her mother.

“Of course, you will see me there. As always, Seokjin, as always.”

* * *

**Brooklyn, meanwhile (Yoongi)**

When Seokjin and Y/N disappeared behind the door leading to the spacious terrace, Yoongi couldn’t stop watching them. Something was off in the air; something told him the conversation between them was rather unpleasant. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Because Taehyung only looked at him and chuckled silently.

“This is just one of their disagreements. They will cool down eventually. Nothing to worry about,” Taehyung said, but kept his eyes plastered on the couple standing outside. The rest of them were watching too, trying to contemplate what was going on between the two of them. And when Seokjin turned on his heel and came inside, the group of roommates did their best to act like they didn’t see or hear anything. Seokjin, reaching for his belongings lying on the kitchen counter, only clicked his tongue and gave Yoongi a look. Because he was the only one who forgot to pretend that he wasn’t a witness of their little opinion exchange outside.

“I will see you guys later. Have a nice rest of the week,” and with those words, he disappeared. Y/N soon followed his lead, coming back to the living room without sparing them a word. It was Sunmi who approached her first with kind words.

“I don’t know what happened, but it’s going to be okay. Now, eat your bagel, because Jimin has been eyeing it for a while and I’m afraid he will snatch it right in front of your eyes,” she chuckled, giving her partner a look. The said partner only pouted his plump lips, the pure innocence mirroring in his face but never really reaching his eyes.

“In my defense, I need to eat because I’m preparing for a new role. I’m exercising a lot, therefore I need to eat a lot, so I will stay fit and in shape. So, of course I’ve been eyeing her bagel. Look at her, she looks like she is not about to eat it,” Park Jimin was in the middle of getting the bagel when his girlfriend literally slapped his hand and gave him a deadly stare that could easily be translated as ‘ _ you are not getting laid tonight, young man _ ’. 

“Be my guest and eat it. My appetite is gone. Thanks to his worldwide handsome ass. Seriously, that guy could get on my nerves so much sometimes,” Y/N murmured as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. For a while, she kept watching the food on the table, almost as if she wanted to jinx it or something. Honestly, Yoongi never saw her like this before. She was always nice and easy-going. Okay, sometimes she was sassy and sarcastic, but never brooding like this.

“Do we need to talk to him? Because I have no problem talking to Seokjin,” Taehyung was ready to throw hands, Yoongi could see it in his eyes. Something was going on in this little inner circle and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know or not. Then again, he only knew them for a little less than two months, considering the time he met Hoseok before he moved in. So, he didn’t really have a saying in this situation.

“I can see the wheels spinning in your head. This is just another Y/N-Seokjin drama. Eventually, you will get used to it. Here goes an advice for you – don’t ask and don't ever dare to offer help to Jimin and Taehyung with beating Seokjin. That would be like declaring a war,” Serah leaned to Yoongi, almost startling him. She seemed serious; her eyes narrowed with no trace of smile on her face. Yoongi took a deep breath to say something, but in that moment, the young artists started laughing quietly.

“I was just kidding. Don’t worry, this is nothing serious. Times were much worse than this one. This is just a bump on the road,” she shrugged, reaching for yet another bagel. Yoongi suspected this one was supposed to be his, but for some reason, he didn’t feel like eating. And it was because the food was brought by the infamous Kim Seokjin.

“Is there a reason why Jimin and Taehyung apparently hate Seokjin so much?” Yoongi asked, catching Serah off guard. The surprise mirrored in her eyes as she sipped on her coffee thinking. And while he waited for her answer, the conversation in the background carried on.

“Uhm. There’s this misconception of Seokjin somehow hurting Y/N. We’ve been friends for such a long time, and when they decided to file for a divorce, guys thought Y/N was hurt. Their overprotective senses kicked in and since then, they hold this weird grudge against Seokjin. I don’t think this is something I should be telling you, but you would eventually find out on your own, so. Y/N works as a peacemaker between them, but it’s not working. Jimin and Taehyung are two stubborn morons,” she shook her head and with a soft smile, she looked at Taehyung who had his mouth full of a bagel. He paid no attention to Serah as he was busy eating and arguing about something with Jimin. “Either way, you will get used to it sooner or later.”

Yoongi nodded and tried to imagine the situation. They were overprotective friends, what a nice gesture of them. But the nudging feeling that there was something deeper about the situation kept bothering him. It escalated to the point he didn’t even notice Y/N got up and left the small gathering in the living room. He only heard the thud of the door coming from the second floor of the apartment.

“I guess some relationships will always stay complicated,” he murmured more to himself.

* * *

**Brooklyn, Hope World (Hoseok)**

Another pile of papers and envelopes was lying on his table. Ever since he started working with Yoongi, things got a lot better – he was free from the business shit. At least he thought so. Yoongi was successful with managing the sharks coming after him, but he wasn’t able to stop them for good. They kept coming back, hungrier and more aggressive. And soon, the letters turned into personal visits.

First, they wanted him to move to Manhattan because it provided a bigger space for the studio. It was a nice place and Hoseok genuinely liked it. But bigger space meant higher rent and that was something he wasn’t willing to do to his fellow choreographers and dancers that found home within the studio he built with his bare hands. So, no, he wasn’t about to do that to them.

But then the second wave came. When the investors on the market realized there was no way to convince Hoseok to move the studio, they came with another proposition – making it a franchise. Or at least something like that. One of them came to him three days ago when Hoseok was working on a new choreography. Thankfully, Yoongi was there to handle the situation because Hoseok’s patience was at the edge of crumbling down. He also didn’t want Yoongi to witness the man he turned into once he was done with everyone’s shit.

“You should reconsider your decision, Mr. Min. As far as I know, you are new in this business with Mr. Jung. This city is full of opportunities, so once we open another branch of Hope World in Manhattan and then the Bronx, people will talk about you. Hope World studio will get the recognition it deserves,” the middle-aged man kept talking and talking, completely clueless to Yoongi’s annoyance mirroring in his eyes.

“Look, mister, I think we made ourselves crystal clear. We don’t want to move Hoseok’s studio, nor we want to branch out and hire new choreographers. We are completely satisfied with the way we are right now. And if you don’t stop coming back and bothering us, I will have to take the legal way and sue you by the law of the United States.”

The man didn’t show up again and Hoseok was amazed. Although some letters still kept coming to the Hope World’s address, no one showed up in person anymore. The last bits and pieces of Hoseok’s doubts about Yoongi’s ability were gone in a snap of fingers. He really was good at what he was doing for him – that went for helping him keep the sharks away from the waters of Hope World studio and working on music together. Because Hoseok wanted to release his first mixtape and it was only convenient to have someone by his side who shared the same passion.

Hoseok knew Yoongi wanted to do the same, of course. He heard some of the pieces Yoongi composed back in Seoul and now in New York. But the blonde man was humble enough to put his own mixtape away and actually use his producing skills to help Hoseok out. From time to time, Hoseok felt guilty for using Yoongi like that, but every time Yoongi saw the worries mirroring in Hoseok’s eyes, the older one assured him that in no universe he would do that for him if he didn’t want to. And that was enough for Hoseok to continue.

“Hello, Earth to Jung Hoseok! Are you here or out there, dreaming about being a big star?” Jimin’s soft voice lingered around the room, cutting the thread of Hoseok’s thoughts. He immediately snapped from that weird world he spaced out to and looked at Jimin.

“Hey there, I didn’t expect you this early in the morning. Are you free today?” he asked, immediately approaching the young man just to give him a brotherly hug. The brown-haired man shook his head and fought hard to wiggle away from Hoseok’s sneaky arms. The two of them were good friends ever since they could remember. Sharing the same passion only forged their friendship stronger, almost unbreakable. Of course, there were times when Hoseok doubted him, mainly when he found out about Jimin’s relationship with Sunmi. The overprotective big brother he was, he didn’t want Sunmi to get hurt again after her last relationship with Hongjoong. It didn’t end well, and he was tired of seeing Sunmi breaking into tears multiple times a day. But Jimin proved himself to be a good man, actually the perfect one for his little sister. 

“Yeah. Taehyung mysteriously disappeared and Sunmi is busy at work. The rehearsals at Broadway are cancelled because that moron who led the choreography broke his leg and the director is too stubborn to use the substitute actor. Shit, this has been the worst week of my life in months. If it wasn’t only ten in the morning, I’d go for a shot,” he let out a muffled sound, something between a whimper and scoff.

“I see you are in no mood for dancing. But worry you not, my little friend, we can always do something different. Do you want to hear the last song of my mixtape? Yoongi helped me last night. He acted a bit weird, to be honest. But he was all in for some composing and editing,” Hoseok nodded his head to the direction of the hallway. Jimin immediately followed him, and while they passed a few changing rooms and two small offices, Jimin let out another  _ sound _ .

“No wonder he was weird. He witnessed a fight between Y/N and Seokjin yesterday. He brought coffee and breakfast and then he talked to Y/N privately. Shit went down, I’m telling you. Poor guy was a little shook.”

Such a fact made Hoseok chuckle. He himself was a witness of their fight once or twice, and it was not nice. Either way, it kicked Yoongi’s inner producer, causing him to work with Hoseok until late night hours. It was a nice evening, though. Full of Chinese take-aways and multiple beers. He wasn’t about to lie here, after they were done with Hoseok’s outro, they were a bit tipsy, talking about life and stuff. Yoongi revealed more facts about his past, but who Hoseok was to spill it in front of Jimin? He was that type of a person who kept someone’s secret no matter what. Friends were very important to Hoseok after he moved to New York and only had a handful of them. Then again, better have a few that meant the world to you than have a lot, but not loyal nor sincere.

“Who wouldn’t. The two of them could make a TV show and the whole States would be watching it,” with his words, they finally reached their destination, aka the small studio Hoseok built when he started his humble business.

“Right. Honestly, with everything going on, I’m not surprised Taehyung is thinking about moving in with Serah. I mean, in their own,” Jimin murmured, and Hoseok immediately knew it slipped. It was something he wasn’t supposed to know; something that was supposed to stay just between Jimin and Taehyung, the inseparable best friends they were. For a split second, Hoseok contemplated whether he should pretend he didn’t hear anything, or if he should investigate the friend of his.

The golden middle way it was.

“So, Taehyung decided to make a step? I mean, it’s about time, they’ve been together with Serah for ages. As far as I remember. I’m still surprised he didn’t take the place of the new tenant,” Hoseok shook his head and took a place in front of the computer. With a few clicks of the mouse, he was there, in the folder, looking for the outro they mastered with Yoongi last night.

“No, he is just thinking about it. But you know him – once he starts thinking about something, there’s no way to change his mind. I’m just waiting for the moment he drops the bomb in front of everyone. That’s going to be one interesting night,” Jimin took a place next to Hoseok in the spare chair that has been used mostly by Yoongi nowadays. “Okay but enough about Taehyung. Play me the song, I’m really curious.”

There it was, the infamous smile of Park Jimin’s, the one that swept you off your feet and left you breathing heavily on the floor. Hoseok could clearly see why his sister was so weak for the guy sitting next to him.

“Okay, so, I called it Blue side. You will see why,” he said and clicked the play button on the screen. In a second, a timeless song filled the small studio, reminding of a sky and wind, good memories and times when everything was rather clueless. Those were the things Hoseok was thinking about when he first wrote the song three years ago and then abandoned it. To be honest, he didn’t know why he did so. Because once he came back to the short outro, he found it comforting and peaceful, yet unfinished. A piece was missing, something wasn’t quite right with the song. That’s why he was glad Yoongi worked with him and helped him find the lost piece.

“Woah. I have no words. It might be short, but it’s a perfect finish line for your first mixtape, Hobi. Seriously, this is just amazing,” Jimin’s words filled the room after the song finished. Hoseok decided to play it again, this time with a low volume so the two of them could carry on with the conversation.

“I know, right? All the time I thought there was something missing, but thanks to Yoongi, the song is finished, and I can finally put it on Soundcloud. Shit, to be completely honest, I’m a little stressed about it. I mean, I’m not expecting it to top the charts or something, but on the other hand, I don’t want people to let it flop either. Please, tell me you got me here,” Hoseok chuckled nervously, playing with the strands of his black hair. Showing the masterpiece he was working on to his friends was one thing, but dropping it online, letting other people enjoy his talent was a whole different level unlocked.

“I definitely got you here, but Hoseok, there is nothing to worry about. You’ve used your songs for choreographies before and people loved it. Remember how many times they asked you in the comments on your YouTube channel what song was that? It’s like giving them what they were asking for. I’m sure they will like it,” Jimin patted his friend’s back, giving him one big encouraging smile. Not that it comforted Hoseok. Of course, it made him feel better, but the storm inside of him kept raging. You weren’t about to drop something so precious to you every day, were you?

And as if Jimin sensed his friend’s inner state, he asked him to play the mixtape once again. He gave him a few opinions here and there, commenting on the beat and the lyrics. A genuine feedback from someone close was always a good feedback – even though they didn’t always like everything Hoseok came up with. But it worked like that and Hoseok was happy with himself. And people around him.

“I can’t wait for Taehyung to try to rap your parts. You know him, he wouldn’t resist,” Jimin chuckled when the mixtape came to its end, the echo of Blue side still lingering around the room. His words brought another warm smile to Hoseok’s face, and he imagined all the time his other friend asked him for a feature on his upcoming self-released mixtape. Taehyung was very passionate about rap. No one really understood from where the passion came from, but it was there.

“I completely forgot. Of course, he is going to do it. Preferably under the influence. We better have our phones ready, because it’s going to be one hell of a performance. Even better than the one on Broadway,” Hoseok nodded with a wide grin spreading over his features. Seriously, not even his friends from the music industry were as passionate about rap as Kim Taehyung, the king of confidence himself.

“Who knows, maybe one day, he will become a worldwide famous rapper. You can never expect Taehyung’s move. He is unpredictable,” Jimin only shrugged his shoulder, another smile flashing in Hoseok’s direction.

They talked for another two hours, coming up with new ideas and projects. Hoseok completely forgot about his worries and the stress the investors brought him earlier that week. All thanks to his close friends that were always there for him.

And vice versa.

* * *

**Brooklyn, later that day (Yoongi)**

Confused. A perfect word to reflect on how he was feeling right now. Well, not even right now. His mood reminded more of a roller coaster ever since he opened his eyes in the morning, witnessed the fight between the blonde reporter and her best friend, then fought the rest of the investors coming after Hoseok and as if it all wasn’t enough, he received a message from his brother. After a month and half spent in New York, his brother  _ finally _ reached out to him with a simple, yet somehow passive-aggressive question:  _ are you still alive, little brother? _

Yoongi thought that was it. The confusion from the morning turned into anger. And that said anger quickly slipped into another wave of confusion as he was now sitting on the sofa, staring at two envelopes with his name sitting on the table in front of him. One was big and brown, the classic one people used to send documents. The other one was small and black, his name and the address engraved in a delicate silver font.

Surprised as he was, he opened the first letter as it was the first one to arrive at this address, carrying his name on it. And he was even more surprised when he found a pile of papers carrying not only his name, but also the name  _ Choi Developments _ . The first paper was a simple introduction of the company, the one he used to send to other shareholders of his father’s company. The second one was a formal invitation to a banquet that was about to happen in three weeks from now. The third document consisted of more papers with which he was completely familiar. Because, once again, in his previous life in Seoul, he signed countless of them.

_ As you have already noticed, he would kindly like to invite you to our annual banquet that is going to take place at the Waldorf Astoria hotel in Park Avenue, Manhattan, New York. This event is especially dedicated to Choi family’s close friends and business partners therefore we would like to ask you to sign the NDA that is a part of this consignment. We would like to keep everything between the two parties. The signed NDA has to be sent back to our main office in Soho, one week prior to the event. We thank you for your understanding. Choi Jinwook, CEO of Choi Developments and Choi San, COO of Choi Developments. _

Choi Jinwook and Choi San. The two names that somehow rang the bell in his head, but he couldn’t quite find the starting point. Of course, Y/N asked him a few days ago whether he ever heard about her father’s company, and he did. But there was something more and he just couldn’t remember. Not that he was going to be bothered now. The question was – how did they find out about him? How did they know he was living in their shared apartment? And above it all – how come he was invited to attend a banquet since he wasn’t a close friend, nor a business partner of the Choi family?

He must have looked miserable, sitting in the middle of the living room, staring at the papers in front of him. The black envelope remained untouched. As confused as he was, he knew what was inside. The official invitation. The one everyone got. Because even though he was wondering how they found him, his black envelope wasn’t the only one in the mailbox downstairs.

The rattling sound of the keys coming from the hallway brought him back to life. For some reason, he felt like hiding the papers from his flat mates, but then he remembered the other envelopes in the mailbox. The ones he left there because he wasn’t sure whether it wasn’t just a publicity stunt or something like that.

It later turned out that he was completely wrong.

“Hey there, what’s up? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Jimin joked around, holding the black piece of paper in his hands. It seemed like he was used to it, like it wasn’t the first time he received a mysterious envelope with a fancy silver font.

“It’s because he indeed saw a ghost,” it was Y/N’s words that awoken him from the quick coma of thinking he slipped into. She quickly approached them and scanned the papers lying on the table. The blondie then sighed and let out a cacophony of words that didn’t belong to any woman's mouth. Seriously, she cursed like an old sailor.

“I should have known he was going to do it. Of course, he always knows about everything. Damn, where is the bottle of vodka we were hiding for special occasions? This is not special; this is a disaster. But I need it,” she murmured, heading to the kitchen, going through each cabinet until she found the bottle. But that was it. She didn’t pour herself a shot.

“Uhm. Does someone care to explain what is going on? How is it possible I’m invited to an event for close friends and business partners when I’m neither?” Yoongi’s words bounced off the walls, meeting no answer. Jimin nervously bit on his lower lip, Sunmi was gripping on her envelope and Serah was suddenly very interested in her own art hanging on the walls. Taehyung was the only one to talk to him openly.

“No need to worry, Yoongs. It’s just one evening in the year you are going to suffer in a high society. Y/N’s parents always invite everyone who is close to her. We’ve been getting these invitations for like, what, ten years? Maybe even more, I can’t even remember to be completely honest.”

“You are making it way easier than it actually is, Taehyung. Yet, I have to admit, one night a year in a terrible high society is not that bad,” Y/N spoke again, and this time, six shots were sitting in front of her. She was too fast, Yoongi thought. But somehow, a shot of good vodka was never a bad decision.

“I understand, but how did they find out about me? And why?”

This time, Taehyung reminded silent.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. Sweetie, do you want to join me?” Jimin didn’t even finish the question when Sunmi nodded, grabbing his hand and immediately leading him upstairs. “We will be back for the shots, wait for us!” were the last words of Sunmi that rattled through the room, leaving Taehyung with Serah chuckling like crazy.

“Will someone, please, explain the situation to me? Not to be rude, but I’m really confused,” Yoongi said, giving a look to no one in particular, but eventually, his eyes laid on Y/N who was still gripping the bottle of vodka. When their eyes met, she let go of it and approached one of the armchairs in the living room space.

“Well, the only one way out of this mess is an explanation, am I right?” she asked, the question hanging in the air as no one really answered her. And while she made herself comfortable in the armchair, Taehyung and Serah moved to the kitchen with the intention of making themselves dinner after a long day in work. Yet, Yoongi could tell Taehyung was peeking, actually waiting for Y/N to spill the damn tea he was so eagerly waiting for.

“The answer is very easy – they found you because this building is owned by my father’s company. Not him, exactly, but by the company. He knew the moment you signed the contract. A few months after we moved into this apartment, the building was put up on the market. We’ve been threatened to move out, but then someone bought the building and we were told it’s fine to stay. Just then I found out the building was actually bought by one of my father’s subsidiaries. I think it’s the one that belongs to my brother right now, but it doesn’t matter. The second you crossed the path, they knew. And since my father is a very proud and ambitious man, he always invites me and my friends to the annual banquet they organize. The NDA is just a formality, all of us had to sign it. Me included,” she let out in one breath, leaving Yoongi literally bamboozled. She made it clear and he felt the confusion slowly diminishing, but he was still shocked by the fact that the very building they were living at was actually owned by her family. And then, a simple question popped up.

“Then why do we have to pay rent when your family owns the building?” he asked. For a split second, the room was silent, but then a loud laugh coming from the kitchen counter reached their ears. Taehyung almost genuinely lost it when he heard Yoongi’s question.

“Dude, I was asking Serah the same when she told me. Why pay to your own family?” Taehyung wondered out loud, making Y/N reach for the pillow and throwing it in his direction. Thankfully it landed in front of the kitchen counter, Taehyung and the shot glasses spared from a catastrophic scenario.

“I do it because I don’t want to depend on my family, okay?” She hissed in Taehyung's direction, but then she turned to Yoongi and gave him a way softer look. Yoongi wondered whether she was mad at him for asking such a stupid question, but the look mirroring in her face gave him an immediate answer. She wasn’t. She was just tired of her family. Exactly like he was when he packed his things and moved across the globe.

“Okay, that was really stupid question, I have to admit. I’m sorry. But what should I do now? Sign the papers and send it to the address?”

“Only if you want to spend a night in a high society full of people who think they are masters of the world. Or you can simply ritually burn the papers and we drink. Oh, who am I lying to, we are drinking either way. It’s your decision, Yoongs.”

Something about the nickname she called him made him shudder. He felt the warmth spreading through his inners, making him feel something he didn’t feel for a while. So far, he realized he was kind of nervous in her presence ever since they shared secrets. He was edgy and the tingling that started in his fingers was now spreading through his whole body, settling in his core where it felt like it hit home.

“But we are all coming, because it’s basically a quality food and booze for free. We usually roam around for two or three hours and then we disappear to have an after party here, at the apartment. So, I highly recommend you to come with us,” once again, Taehyung was the one to enter their conversation without being invited. This time, it was Serah who slapped him to be quiet while she was making them some sandwiches.

“I guess I should be glad I packed one of my suits when I decided to leave for New York. Do you happen to have a pen?” he asked her with a shy smile gracing his features. Y/N turned to him with a surprise flashing in her face. Her eyes said it perfectly – she didn’t expect him to make his mind this quick. Honestly, he suspected she didn’t expect him to come at all. Not that he blamed her. It was a decision without thinking it over, to be honest. But since everyone was coming as well, why wouldn’t he? In the end, he was an expert in banquets like these. His parents used to throw parties that half of Seoul’s population attended. In other words, it was nothing he wouldn’t be used to.

“Forgot you are asking a writer if she has a pen? Of course, I have a pen. I always have a pen with me,” she said, a weird smile spreading through her features. The initial doubts were gone, only the strange excitement remained. She stood up to fetch the purse she left lying on the kitchen island. For a split second, he noticed she was staring at the bottle of vodka, looking somehow ready to chug it in one go. But then, as if she realized she was about to do something, she fished the pen out of her bag and handed it to him. “Just don’t tell me you are ready to run to the first post office to send it. I believe my father would approve the speed of your response, but you don’t really have to do that. It can wait until Monday.”

“Of course I’m not going to do that,” he said as he was signing the papers. Seeing his sign on the creamy-colored paper made him feel strange. During his life, he signed countless documents, either for his father or for his own projects. The way he put his name on the paper was elegant, yet there was something manly about it. Slightly curved, yet sharp in a certain way. It never changed and he doubted it would ever do.

“Now I’m excited for the party. All the food and alcohol, it’s going to be amazing,” Taehyung grabbed the plate Serah handed him and aimed for the living room, making himself comfortable on the floor. Apparently, sitting either on the sofa or in one of the armchairs was for peasants. He munched happily on the sandwich Serah prepared, completely oblivious to the atmosphere lingering around the room.

“Are you sure you want to go? Because you don’t have to. You don’t have to be a part of this mess,” while Taehyung was busy with his sandwich and Serah was scrolling down on her phone, Y/N leaned closer to Yoongi, giving him a concerned look. For a split second, he thought she didn’t want him to come. Her words resonated through his inners, hitting his core unprepared. And of course, he understood. They shared secrets, they knew about each other, so it was only natural she was worried. Yet, it wasn’t something he wouldn’t survive.

“I’m hundred percent sure. I’ve experienced multiple events like this, it’s nothing new for me,” he said, biting on his lower lip momentarily. Being lost in his thoughts, he thought about everything she told him before. Apparently, this was something she kept saving for another round of their honesty play. “Is this another one of your secrets, though?” he asked, too tired to fight his internal self. The question popped up out of nowhere, and he wasn’t even thinking about that. All he wanted was the raw truth.

However, he caught her off guard, wiggling in one place as she pulled away from him, playing with her fingers nervously. Everything about her behavior indicated she wasn’t ready to talk about that, but once the question was in the game, there was no way back. Not even for her. Not even when Taehyung and Serah were sitting near them, probably listening, yet pretending they weren’t.

“It’s not a secret. It’s just something I’m not talking about often. It happens once a year and I’m expected to show up. When you are born into a certain type of family, you are expected to do things, even though you don’t want to do that. I guess it’s something you are feeling on a spiritual level, aren’t you?” question for a question. He was amazed how easily she waltzed out of the territory without giving him a proper answer. It reminded him of his older brother who mastered the same ability a few years ago. Every time he was asked a certain question, he used the ace card hidden up his sleeve, charming everyone in the room.

“Understood. Sorry for the annoying questions, though. It still feels a bit confusing, to be honest. Not to be rude, but this is the type of life I tried to escape,” he said. Just then, when the words lingered around the room, he realized their weight. It wasn’t easy for him, nor it was for her. And being reminded with such a fact was never nice. That’s why he shook his head and let his fingers run through his already messy blonde locks.

“You don’t need to apologize. If I were you, I’d be freaking out, to be honest. Because this is just creepy, let’s be honest here. My father always finds the way to get under your skin. And to answer your question from before, the one about the rent—well. We pay way lower rent than we should. He offered us to live here for free. But as you may know, nothing ever comes free at all. That’s why we agreed on living here under such conditions. All thanks to him,” shaking her head again, she stood up from her place just in the moment Jimin and Sunmi returned to the living room. Both of them in their pajamas and hair still wet from the shower, they aimed for the kitchen.

“Just don’t tell me we are late for the party,” it was Sunmi’s voice that rang through the room energetically. They joined the party just in time, Yoongi thought to himself. The conversation about the upcoming banquet died out peacefully, and he was glad. It was still confusing and surprising, yet there was no reason to talk about it since Y/N looked like she was done explaining. Right now, the blonde reporter was back in the kitchen, the bottle of Russian alcohol again in the game.

“I wouldn’t pay such attention to it if I were you. Do you have a place to stay? You do. Is it for a reasonable price? It is. The background is not important – unless it comes after you. Which it isn’t. Leave it be, Yoongi. Not everything is about the family. Sometimes, people that come to your life unexpectedly are much more important than the one that raised you.”

Taehyung’s words genuinely surprised him. He wasn’t even living at the apartment, but he seemed to know the most. The man reminded him of a silent observer, knowing everything. Yes, he might have been crazy and yes, he might have been talking way too much sometimes. But this time, everything he said was nothing but true. And Yoongi would be lying if he said it didn’t make him relaxed a bit. Actually, he felt relieved. As if a big rock fell down his chest and let him breathe for a while.

“I don’t care,” Yoongi shook his head and Taehyung smirked.

“Of course, you do. Maybe not about the apartment and the situation, but you care about her. None of us here is blind, you know. I’m not someone you should lie to, my friend. But it’s your way and I can only respect your decision. Do as you wish,” and with that, he turned to Serah, stealing the last sandwich on the plate. She gave him an offended look, almost slapping his hand away when he reached for that.

Ever since then, no one talked about the invitation and the upcoming banquet. Even though he saw it in their faces, even though he knew they knew, no one said a word. Not even Y/N spoke about it when she came back to the living room with the shot glasses, immediately filling it with the alcohol. Damn, ever since he came to New York, he was drinking way too much. Not that he was waking up with the hungover every morning, not really. But the level of excessive drinking definitely rose. Reason or not, there was always an event where they found themselves grouped in the living room, sipping on a liquid that made them feel lighter than the feather.

On the other hand, it felt completely different compared to the life he was living in Seoul. Bounded by the rules of his family and business, he considered himself a free man here in New York. There was nothing holding him back, there was no one calling him in the middle of the night to attend a crisis meeting because something went wrong. There was no Suran hanging around his neck and there was no Geumjae telling him to do this and that because he was too busy to do it himself. There was no Min Holdings and an army of lawyers behind his ass, just in case he would do a bad move.

Nonetheless, there was a woman with a name Kim Y/N who enchanted him to the point he felt lost. To the point he felt like questioning everything about his decision. Because as much as he wanted to run away from his previous life, he found himself slowly being entangled in another drama.

But not for tonight.

Because Taehyung was right.

Sometimes, it was better to leave everything behind.


	7. About banquets and running away part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning to him, you found out he was already staring back, his dark eyes shining with excitement and something more. He was either trying to distract you from the happenings all around or he just grew tired of holding back. Either way, the moment you were about to speak, someone tapped your shoulder, and when you turned around, your inners twisted. If Lee Dhalia failed to scare him away, San was about to do a way better job.

**Manhattan, 8am, the day of the banquet (Jimin)**

Jimin woke up early in the morning when the sun had just started to peek above the horizon. Sunmi was still deep asleep, showing her back to him. After a night spent in a tight embrace, he couldn’t really blame her for wanting to have a little bit of space for herself. For a while, he kept rolling in the bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to fall asleep again. He was free for the day, considering the fact that the time of the year has just come, and he was supposed to show up at an upper class event. Excitement wasn’t quite the right word to describe his mood, but on the other hand, as a new rising star at Broadway, there was a great opportunity to find someone from business and boost his career even higher. 

With those thoughts, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee and something for breakfast. The fridge was full, and the coffee machine was already on, meaning someone was up before him and forgot to turn it off. His guts told him it was Y/N because every time the banquet season came, she couldn’t sleep well. And the fact that she drank way too much coffee definitely wasn’t the cause. Her words. 

He ended up making a sandwich and a black coffee. It was too soon to enjoy the breakfast on the terrace, so he made himself comfortable in front of the TV and watched the morning news with a minimal volume on. Despite every single one of his flat mates sleeping, he didn’t want to risk the possibility of waking them up. Once again, a big day was ahead of them all. 

After munching happily on the breakfast, he reached for his phone and scrolled down every social site he had an account on to know what was going on in the world. Nothing. Everything was quiet, no shocking news made an appearance on the front covers of tabloids. Sighing heavily, he put the phone away, toying with the idea of waking his beautiful girlfriend up. And as if he sent a silent telepathic signal, his red-haired beauty lazily came down the stairs, rubbing her still tired eyes. 

“Why are you up so early? Usually, I have to wake you up in the morning,” she dragged her half-asleep body to the couch and literally jumped on him. After that, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck – and she sniffled. Silent chuckle escaped his plump lips as he kissed the crown of her hair and cuddled her closer. 

“I couldn’t sleep, princess. But here’s the bright side, the cheese sandwich is waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

She murmured something into his neck, yet she remained in the same place, not moving at all. Morning cuddles was it, he thought. And he was definitely not against. He never had enough of her being close to him. Usually, they spent a lot of time together, but since her work requested her to travel from time to time, he cherished every single moment spent in her presence. “You should have stayed in bed, princess. It’s way more comfortable than here,” he chuckled silently, sparing her hair one more kiss. 

She looked at him and scrunched her nose, visibly dissatisfied with the honest answer. The frown only lingered over her face for a few seconds before she gave him her sweet smile and slowly stood up. Cuddles were not needed anymore as the cheese sandwich still lying on the kitchen counter was now more interesting. 

“Next time, I’m expecting breakfast in bed,” she winked at him when she approached the coffee machine and started preparing herself a big black coffee. She always liked it strong and he loved teasing her about that. But right now, he was quiet, only observing her dancing around the kitchen like she was the performer one in their relationship. They’ve been together for a while – three or four years, shamelessly, he wasn’t quite sure since the start of their relationship was a bit rocky and none of them agreed on an exact date. Not that it was important right now. What they had, what they shared was way more crucial than anything else. And he was still enchanted by her, exactly as the day one when he met her. 

He remembered it clearly – it was a few days after his graduation. He was waiting for Hoseok at the main train station. The two of them were supposed to have lunch and then Hoseok wanted to show him the place he had just rented for the studio. So, he was waiting for his friend, but Hoseok, instead of showing up alone, came with his sister that looked like she was ready to murder someone. Later he found out she just broke up with her long-term boyfriend and was pissed off at the whole world. She didn’t speak much, only following the guys and mumbling something under her nose from time to time. And while she was so done with them, Jimin fell head over heels hard for her. 

“We’ve already crossed that line, sweetheart,” he snapped back to reality, watching her munching on the breakfast as she transported her nice ass back to the sofa. The coffee sat on the table in front of them, half of it already gone. Was he so lost in his memories? Did she still hold such a power over him? Shaking his head, he pecked her cheek that caused her to look at him, eyes wide. 

“Is there something I should know? You seemed to be pretty busy with your thoughts,” she murmured, finishing the sandwich he prepared for her. With love. A lot of love. 

“I was just thinking about you. Nothing special,” a sly grin flashed through his features, and he was fast enough to cover his face from her upcoming attack. She smacked him playfully, clicking her tongue in pure disbelief. Park Jimin, the king of them teasing bastards. 

“I’ll tell you what’s not special – it’s your sassy ass, young man,” she stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Yet, something wicked mirrored in her eyes when he looked at her. And she was damn lucky the sandwich was one gone from the plate because in one swift movement, he put the plate on the table and caged her body under his on the sofa. They both radiated with undisclosed desire and hunger for each other. Just how many times has he lost it in her presence completely? How many times did she make him go berserk with her teasing manners? 

“What did you say, little one?” he leaned closer, his hot breath brushing the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body was like a fluid under him, melting into the couch while he was doing his best in not ravishing her at the very moment. The line was too thin to cross, the situation too dangerous. How they ended up in such an incriminating position, he didn’t know.

But he liked it.

A lot. 

“Oh lord, just not in front of my innocent eyes. I don’t want to have the picture of you two having sex in a common room forever engraved on my eyelids,” Taehyung’s deep and raspy voice echoed through the room, and Jimin was sure that best friend or not, he was ready to murder him for interrupting his moment. And while he was caught in flagrante delicto with his girlfriend, he didn’t move a muscle. Even though Sunmi gently patted him to let go of her, because she was still a shy woman in the company of others. 

“Your eyes are everything but innocent, Taehyung. Gosh, will you ever stop lying?” Serah rolled her eyes and bid her good mornings to the couple still lying entangled together on the sofa. Her eyes had seen way too much of this shit to actually care about someone (not) having sex in the morning on the sofa that was usually used by all of them. 

Taehyung put a hand on his chest while his face mirrored a fake bewilderment. He was an excellent actor, Jimin had to admit. However, it still didn’t justify him to break his morning fun just like that. 

“Now, why are you two up so early in the morning? Serah, you usually don’t step a foot outside your room before 10 in the morning. Something happening?” Sunmi asked when she finally managed to fight Jimin off. An infamous pout appeared on his plump lips, indicating he was one again not satisfied with the situation’s result. Not that he could do anything about it. It only meant the last two of their roommates would be up soon, too. 

“I got a call from one small independent museum. They want to see my portfolio as soon as possible. And of course, this grumpy one couldn't fall asleep anymore, so he dragged me downstairs. I’m sorry for ruining your moment, guys,” the small long-haired blondie apologized for her and Taehyung as well. The said man only shrugged and made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs. 

“I’m not sorry. Anyway—are you guys ready for tonight? Have you thought about the afterparty?” Taehyung asked with his eyes jumping between his girlfriend now in the kitchen and the pair sitting on the sofa. Jimin’s arms sneakily wrapped around Sunmi’s waist, securing her from running away. One could never know about the intentions of the other one. 

For a while, no one answered. The afterparty was a concept of having fun after the official event was over – or when they were done with the event, unwilling to stay in the company of wealthy people anymore. They usually ended up in the rooftop bar in Manhattan since it was open until the early morning hours. One year they even wandered around the streets of New York with boxes of pizza, laughing like a group of crazy teenagers. It was a very memorable night for Jimin since it was for the first time that he attended the ball with Sunmi as his rightful girlfriend. After such a long time, he finally had fun with his closest ones. 

“I haven’t given it a thought yet, but I think Y/N might come up with something. Or we can ask Yoongi. It’s his first time attending, so it would be only fair to ask him. Judging by his character, I think we will end up here, raiding our own supplies,” Sunmi giggled silently. Serah, standing in the kitchen, only nodded while humming silently. Jimin recognized the song she was silently singing. It was one of the main acts of their upcoming play. The one he was really excited about since the duo of best friends landed the lead roles. 

“I’m still amazed he got the invitation as well. I mean, it’s natural, but creepy at the same time. Y/N’s parents could be really weird sometimes,” Jimin said silently, just in case Y/N was lurking around the corner. She would agree with him, but he still decided to be careful. Some topics were still taboo. 

“Once he lives here, he is invited. That’s the rule that is not written down but it’s valid. Got to deal with it, boyfriend,” Sunmi shrugged and once again nuzzled herself closer to him. The two of them were inseparable. 

“Anyway, it’s going to be an interesting event. Considering Seokjin is going as well—” Taehyung didn’t need to finish the sentence as all four of them exchanged a rather amused look. They witnessed the first meeting of Yoongi and Seokjin. The moment they met, the tension rose to a dangerously high level, filling the room with pheromones and strong ‘my-dick-is-longer-than-yours’ game. What was about to happen tonight, nobody knew. They only had to hope a disaster wouldn’t be unleashed upon them. 

“Don’t forget about San. He might be cute and everything, but once he plays the game, it’s dirty. Rules mean nothing to him,” Jimin answered, gaining a curious look from his girlfriend. 

“I didn’t know you knew San  _ that _ well.”

“Well, I know Wooyoung, his best friend, honey. And who knows Wooyoung, knows San as well. I bet my ass he will be there as well.”

“Let’s not discuss the guest list, it’s still too early in the morning to do so. We better talk about dresses and shoes. Have you decided what color you are wearing tonight?” Sunmi immediately wiggled away from Jimin’s arms since the conversation about fashion was way more important than the guys that were invited to the gala party. Jimin only scoffed, surprised that such a topic made her push him away, interested in something different. 

“Please, no, let’s not go there,” Taehyung whined, sending a desperate look in Jimin’s direction. The brown-haired man only shrugged because the two of them were already doomed. The girls’ talk about fashion and make-up filled the room like a cacophony of cicadas. 

Yes, they were doomed. 

* * *

**Queens, San’s loft, a few hours before the gala (Miseo)**

The huge mirror reflected her tiny body hugged in the finest satin red dress. The dress was off shoulders with a slit almost reaching her hip bone. For a while, she contemplated whether such a dress was appropriate for a high society gala party, but San assured her she was one of the very few women who could afford to wear such a piece. Still, she found it too revealing and she was scared to risk her career at Choi Developments. 

“I’m afraid to ask, but do you expect the mirror to give you some kind of an answer? I already told you – you look stunning, Miseo,” the way her name rolled down his tongue made her feel things, who was she to lie to. Lately, everything about San was kind of different. Maybe it was because they spent a lot of time together; or maybe it was because she did some dirty research for the boss Choi and kept it secret from his son. Either way, the weird tingling she first felt in her fingertip now spread through her inners and settled in her core, making her feel the annoying butterflies in her underbelly. 

“And I didn’t ask you, young man. I know I look stunning but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s appropriate for a party your parents throw every year,” she sighed heavily, checking her reflection in the mirror once again. Yes. It was actually more than stunning. The dress was breathtaking. Damn, she did such a good job picking it up the other day. 

“Stop being so sassy, otherwise I’ll make sure we will be late for the dinner course and all of them will know  _ why _ ,” he came closer to her, his arms wrapped around her waist like a pair of wicked snakes. He held her tight in one place, chest pressed against her back while he gave her temple a gentle kiss. He looked at their reflection in the mirror, adoration dancing in his eyes. It happened a few weeks ago when he finally stopped pretending there was nothing more between the two of them. As if he was tired of fighting his own self – and he tried to convince her to stop as well. Yet, the walls Miseo built around herself years ago were high and strong, needing more than just a kiss or sweet smile. 

“You wouldn’t have done that to me. At least not before the party. What happens after, well, that’s a topic to discuss,” she shot him a quick smile, wiggling away from his sneaky arms. Not that she didn’t want to stay. She just didn’t know how to face the storm that raged inside of her. So, instead of fighting her inner war, she aimed for the minibar placed next to the sofa. San’s apartment was on the top floor, overlooking Queens and sometimes Brooklyn, depending on the weather. Right now, it was raining outside, and she couldn’t see anything. 

San had various types of alcohol stocked in his minibar. He wasn’t much of an alcohol fan, he mainly stored it there for time when Wooyoung crashed at his place and basically raided it all. Which reminded her that said man was about to show up any minute. As San’s best friend from childhood, his presence was almost mandatory. They met in elementary school and ever since then, they became best friends. His parents came from the middle class – his father was a lawyer, and his mother was not working anymore. 

“You are no fun today and I don’t know whether I should be offended or not. Is it because Wooyoung is coming, babe? I know you two are not exactly friends, but you know my parents. They invite him every year,” San shrugged, completely oblivious to Miseo’s inner storm. In the end, he was a man. A businessman. All he saw were numbers, contracts and money. 

“I’m just not in the mood tonight, Sannie. Unlike you, I had to work and then go all the way from Soho to Queens just to get ready,” the last accusation she threw at him was kind of counterproductive since she agreed long time ago to move half of her stuff to his apartment. They didn’t live together officially, at least they didn’t agree on that. But she had some of her stuff at his place so she wouldn’t have to leave his apartment at midnight just to catch the last subway to the Bronx. 

“Is it because of the project my father gave you? Because I’m not stupid, nor blind. I saw you leaving his office with a bunch of files today. If my old man is giving you a hard time, I will talk to him tonight. You are mainly my personal assistant, not his. I’m going to make sure nothing like that will happen again, you don’t have to worry.”

He didn’t even let her speak when he approached her, his arms once again wrapped around her waist. That was him, the infamous Choi San, jumping into conclusion like it was an Olympic category. Nothing but a defeated sigh left her lips. She wasn’t supposed to talk about the little investigation she did for papa Choi. The old man was curious about the new tenant and she couldn’t do anything else but to snoop around and find as much as she was capable of. 

Turning to him, she cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. What a fine man he was, with his black hair pushed back from his face, carefully styled. Custom made tuxedo hugged his well-crafted body and left only a little to imagination. Fortunately, she didn’t need her imagination, she knew his body like the back of her hand. Countless nights spent in each other’s presence, naked on the body and soul taught her so. However, the wall was still up and standing strong. 

“Choi San, do I look like a weak woman who cannot stand for her own self? If I felt I was working way too much, I would’ve said something. I’m telling you this again – you don’t need to worry about me. I like my job. Maybe too much, sometimes. So, case closed. You are not talking to your father on my behalf. I’m perfectly capable of doing so myself,” she shook her head, finally sparing him some kiss by herself. Ever since she crossed the threshold of his apartment, it was him kissing her all the time. This time, she took the reins into her hands. 

And she would take it further if the rattling sounds of keys didn’t pierce the air. That son of a bitch Jung Wooyoung. Of course, he had spare keys to San’s apartment, waltzing inside like they just weren’t in the middle of what seemed like a heated make-out session. Surprisingly, it was San’s turn to groan in utter annoyance. She could see in his eyes how done he was with his best friend. 

“Hey, folks, I’m here! Now, let the party begin!” Jung Wooyoung in his glory danced into the room, wearing a fit suit and his hair styled in a classy man bun. His eyes widened a little, catching them in such a position. Yet, it only lasted for a slip second. The young man completely ignored them and aimed for the minibar. “Well stocked, I see. It almost seems like he was waiting for me. Sorry to break it to you, Miseo.” 

“If you let go of me right now, I can throw him out of the window and we will act like it was an accident,” she hissed into San’s ear, causing the young COO to smirk. 

“I might be wealthy, but I don’t think it’s going to get us from the prison,” he shook his head, capturing her lips one last time before he let go of her with an intention of properly welcoming his best friend. Even though the said best friend was spending more time at his loft than it was appropriate. 

“Haven’t I told you to come later, bro? You always know how to ruin the moment, I swear to god,” San pulled him into a brotherly hug, patting his shoulder. And while Wooyoung’s notorious laugh rang through the room, Miseo rolled her eyes to the back of the skull and finally approached the minibar as well. She snatched a bottle of Moët and poured the golden liquid into the three special glasses. San’s apartment was a second home to her, she knew exactly where to find things she needed at the moment. 

While she was taking care about the drinks, the guys talked by the window, catching up on everything they missed from each other’s lives. Apparently, Wooyoung was busy travelling the West coast, telling San how amazing California is.  _ A perfect place to start a new business. After your current project, you have to relocate your attention to California _ , he said. Miseo had to admit, he wasn’t wrong. But making such a move was risky. New York and California were like two different worlds living under different rules. People weren’t the same, nor was the business. Choi Development might have been a big name in the development business, but every step had to be taken carefully. 

And that was why Miseo was there.

“We are not talking business unless we are at the event. Now, we are drinking, so move your asses here and have the champagne. I’m not your assistant tonight,” she scolded them both, seemingly distant, but San didn’t miss the playful undertone entangled with the words that left her lips. He immediately cut the conversation with Wooyoung and approached her in two quick steps. 

“I still don’t understand, why don’t you make it official. Like, everyone around you can sense there’s a thing between the two of you. Even your sister must know you two are involved in more than a business relationship. Scaredy-cats, that’s what you are. Scared to tell the world you are dating,” Wooyoung liked turning into a man lecturing everyone else but himself. He was always there to tease either Miseo or San about their relationship. The only difference about his words right now was the fact he took it upon them together. And Miseo didn’t know if he was genuinely rooting for them or just teasing. Either way, it was none of his business and she wasn’t afraid to voice it out loud. 

“I think it’s up to us to decide whether we want to be public or not. But thank you for your concern, Woo, I really appreciate it,” she winked at him, the previous playfulness completely gone from her eyes. And as if San sensed something was going down terribly wrong, he was quick to jump into the conversation. 

“What she wanted to say is—well, yeah, it’s up to us. And who knows, maybe we will go public anytime soon. You can never know.” 

Something about the way he said it so casually made her nervous. The storm from before was back, stronger and more aggressive. Little did she know the feelings she had for him were real and strong, trying to crawl their way out to the world. 

“Fine, your wish is my command. I’m just trying to be a nice friend here, you know. But if you don’t need my help to open your eyes and finally see what’s been lying in front of you this whole time, then fine. Your call,” he said, picking up one of the crystal glasses and sipping on the golden liquid. Perfect pick for such an adventurous night. He enjoyed every drop of the champagne with his eyes still pinned on the couple standing in front of him. And while San was trying to act cool, Miseo was lost in her thoughts. San’s words kept haunting her, replaying all over again. When she started to work at Choi Development, a stable relationship was the last thing on her to-do list. Still young with dreams big and hopes high, she mainly aimed for a perfect career. But then San literally appeared out of nowhere and made a mess he wasn’t willing to clean up. 

“We should go. The driver will be here any minute,” San cut the conversation as he chugged down the whole glass, placing it back on the counter. He spared Miseo a simple kiss on her forehead before he slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. By the corner of her eye, she saw Wooyoung watching them carefully, probably going through an internal monologue about how scared and stupid they are. Not that she cared. 

“Wow, we have a driver this year? Things are getting fancier, I see. At least I can finally avoid the midnight cabs,” shamelessly, Wooyoung grabbed the bottle and mumbled something about being so done with cabs and uber drivers. He followed them to the main hallway with the private elevator leading to the lower floors. When Miseo asked San why he chose an apartment that was located so far away from his office in Soho, he only shrugged. 

_ I guess my sister inspired me. Sometimes, being too close to your family is not a good idea. This is my world, I’m the king, _ he said, his face completely empty. And she understood. The freedom of being the boss of your time was priceless. 

“Ready?” his lips brushed her ear, the hot breath of his causing the goosebumps to run down her spine. 

“Like never before.” 

* * *

**Manhattan, a few hours before the banquet (Y/N)**

The atmosphere in the apartment changed in the last few hours from exciting to something that made all of you lowkey anxious. Jimin and Taehyung hanged around the living room, watching a documentary on Netflix, while Serah and Sunmi camped in Serah’s room which was full of make-up tools and other things the male part of the group found very confusing. Yoongi was in his room, claiming that he was fine and not nervous at all. He was finishing the last edits on Hoseok’s mixtape the young rapper and dancer sent him last night. You found it amusing when you checked on him two hours ago only to find out he was already in his suit, sitting by the PC with his professional headphones on. He didn’t pay any attention to you, completely blind and deaf to the outer world revolving around him. You quietly left his room and jogged down the hallway back to Serah’s room. Peeking inside, you found your two roommates fighting over the hair straightener. 

“You don’t even need it; your hair is straight as hell. Give it to me, come on,” a weird sound between whine and whimper crawled out of Serah’s lungs as she tried the best to snatch the hair straightener from Sunmi’s long and bony fingers. The red-haired woman only shook her head as she was ready to use the thing not to straighten her hair but to  _ curl _ it. 

“Dude, you have no idea what I plan to do with it, let go!” 

“You know that I have a spare hair straightener in my room, right?” After you grew tired of watching your best friends fighting over such a trivial thing, you dropped the announcement, causing Serah to shoot up from the floor she was sitting on up until now and ran for her life. Sunmi only sighed, sending a thankful glance in your direction. 

“Thank you.” 

“No need to. We just need one more of those things and we will be safe. Can’t believe she doesn’t have her own,” you rolled your eyes and joined Sunmi on the floor. The dresses were still carefully stored in the bags on the bed, waiting for their moment to shine. You still had a couple of hours to spare before the cars from your father’s company would arrive to drive you to the event place. 

“Taehyung took it three months ago and he still doesn’t bother to give it back. Can’t believe he actually used it to curl his hair,” Sunmi shook her head as she continued to style her hair into what looked like rich waves. Last year, she had her hair in a tight bun – and this year, she did the exact opposite. No matter what, she was still a very beautiful woman. 

“Taehyung likes to occupy and take things that don’t belong to him, I see. Fortunately for him, we are quite used to his behavior,” you giggled and reached for one of the hand mirrors that lay abandoned on the floor. Your make-up was only halfway done as you grew tired of doing it. Your stomach was flipping, and you felt the anxiety taking over you every time your mind wandered to the man named Min Yoongi. And while he was completely unbothered by the upcoming party, you were freaking out inside. Thankfully, you managed to hold your emotions hidden from Yoongi and the others. 

“Did you check on Yoongi? How does he feel?” Sunmi asked you as if she was reading your mind. A small smile crept over your features thinking about the blonde sitting in his room only a few doors down the hallway. You talked the night before, sharing more secrets and drinking more wine as the night quickly turned into an early morning, the sun providing you both with a nice view of morning Brooklyn. Those thoughts actually made you chuckle as you played with your fingers nervously, feeling like a teenage girl madly in love. Which you weren’t. Obviously. 

“Oh my god, you are so oblivious. When are you going to tell him?” Serah slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. It wasn’t necessary to say that none of you wanted the male part of the apartment habitants to overhear your private girlish conversation. 

“I’m not going to tell him anything because, in the end, there’s nothing to tell. But to answer your question,” you turned to Sunmi who was now completely done doing her hair. “He seems fine. Drowned in work, as usual. We will see once we arrive. Hopefully, my father is not going to notice.” 

“You wish, girl,” both of your friends answered at once, their voices ringing in your head, reminding you of the situation you were in. However, you let yourself wonder for a split second whether there really wasn’t anything to talk about. After crossing the invisible line of not being in your twenties anymore, you found dating and relationships way different than before. Maybe it was caused by the failed marriage with your best friend, or maybe you just read too many articles on women in their early thirties and their rather inability to establish a stable and healthy relationship once they were on the highway to build a career in this modern age. Either way, you had to admit, even though it was just internally, that indeed, you were attracted to Yoongi for some reason. He came from the same background, providing you with compassion, understanding and the utmost need to run away as far as possible. Which wasn’t  _ that _ far in your case. Nonetheless, the two of you found a common ground, and you only shamelessly hoped he felt the same way about you. 

The teasing conversation about your potential feelings towards Yoongi died out rather quickly as all three of you were busy with finishing your outer appearance. Hair, make-up and last but not least, the dress. Time went by quickly and you found yourself staring anxiously on the screen of your phone. Less than an hour until the cars would come to pick you up. The girls were already downstairs with Taehyung and Jimin, prepping a pre-game because it was a must every year. Yoongi was still in his room, working probably. That was why you decided to peek inside to call him downstairs. The incomplete pre-game wasn’t a pre-game at all. 

“Yoongi?” you peeped quietly, closing the door carefully so the fabric of your dress wouldn’t get stuck there. He was still working, headphones on despite his hair being already styled, now writing something into his little journal. And for a while, you kept standing there, only feeding on the sight he was providing you with. After it became a little bit weird and you started feeling like you were actually stalking him like a weirdo, you approached him closer, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. 

Even that gentle movement of your hand made him jerk, so he almost ripped the headphones out of the plug. He carefully put it away while giving you a confused look. “Gosh, you startled me. Sorry, I got a little bit busy. Is it a time to go yet?” he asked, immediately getting up from his chair, making you take a step back. The anxiety inside of you rose to the dangerously high level, causing you to stutter like a shy little girl. 

“Uhm, no, actually. Guys are starting with a pre-game downstairs, and they want you to join as well. I want you to join,” in a moment you let out the second part of the speech, you internally cringed, praying for the mother earth to swallow you right here and now. It felt like high school times were back and you were the one to play it all cool when in reality you failed miserably. Did women in their thirties always act like that? Hopefully not. 

“I swear, one more night of drinking and I will turn into that new guy attending the AA meetings downtown. But sure, why not. One only lives once, right? Let me just grab the tie and we can go,” the gummy smile appeared on his face, showing his perfect teeth. For a split second, you were taken aback for seeing it this up close. Damn, Serah and Sunmi were probably right. 

“Fine, I will wait downstairs,” you were about to turn and leave the room when his fingers sneaked out of nowhere and wrapped around your cold wrist. Such an unexpected move made you exhale louder than you intended. 

“Can you help me? I mean, it’s a little embarrassing since I was a businessman once, but I’ve always done such a terrible job with my tie. So, if you would be kind enough to—” 

“Yeah, no problem,” you nodded but were screaming internally. He shortened the proximity between you, handing you a simple black tie. The fabric was soft, brushing against your fingertips delicately and you could only imagine how it would feel to be wrapped around his neck, not touching his skin but still being so close to it. Shaking your head in a desperate attempt to get rid of such stupid thoughts, you slowly wrapped it around his neck and under the collar of his shining white shirt. Years spent in a world of business and men hungry for power and money taught you to tie a perfect knot, sharp but delicate at the same time. Perfect for a man like he was – strong and charismatic, ready to conquer the world on his own. 

Unfortunately, even though you were a pro in tying a tie, your hands were shaking, and he didn’t fail to notice so. And what he did next didn’t help at all since he approached you closer, his hot breath hitting the uncovered skin of your neck. Red light appeared on your mind accompanied by a siren-like sound of the blood rushing in your ears. 

“Am I making you nervous?” 

“You are too close.” 

“I can get even closer,” as if he wanted to prove the honesty of his words, he took a step forward, completely destroying the last inches keeping you apart. What happened next seemed rather like a scene from a new adult book you liked to read when you couldn’t fall asleep at night. One of his arms wrapped around your waist while the other one cupped your cheek, carefully not to ruin the make-up you worked so hard on. In that moment, you felt like everything around you died out quietly while your heart made a backflip like a pro-athlete. “You have no idea how long I desired to get this close to you. Remember the night when Taehyung interrupted our conversation? I was so ready to kiss you, but that boy completely destroyed each one of my intentions. Now, we are alone, but I still feel like something is holding me back. What could it be?” he let the question linger around the room for a little longer, before you found courage to talk back. 

“Maybe it’s the fact that you are about to step in a lion’s den and then you might realize I’m not someone worth your attention?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. If this was a game, then both of you could play. 

“I will introduce you to my family one day and then we can compete whose lion’s den is worse, agreed?” he chuckled again, his eyes lingering on your lips. The kiss was about to happen anytime soon, yet neither of you dared to take the first step. In case it happened, there would be no way back, you were sure about that. After what he told you, after the desire you saw mirroring in his eyes undoubtedly, going back would be way harder than actually carrying on. Maybe that was the reason you leaned in, erasing the last inch that kept you apart and brushing your lips against his tenderly. The waters you decided to dive into were unknown, yet for some strange reason warm and welcoming, embracing your inners in something you didn’t feel for ages. 

Yoongi didn’t hesitate to join the kiss, braver than you were as he pulled you closer, now both of his arms wrapped around your tiny waist. He gave everything into the kiss – everything he was so ready to give up even before. And suddenly, the seemingly innocent kiss turned into something more. Full of undisclosed desires you up until now kept tightly hidden and cornered inside. It erupted and swept you both off your feet, leaving you panting as you were the first one to pull away. 

“This is not what I imagined under the idea of helping you with your tie,” you babbled without even thinking about the words that rolled down your tongue. The kiss probably destroyed a few of your brain cells, leaving you completely clueless and ignorant towards the outer world. And the fact that he still held you in his arms wasn’t helpful at all. 

“We can consider it another kind of help, don’t you think?” with one last kiss spared to your parted lips, he finally let go of your body completely and took a step back as both of you knew their attendance was mandatory downstairs. The sudden lack of his closeness brought a pout to your lips – which made him chuckle again. The gums adored his face in a cute manner which made him look way younger than his actual age. 

“I’m not sure if you are serious right now or you are just making fun of me because obviously, I’m being the weird one here,” you let out a silent sigh, but something inside of you pushed the button and you smiled softly at him. 

“Honestly, you are everything but weird. And believe me, what happened right now I wanted to happen for such a long time. Let’s just say I was waiting for the right moment. It might not seem like right now, but I felt like it. Shit, I was always good with my words, so why do I feel like I’m talking gibberish?” shaking his head, he looked at you, trying to find a trace of  _ something _ . And you kept staring at him, processing everything that had just happened. Both of you were confused as the magic of the moment disappeared into the thin air and you were left to face the harsh reality of being two adults that have just shared a kiss. 

Nonetheless, it still felt nice and welcoming. 

“There’s plenty of time to discuss what happened, Yoongi. But right now, we should go downstairs. I’m not up for Serah and Sunmi’s investigation because not even the FBI is as precise as them. Believe me, you don’t want to experience their questioning.” 

“Same goes for their partners. They’ve been suspicious for a while and I don’t even know how I managed to fight them off without actually giving them a proper answer,” he shook his head as you approached the door and slowly grabbed the handle. “But promise me something.” 

“What is that?” you asked with a genuine curiosity present in the undertone of your voice. 

“This was not the last time.” 

The words were confusing for a split second, leaving you wondering what he really meant by  _ not the last time _ . Until you realized and your fingers unconsciously shot to your lips. The kiss. He didn’t want it to be the last kiss, and nor you did. In the end, how could you? Not only did you like the foreign heat spreading through your inners like a wildfire, you were also very attracted to him, there was no reason to hide such a fact anymore. On the other hand, deep down you knew that the simple attraction towards the man standing in front of you was not everything. It was new and easily breakable, therefore you had to handle your feelings carefully. Falling down the pit of unexplored land was not an option at the moment. 

But to promise a kiss, a simple one, wouldn’t put you in the wrong way, would it? 

“If you want it, come and get it. I’ll be waiting,” with those words, you took a step out of his room but stopped abruptly. “And Yoongi?”

“Yes?” 

“Get rid of my lipstick. It’s all over your face and we don’t want our roommates to know what happened, do we?” 

*** 

Two black SUV cars parked in front of the apartment complex when the six people finally managed to come downstairs. Under the light influence of alcohol, the mood was more than relaxed as the group of six adults joked around, mentally preparing to enter the world of business and money. Nevertheless, the drivers didn’t pay an ounce of attention to the chatter of people loading the cars separately. You occupied the front seat while Serah and Sunmi got to the back seats, laughing on a joke Taehyung gifted their small circle with. Before the driver closed the door, you spared a quick look at Yoongi who was now completely drowned in a conversation with Jimin, clueless to the world around. YOu let her mind wander for a while, searching through the corners of your memories to find the exact moment when he kissed you in his room, the silent promise of carrying on lingering around you. As much as you were observing him right now, there was no such promise in his eyes. On the other hand, you were the one who ignited the idea of not telling anyone until you were both sure that the thing unfolding between the two of you was a right one. 

“Remind me why your parents came with the idea of carnival? Who is going to see my amazing make-up work now?” Serah’s silent murmur reached your ears from the backseat as the blondie reached for her mask, playing with it in her hands. This year’s theme was a carnival therefore the attendees were supposed to cover their faces with fancy masks. Having such an opportunity to hide their true selves behind masks served perfectly for opening new business and contacts. One didn’t need to see the face of the other to agree on a business proposal. Sharks turned into a mere fish swimming in the sea, all of them equal. Surprised as you were, your father showed the honest face of his business self, wanting to balance everyone that invested into his company over the years of dominating on the market. 

“Because my father believes in balance and he wants to give the small businessmen the same opportunity to make it to the market. Nothing you should be worried about, Serah. For us, it’s just a mere formality to wear the annoying piece of clothing. Unless you want to start a business,” you chuckled, turning back to face your friends sitting in the back seats. The young man sitting by the steering wheel didn’t move an inch, his eyes strictly pinned on the road in front of them. You knew he was supposed to do his job as precisely as possible, but on the other hand, spending years with your family taught you not to believe anyone from your father's inner circle. It was needless to say the driver was about to translate everything he had just overheard from the girls’ conversation. 

“Good idea. Too bad it’s not going to work. It never works like that in a business world. Yet, we can only dream about it,” Sunmi sang, her sweet voice filling the space of the car. All of you were in such a good mood, completely ignoring the driver that was so done with you. No that you should care, anyway. This was one of a kind of night, giving you the opportunity to be someone you always wanted to be. At least that was how your father saw and understood it. He lived in a misconception of giving those young people a place to manifest – even though they didn’t need it at all. They had plenty of space to implement, to evolve and to find their own selves. Unfortunately, not anyone understood such a concept. 

“Too involved, sister. Too involved. Don’t forget we are here because it became a custom now. They want us there; we show up and then we disappear. No need to take care of the business. In the end, none of us want to be involved, do we?” Serah was the one to end the discussion, and you prayed that the SUV came with a private minibar. Sadly, no such fancy thing was available this year as you were left with the dry driver whose eyes were plastered on the road in front of him. At least the one from last year was funny and tried to keep a conversation going with you all. 

The rest of the ride was rather quiet as the girls were drowned in their own thoughts. You didn’t know what Serah and Sunmi were thinking about, but you yourself were occupied by thoughts about Yoongi sitting in a car following behind. Of course, Jimin and Taehyung must have provided a perfect company, but what if he was thinking about you? And was he even? What if, in the end, the kiss didn’t mean anything to him, and he just wanted to play around for a while? Surely, things would get complicated in case he was only pretending he was interested, but still. One could never know and after your last failed relationship, you weren't quite the one to believe in love anymore. Which was funny, because it happened years ago, and you still didn’t let yourself loose around the new opportunity of being happy in a relationship. Despite all of that, you knew that the man named Min Yoongi was about to change everything. 

Busy and dove deep down in a pool of your thoughts, you failed to notice the cars parked in front of a fancy hotel. Half of the street was closed due to a row of black SUV cars parking in front of a hotel, the drivers now opening the door for the attendees, letting them to shine in the spotlight of paparazzi and reporters scattered around, hungry to get at least one shot of people who made it to the list of invited. Maybe the masks weren’t such a bad idea after all, although you knew that those people standing around knew precisely who you were. 

The driver, however cold he seemed to be on the way here, now opened the door for you all and flashed a Hollywood-like star smile at one of the photographers shamelessly snatching a picture. The poor boy wanted to be recognized as well, but unfortunately, the media sharks came for a bigger catch. 

“I knew Taehyung would feel himself. Just look at him, he enjoys all the attention,” Serah quickly joined you by your right side while Sunmi stood on the left, shy smile curling the corner of her lips upward. Even after a few years of attending, none of them was really used to the excessive amount of attention that came along the invitation. Because once you got one, they treated you like royalty, no matter the class you came from. 

Your heads snatched to Taehyung’s direction – the young man was now fixing his suit, his curly black hair delicately framing the sharp features of his face hidden under the satin black mask. His aura was too strong for the people with big cameras in their hands to stand away and keep calm. Not only was he known for his debut on Broadway along with Jimin, he was also very charismatic, and him being aware of such fact was only making it more alluring. As the light attracted moths at night, his charisma undeniably enchanted a handful of paparazzi and reporters. 

And Jimin wasn’t any different, standing next to his friend. His presence was strong, however unlike Taehyung, he kept his posture humbler, flashing a shy smile just here and there. Their trio was completed by the last man standing far by Taehyung’s right side. Once he got out of the car, his face turned into a stone without a trace of smile, not even mirroring in his eyes. You could tell such a grand arrival was something he knew by heart and soul, something he was familiar with because he left this kind of life back in Seoul, yet his face stayed unreadable and free of any emotions. 

“Shall we go? The attention is getting out of control,” you muttered silently, leaning closer to both Serah and Sunmi. In return and as a sign of agreement, the girls nodded and started to climb the stairs leading to the main lobby of the hotel, followed by the trio of men closely in your tow. It felt like they were towering over you, shielding you from the annoying flash of cameras and people yelling to turn around for a one last photo. As soon as you crossed the threshold of the hotel's lobby, the yelling and clicking sound coming from outside turned into soft tunes of the orchestra already playing in the main ballroom where the event was supposed to take place. The hall was full of people chatting and sipping on champagne while the waiters and especially trained connoisseurs, people surely paid enough to spend the rest of their night dancing around the members of high society and providing them with their services. 

“I see that your parents stepped up the game this year. Much fancier than the last one,” Taehyung caught up with the ladies, a glass of champagne already in his hands. They served a good one, so who was he not to snatch a glass? Serah rolled her eyes and joined him by his side, having Taehyung’s free hand already wrapped around her tiny waist. Jimin didn’t hesitate to do the same as he leaned closer to Sunmi, whispering something in her ear. Shy smile appeared on her face like a sun on the horizon in the morning, making her look way younger than she actually was. 

“We will go snatch some appetizers and find our place. See you at the table?” she asked, but Jimin already dragged her away, both of them getting lost in a crowd of bodies with covered faces. If it weren’t for Sunmi’s fiery hair falling down in rich waves, you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart from the other attendees. 

“Appetizers?” Yoongi’s question was nothing but pure suspicion towards Jimin and Sunmi who disappeared faster than the speed of light. Taehyung with Serah only chuckled, but the sound of their laughter was swallowed by a loud murmur filling the room. 

“No need to know, believe me. They will meet us at our table. Let’s go grab some champagne and fight our way to the main banquet hall,” with your words, Taehyung and Serah took the lead, hand in hand walking towards the grandiose hall. You felt Yoongi placing his hand on the small of your back, guiding you through the crowd of people. Time to time, someone stopped them, trying to talk to you as they recognized your face hidden under the thick-laced mask. Every time, you bowed politely, answered their curious questions, fake-laughed and asked questions on your own so you wouldn’t look like a rude daughter who ran away and abandoned the family business. The knowledge about your decision was public, you never made it a secret kept from the others, quite the right opposite. Still, people came to you, asking questions and making proposals that were supposed to reach your father’s ears, not yours. 

“And who is this handsome guy? I thought you were coming with Seokjin,” the old lady standing opposite you shot the question, caching you off guard. The lady attended the annual board meeting once or twice a few years ago, but you couldn’t quite remember who she really was. She was delicate but sharp, like a predator in disguise, waiting for its innocent prey to sneak out of the bush.  _ Careful _ , you thought silently, biting on your lower lip not to say way too much and reveal who Yoongi really was. 

“My name is Min Yoongi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am. I’m no one important, to be honest. Just a flat mate of Ms. Kim,” if you were surprised by the previous question dropped on you, you were completely swept off your feet by Yoongi’s answer. Since no words were coming from your mouth, it seemed like he took the reins and tried to lead your way through the sea of annoying questions. 

“Oh, excuse me for being so nosy, young man. I’ve just never seen you before – and it surprised me to see our Y/N in a company other than Kim Seokjin’s. Where is he, by the way? I haven’t seen the man in ages. Heard he opened a new restaurant in Soho and bought a hotel in Miami. He really is a successful young CEO,” her laughter pierced the air in a not very pleasing manner. Both of you could tell how fake the middle-aged woman was, talking only about business, fame and money. You felt uncomfortable and the way Yoongi’s hand burnt the skin of your lower back didn’t quite add up. 

“I believe he will come as soon as possible, and you will be able to talk to him yourself. If you excuse us, we have to catch up with our friends. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Mrs.—”

“It’s Dhalia for you, honey. In the end, we might be a family one day. Anyway, enjoy your night – and send greetings to Seokjin once you see him,” she gently patted your shoulder and gave Yoongi one last smile before she disappeared in the crowd, the aura lingering around her still cutting the air in a suffocating manner. 

Of course, Lee Dhalia, Miseo’s mother. Like mother, like daughter, both of them fake to the marrow of their bones. That was why her face was a bit familiar – she used to be one of the shareholders in Choi Development, having a piece of the company in her deadly claws. Lee Dhalia used to be a successful businesswoman, recognized in the world of trading and development. For years she did her best to build her business from scratch – and she made it work. Until the moment she married a wrong man and lost a majority of her fortune. She was only left with a one and half perfect of Choi Development’s share until she was forced to give it up as well. That was why she welcomed the idea of her daughter dating your younger stepbrother. Legitimate or not, after you renounced your post in the company and San was left with the position of the COO, Dhalia jumped after the opportunity to regain her past glory in a business field. 

Too bad the old Choi couple didn’t have a slightest idea of San being involved with Miseo. 

“Are you scared yet?” you asked Yoongi quietly as you danced through the crowd, successfully dodging everyone on your way to the table. Yoongi let out a muffled sound – something between a defeated sigh and snicker. 

“Do I look scared? You will have to work a little bit harder to scare me off,  _ sweetheart. _ ”

Wild wave of electricity sizzled down your spine with the nickname he called you by. Apparently, he took it to the next level, tired of using your real name to gain your attention in a swarm of people keeping them company. Turning to him, you found out he was already staring back, his dark eyes shining with excitement and something more. He was either trying to distract you from the happenings all around or he just grew tired of holding back. Either way, the moment you were about to speak, someone tapped your shoulder, and when you turned around, your inners twisted. If Lee Dhalia failed to scare him away, San was about to do a way better job. 

“Sister, I’m glad you came. I already saw your friends in the main room. Classy as always,” San wasn’t wearing his mask, he was holding it in his hands, swirling the satin laces through his fingers. He then turned his attention to Yoongi, clicking his tongue. “I believe we don’t know each other. In case Y/N didn’t tell you, I’m her younger brother, San. Nice to meet you—”

“Min Yoongi, it’s a pleasure. And  _ oh, believe me _ , she told me about you many times. You would be surprised how caring your sister actually is.” 

Surprised. Shocked. Taken aback how smoothly Yoongi slid into a role he was born into and destined to take over before he decided to abandon it all. In a snap of fingers, the desire you saw in his eyes before turned into a cold-stone stare you were so familiar with after years spent in your father’s company. The future producer was gone and instead, the man he used to be took his place. 

A smirk that didn’t reach his eyes curled the corners of San’s lips. Clearly, he was amused by the protective senses kicking in Yoongi. 

“Is that so? Very interesting, indeed. I’ve never experienced my sister actually caring about me, but I don’t think it’s a topic worth discussing tonight. We shall enjoy ourselves as much as possible. You can never know what lurks behind the corner of tomorrow.”

“Thank you for your pearls of wisdom, brother. Indeed, one can never know. Also, you better wear the mask because of Father. You know him and his weird obsession with everything being perfectly in line. We don’t want to make the old man mad, do we?” the seemingly innocent conversation turned into a heated fight successfully limited by your small circle. 

San chuckled again, shaking his head in disbelief. You watched each movement of his body, nothing escaped your sharp eyes. And if it weren’t for Yoongi now holding you completely – since his hand crept from the small of your back to your waist – you would continue waging the verbal war against your stepbrother. 

“Sharp as always. But I have to admit, you are right, sister. We certainly don’t want the old man to be mad. This event is worth more than his wrath. Let’s bite the bullet, sister, shall we?” he said as he put the mask on, hiding his sharp features under the ruby red face mask that matched his tie – and even more. You caught a glimpse of a long-haired woman in a red dress by the corner of your eyes. Surprise, surprise, it was no one else but the infamous Lee Miseo, the woman who snatched Choi San’s common sense and left him brainwashed. Your words. 

However, you only nodded to your stepbrother’s words and looked at Yoongi: “Ready to go?” you asked, but there was another question left unspoken, only glistering in his eyes. Needless to say, Yoongi completely understood as he joined you walking down the space right to their table. San disappeared somewhere in the crowd, bidding his farewells for now. Two couples were already sitting by the table, busy with the ongoing silent conversation. 

“In case you want to ask, my answer is no. I’m still not scared. Actually, I think San and Geumjae would make perfect business partners. Well, I don’t know if it’s just me and the first impression he gave, but he looks like a very eager man. My older brother would approve,” he snarled and slowly let go of you as they were nearing the table. The secret was meant to keep for as long as possible. 

Although, women’s eyes were always sharp, and it too wasn’t different in this case. Sunmi’s eyes were the first ones to land on the coming couple – and the faithful friend she was, she immediately nudged Serah sitting next to her, whispering something in her ear. Now, both of them were watching you closely as you took a place by the table, sitting in the chair uncomfortably. 

One look expressed it all. There was a lot of explanation coming. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there folks!!
> 
> First, I want to thank you so much for your love (aka the hits, subscribes and kudos)!! It's making me so happy, you can't even imagine. 
> 
> Second, I managed to drown my macbook in a rosé wine, haha. But worry you not, I managed to safe the complete file of Brooklyn Secrets, so we would surely stay on track! Currently, I'm working on chapter 11 - and let me tell you, things are getting pretty heated up! 
> 
> Stay tuned. Love ya!
> 
> Saii


	8. About banquets and running away part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here goes the devil,” Sunmi murmured, sipping on her glass of champagne. 
> 
> “Good evening, my dearest. I’m glad you made it along with your friends,” his eyes slid over everyone sitting by the table, finishing the round with Yoongi who sat on your left side. If he was nervous, you weren't able to tell. His posture was perfect, a polite smile flashing through his features when your father approached the table. “And I see you brought new faces within our circles. Min Yoongi, am I right? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, young man.”
> 
> Choking noise came from Taehyung’s side of the table. He quickly covered it with a fake cough, averting your father’s cold stare. Serah nudged him with her elbow, hissing silent ‘leave it’. 

It took a while until everyone present in the room took their respective places, sitting down with either a glass of champagne or a fancy shot of the best scotch available on the market. You uncomfortably wiggled in your chair, knowing that Serah and Sunmi were sparing you a couple ruthless stares. Ever since you sat down and grabbed the glass of champagne, you did your best to avoid what was so undeniably coming your way. Investigation on the highest level possible, top priority, nothing you could get away with. 

Never in your life you thought your father and his speech could be the blessing in disguise. The old man climbed on the platform where the orchestra was playing up until now. The choir fell silent, the last tunes slowly disappearing into a thin air. And with the last echo of classical music, the old man started speaking. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to welcome you to our annual banquet in such a large number. Words cannot describe how happy I am to see faces I haven’t seen for a while – and I’m not talking about my business partners only. In the end, we have been seeing each other way too often lately,” cheerful laughter filled the room as his words left an impression on most of the people scattered around the grandiose room. “I see many new faces amongst you, so let me briefly introduce myself – my name is Choi Jinwook and I’m the chief executive officer of Choi Development. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I hope tonight provides us with enough time to get to know each other.” 

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, reaching for another glass of champagne when the young waiter passed you. You took the glass – and then you took one more because you never knew what kind of disaster tonight might bring. Serah shook her head and Sunmi tried to snatch the glass away from your greedy fingers. 

“He didn’t even finish his speech,” Sunmi hissed.

“And he won’t for a very long time. The old man likes to listen to himself. He might even talk about his achievements, just wait for it. I’m giving him five more minutes. Maybe less,” to your surprise, Yoongi who sat next to you chuckled silently, only flashing a quick glance in your direction. And once again, Sunmi wasn’t blind to her surroundings and sadly, Yoongi’s actions as well. The look in her eyes was easy to understand –  _ care to explain later? _

_ Later _ , you mouthed and turned your attention back to the man standing on the platform, ranting about business and how happy he was to see them all. Unsurprisingly, his little speech quickly took a different course. 

“Last but not least, I am delighted to see both of my children sitting in the crowd – and if it’s not too daring of me to ask, I’d like to propose an applause to my daughter, Kim Y/N and my son, Choi San. They are hardworking young people and I’m proud to be their father.” 

A round of loud applause filled the room and countless people turned in your direction, leaving you panicking inside. One of the reasons why you hated coming to these overly official and snobby events was this – an attention you didn’t ask for. When you were younger, and your place was by the table with your parents and at that time very young brother, you liked the attention. It made you feel special and way more than the peasants all around. But with years coming by, the attention turned into something that made you feel anxious. All eyes on you suddenly made you feel like you were naked, stripped off your clothes and skin, left there with nothing but your soul. The older you got, the more you understood the true intention behind your father’s behavior and words. You were nothing more but a trophy, a thing the old man wanted to shape, and he succeeded because you let him. Enough was enough. Anxiety that the eyes of strangers brought turned into anger you used against your father. Without it, you wouldn’t be so powerful, you wouldn’t have the courage to leave so easily. 

Right now, you weren't alone anymore. A group of close friends sat around, and you knew they were ready to throw hands in case shit went down. It might have been selfish to think so, on the other hand, if one of them was going through the same hell, you wouldn’t hesitate a second to drop everything and run to help. For them? Everything. 

Eventually, the applause died out and you were free to breathe normally again. The attention your father brought up upon you only lasted for a few seconds, but for you it seemed like ages. Fortunately, the panic attack was left unnoticed – at least you thought so. The worried look in your friends’ eyes didn’t leave that easily. 

“There is one last thing I would like to announce before we are free to enjoy the rest of the night. As by the end of the year, I’ll be stepping down the position of the CEO. I’m a man of an age and I believe the company deserves to be led by someone younger, with bright ideas and the intention to expand not only in the States but globally. Although I have a few people on my mind eligible for the position, I will still announce a date of concourse. I understand this might be shocking news for some of you, but I believe in my vision and ideas. Also, it doesn’t mean I’m stepping down completely. Now, let’s enjoy the rest of the evening since the night is still young and we are obligated to enjoy it,” with those words, the old man left the small platform and the soft tunes of the orchestra filled the room again. Many people were shocked by his words, contemplating and trying to find the hidden meaning behind his little performance. 

Your eyes immediately found San – who was already staring back, the same surprise mirroring in his covered face. The young man was once promised to inherit the kingdom of Choi Development since you, the firstborn, stepped down and gave up your crown. Now the promise was broken, and San was left with nothing but an uncertain future. The fear of having his crown ripped out of his hands flashed through his eyes, and for some reason, you understood. Your father mastered the magic of tricking people into thinking a certain way yet doing the exact opposite, catching you off guard and completely clueless. 

And while you were occupied with these thoughts, still staring at your brother sitting across the room in utter shock, you failed to notice the old man approached your table in a few swift steps. 

“Here goes the devil,” Sunmi murmured, sipping on her glass of champagne. 

“Good evening, my dearest. I’m glad you made it along with your friends,” his eyes slid over everyone sitting by the table, finishing the round with Yoongi who sat on your left side. If he was nervous, you weren't able to tell. His posture was perfect, a polite smile flashing through his features when your father approached the table. “And I see you brought new faces within our circles. Min Yoongi, am I right? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, young man.”

Choking noise came from Taehyung’s side of the table. He quickly covered it with a fake cough, averting your father’s cold stare. Serah nudged him with her elbow, hissing silent ‘ _ leave it _ ’. 

And while the couple led a silent conversation, Yoongi stood up and politely bowed to your father who seemed to be blown away by the young man’s manners. Taking a step back, the old man bowed as well, although not as deep as Yoongi did. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir. I should thank you for your invitation. First, I was surprised, but it was a good decision to come,” Yoongi nodded, a half-smile curling his lips. However, the smile never reached his deep dark eyes. You cleared your throat, trying to gain your father’s attention, but there was no use for that. Choi Jinwook was entirely interested in the young man standing in front of him, tall and proud. 

“Oh, we can leave out the formalities. I’m glad for every opportunity to see my daughter with her friends. Since she decided to walk her own path, this is the only way to lead her back, at least for a while,” the old man chuckled and for a split second, you thought his words were genuine. But then his posture changed and instead of a warm-hearted father, you were looking at a businessman who successfully helped with building the empire. “How long have you been in New York? I assume you are working here, am I right? Excuse me for asking such a question, it’s a habit of mine I cannot get rid of,” he laughed again and you felt the way Yoongi’s body shifted. It was only a matter of time for your father to come and start snooping around like a spy. And it left you wondering –  _ did _ he know anything about Yoongi? Had he had Yoongi checked up? Like he did with everyone living in the apartment in Brooklyn Heights? 

“Uhm, well. It’s been a little over two months since I arrived in New York. I lived in Seoul, but I decided to go for a change. New York seemed like a good opportunity to pursue everything I wanted to do. Thankfully, so far, I found everything I was looking for,” Yoongi simply shrugged, sparing no more information for the old man questioning him. Choi Jinwook clicked his tongue, visibly restless about Yoongi’s answer, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to corner the newcomer during their first meeting. So, he only let out a muffled chuckle, his eyes landing on you, his daughter, who was in the middle of persuading the staff to give her a whole bottle of champagne. Once again, enough was enough.

“That reminds me of someone. Well, what can I say, people should follow their dreams no matter the length they have to go. I hope everything will work for you, young man.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Yoongi bowed again but he didn’t dare to take a seat just yet. Your father was still nearby and he found it impolite to sit down in the middle of the conversation. 

“Well, well. I’m not going to bother you anymore as I’m supposed to meet other people. I wish you a pleasant night,” he nodded and turned on his heel to walk away – only to have his daughter following his trail. When you were far enough from the table, you sighed and crossed your arms on your chest. 

“You didn’t have to interrogate him like that, you know. He is a good guy,” you sighed, looking him straight into his eyes. Choi Jinwook was a tough man, he had his eyes and ears everywhere. There was nothing standing in his way when he aimed for something. So, when he wanted to ask a question, he simply dropped it like a bomb, waiting patiently for the answer. The same happened in Yoongi’s case when he ever so slyly tried to find out as much as possible about the new man living in Brooklyn Heights. Unfortunately for the current CEO, Yoongi was trained well not to reveal too much about himself without being impolite. And that was something that added the oil to the already bright burning fire inside. 

“Of course, I had to. He is living with my daughter and I only want the best for my daughter. Also, you two seem to be very close, so I’m just careful. Anyway, where is Seokjin? I expected him to show up at pre-drinks, but he is nowhere to be found. It never happened before,” Mr. Choi shook his head in a displeased manner since he didn’t like when someone was late or didn’t show up without giving a proper reason beforehand. 

“I have no idea where Seokjin is, we didn’t talk for a while. Not that’s any of your business. But since we are asking about whereabouts, where is Mother? I know she doesn’t like to be in the spotlight, but I haven’t seen her  _ anywhere _ . Where is she?” of course, you realized your mother was missing the moment you stepped into the grand hall, but your father’s speech and his little revelation caught you completely off guard. 

“Your mother was not feeling well in the morning, so she decided to stay at the family residence. She might show up later tonight. Of course, just in case she feels better. I know she is the reason why you show up every year, but you don’t have to worry. She will be just fine with the staff at home. Where you are always welcome, by the way,” he outstretched his arm to put it on your shoulder. His touch was warm and always welcoming, father-like. But something kept you from giving him a proper hug. Quite the right opposite – you took a step back and cleared your throat. 

“In case she doesn’t show up tonight, send her my regards. I might come and see her someday. Well, when I’m not busy with my work,” you murmured silently, so even the orchestra almost swallowed your words. 

Your father only nodded, knowing look mirroring in his eyes. Both of you knew those were only words blindly shot in the air, lacking the real meaning behind them. He still smiled, though, nodding again. 

“Like I said. You are always welcome to come back. If it’s today or tomorrow. Or next month. Now, go enjoy the rest of the night since Min Yoongi’s eyes are burning a hole into my old back. Go, daughter. Go and have fun.”

* * *

**Seokjin**

Kim Seokjin showed up later than he first planned, nevertheless, he wore his custom-made tuxedo with hair carefully styled back so it didn’t fall into his eyes. The reason for his late arrival was simple – when you ran a big corporate company, there were always troubles. Something went wrong in one of the offices and he had to come back. He was promised it would only take five minutes, but the said five minutes turned into two hours and he was already sweating nervously. It was publicly known Choi Jinwook didn’t like when someone was late. 

That was why his legs immediately carried him to the gentlemen lounge where he knew he would find the old man. And of course, he was sitting there with a cigar between his fingers, talking business and numbers with his closest friends and members of the board. The moment his eyes laid on the young CEO, Seokjin bowed politely and waited to be invited to join the small circle. It took him a moment, slight hesitancy hanging in the air before the man sitting in the middle of the circle nodded and therefore allowed Seokjin to join their séance. 

He did so quickly, taking a place near someone he was about to do business with. Choi San sat in one of the leather armchairs, gripping on a glass of whisky, accompanied by his best friend, Jung Wooyoung. Seokjin was surprised to see the latter in such company, but he knew better to be silent and keep his thoughts to himself. 

“Ah, my business partner finally arrived. I thought you were not coming when I saw my sister without you by her side. She came with the new guy, by the way. Have you met him yet?” the gleam in San’s eyes was unmistakable, the guy already had more drinks than his tolerance allowed him. But then again, who was Seokjin to judge? Mainly when San was one of those people standing behind the curtain of tonight’s event. 

“Oh, that. I’m sorry, some troubles at the office. They needed me downtown,” he shrugged, giving San a side-glance as he ignored the second part of his question on purpose. Still, his answer caught the attention of the old man as he leaned in his chair, puffing on a cigar. The mask he wore before was now resting on the table, seemingly abandoned. Seokjin realized he still had his on, so he gently untangled the satin laces and put it on the table as well. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asked and Seokjin’s eyes immediately snapped in Choi Jinwook’s direction. Shaking his head, a polite smile made an appearance on his worn-out face. To be honest, he kept overworking himself lately, attending meetings and business lunches and dinners. Everything he wanted was one night free of business and deals – and he really was excited to attend this meeting because even though the small talk about money and business was inevitable, it was still chill. However, something had to go to shit and his idea of a nice evening shattered into million pieces. 

“No, not really. Just some papers and numbers went wrong. Nothing so important to be worried about,” once again, he sent a polite smile in Jinwook’s direction while he accepted a glass of whisky offered by a connoisseur. With that, his attention was dismissed. Seokjin let out a silent sigh and took a sip of the golden liquid. And while the old man lost interest in him, the young one leaned closer, his eyes still gleaming. 

“So, what do you think about the project I sent you last week? I had the best architects, including myself, working on that. It really is a nice piece of complex, don’t you think? If we are lucky enough, we can start with the construction in the second half of this year. Which shouldn’t be a problem. Having you on the team was the best decision. Cheers to that, my friend,” San lifted his glass in an attempt to clink it against Seokjin’s. Seokjin toasted with him, but his eyes landed on Wooyoung who only rolled his eyes to the back of his skull. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s been played by his own father. Come on, let’s talk somewhere where it’s more… private,” Wooyoung’s eyes quickly scanned their surroundings before he abruptly got up, almost dragging the half-passed out San behind. Seokjin quickly followed their lead, knowing no good intention was hidden behind their behavior. He didn’t mind that they were younger – they always acted according to their age. Well, if the alcohol wasn’t present. 

Wooyoung dragged them outside the gentlemen lounge to the almost empty hallway. People lingered either around the reception, the main hall or lounges. The space was open, and anyone could hear them but considering the hour, most of the attendees were already slightly intoxicated either by alcohol or the vision of big money. 

“Care to explain what happened? Shit, I’m late once and things are already happening. What do you mean he was played by his father? How come?” Seokjin asked, his brows furrowed as he was concerned about his new companion. Kudos to San for standing on his own feet – even though he was leaning against the wall, unwilling to let go of the whisky he was gripping in his hand. 

“Well, let’s just say Mr. Choi declared a concourse as of today. He announced his resignation, and let’s be honest here, we all expected San to be the new CEO since Y/N stepped down the position years ago. The boy took it bad, really bad. None of us saw this coming,” Wooyoung shrugged and gave his friend a disturbed look. Yes, even Seokjin could say San looked better. Such news must have wrecked him from the inside out. 

“First of all, just the fact that he is stepping down is surprising. He is not that old not to lead a company. However, he might have his own reasons, I’m not fighting him in this one. But he at least could have told San prior to the event,” Seokjin wondered loudly. What Wooyoung told him was surprising, of course. Everyone counted on San leading the company once the old man was about to make the decision of stepping down and handing the crown next in line. Not to mention San was already the COO. The moment of surprise must have been written all over his face when San started to talk out of nowhere. 

“Why are you two talking about me like I wasn’t here? I’m still here. A bit smashed, but still pretty much present. And disappointed, yes. That’s the right word. My father made a complete fool out of me in front of people who are supposed to work for us. For me. Seems like I might end up working for them,” a poisonous hiss escaped his lips long with the hurt words. Wooyoung was right, the boy took it really badly. But who wouldn’t? 

“I think we should go outside for a little while. You need some fresh air, bro,” Wooyoung shook his head and tried to nudge San to move. But the young COO refused and kept standing in one place with a stubborn look in his face. 

“I’m not going anywhere, and I certainly don’t need fresh air. I’m completely fine, as you can see,” San wiggled away from Wooyoung’s arms only to trip over his own foot. Thankfully, Seokjin caught him before he met face-to-face with the floor. Sighing heavily, Seokjin fought the inner urge to slap the man now in his arms. All he wanted was to relax, not to take care about Y/N’s brother who obviously couldn’t face the consequences of his father’s decision. However, it was a result of his doing that led him to this situation. 

“Okay, fine, if you don’t want to go outside, we are not going outside. But you should calm down. We don’t want you to make a scene, do we?” Seokjin asked but it was too late. The couple, leaving hand in hand the grand hall, saw them having not such a pleasant conversation. Also, Seokjin realized he was still holding San like a little child, so he helped him to stand on his own feet, praying internally that the young COO would just shut up and listen. “Sunmi, Jimin, hey. Didn’t expect to see you… here,” awkward, the situation got so awkward Seokjin reached out to a higher power again, praying for mother earth to swallow him immediately. 

“Here, as the event or here, in the hallway? I can say the same about you… all,” she said and Seokjin felt her eyes scanning the situation, trying hard to understand. Jimin only stood behind her, his hand placed on her hip as if he wanted to protect her from  _ something _ . 

Or someone. 

It took him a while to decipher the signs, but eventually, he understood. It wasn’t the situation, rather than the person standing in front of them, now awkwardly silently. Wooyoung did his best to avert her and Jimin’s glances for a reason unknown to Seokjin. Not that the king of gastronomy cared about the history of their relationship, he just wanted to get the hell out of this situation. Nothing good was hanging in the air, filling the room with stress and anxiety. 

“Never mind. Here San just got a little bit overwhelmed by his father’s decision, so we are helping him to get it out of his system,” Seokjin gave her a plain answer she didn’t even ask for, but it seemed like it satisfied her. At least for a while. It could still be Y/N standing in her place, asking questions and he wasn’t sure whether he was able to face her after their last fight in Brooklyn Heights. So, as much as the atmosphere around got tense and awkward, it was still better than the latter option. 

“Is it a lofty name for being drunk? Because even I can tell he is completely wasted. Get him outside before he makes a scene. His father wouldn’t be pleased. And Y/N wouldn’t be either,” she shook her head and turned back to Jimin. She quietly murmured something and without saying anything else, they both walked back to the grand hall. In that moment, Wooyoung let out a loud sigh as if he was holding his breath the whole time. San chuckled, shaking his head. 

And Seokjin just didn’t understand the mess unfolding right in front of his eyes. 

“Almost six years and you are still not over your pathetic teenage love. I told him she was not interested when she dated that Hongjoong guy back then, but Wooyoung still went and had his heart broken.”

“Shut up, she didn’t break my heart.”

“Yes, she did. I remember how you asked me to ask my sister for her phone number. It was so sad, bro. Even I felt heartbroken when Sunmi laughed it off and didn’t give you anything,” San chuckled drunkenly. 

“I’m not surprised your father decided to go for a concourse. Having you as a son would drive me to make the same decision,” Wooyoung murmured silently, clearly offended by San’s poor choice of words. 

“Touché, my friend, touché. Anyway, I feel like I’m sobering up, so we better go and find the alcohol lady. Or gentleman. Whatever, I just need a refill.” 

“Wow, you two really are a piece of art. No wonder you are best friends,” Seokjin rolled his eyes when San announced his need to have his glass refilled. Unfortunately, the boy was stubborn, used to always getting what he wanted. So, without sparing either Seokjin or Wooyoung a single word, he turned on his heel and started walking towards the grand hall. 

Wooyoung and Seokjin only exchanged tired glances. It was needless to say that both of them were completely done with Choi San’s extra ass. Yet, what else should they do if not following San to the grand hall, preventing him from causing a disaster. 

* * *

**Waldorf Astoria/Brooklyn Heights, 2am (Yoongi)**

It was a long night and for a flash of moment, he thought it might be never-ending. Not that he didn’t enjoy the event in a company of his close friends and a woman he couldn’t stop thinking about. Quite the right opposite. He realized that in a moment when Taehyung and Serah got up and joined the crowd on the dance floor. Jimin and Sunmi were nowhere to be found, so it was only him and Y/N, sipping on the champagne and chatting lightly. The talk about their previous kiss never came up again, and honestly, he felt a bit concerned. On the other hand, he couldn’t blame her. Anxiety was written all over her face ever since her father had the speech and then visited them by the table. So, it was only natural she didn’t want to bring up the thing that happened between them. 

“Do you want to dance with me? Would you do me the honor?” he asked suddenly, catching her off guard. And even though she was wearing the mask, he saw the way her face lit up with sudden excitement. 

“It would be my pleasure,” she nodded, and he quickly shot to his feet. Offering her a shoulder, he let her wrap her fingers around his arm so he could lead the way to the dance floor. Then, he gently grabbed her and immediately started to lead the way. He kept his distance, though, not sure whether she wanted him close or not. But her body language seemed to be on the same wave as his intentions, leaning closer and closer until he felt her breath on his neck, tickling the sensitive skin of his. And he had to admit, even the last drop of his willpower was strong enough to keep the reins under control. 

“How do you feel?” he murmured into her ear, brushing his lips slightly against it. She shuddered in his arms, cold shivers dancing down her spine. The question left his lips without him thinking about it beforehand, yet the intention behind his words was clear. He cared. 

“Tired. Surprised. Stripped and anxious. Nothing new, to be honest. I’ve always felt this way when attending this event. I just need a proper holiday and I’ll be alright again,” she said, looking him in the eyes. She bit on her lower lip nervously, almost as if she regretted the words filling the last remaining space between the two of them. And he was confused, genuinely puzzled by her words, mainly when she said she felt stripped and in need of holidays. 

“I wish I could help somehow.” 

“Run away with me,” she chuckled, but when he looked at her, she was quick to avert his gaze. It seemed like she was watching something, or someone. Because when he made her spin in his arms, he caught Kim Seokjin by the corner of his eyes, standing there and watching them like a hawk with a glass of whisky in his hands. The man appeared out of nowhere, lurking in the shadows with his thoughtful eyes shining from under the mask. Truth to be said, it was really uncomfortable knowing he was there, watching and observing. But then again, Yoongi turned his attention back to Y/N, raising his brow. 

“Where exactly do you want to run away? It’s not like we can just leave,” he smiled with various thoughts running through his mind. It was easy, and both of them knew so. They were just too proud to admit such a fact. 

“I have a hotel booked in Finland next week. Let’s just say it’s a little habit of mine – every year, either after the banquet or the board meeting, I feel the urge to run away. I know, it sounds stupid and extremely coward-like, and believe me, I tried to fight it every time. But it’s inevitable, it’s a part of me. One weekend to get away. Time to think and to sort my final thoughts. This year, I decided to go to Finland, but if you have a better idea, I’m listening,” her soft laugh caused the wave of electricity to sizzle down his spine without a proper warning. However, he would be lying if he said the idea of running away wasn’t tempting. Mainly when his thoughts wandered in a certain way of them being alone on the other side of the planet. 

“You really are crazy and complicated, aren’t you? It makes me want to kiss you again, and I don’t think it’s the best idea considering the place and the company we are surrounded by,” shaking his head, a heavy sigh left his lips. He failed to notice the way she was looking at him, longing and wordlessly pleasing him to do it. Maybe he was too blinded by her words and the people all around them. Too scared to break the thing forming between them. Such an oblivious man he was at the moment. 

But what he didn’t fail to notice were Taehyung and Serah in the crowd, both of them curious about Yoongi’s next move. Fuck the secret and fuck the attempt of keeping it down and quiet. Because obviously, they were transparent as a kitchen foil. 

“Then do it. What is holding you back?” she tilted her head to the side, a cocky smile spreading through her features as she left the teasing question to hang in the thick air between them. At that moment, everything about her enchanting and he was ignoring every single red light and red flag popping in his mind. 

“Should I remind you where we are right now, sweetheart?”

“Are you afraid?” 

“Yes. I’m afraid you might regret it later. Let’s keep it low until we are home. I think there will be some explaining since Taehyung and Serah can’t stop looking at us. I feel like they are burning a hole in my back,” he laughed nervously. The nudging feeling of walking on a thin ice kept haunting him in the back of his mind. As much as he wanted to kiss her and pull her even closer than she already was – if it even was possible – that much he wanted to lay low and keep it private for the rest of the night. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to do it. And believe me, waiting is only going to make it more special.” 

A little pout formed on her lips, but in her eyes, he could see she understood the situation and his judgement. Kissing someone at her father’s event would only draw unwanted attention to both – her and Yoongi. 

“Now you sound like a hero from a red library book. Which attracts me even more, if I have to be honest with you,” clicking her tongue, she leaned closer, only brushing her lips against his cheek. The soft tune of her laughter filled his ears along with the ringing sound of his rushing blood. Dangerous. He stepped on a dangerous field and now, there was no way back for either of them. 

“Since when did you decide to be this honest with me? I like it, I really do,” he shook his head, messing his hair a little. Long time ago it lost its previous form. Now, the curls of his blonde hair fell into his eyes, keeping him from looking at her straight. Fortunately, she reached closer, pushing the hair off his face. Small groan crawled out of his lungs, leaving them both shaking with a pleasurable feeling of anticipation. 

“Since I found it pointless to fight my internal old lady who doesn’t believe in relationships anymore. Who knows, maybe she is wrong, and I am right, but I can never know if I don’t make a move forward, right?” 

“That is right, sweetheart,” he looked into her eyes, unconsciously leaning closer – and he would do what he wanted to do so badly until someone cleared their throat  _ so loudly _ right next to his ear. Yoongi immediately snapped out of his haze and looked at the newcomer. Taehyung had that kind of a smile that tried to be innocent, yet the opposite was true. There was nothing innocent in his eyes and Yoongi was sure they were about to get roasted anytime soon. 

“What is it, Taehyung, that you dare to interrupt our personal space?” Y/N asked, and suddenly, the tension between them was gone. The bubble burst and they found themselves in the middle of the crowd that paid a lot of attention to them. 

“Nothing, I’m just saving your ass from making it to a front page of every tabloid in New York. You don’t want to be dragged around like you were when they found out about the divorce with Seokjin. No offence,” Taehyung shifted his eyes to Yoongi who only shot up his hands in the air in a defensive manner, unfortunately letting go of Y/N along the way. 

“None taken.” 

“Jimin and Sunmi called. They left earlier because of an issue. Said they are already home, pizza and Chinese takeout is on the way in case we want to join them. Netflix is also ready, so if you want to join us, the car is waiting outside,” Serah was quick to explain the situation. For Yoongi, it felt like they were suddenly running away from a crime scene without leaving any evidence behind. 

“Let me just grab my purse and we can go. Wait outside, I will join you in a minute,” and with one last smile spared to Yoongi, she disappeared in the crowd of people. Yet, instead of heading to their table where her purse was, she walked out of the grand hall, disappearing behind the corner. Yoongi felt the confusion slowly crawling up his spine, a question shining in his eyes. Taehyung cleared his throat again and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Can’t leave the party without saying goodbye, can you,” he tilted his head to the side and offered Serah his shoulder. The blondie immediately wrapped herself around Taehyung and followed him outside. And Yoongi, as dumbfounded as he was, kept standing in one place with fingers tingling and eyes searching the room. As he finished his little mission, his eyes met with Seokjin’s who still stood in the corner of the room with another round of whisky in his hands. It almost seemed like he didn’t miss anything from what happened between him and Y/N, including Taehyung’s little lesson. The man only raised his glass, cheering to Yoongi from across the room. Despite the heat in the hall, Yoongi felt droplets of cold sweat running down his neck and back. For some reason, Seokjin’s presence was highly unpleasant. 

Shaking his head, Yoongi quickly collected himself and walked out of the hall, following Taehyung and Serah’s trail. He picked up his belongings at the lobby and when the fresh air outside hit his senses, he felt a big stone falling down his chest. He didn’t know he was this tense until the crowd of people wasn’t surrounding him anymore and he was free to breathe on his own. 

“I know that feel. We’ve been through the first time we got the invitation,” like before, Taehyung appeared by his side out of nowhere and Yoongi had to admit, the boy was blessed with the talent of sneaking around without being noticed. 

“It’s just the momentum. I haven’t experienced such an event for a while. But honestly, I’m glad it’s over now,” he only shrugged and as much as he wanted to pay attention to Taehyung, he knew he was secretly scanning the people hanging outside, looking for a certain blondie that blew his mind only mere minutes ago. It took her approximately next ten minutes to walk down the stairs and join them on the pavement where the car was patiently waiting for them with the driver inside. 

“I’m sorry. My father would unleash hell on me if I disappeared without saying goodbye. Are we ready to go now?” she asked with a small smile lingering around her features. Just then, as unexpectedly as Taehyung appeared next to him before, she slid her hand in his and after he spared her a quick look, her smile grew even wider. “I know we agreed to lay low, but since everyone saw us—why bother?” with those words, she spared him one quick kiss on his cheek before she loaded the car, followed by Serah and Taehyung, which only meant Yoongi was left with the front seat next to the driver. 

The ride was rather quiet and peaceful as all of them were drowned in their own thoughts. From time to time, Yoongi fought the internal urge to look over his shoulder and check whether she was looking at him or not. Was she thinking about him? Did she feel the same butterflies in her stomach like he did? Was he going completely crazy and insane after they were finally brave enough to admit that, indeed, there was something growing between the two of them? Or did he just drink too much champagne and his mind now turned into a mess? Either way, he resisted the calling all the way from Manhattan to Brooklyn. And when they got out of the car in front of the apartment complex, he completely ignored the looks Taehyung and Serah spared them, and shamelessly approached Y/N, his hand wrapped around the small of her back. 

“Sunmi is going to eat you alive, are you guys ready? Because when I confirmed that what she saw was true and not only an optical illusion, she was about to lose her shit. And don’t give me  _ the look _ , it’s your doing, not mine. Also, it’s not my fault we have eyes and obviously, we know how to use them. So, get your asses ready for some juicy interrogation,” Serah giggled as they climbed the stairs, her voice ringing through the hallway. And while she was having fun, basically hopping up the stairs with Taehyung by her side, Yoongi turned to Y/N and gifted her with a look full of questions. At that point, he was sure a small question mark was either mirroring in his eyes or above his head. 

“I wouldn’t be that bothered. Sunmi will only ask questions, probably corner you a little, but I promise it’s nothing we wouldn’t survive. Anyway, brace yourself, we are here.” 

“What do you mean it’s nothing but brace yourself? I don’t—” the door to the apartment opened, revealing Jimin and Sunmi standing in the hallway only in their pajamas. The scent of pizza and Chinese takeout hit his senses and all he wanted to do was drop everything and run to the kitchen to have a bit from either of those. Sadly, his mission was doomed to fail since Sunmi was already smirking, ready to take over the position of the main private investigator of the evening. 

“Have you enjoyed the event?” she asked and Yoongi didn’t fail to notice the overly curious undertone of her words. Of course, she wanted to hear more. And of course, he wasn’t sure what to say other than: “Yeah, it was fine.” 

“Why don’t you get ready the food and we will join you once I get rid of the dress? I can barely breathe anymore. Then you can do yourself the favor and drop the question that I see is itching on the tip of your tongue,” Y/N answered and Yoongi almost choked on the saliva. Never in his life he heard a backfire this sassy. Weird feeling of fondness clenched his chest and he wanted nothing else but to kiss Y/N again. 

‘ _ Wait a little longer, man. It’s not like she is going to run anywhere, _ ’ he thought to himself, taking a mental note to thank her later. Sunmi was left with no other option than to let them go, but Yoongi knew she was a patient woman and she was going to get her answers because she wanted to  _ badly _ . With those thoughts, all of them scattered around the apartment, Yoongi aiming for his room with Y/N following his lead. It was just the two of them, with Taehyung and Serah nowhere to be seen, when Y/N suddenly wrapped her fingers around his wrist, stopping him mid-movement. He looked at her, his features softening the moment she smiled at him. 

“Yes?” 

“Sunmi doesn’t mean it bad, you know? She is just curious. And maybe a little overprotective because it’s been a while since I let someone this close. Either way, she likes you a lot. Of course, only as a friend. I just don’t want you to misunderstand the situation,” she averted her gaze in a desperate attempt to find something more interesting than his fingers now holding her hands hostage. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t mind. She can ask me whatever she wants, my answer is going to be genuine. Like you said, she cares about you, so why would I hide something from her? In the end, our plan to lay low failed even before we managed to make it work, so I doubt there’s anything to hide now. Go change. The sooner we are downstairs, the faster we are done with the interrogation,” he hushed her even though his inners were screaming the opposite. 

Nonetheless, duties came first. 

“Ugh, I’m glad to hear that. You know, they might get a little bit borderline crazy when it comes to relationships within this household. But you are fighting bravely and that’s yet another thing I have to add to my ‘what attracts me to Yoongi’ list. No jokes, I have a mental one here,” she giggled, tapping her forehead. After that, she was ready to let go of him, to turn around and go change to her room, but something inside him snapped and he just wasn’t willing to let go of her that easily. 

“Wait.”

“What is it?” she was a bit confused when he stopped her. Suddenly, he didn’t know how to shape the idea that appeared in his mind to words. It was crazy and unexpected, completely unlike him. He was a man of plans and schedules, not spontaneous ideas born out of nowhere. 

“Earlier tonight, you said that if I had a place in my mind where we could run away together, I should tell you. I think there is a place you would like. However, it’s a little bit further away than Finland and I’m not sure it’s the right thing to do, but—”

“Where?”

“Jeju. We could run away to Jeju.” 


	9. About mothers and daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not like I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just surprised by Seokjin’s behavior. I didn’t expect him to go behind my back and talk to my father, expressing his concern. Because there is nothing he should be concerned about. Yes, I went to the banquet without him and yes, I came with someone new. His name is Min Yoongi and he is my new flatmate. And why did he come to the banquet? Ask your husband, I guess he would gladly provide you with answer.”

**Brooklyn Heights, morning next day (Y/N)**

“So, what was the real reason you and Jimin disappeared from the event last night? I’ve been looking for you and I couldn’t find you. I mean, I understand if you didn’t want to stay any longer, but you could have let us know before you reached Brooklyn and ordered a bunch of food that could feed the whole nation,” Serah leaned against the kitchen island while she was sipping on the black tea. It was still early in the morning and all of you were tired after yesterday’s event and the following after party held at the apartment. Jimin and Sunmi not only took care about the food, but the alcohol as well. Yet, after the investigation was done and Yoongi was a free man, something felt odd. However, none of them popped the question anymore and since now it was only the three of you, Serah felt brave enough to finally ask. At that moment, you felt like a silent by-passer, standing in the corner with a cup of black coffee in your hands and listening to the conversation unfolding in front of you. 

“Let’s just say we’ve encountered someone we didn’t want to encounter. For the past few years, I successfully dodged his presence, but last night, we ran to each other and Jimin wasn’t quite a fan of the situation. I wasn’t either. So, after that, we danced one last time, finished our drinks and left. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you prior, but I didn’t feel comfortable staying when I knew he was lurking around the corner,” Sunmi shrugged, finishing her breakfast. Serah raised her brow and turned to you, who only shrugged. Dark circles formed under your eyes as you were unable to fall asleep last night. Surprisingly, it wasn’t because of the event and the news your father dropped out of nowhere, but because of the blonde producer sleeping only a few doors down the hallway. You kept replaying your conversation from when they took over the dancefloor, and while his words grew louder and louder in your mind, you were haunted by the memory of the look in his eyes. 

“Is she talking about—” Serah completely cut the thread of your thoughts. Thankfully, otherwise you would go completely crazy over Min Yoongi. 

“Jung Wooyoung? Of course. Honestly, I was surprised when I saw him sitting next to my brother and Miseo. I thought the guy was still somewhere in California, trying his luck to pursue his own business. But surprise, surprise, he decided to show up and apparently, it wasn’t one of his wisest moves. How long was it? Six years? Or seven?” you dropped the question that hung in the air, threatening to fall down any second. Sunmi only scoffed, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at you and Serah, who was now looking at her with undisclosed curiosity. 

“Oh, that’s the guy with a big ass crush on you? Is he still into you? Sweet lord, Jimin must have switched into his insane mode,” Serah chuckled silently, receiving a hiss from Sunmi. You remembered that the cat at Sunmi’s parents house used to make the same sound. “Sweetie, don’t do that. I’m dating Kim Taehyung, sounds like this does nothing to me.”

“Six years. Yeah, anyway, it was a really unpleasant feeling to know that he was there, looking, watching, lurking even. I have no idea what else. And yes, you are right. Jimin slipped into his jealous and overprotective mode, so I proposed the idea of going home. Surprisingly, he agreed. We left and now I’m really sorry I wasn’t there to see Y/N and Yoongi’s lovey-dovey moment on the dance floor. Must have been quite the show if Taehyung had to step up to put it to end. A true hero of the night,” Sunmi tried her best to avoid the topic about Jung Wooyoung and you weren't surprised. Back in your mind, you recalled the events from the past six years. They were much younger and more stupid, not caring about the consequences of their doings. However, it wasn’t your place to spill the story, nor to bring up the old memories from times already forgotten. Or, better said, times they tried hard to forget. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about. You weren’t even there, so.” 

“I might have not been there by that time, but Serah here provided me with first-hand information of you and your new lover boy. And don’t forget he admitted so last night as well. Why are you fighting it so much? Can’t you let yourself be finally happy with someone who is decent enough to actually help you be happy? Yoongi is a nice guy, believe me. He passed my vibe check, which I cannot say about many people. Is it because he is new here? Or is it because you already live together?” Sunmi asked, genuinely interested in your answer. She interrogated you last night under the slight influence of alcohol, so the whole interview turned into laughter and the main topic eventually died out in the middle of the conversation. However, she got everything she wanted to, but now she only missed one last puzzle to see the full picture. Your side of the story. Because you decided to be quiet last night. Well, not entirely quiet, only sparing them the details they didn’t need to know. 

“It’s new, okay? And I’m old enough not to jump into the water without knowing how deep it actually is. I’m not saying I don’t want it to happen, fuck, damn, I really do. But not so fast. I’ve already made a mistake in the past and I definitely don’t want history to repeat,” with such words, you shook your head and looked at your friends now completely interested in what you had to say. 

“Oh, I see. And I’m really glad to hear you are not going to marry Yoongi tomorrow like you did with Seokjin,” Serah smirked, already covering her face in case you were ready to attack. You rolled eyes to the back of your skull, completely done with your crazy friends who always felt the urge to comment on everything that happened in your life. Including the new romance that was crawling around in diapers. 

“Let her be, I can see in her eyes that she is ready to attack you,” Sunmi quickly jumped into the conversation. Not that you were about to fight each other, such teasing was a part of your everyday lives. “What we want to say – if we weren’t clear enough last night – we are happy for you and Yoongi. Whether you are already dating or just circling around the idea, we are happy for you. But remember, one bad move and I’m going to kick his ass. Or yours. He really is a nice guy and I like him,” Sunmi took a step closer to you and hugged you. Soon enough, Serah joined your little hugging session, making your collective breathing way harder than before. 

“Fine, fine, I’m glad you like him, but you should have told him last night. Before we came downstairs, he assured me he is okay with you asking questions and interrogating him, but I could see the panic in his eyes. Damn, he is a good actor, he could join Taehyung and Jimin on Broadway. As much as he tried to be a brave adult, he was kind of scared. At least I thought so,” you giggled as the brief memory of Yoongi from last night flashed before your eyes. However, with that, another thought popped up, erasing the smile from your face quickly. The consequences of your doings back on the event quickly caught up with you as you recalled him giving the offer of running away with him. Indeed, he didn’t forget about your small escapade, about the plan of running away and hiding in a foreign country until you were sure it was safe to come back to the States. 

“Your face is doing that thing when you are about to regret one of many decisions of yours. What is it this time?” Sunmi pulled you to the living room so you could sit down and discuss the topic in a way more comfortable environment. Serah joined you along with the cup of black tea she snatched from the kitchen counter. 

“Long story short, during the evening, I was so lost in the moment I admitted to him I already booked myself a holiday in Finland but if he knew about a better place we could run together, he should tell me. First, he laughed it off, but once we were back in the apartment, he told me he knew a place. And that place is in South Korea. It’s not like I don’t want to go back home – after all, it’s been ages since I visited Korea for the last time. It’s just—I’m somehow not sure. I would love to spend some time alone with him, it might give me a better look inside him and let me know him on a deeper level, however, on the other hand, it completely fights the idea of taking baby steps. I hope it’s clear enough to understand,” you murmured silently, suddenly realizing that the idea of running away might not have been the brightest one. Yet, you would be lying if you said the idea of you and Yoongi somewhere on Jeju wasn’t weirdly exciting, bringing the long-forgotten butterflies in your stomach back. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong – he wants to go to South Korea with you? Didn’t he just run away from that place? Why would he want to go back? Damn, of course. He has fallen,” Serah dramatically clenched on her t-shirt right at the place where her heart was beating in her ribcage. Sunmi, being a loyal friend, followed her lead and added one very loud, romantic movie-like sigh. 

“He has what?” you tilted your head to the side, giving them one very confused look. And while you tried to pick up the pieces of the conversation, Sunmi and Serah exchanged devious looks. 

“Are you really a writer? Damn, sis, you are either completely clueless or… yeah, completely clueless. He has fallen. For you. How oblivious can you be? It is crystal clear he has a thing for you and this might be the way he is trying to show you. Other than doing the annual check-up of your tonsils in front of hundreds of influential people,” Sunmi quickly filled you in on the ‘he has fallen’ topic. Loud sigh pierced the air as you almost shot up from your seat. 

“That he did not! He did no such check-up!”

“Come on, even Taehyung saw so. And he saved your ass from a major scandal,” Serah rolled her eyes as she remembered how her hero stepped up and stopped the passionate tension between you and Yoongi. Not that you needed to be stopped, but the company you were surrounded by wasn’t quite the right one. 

“Okay, maybe something happened, but that’s not what I want to talk about right now. What should I do? I mean—I initiated the idea of running away, it was me who told him I’m running away and I basically invited him to join me on my little adventure. And now, the adventure is getting  _ real _ and I feel like a coward. Should I tell him it was a mistake and leave for Finland on my own? Because that was the original idea. Oh my god, what do I do?” 

Serah and Sunmi exchanged quick glances seconds before they erupted into a loud cacophony of laughter. You felt like it took ages for them to take a proper breath and act like normal human beings of best friends. But the two women kept giggling and shaking their heads in pure disbelief. 

“I never thought I would experience this ever again. Last time you freaked out like this was before your graduation from university. You were scared your dress wouldn't match the color of your diploma. I swear I thought you were going to cry. Anyway, I think you should go and I believe Serah shares my opinion,” Sunmi turned to Serah in one sharp movement, giving her the ‘ _ I’m gonna kick you if you are not going to agree with me _ ’ look. Serah, on the other hand, kept giggling quietly, trying to picture a few years younger yourself freaking out because of your dress and the color of your diploma. Indeed, a really funny picture. But when the imagination diminished in her mind and she found herself present in her friends’ company, she only nodded. 

“Why not, though? It’s not like you are going on a honeymoon or something. It’s just a holiday spent with one of your roommates,” Serah shrugged and turned just in the moment Sunmi was about to give her a high five. 

“I swear if I hear one more reference on weddings and Yoongi in one sentence, I’m going to ritually burn your leases and you will end up on the streets, begging me to come back,” you fumed through your teeth but you had to admit your friends were right. It definitely wasn’t like you were going on a honeymoon, although it also wasn’t like you were going to spend holiday with a mere friend. All of them knew Yoongi was way more than a friend. At least he was close to reaching the level of being something more. 

“Talk to him. Ask him if he meant it and then you can plan the trip. Well, if you can still cancel the one in Finland. Otherwise it’s going to ask you a fortune,” Sunmi pointed out. She was ready to throw in more reasons, to argue why you should go on the trip, but the muffling voices coming from upstairs stopped her amidst. In a few moments, it wasn’t only you in the living room as the rest of the tenants joined you in the nice morning session. 

“Triple S already up and plotting? Should we be afraid?” Taehyung’s smooth morning voice filled the room as he quickly took place next to Serah in the armchair. Well, more like wiggled his way in, so Serah ended up sitting in his lap. Jimin kissed the top of Sunmi’s head and continued to the kitchen while Yoongi only awkwardly stood around with his eyes pinned on you. For a while, it seemed like the whole room was watching the two of you, waiting for  _ something _ to happen. 

To their disappointment, nothing happened. 

“Are they, perhaps, expecting something from me? Do I like, have to confirm my yesterday’s words?” he leaned closer to you after he made sure the attention was gone and the rest of them found other objects to stare at. However, their eyes were always sharp. 

“No, not really. It’s just another typical morning at our apartment. Go fetch some breakfast and coffee. I want to talk to you,” you tried to be as silent as possible, putting a smile on your face right after. Because words such as ‘I want to talk to you’ usually meant people feel like their stomach was twisting and turning while the anxiety rose to an alarming level. But despite your words, Yoongi seemed as calm as the time before the storm. 

“What if instead of me grabbing food we leave this place and have breakfast in the city? Last week, I saw this new bakery near the train station, and I bet they provide coffee to go as well. What do you think? At least we can talk without having four CCTVs watching and listening to us even though they are doing their best to pretend they aren’t,” Yoongi purposely raised the tone of his voice with the last part of the sentence and suddenly, everyone was busy and the topic that was going on in the background abruptly changed. Yoongi chuckled silently, his gums showing and you were having a hard time not leaning in to kiss him. Damn, there really was something about the man desperately chasing his dreams. 

“Min Yoongi, is this a way of yours to ask me on a date?” you asked but immediately regretted such words left your lips because his face went red and he turned away. You could only wonder what was going on in his mind. Yet, gums once again appeared on his face when he nodded, his eyes pinned on everything in front of him but you. 

“Let’s just say laying low is not really our thing, shall we?”

* * *

**Brooklyn Bridge (Yoongi)**

Brooklyn Bridge park was rather empty considering it was Saturday morning and most of the families living in this part of the city used to go there to have brunch or lunch with kids playing and running around. Honestly, Y/N was glad they found a quiet spot on the bench near the water without anyone else interrupting them. Privacy was always something she treasured the most. And she could only wonder whether Yoongi felt the same. He quietly enjoyed his morning coffee, from time to time turning to her with a bright smile on his face. 

For a while, they were munching on the bagels and sipping on the coffee, both quiet, probably contemplating who should be the first to start the conversation that patiently kept waiting for them to begin. Yoongi wasn’t suddenly so sure he was as calm as before, replying her words in his mind all over again and again. When she first told him that she wanted to talk to him, his inners were as calm as a soft spring breeze above the sea, but right now, he wasn’t so sure. What if she changed her mind? What if she indeed wanted to lay low, if ever? 

“So—” 

“Let’s go to Jeju.” 

Both of them started talking at the same time, catching each other off guard. Yoongi gave her a surprised look while Y/N chuckled and turned away because suddenly, the weight of his look was too much for her to handle. And while he was not sure about their newborn relationship, she wasn’t sure whether telling him that she indeed wanted to go on a trip with him was a good idea. What if he was too drunk on champagne and proposed it as a joke? What if those were only words mindlessly thrown in the air? What if they both misunderstood the situation? However, there was no place nor time to go back or re-think their decisions. 

“Do you mean it? I mean—it’s not like I changed my mind, of course not. But you already have a trip to Finland booked, and I don’t want to ruin it,” he shook his head with a slight trace of soft smile adoring his features. 

Y/N felt a pang of something alien in her chest, not knowing whether she was disappointed or just surprised by his words. Her inner anxiety rose a few levels higher and her mind spun and spun, leaving only a vertigo of feelings inside of her. 

“I thought about it. And to be honest, I discussed it with girls because it’s something hard to decide on and I wanted to hear the opinion of my closest ones. And I came to a conclusion I really want to go, no matter what is going on between us. It’s been a while since I was in South Korea and let’s be honest here, Finland can wait. Unless you like cold weather and want to go with me,” smirk flashed through her features even though the anxiety inside never left. 

“As much as I love nature, I’d love to spend some time by the sea. But let’s put Finland on the list, shall we?” the infamous gums of his shone in the morning sun, catching her off guard when he turned to her suddenly. He put the empty cup of coffee away and gently grabbed her hands. For a while, he only held her without any words necessarily interrupting the calmness that spread between them. Because none of them needed an explanation of what was going on at the moment. 

“Are you sure? It’s been only three months since you left Seoul and now you are proposing to go back in a week. I’m not putting this pressure on you in case you are not hundred percent sure, Yoongi,” she shook her head but never wiggled away from his touch. His hands were big and warm, awakening the butterflies in her stomach. Those little annoying things she hadn’t felt for eternity, and now it was suddenly back, without any warning beforehand. Yet, it felt good, she enjoyed the sweet moment of anticipation of something new. Something exciting. 

“I wouldn’t propose such a thing if I weren’t hundred percent sure. It’s not like Seoul is going to bite my ass once I’m back. I mean, my family will probably know immediately and my older brother might be after me, but that’s nothing I don’t know how to deal with. Besides, we will only transfer in Seoul, we are not staying. So, no need to worry, fine?” one of his hands crept up her shoulder until it ended on her cheek which he cupped and caressed with his thumb. And she leaned into his touch, completely blocking the outer world because his touch brought her a sensation that she thought was long-forgotten. It was wonderful how powerful such a simple gesture was. What could it do and what feelings it lured from deep within a soul. 

“Oh, I completely forgot about your brother. But if we are only going to transfer in Seoul, then I guess we have a deal? Not that I don’t want to see Seoul, again, it’s been a while since I was there, but still. Considering the situation that you left behind, it’s going to be better if we avoided the city at any cost,” she murmured silently, still enjoying the warmth of his hand that never really left her cheek. On the other hand, Yoongi let out amused laughter, leaning closer to peck the tip of her nose. 

“Sweetheart, it’s not like I’m scared to go back. And if I decided so, there’s a place to stay for me – and for you as well. And the thing I left behind? Please, it’s already been three months, no one is going to care about it. Nor should you, so I don’t see the point in this discussion. If you really feel like going to Jeju with me, then I think we are settled. The only thing you need to do is cancel your reservation in Finland and rebook your flight to South Korea.”

“Thanks lord I have miles.”

“Wow, we’ve really been looking for each other, weren’t we?” with that, he leaned forward and spared her a simple kiss. Yet, even though the kiss only reminded more of a peck, the message it carried was way deeper and stronger than their original plan was. And suddenly, she found herself wrapped around him shamelessly, her fingers tracing a way into his blonde locks, tugging on it while a silent whimper escaped her lips when he pushed away due to a lack of oxygen in his lungs. The sensation still lingered on her now glistering and parted lips, breathing heavily as she expected him to continue. Though, he never leaned back again, giving her a sly grin.

“Baby steps.”

“I hate that.” 

“I know. But believe me, it’s going to be worth it.” 

“You better promise so, otherwise I’m going to fill a complaint later,” she chuckled, leaning closer to him to steal one last sweet kiss. Their surroundings were slowly waking up, people filling the park with their small families and kids running around. However, no one and nothing could pop the bubble they used to escape the outer world. It protected them and gave the feeling of safety and privacy. 

“I’m taking no complaints. Deal with it, sweetheart.” 

* * *

**Hope World, Monday morning (Hoseok)**

“So, tell me, how was the banquet? Did you survive? Oh, of course you did, you wouldn't be here. But spare me some details, please. How did you feel? Did it take a toll on you?” Hoseok was excited to come to work on Monday morning, knowing that Yoongi would be already there, working on his own mixtape since Hoseok’s was already done. The guy dedicated most of his free time to work on those eight songs he was more than ready to release into the world. 

However, being interrogated was the least thing he expected. And Hoseok was able to tell just by sparing Yoongi a single sideway glance. His friend was sitting by the computer, working on his piece and completely oblivious to the outer world for a reason Hoseok was more than ready to find out anytime soon. 

“It’s not like I attended a ball for Hollywood stars. It was basic, I had fun but was happier when we finally left the place. Which leads me to a certain question – how come you didn’t join us? I thought that all of Y/N’s friends were invited and considering you are Sunmi’s older brother, you should have been there, shouldn’t you?” Yoongi asked, finally turning in his chair to look Hoseok in his eyes. The brown-haired let out something between a chuckle and a heavy sigh, because, oh lord, Yoongi didn’t know half of it. And Hoseok was there to explain it all. 

“As you may already know, I’m no such fan of business and big corporate shit. I got my own invitation a few years ago, but I refused to sign the NDA and attend an event I knew was going to be a pain in the ass. By that time, Hope World was already working and I had a few dancers under me, so it was only a matter of time for those sharks to come after me. And I still think it’s one of the reasons why they are trying to buy me off. Because I didn’t let them win the first time,” Hoseok’s words were heavy and full of memories, weighing him down as the time passed by but the memories didn’t fade away. 

Yoongi opened his mouth to answer but stopped midway, thoughts whirling like a vortex in his mind. Of course, he helped Hoseok to get rid of the annoying businessmen, but he never saw the bigger picture behind the curtain. He couldn’t imagine how it felt for Hoseok to run away and decline every offer possible since he only saw it from the other perspective. The hunter and the hunted. Two polar opposite sides met to give each other a lesson. 

“Understandable. Don’t get me wrong, I just expected you to come for some reason. Not that you missed something. It was just a bunch of people drinking and talking and not paying attention to us until—” Yoongi let himself be carried away by the memories of the night without thinking about the consequences. Because Hoseok tilted his head to the side and gave him a curious smile, his eyes shining with those small question marks mirroring as well. The blonde rapper slash producer gave away more than he intended and now, Hoseok grew more and more curious. And of course, he didn’t miss the opportunity to drop the question. 

“Until what?” 

“Well, until Sunmi and Jimin disappeared and then we followed their lead,” Yoongi shrugged, letting the poor excuse to linger between the two of them before Hoseok completely lost it and instead of the weird tension, the loud laughter filled the space of the dance studio. 

“Well, that’s something they would definitely do, but something’s telling me you are hiding a big portion of the real events. So, spill it. I believe we are good enough friends for you to trust me. Since I’ve told you about my fear and struggles, it’s now your turn to tell me what really happened,” the dancer basically jumped in his seat, his body facing the edge of the utter excitement. And in that moment, Yoongi knew that Hoseok knew and was only testing his patience and the length Yoongi was willing to go to keep it a secret. 

“Who was it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course, it does.” 

“Okay, it was Taehyung, but you can’t say you are surprised. The longest he could keep a secret was like a week or so. He booked a trip for him and Serah to Bora Bora and tried to keep it only to himself, but ended up exposing everything, poor guy, I felt so sorry for him. So, now, tell me.” 

“I swear to god, as much as I love him, I’m going to kill that guy,” Yoongi rolled his eyes without the actual intention to end Taehyung’s life. However, that didn’t stop Hoseok from asking more questions. 

“So, was he right? Are you and Y/N a thing now?” 

“I wouldn’t call it a thing. Shit, that word doesn’t even describe what is going on between us. It’s everything but thing,” Yoongi shook his head and couldn’t quite hide the boyish smile creeping to his features. “But yes, Taehyung was right. He even claims to save our asses from being publicly dragged around so I should probably thank him but I was busy doing other things.” 

Bright smile appeared on Hoseok’s face, reminding of a shining sun in the middle of the day. His thoughts wandered in a way Yoongi didn’t even think about so he had to stop it immediately. 

“Of course, I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ . Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen for some time. We decided to take baby steps considering the past we’ve left behind. Also, I’d appreciate if you were more concerned about my upcoming mixtape than my love life, thank you very much,” Yoongi’s words came out a little bit harsher than he first intended, so when Hoseok sulked in a really offended way, the blonde only sighed and patted his friend’s shoulder. “I promise I’m going to tell you more once you help me finish this song. Does that sound like a deal to you?” 

“Mhm, let me think about it. I think that if we added lunch at Lily’s we might have a deal,” Hoseok shrugged, acting like it was not a big deal while Yoongi could see the sparkles of excitement dancing in his irises. Jung siblings seemed to share the same buzz for interrogating people and not letting them breathe until they got every drop of information they desired. 

Although, as soon as Yoongi nodded to Hoseok’s proposal, the dancer quickly slipped into his producer mode, dragging his chair closer to Yoongi so he could take a peek to see what was going on in front of them. It seemed like the blonde rapper was fighting with the last touches of a certain song, yet he was struggling with making it work. And Hoseok could relate, he really did. How many times he felt like he hit a blind spot without the option of going back? It was a natural and essential part of the progress when you felt like everything you did was wrong, however, going back wasn't an option either. And it took some time to realize that in the end, nothing you did was wrong, only a bit confusing. 

“We just need to re-record this bridge and I think we are done. There’s nothing you should worry about because the flow is good and the lyrics are mind-blowing. It’s definitely worth releasing, dude,” Hoseok words of appreciation were something Yoongi was happy to hear. Not that he sought the words of comfort and validation. He only needed to know everything was okay, just in sake of his own mind. That everything was going to work out just great, without anyone telling him what to do.

“If that’s the only thing to do, then I guess we are done.”

“Yes, that’s the only thing and then your mixtape is ready to meet the outer world and your new fans. Damn, it’s been a while since I was this excited,” Hoseok pulled away from the computer, completely feeling the vibe the blonde rapper sitting next to him gave off. Only a few weeks ago it was him who felt the inner tornado and vortex of insecurity when he was only seconds away from releasing the mixtape into the world. 

“Are you sure everything else is alright? What about other songs, don’t they need a little bit of touch up? Look, I’m not entirely sure about this one,” Yoongi leaned in his seat and with a few swift clicks played a song. It filled the room with its powerful beats and while Yoongi kept wondering whether there’s not a missing point, Hoseok only chuckled and shook his head. He gave Yoongi exactly thirty seconds to contemplate and wallow before he turned the music off and basically turned Yoongi in his seat to face him. 

“Are you freaking out right now? You? Min Yoongi, the man who flew across the globe for this? You wanted it, and you are not running away from it, do we have a deal?”

“Oh my god, you are going to give me one of your infamous pep talks, aren’t you?” Yoongi rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the shadow of a smile that crept to his face. Ever since Hoseok approached him in the café in Manhattan, the two of them became good friends. Yoongi finally had someone to talk to about his producing and rapping passion and Hoseok had another person on his list for his encouraging pep talks. It was such a win-win situation for both of them. 

“You seem to need some, so I’m just fulfilling my job as a good friend of yours. Now, as I’ve told you before, the only thing we need to fix is the bridge and then the mixtape is free to meet the world. I understand you might be scared of the feedback, but I’m telling you, there is nothing to worry about. Man up, so we can continue. I have a class in two hours and I don’t desire to be late, okay?” the Sun definitely wasn’t the brightest star in the sky as Hoseok grinned and basically radiated with positive energy, and Yoongi was sure they could sense it even in the Hamptons. Nevertheless, he was right, the reason why Yoongi came to New York was to pursue his dreams, and it would be cowardly-like from him if he just ran away with the tail tucked between his legs. 

The rest of the two hours they spent in the studio they worked on the last bridge that needed a few touch-ups, chit-chatted and laughed when Hoseok told him about that one time when he composed a song and Taehyung was obsessed to the point that he begged him to be the next feature. The actor was passionate about his rap skills and the opportunity to breach into another area of art. And Yoongi was sure once his mixtape was out, Taehyung was about to target him as well. 

Last adjustments were done and with a sigh of victory, Hoseok stretched his limbs and almost slid down from the chair. Editing was a process he wasn’t quite a fan of, however it had to be done, plus Yoongi was his good friend and he decided to walk down this path with him. So, after the last tab disappeared from the screen, he felt like he reached another milestone, like he unlocked a new achievement and leveled up when in reality, it was a big milestone for Yoongi. The blonde kept nibbling on his lower lip with a concerned look in his eyes. However, he wasn’t as tense as before. 

“Do you have class now?” he asked as soon as he snapped from the state that he was in. Hoseok only nodded and finished the cup of iced americano. He had been sipping on the coffee ever since he came to the studio in the morning and completely forgot through the process of adjustments and touch-ups. 

“Yeah, I’m working until 9pm. How about you? Are you staying? I hope so, we can have lunch between the classes together. Jimin and Taehyung are not coming today, so it’s pretty much just us. Well, in case you won’t abandon me.” 

“Nah, I won’t. I have to book flights and hotels and it’s going to take some time. I will just stay hidden here, doing my thing,” the words rolled down his tongue without him thinking about them beforehand. And it was too late to take it back or to cover it up somehow because the grin on Hoseok’s face appeared again along with the urge to interrogate the blonde producer slash rapper. 

“Are you, perhaps, traveling to Finland?” Hoseok tilted his head to the side, reminding more of a curious puppy scanning its features. 

“No, not Finland. Maybe I’m going to Jeju.”

“Mhm, I see. Sunmi told me Y/N is leaving for Finland next week, so I thought you might be going with her. However—” 

“Hoseok, just ask.” 

“Why are you going to Jeju? And are you going alone, my friend?”

There it was, the question thrown in the air while the tension in the room rose a little bit. First, Yoongi seemed very unwilling to give the answer away, but knowing Hoseok he wasn’t going to get away that easily. And while he took his precious time answering the question, Hoseok was patiently leaning against the wall with his arms folded on his chest. The dancer still had a few more spare minutes and he couldn’t imagine spending them better than waiting for his friend to come clean. As if he didn’t already know the answer, it was written all over Yoongi’s face. 

“Let’s just say people sometimes change their plans last minute – and we decided to go to Jeju together. Although I still think Y/N desired colder weather, she already made up her mind and accepted my proposal,” Yoongi shrugged, giving the straight answer. The older from the Jung sibling duo nodded with an understanding look in his face. 

“I’m really happy for you two guys. I’ve known Y/N for a while and she deserves to be happy. Same goes for you. Though, you probably didn’t expect this to land a relationship when you first came to New York, did you? Things can really be so unpredictable sometimes, huh.”

“No, I definitely didn’t see this coming. Though, I can’t say I’m not excited about the situation. It’s just all new and considering my past, I intend to be careful with my next relationship,” Yoongi replied and just then he realized that even though Hoseok happened to be a big part of his new life, the dancer didn’t know about Yoongi’s past engagement. He didn’t know that not only Yoongi abandoned the spot in the family company, but he also left behind a woman named Shin Suran. And he only wondered how she was doing right now because she never bothered to contact him.

On the other hand, Yoongi didn’t reach out as well, so the blaming game was out of the equation. 

“I see, I see. And I’m not going to ask since I might be already late for my class. My students are probably already here,” as they were talking, they both lost the track of time. Yoongi nodded and wished his friend the best of luck while the young dancer gave him a promise to continue in their conversation. 

Once Yoongi found himself sitting alone in the studio, after a few minutes spent in the vortex of his thoughts, he turned back to the PC and opened a new website tab. It was about time to book flights and hotels. Suddenly, the idea that popped in his mind a few nights ago became more real and closer to grip on. He knew, in a moment he made the decision, that even though it was quick and maybe a reckless one, it still felt good. It was right and deep down, he knew it. Like this, the possibility of knowing her on a deeper level rose, leaving the tingling that started in his fingertips and settled in his core without any invitation. 

“Min Yoongi, you act like an adolescent in love. This is not you,” he shook his head in pure disbelief of his own doings. New York, a concrete jungle where not only dreams were made of, but a place he didn’t expect to find someone who would fill the void inside of him. 

* * *

**New York Times office, 11am (Y/N)**

It should have been an ordinary day, full of deadlines and unnecessary meetings, and to be honest, it was quite acceptable until the ex-potential heir of Choi wealth didn’t show up. He walked into the office as if the place belonged to him, not bothering to knock on the door before. As always, he was wearing a perfectly fit suit while his hair was neatly combed back, not a single strand falling into his eyes.

“Hello, sister,” with a smug smirk painted over his facial features, he made his way to one of the vacant chairs facing your working table. And while you were finishing a sentence, he made himself comfortable, getting rid of the jacket he was wearing. 

“Hello there, stepbrother. What do you want from me at such an early hour? Shouldn’t you be busy working on the project with Seokjin?” words rolled down your tongue without you sparing your stepbrother a single look. With eyes pinned to the screen, you missed the scoff that flashed through his features, but before you finished the piece and actually looked in his direction, San put an extra façade over his face as if he was a pro MUA. 

“Still butthurt, I see. No worries, Seokjin told me about your little quarrel. It’s sad you can’t see the bigger picture, sister. All we do is for the family business, and it’s too sad you are not a part of it anymore. However, it’s not the reason I came to see you. Mother requested to see you. I know father told you that she is not feeling well and that’s why she didn’t attend the banquet. But she is better now and all she is talking about is seeing her  _ only _ daughter. Therefore, the reason I’ve been sent to see you. I’m nothing but a mere messenger in this game,” as if the tension grew tighter in the room and you realized that the way you welcomed him was not the best one, you let out a silent, yet defeated sigh. 

“Did father send you, or are you really concerned about my mother’s health? Because as far as I remember, you’ve always rebelled against her, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you chose to play me in this one,” making your peace with the fact that you were not about to finish the piece anytime soon, you closed the app and finally gave San a proper look. They younger stepbrother sat in the chair with his arms crossed on his chest, head tilted to the side and that amused grin still lingering around his features. As if he recalled his early years spent in the family manor in the Hamptons and he really enjoyed such memories. And as much as you wanted to hate him for treating your mother like she was nothing but the bad stepmother, you had to admit it wasn’t always  _ that _ bad. San had his good days when he was thankful for being given the opportunity to stay. 

But other than that, he was a pain in the ass. 

“I think it doesn’t make sense to explain something to you, so if you excuse me, I will remain silent about this topic. The car is waiting outside and the question is – are you coming or not? Mother would be pleased to see you after such a long time. And I believe she has the lunch already put on the table.”

“Too bad the lunch will already be cold once we arrive. You know it takes up to an hour to Long Island from where we are right now. And it’s not like I can leave whenever I want, San. This is my work and I really want to keep it; do you understand?” 

“You have nothing to worry about, I’ve already talked to your assistant and she said she would do everything she can for you to leave. Actually, I think she is talking to your boss right now. So, what do you think, sister? Do you want to have a nice family lunch before your little trip? It would be impolite to leave without saying goodbye, don’t you think?” the mocking undertone of his voice was one of the reasons you wanted to jump over the table and strangle him right there. However, you counted to three in your head before making any impulsive decision – you read it somewhere in Vogue or saw it on the internet, you didn’t remember correctly. Important was that this technique worked. 

“If it weren’t for mom, I wouldn’t. But since lunch was her idea, I will go. But just this time. And also,” you stood up from your chair and reached for the blazer and your handbag, giving him one cold look, “my trips are none of your business. I’m not obligated to bid my farewells to anyone. Not even the parents,” you shook your head. Although, something inside of you shifted when the words left her lips and you felt a weird pang in her chest.

Mom.

The only person from the family that always stood by your side and encouraged you when you decided to leave family business. Yet, despite all of this, she never said a word when your father did his best to bring you back to business. Whether she was afraid of her husband or not, that you didn’t know. And for some reason, you were too scared to step into that land. 

“Amazing. Let’s go then. You know that mother doesn’t like when she has to wait.” 

The siblings left the office in a hurry, but San didn’t forget to send a flirty wink in your assistant’s direction when he passed her table in the hall. The girl almost dropped the cup of coffee she was holding when the young heir passed by and you were sure that one more of his escapades would bring you to the decision of choking him. However, the man remained silent all the way down to the car already waiting for you. The driver was quick to open the door for both of you, and San, the gentleman he was, let you slip into the car first. You made herself comfortable and fished the phone from your purse right after, sending a text message to the blonde rapper that kept occupying your mind lately. Before he left for Hope World in the morning, he promised he would book the flight and look for a nice hotel in Jeju.

And just like that, the trip to Finland turned into a trip to South Korea. 

**Kim Y/N 11:15 am**

_ You won’t believe who showed up in my office minutes ago. I think it’s a wine night tonight. Anyway, did you check the flights? When are we leaving? Gosh, I already want to be home. Hope you have a good day.  _

**Min Yoongi 11:20 am**

_ Am I supposed to guess who came to your office? I have no idea, sweetheart, but I guess you will tell me once you are home. And yes, I checked everything and it seems like we are leaving on Saturday. So, pack your bags, the adventure is waiting. And I will be, too, at home.  _

Yoongi was rather quick to respond and with the last sentence he sent, you felt the heat creeping to your cheeks, making it very obvious that you were talking to someone who was more than just a friend. You felt San’s eyes literally plastered on you, as if he tried to decipher who you were talking to, so before he got a grip of a chance to interrogate you, you started speaking first. 

“So, did you have a good time at the banquet?” you asked, putting the phone back to your purse. It buzzed with yet another message, probably from Yoongi, but right now, your intentions were clear – you were about to distract San from snooping in the area of your life. 

“Why are you asking, sister? Are you suddenly so interested in my life?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. The smug smirk he painted over his face before was now gone, only a pure curiosity shone in his eyes. 

“No, but I talked to Sunmi and I know why she left the banquet sooner than anyone else from our apartment. I didn’t know Jung Wooyoung was back in the city. Usually, the moon shines red and the wolves are howling in the background when the best friend of yours is in New York. You should have told me, brother. Also, I heard about the state you were in,” you scolded him, exactly like you used to when you were much younger, still living in the Hamptons in one of the family manors. San grinned as if he knew something like this was coming. Sooner or later, you were about to ask about Wooyoung and why he was back. And you knew San did his best to avoid the topic. 

“Come one, it’s been years since it happened. You can’t hold a grudge against him for such a long time. Also, Sunmi is now with that Park guy, isn’t she? Then I see no point in talking about it. Other than that, I’d appreciate it if we didn’t talk about what happened at the banquet. Let’s just say all of us are entitled to feel down at some point in life. I reached the point at the event, and in case you are interested, sister, I’m fine now,” San’s words were sharper than a hunting knife. And you perfectly understood the undertone entangled within them, telling you not to ask anymore since he wasn’t willing to answer. For some reason, in the depths of your soul, you felt sorry for him. San worked hard to achieve the spot in their father’s company and now it was taken away from him just like that. 

“Understood,” you only nodded, knowing how annoying it could get when you kept asking the same question all over again. The rest of the ride was silent as both of you were drowned in the screens of their phones. You kept texting Yoongi, excited about your upcoming trip while San seemed to be working on a business. It reminded you of the fight with Seokjin and the fact that you still weren’t talking. Ever since he came to Brooklyn, bearing news not so positive, ever since you basically kicked him out, he hadn’t reached back. Not that you were surprised, though. Neither did you. 

The scenery out there changed from city jungle to a place that looked completely different from the heart of New York. No skyscrapers were around, only smaller buildings and family houses. The car passed the silent neighborhood until it reached the borders of their final destination – a neighborhood full of villas and mansions, a safe haven for famous stars and rich business owners. A few years ago, when your mother’s health condition got worse, they decided to move from the Hamptons to Long Island since it was closer to New York, therefore a better healthcare system. However, the family never let go of the property back in the Hamptons, claiming it a family estate for summer holidays. Not that something like that ever happened. You were always either in Brooklyn or Manhattan and San lived happily in Queens. The house in the Hamptons was completely abandoned and for some reason, you felt a weird pang by your heart when your thoughts wandered to your childhood memories. 

But you were soon ripped out of your thoughts as the car pulled into the driveway in front of the manor. The driver got out and opened the door first for you and then for San. You took a deep breath and realized San did the same, however he tried to cover it with a fake cough. His posture immediately changed, as if he were going into a fight. Funny, after years spent fighting with your mother, he was now careful and he chose wisely each word that fell down his lips. 

Without any words necessary, and without waiting for your brother, you started walking towards the main entrance, immediately greeted by a small group of staff working at the mansion. They took your coat and aimed for the purse as well, but you decided to keep it on you in case, well, Yoongi was about to call or text some more. The excitement for the trip was real and there was no way in heaven or hell you would miss any message or call. Even though everything had already been settled. 

“Is it who I think it is?” a soft voice coming from upstairs echoed in the foyer. Soon, an older woman wearing a short-sleeved black dress that reached half of her calves, appeared on the grand spiral staircase. Of course, she had to look classy even though she spent most of the time at home, having tea with her dear girlfriends from the country club – or whatever club your parents were honorable members of. Her dark hair was neatly pulled into a tight bun while only a brief layer of make-up graced her features. However, it never covered the wrinkles that appeared around her eyes as she smiled when she finally saw her daughter standing in the middle of the hallway. Despite her age, she was quick to descend the stairs only to cage her daughter in a bear hug. “I thought I’d never see you again, Y/N.”

And of course, the overly dramatic demeanor was still there. She always scolded you for not visiting her more often and no matter how many times you tried to explain you were a busy woman, Lana Choi always got away with her words. 

“Mom, please. You know how—”

“Busy you are, of course, I know, darling,” she shook her head while a heavy sigh left her lips. Just then the Choi Development’s king’s wife realized they weren’t alone in the foyer and San still awkwardly stood by the door. “San, it’s nice to see you too, son. Come, join us in the living room for tea.” 

“Hello, Mother. I’m sorry, but I actually came to pick up something from Father’s office. So, if you excuse me, I will join you, ladies, later,” and with that, he got away rather quickly, as if he didn’t want to be in the presence of Choi women. Your mother only murmured something under her nose and led the way to the living room where the tea was already served on the table. You also didn’t miss the scent of food floating in the air. Sniffing once or twice, you only guessed it was a roasted chicken or something very similar. You sat down next to your mother, quietly reaching for the tea kettle. You poured a cup of tea for both of you while your mother fixed her dress and gave you a smile. If she was feeling sick before, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Lana Choi looked better than ever. 

“So, tell me, how are you doing? How is your work?” your mother asked as she reached for the cup and took a sip of the green tea. Genuine interest mirrored in her eyes, the one you never saw in your father’s eyes. It always surprised you how supportive your mother was, but on the other hand, the support was very limited. Lana Choi never did anything to stop her husband from always going after you and to prevent him from his never-ending intention to put you in a CEO place. 

“I’m doing just fine, Mother. Work is annoying, as always. But it’s work, and I love it. Actually, we started working on a new campaign and I was appointed as one of the supervisors. Can say it’s some kind of a promotion, but also not really. However, it’s really exciting,” you let out in one breath, trying hard to hide your excitement about the new project – and more. Because even though you were in the company of your mother, your thoughts kept running in another direction. The one you tried to push away at the moment, the one you tried to corner without you being so obvious about your intentions. 

But mothers always knew. They were able to see through their children as if they were made from glass. The same applied to the lady sitting by your side. A curious smile played over her features, doing her justice of looking younger than she actually was. “That’s all? Only a new project? Are you sure there’s nothing else you should tell me, my dear?” she asked, dropping the question like a bomb. Obviously, she already knew, only the confirmation from you was needed. 

You let out a silent sigh, putting the cup of tea back to the table. Before you arrived at the family estate, you had already braced yourself exactly for this – being questioned and interrogated. Because Lana Choi needed to know everything and everyone. 

“Mom, why don’t you just ask? This is pointless,” you shook her head in a defeated manner, giving your mother a look. Something flashed in the older woman’s eyes – excitement and satisfaction that she successfully made her daughter talk about what you weren't so willing to talk about.

“I heard you didn’t attend the banquet with Seokjin this year, however, there was a new man by your side. Your father told me so. He also told me Seokjin expressed his concern about the relationship between the two of you. Did you stop talking to him? Why? I thought you are best friends and after what happened between you—” 

“Mother.” 

Surprise, cold and unwelcomed ran through your veins when your mother’s words settled in your core. Your mother’s curiosity about the new man was one thing, but Seokjin, apparently running to your father only to  _ express his concern, _ was another level of bewilderment. Or betrayal. Because right now, you felt betrayed by the man that was supposed to be your best friend. Of course, you were in the middle of the fighting season, but you would never do something like that to him. Right now, his behavior reminded more of a little child in a kindergarten, whining about a broken toy. 

“My dear, if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. I guess it’s not easy for either of you,” the older woman sighed heavily, finishing her cup of coffee. After that, she folded her hands in her lap, patiently waiting for her daughter to talk more. But because of the inner storm currently raging in you, it took you awhile to start speaking again.

“It’s not like I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just surprised by Seokjin’s behavior. I didn’t expect him to go behind my back and talk to my father,  _ expressing his concern _ . Because there is nothing he should be concerned about. Yes, I went to the banquet without him and yes, I came with someone new. His name is Min Yoongi and he is my new flatmate. And why did he come to the banquet? Ask your husband, I guess he would gladly provide you with answer.” 

Suddenly, you didn’t feel like staying for lunch, quite the right opposite. You felt like running right out to the driveway and hopping into a car that would take you back to Brooklyn. The place where you felt the safest. On the other hand, it had been a really long time since you visited your mother here, at the family estate. Leaving so soon wasn’t an option either. 

“I see,” was the only thing your mother said, knowing exactly what kind of man her husband was. This situation didn’t need any comment. “Is he a nice guy, though? Min Yoongi?” she asked right after with a soft smile spreading through her features. As much as the situation looked a bit pushy, Lana Choi always wanted the best for her daughter. Whatever length she had to go, it was nothing compared to the result of her daughter’s happiness. And when your eyes lit with another round of excitement, the older woman immediately knew there was something more going on. Although, she never dared to cross the line you drew between you and the family all those years ago. 

“He is a very nice guy. Came from Seoul about three months ago. He is now working with Hoseok in Hope World. You could only imagine the way the two of them clicked together. I don’t know what father told you after the event, but Mom, there is nothing you should be worried about. Also, I’m an adult being and I know what I’m doing.” 

“You always knew what you were doing, my dear. I’ve never doubted you; you just have to excuse your old snoopy mother. Recently, all I have are tea dates with my girlfriends and gossip I get either from your father or the staff at our house. But having you here right now feels almost like blessing. I’m really happy you came and I’m sorry if I… you know, crossed the line or something,” your mother shook her head in a defensive manner and you could tell Lana Choi took a step back. As much as you were first enraged, the emotional storm inside of you eventually calmed down and you were able to think clearly for a moment. So, looking at your mother, you smiled again and reached for her hands that had already started to show signs of wrinkles. 

“You didn’t cross the line; I’d have told you so. But thank you for understanding, I really appreciate it, Mom. As I’ve said before, there is nothing you should worry about. Also, you said it yourself – I know what I’m doing. I do, I really do. Now, should we have lunch together?” 

And just like that, as easy as it seemed, the conversation was done. Lana knew that you reached the peak of your confession and you felt this was enough for your mother to know. At least for now. 

“I believe it’s already been served.” 

* * *

**Brooklyn, 9pm (Yoongi)**

“And then we just left. It was already tensed and awkward and I just didn’t want to be in that house anymore. Something drove me away, so I left without telling my mother about the Jeju trip. No that she needs to know, anyway,” Y/N sighed, sitting on the kitchen island while Yoongi poured them two glasses of Moët. For the very first time in ages, it was just the two of them in the apartment. Jimin’s parents were back in the town and they invited him and Sunmi for dinner while Taehyung was still busy on Broadway and Serah decided to keep him company tonight. The note they had left behind was clear –  _ don’t expect us tonight.  _ It was needless to say the new couple immediately took advantage of the situation. 

“What about San and your mother? What’s the relationship between the two of them now anyway?” Yoongi asked as he handed her a glass and leaned against the kitchen counter next to her. He felt the heat her body radiated even though he wasn’t touching her. Yet. For some reason, the fact that they were alone in the apartment, and the excitement of the upcoming trip waiting for them caused the tiny sparks of electricity to sizzle down his spine – and he was holding really tightly to stay in one place. 

“Well, their relationship was always kind of awkward; she barely noticed he was there as well, but she was kind enough to invite him to join us for tea. Which he didn’t and slightly avoided by staying in our father’s office. I can only wonder what he was doing there. Though, he came for lunch and acted like nothing happened. And when I tried to ask him what he was looking for, he didn’t answer. Then again, not that I’m interested in my family’s business,” she talked and talked, lips pressed against the glass as she was sipping on the golden bubbly liquid from time to time. That caused Yoongi to space out for a split of second, completely blind and mainly deaf to her words. And then, the thread of his thoughts had been cut as he felt her leaning dangerously close from his left side. “Why don’t you come closer? I can clearly see you are not interested in what I’m talking about right now.”

As to seal her words, she tugged on his shirt, making him turn so he ended up wedged between her legs. If he had felt the electricity sizzling down his spine before, now he felt like sitting in an electric chair while his heart was already malfunctioning. The feeling was so alien to him as he hadn’t experienced anything like that before. Of course, he dated many women, he was even engaged to one, but even Shin Suran hadn’t managed to make him feel like this. To make him feel alive and balancing on a tightrope while fighting hard to hold his horses. 

_ Baby steps, Yoongi, fucking baby steps _ , he warned himself internally, yet it was completely pointless as he put the glass away and his big palms landed on her thighs. He noticed her eyes flickering between his eyes and his hands for a moment while a sly smirk curled the corner of her lips upward. 

“Well, that’s more than I expected, but I cannot say I’m not satisfied,” the teasing undertone entangled within her words was unmistakable. Comfortable silence spread between the two of them as they only exchanged glances and soft smiles, none of them bold and brave enough to lean closer and seal the moment with a kiss. Instead, to make the game more interesting and exciting, Yoongi leaned forward only to grab the glass. His intention was successful when a small pout appeared on her lips – she clearly expected him to be the first one to make a move. 

“What is it, my sweetheart, did you, maybe, expect something more? Hm?” he asked, sipping on the champagne like a gentleman. But as much as he tried to play it cool, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t going crazy inside and his heart wasn’t beating like crazy. However, despite the threat of falling apart internally, he kept going. “Perhaps, something like this?” he tilted his head to the side while his hand crept a little bit higher, now cupping her hip bone. Though, his fingers slowly and carefully crawled under the hem of her shirt and when his fingertips came in direct contact with her bare skin, the sparks he felt before turned into a wild New Year’s fireworks. 

“If you don’t stop now, I doubt I will be able to stop you later, Yoongi,” something about the way his name rolled down her tongue made him feel wild and alive, completely open to all the opportunities laying in front of him. Yet, he was only ready to step forward with her consent. 

“Just say it and I will stop,” to prove his words, his hand stopped touching her and he had to admit, he already missed the heat of her body. To his surprise, she immediately pulled him back, much closer than he was before. 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” she breathed out heavily, leaning her forehead against his. A mere inch held them from kissing each other passionately, yet it still had to be decided who would be the first one to break the tension lingering around. 

“Then what did you mean?” his eyes darkened and his voice dropped a few tones lower, causing her to shiver under his touch. At that moment, he was so lost in the feeling he was completely oblivious to the power he held over her. Not that he would hold it against her in case he was conscious of such a fact. 

“Kiss me.”

“Are you sure?”

“You kissed me before. Do it again,” her words were bossier and much steadier than before, giving him the consent that he was seeking out. And just like that, when finally being given the green light, he leaned closer and cut the last space holding them apart from each other. Their lips clashed in a kiss first seemingly so innocent, but when the tip of his tongue retraced the line of her lips, wordlessly asking for invitation, she let out a small whimper, granting him what he wanted. 

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist in case she was about to change her mind and run away. But the way she responded to his kisses, the way she melted against his body like an ice cream in the sunlight said it clearly that she wasn’t about to go anywhere anytime soon. Not when he was holding her tightly, caging her body with his own. 

Somewhere along the passionate moment, he broke the kiss only to drag his lips down her jawline and neck, staying there as he found a perfect spot to make her whimper way louder than before. And as an answer to his actions, her fingers like a pair of snakes crept to his hair, pulling on it rather harshly when she felt his teeth nibbling on her burning skin. Lost in the moment completely, the urge that drove him on this highway to hell suddenly heightened, pushing him over the edge. Loud grunt rattled through his chest like a storm and with the last drops of a willpower he found hiding in the corner of his soul, he pulled away and cursed loudly. 

“Fuck.” 

“I know,” she cupped his cheeks in her tiny hands and made him look at her. Eyes glistering, lips swollen from all the kissing and the blush gently adoring her cheeks – all of that ignited another round of lust inside of him and he fought just hard not to lean closer and repeat the happenings once again. 

“I think baby steps and taking it slow is completely pointless in our case, don’t you think?” he projected his previous thoughts into words, hoping she was on the same page as him. Thankfully, her next words confirmed his suspicion. 

“I don’t think there has ever been such an option, Yoongi. Maybe we just have to accept what’s right in front of us without thinking twice. You know, like jumping into a river without knowing the water’s depths beforehand. Uhm, I’m not entirely sure if I’m making sense, but that’s how I feel about you right now,” she tilted her head to the side, and he saw the genuine emotions mirroring in her eyes. With a soft smile spreading through his features, he leaned closer only to peck her lips lightly this time. 

“Of course you make sense, I wouldn’t describe it better. However, I might have a proposal for both of us,” the gleam from her eyes was gone and he felt her trembling in his arms. It all made him chuckle because suddenly, she seemed so worried about what he was going to say. 

“If you are going to say what happened was a mistake, I’m going to finish the bottle of Moët by myself. You are only welcome to observe,” the pout appeared again, so there wasn’t any option left for him than just to kiss it away. Again. 

“No, of course not. Actually, it might be the best thing that happened to me so far,” he shook his head in pure disbelief. Did she really think he considered this a mistake? He would never. Not after all the nights they spent sitting in the living room, talking and sharing secrets that should have stayed hidden inside of their souls. “What I wanted to say, or propose, is something similar to what you’ve already said. Let’s not set rules anymore. No holding back, no baby steps, no nothing. Let’s see where the trip to Jeju is going to bring us. I don’t want to lose a single precious moment spent in your presence. What do you think?” he asked carefully, letting his words sink in. However, it lingered around for a while, like a silent echo coming back to him in rather disturbing waves. Just then, when he was about to speak again, she gently pressed her fingers against his doll-like lips and smiled shyly. 

“I think we have a deal.” 

  
  
  



	10. About Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow. I—wow, you really got me speechless. Is this how you planned to seduce me on Jeju? Because you have already done so, very successfully, to be honest,” he grinned when she approached him closer, clearly with the intention of getting her own glass of whisky. 
> 
> “Well, if I had known about the Seoul stop, I'd have packed a different type of pajama, but well, here we go. It was supposed to be a surprise. On the other hand, I don’t even know why I packed it. I was so stressed, but it felt right and now I’m babbling again and you must think I’m a crazy woman, right?”

**Brooklyn, a few hours before leaving (Y/N)**

It was a warm afternoon; the sun was shining and the soft breeze with a promise of upcoming summer gently played with the strands of hair that fell from your messy bun. But despite the weather being almost poetic, you felt your inner twisting and curling, nervous because of the trip you were leaving for in a few hours. Running the last errands in the neighborhood in Brooklyn, you came back home with two bags full of things you surely weren't about to need, but one could never know. What if you ran out of the hairspray you barely used? What if something happened to your toothbrush and you would need another one? What if—

“What the hell is going on with me?” you murmured under your nose when you put the bags on the kitchen island, thankful that you were alone. At least you thought so, because you completely missed Taehyung’s presence in the living room. The Broadway actor sat sprawled in one of the armchairs, holding a script in his hands. However, your behavior was way more interesting than the text in front of his eyes. 

“It’s obvious – you are stressed because you are going to spend a week in a foreign country with Yoongi. You are scared because if something went down, you wouldn’t be able to lock yourself in your room, therefore the ability to hide from the world. You should breathe,” he said, putting the script on the table as he approached you and shamelessly started going through the things you had just bought. “Woah, new toothbrush. I could really use one since the one I have here is sort of… well, I can’t use it anymore.” 

His little speech left you speechless, standing there like a sculpture in a museum with a perfectly captured look in your face that clearly screamed one and one word only:  _ dumbfounded _ . Taehyung was always observant and he was perfect in reading the situation, but you never realized he was  _ that _ good. As much as you tried to cover your weird behavior from the past few days, he was the one to see right through you. Even Yoongi stayed oblivious, you thought. But after carefully reconsidering, you realized he might have been as stressed as you were.

“Uhm, thank you for your opinion? But I didn’t ask for it?” it was hard to keep calm when the man in front of you shamelessly inspected everything you bought. Thanks lord he didn’t reach for the pink bag laying on the further side of the kitchen island. 

“Maybe you didn’t, but what you did need was an answer. Look, it’s going to be just fine and I doubt there’s anything you should be worried about. I told the same to Yoongi last night when he basically went berserk in Hope World. Hoseok blamed it on the stress because of the mixtape, but me and Jimin knew better. Poor guy, he really almost lost it.” 

The vortex of thoughts filled with stress and anxiety was back in a snap of fingers, all thanks to the Broadway performer babbling without using a filter between his brain and mouth first. Although you knew he didn’t mean it bad, the annoying nudging you tried to corner since morning started to bother you again. Not so much, though. However, it wasn’t comfortable either. 

One look in your direction told Taehyung that maybe, just maybe, he crossed a line. But still, he was Kim Taehyung, full of confidence and never taking his words back. “Again, you are going to be just okay. Both of you. And this?” he dramatically pointed to the useless stuff now laying exposed on the kitchen island, “you don’t need this. But I do. Well, at least some of it. So, be happy because you just did something nice for someone else,” giggling like crazy, he grabbed the new toothbrush and the hairspray and tiptoed back to the armchair in the living room. 

“I swear to god, I’m going to ritually burn every script of yours while I will be watching you cry tears of agony. And on top of that, I will be sipping on Moët,” it was such a weak comeback, you knew that as a writer, you were capable of coming with a better answer, but considering the state you were in at the moment, those words should have been enough. Also, Taehyung was long gone, lost in the script in front of him which only meant one thing – the play was going to be amazing. 

A few minutes passed until you were able to calm your inner storm and silence the loud thoughts of doubts and uncertainty. And you had to admit, Taehyung was right – at least when he said you wouldn’t be able to close the door and hide yourself in case something went down. That was one of the reasons you woke up in sweat the other night, breathing heavily when such thoughts occupied your mind. Alone. With Yoongi. On an island. In a beautiful resort, though. It looked like a place you would choose in case of a honeymoon trip. Which made you even more stressed, so you had to tiptoe downstairs and had a glass of red wine in the middle of the night. Loud thoughts were pain in the ass and you were a master in keeping them on your mind. 

“Stress shopping?” another voice reached your senses, and you shook your head to focus on the real world instead of the thoughts that kept you off tracks. Serah hopped down the stairs, briefly stopped by Taehyung to kiss the crown of his hair and joined you in the kitchen. Her eyes quickly scanned the content of the purchase you had made only to shake her head in pure disbelief. “Really? I thought you were past this stage since you had the conversation with Yoongi. Anyway, where is he?” she asked, taking out the fresh juice from the fridge. 

“Still at the Hope World studios. Hoseok called him last minute for some adjustments for the PR. He said he would be back in an hour, but it’s already been two and he isn’t answering his phone, so I decided to shop a little.”

“A little? I didn’t know you needed such a number of toiletries,” Serah sipped on her juice while her eyes scanned her friend’s figure. You seemed to be a little restless, biting on your lower lip while you had a hard time with focusing on a single thing in the room. That was why Serah reached for your hand, holding you tightly. “It’s going to be fine. Both of you are excited to spend some time outside the States, so don’t think about the worst-case scenario, okay?”

“I told her the same just minutes ago. You don’t want to know her answer,” Taehyung murmured from the living room, his eyes still pinned on the script in front of him. The good actor he was, pretending to read while in real life, his senses were sharpened, so not a single word escaped his ears. 

Serah only rolled her eyes and smiled at you. No more words were needed as you packed everything you bought and put the bags in a small storage room in the hallway. Everything but the small pink bag that didn’t escape Serah’s attention. The young artist smirked while a knowing look mirrored in her eyes. And you, blushing like crazy, grabbed the small bag and basically bolted up the stairs only to squeeze the bag in your already full luggage. Lecturing and teasing were the last things you needed at the moment. 

After an hour spent in her room and making sure that you indeed packed everything you needed – from your favorite pair of comfortable pajamas to a bikini you hadn’t worn for ages, you finally calmed down a little. Your inners felt at peace while your thoughts turned from stressed to actually exciting. It had been a while since you stepped a foot out of New York and had real fun with someone. Each year, after having an impulsive trip overseas, you were alone, exploring the world on your own only with a phone with GPS accompanying you. This time was going to be completely different because not only were you about to leave New York with another person – the other person turned out to be a man you were slowly but surely falling for. 

Time flew by so fast and after you made sure everything was packed for like the third time in a row, a soft knock on your door crushed the train of your thoughts and you almost jumped from your seat by your working table with a PC. Because going on holiday didn’t mean you were completely free of your work. 

Yoongi peeked into the room with a soft smile gracing his features. His eyes quickly scanned the room and when it landed on a suitcase sitting in the corner, the soft smile grew into an exciting grin. 

“The uber will be here in ten. Are you ready to go, sweetheart?” he asked and without being officially invited in, he slid inside and closed the door behind him. Excitement sizzled down your spine as he approached you closer, each step taken slowly and carefully as if he didn’t want to interrupt her more. But his mere presence in such a close proximity basically derailed you, causing the tornado of emotions to appear again, this time bigger and stronger than before. 

However, those emotions were completely different than the ones you felt in the kitchen hours ago. Such a powerful man he was, with aura so breathtaking and undeniable. And the closer he got, the surer you were you could actually touch the sweet temptation lingering around him. 

“If I tell you not yet, will you be mad at me?” you asked, your voice full of innocence that never really mirrored in your eyes. You let him come closer until the heat his body radiated brushed against your skin and left you breathless. 

“Well, then it’s sad that I’ve caught you in a lie since Serah told me you’ve been packed and prepared for the trip for three days already. Seriously, are you working on a new article even now?” he tilted his head to the side in a curious manner, reminding more of a kitten than a man powerful enough to get you on your knees. 

“It’s not like I’ve got a free pass from my work. I will have to send at least four articles as we are away. But don’t worry, it’s nothing I can’t do while enjoying the getaway trip with you,” with those words, and after you had made sure the document was saved, you closed the laptop and put it in the backpack, ready to go. Although everything was ready and set to go, you found it very hard to actually get up from your seat and approach him. That was why you welcomed his gesture of reaching out his hand for you, helping you get up from the chair. You immediately found yourself caged in his arms while his hot breath caressed the side of your cheek. 

“Free pass or not, we are going to enjoy this little getaway,” he murmured while he rubbed his nose against your jawline, leaving you breathless and shaking in his arms. And if it weren’t for his strong grip around your waist, you would have been already lying on the floor with your heart surely malfunctioning. But other than that, you silently reminded yourself to be a strong woman, not so easily enchanted by a man that entered your life out of nowhere. Quite literally. 

“I believe you said the uber is here in ten, so we should probably go,” you cleared your throat while finding the courage to look into his eyes. Which was a very bad move since his eyes were already clouded with more than the said excitement of the trip. Boyish grin spread over his features and before he let go of you completely, he leaned in for a simple kiss. Just a simple brush against your lips with a silent promise of something more once you were in the privacy and safety of the villa resort in Jeju.

“Let me help you with the luggage. Mine is already downstairs,” with those words, he completely let go of you only to get your suitcase, bringing it downstairs. Once again, you found yourself standing alone in the room, lost in the whirlwind of your thoughts, worries, and last but not least, anticipation spreading from your fingertips and settling in your core. Coming back to yourself quickly, you grabbed the small backpack and basically ran out of the room to follow his lead. 

When you came downstairs, there was a cavalry made of your roommates already waiting, sly grins playing over their features as they were either excited the apartment wouldn’t be that crowded for a few days or they were genuinely happy for you and Yoongi to take such a brave step and actually give your blooming relationship a shot outside the States. Whatever was true, you didn’t care at the moment. Because when you slid into a pair of comfortable sneakers in the hallway, the stress suddenly disappeared into a thin air only to be replaced by a growing, and most importantly, genuine excitement. 

“Don’t forget to send photos so we all can drool and be jealous over the perfect holiday you are going to spend together,” Sunmi sent you a playful wink which caused you to feel another wave of tingling excitement. You felt Yoongi standing close behind you, his deep breath almost hitting the sensitive skin of your neck when he chuckled. One of his arms reached for your hip, resting it there gently without any side intention. And while you weren't able to form any coherent sentence, he took the role of the speaker. 

“No worries. We will let you know once we land in Seoul and later in Jeju.”

“And be careful!” Serah’s voice pierced the air when you stepped out of the apartment with Taehung and Jimin following your trail, helping with the luggage. The girls remained inside; genuine smiles full of enthusiasm for you, their fellow reporter friend, gracing their features. 

“I’m an adult being, no need to be worried about me. Either way, be careful, too. And don’t burn down the apartment while I’m gone,” giggles echoed through the hallway all the way down, because while you were busy bidding the farewells with your girlfriends, guys were already downstairs, loading the already waiting trunk of uber with their suitcases. And before you and Yoongi loaded the backseats of the car, the last words of goodbye and bon voyage had been exchanged between the males. 

The sun had already set, but that didn’t change the fact that the traffic in New York was a pain in the ass. Thankfully, Yoongi once again proved he was a thoughtful man and booked a cab an hour prior, so you still had some time left to grab a coffee at the airport. 

“Are you excited?” his whispery-like voice reached your senses as you were lost in your thoughts once again. You looked at him, picking up only shapes of his face since it was already dark outside. However, as if his tempting words weren’t enough, his huge palm landed on your thigh, the place burning under his touch. 

“Of course, I am.” 

“I promise you, my sweetheart, it’s going to be fun.” 

***

Except the travel part of your holiday wasn’t fun at all. Not to be mistaken here, of course not, you enjoyed the perks of business class you used since your mile accounts were basically overflowing, so you could afford flying comfortably. Sipping on champagne while having the opportunity to eat food that was freshly prepared instead the one packed in a foil probably days ago. While you were up, you chatted, but when Yoongi fell asleep, you wiggled in your seat and did everything possible to keep yourself occupied – from working on a new article to watching TV shows you had downloaded on your Netflix account. However, nothing could get you rid of the annoying feeling that something was about to go down terribly wrong. 

Then again, not that the idea of going on a trip together was a bad idea. There was something else making you restless, unable to sit in one place as you ordered another glass of mimosa. And you didn’t miss the look the stewardess gave you when she served you the glass. 

“Thank you,” you murmured, your eyes pinned out of the window as you took a small sip of the drink prepared by the airplane crew. You were supposed to land in an hour, the sun was already peeking above the horizon, coloring the sky with shades of dark orange and yellow. As much as you were trying to devour the view that the mother earth provided you with, the annoying feeling that nudged your inners was still present, screaming loudly through your mind. 

“Are you on your third mimosa?” husky voice reached your senses and you realized that perhaps, Yoongi wasn’t sleeping at all. At least not for the past few minutes when you dared to order another round. For a while, you expected to see a judging look in his eyes, but once you looked at him, there was nothing but fatigue and a twisted sign of understanding. 

“Honestly, I stopped counting. It actually might be the fourth one,” you shrugged, offering him to have a sip. Without second thoughts, the blonde accepted the glass and took a rather big swig, handing you a half-finished glass.

“What’s going on?” his deep morning voice was still present and you swore internally that if you weren’t in the company of other passengers, you would already be in his lap, demanding a kiss. Where the sudden urge came from, that you didn’t know. But the feeling was undeniable and considering the deal you had made before they left, it was also pointless to even try to deny it. 

Considering your options, even though they were limited at the moment, you toyed with the idea of telling him off. However, on the other hand, if you really wanted the thing blooming between the two of you to be pure and innocent, you knew you had to be honest with him. However stupid you would eventually look like. 

“I have a bad feeling.”

“Bad feeling?” he tilted his head to the side, unable to understand what you tried to say. You either wanted to back away (which was kind of impossible since you were already on the plane), or… no, such thoughts were inadmissible. 

“ _ Of course _ , I don’t have a bad feeling about this trip. Shit, I’m excited as hell. It’s just… I don’t know how to describe it. I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen. I know it might sound stupid, but I can’t get rid of it, therefore the fourth mimosa. Anyway, thank you for almost finishing it for me, now I’m going to have to order a fifth one. They will think I’m an alcoholic,” with those words, you quickly shook your head as if you wanted to erase your previous words that hung around them in an awkward tension. Thankfully, Yoongi was a thoughtful man, so instead of talking, he simply leaned closer to peck the corner of your lips that still tasted like mimosa. 

“Order whatever you want, sweetheart. This is  _ our _ trip.” 

The rest of the flight was rather peaceful and actually without the fifth round of mimosa. You finished the fourth one and let the stewardess take the empty glass without coming back with a refill. Although it was really tempting, you felt the slight dizziness taking over you. And the thought of collecting yourfels and transferring while being obviously intoxicated wasn’t so exciting. Once the plane finally touched the ground and rolled to the gate, you exactly knew why you didn’t order another round. However, you quickly collected your belongings and followed Yoongi as the business class was the first one to leave the board.

It only took her a split moment until it hit you hard – Seoul. You were back in the city you hadn’t visited for a few years and you had to admit, the place was dearly missed in your heart even though you were only transferring at Incheon airport. Just the thought of being there made your heart flutter while you did her best to keep up with Yoongi who seemed to be a little bit restless. 

Slipping your hand in his, you made him slow down without any words. The blonde man turned over his shoulder to give you a brief smile that never really reached his eyes and you suddenly knew – it must have been hard for him to come back after he left everything behind only to start over in New York. And now, he was here, in Seoul, experiencing the feelings he thought he had buried a long time ago. 

With a comfortable silence lingering around you, you passed the immigration and passport control to finally confront the ghost of a bad feeling that had been haunting you for the past few hours before they landed. Because it was crystal clear, words shining on a big screen in front of your eyes. 

_ All flights to Jeju are cancelled due to the typhoon hitting the south part of the peninsula.  _

“Are we stuck in Seoul?” were the first words that rolled down your lips as you looked at Yoongi, eyes widened with a pure shock. After the initial confusion calmed down a little, a completely different emotion rattled through your inners, causing you to let out not so appropriate giggles. “Well, this certainly is fun. What are we going to do? I mean, Seoul is nice as well, so we can book a hotel or something.” 

The man didn’t answer you for a few minutes, standing there completely dumbfounded with the unexpected news. Your words came to him in a muffled wave, almost as if he was underwater, trying hard to decipher the message behind your little speech. It took him a while to come back to planet earth and form a coherent sentence for you to understand that: “No, we don’t need to book a hotel. I still have my penthouse.” 

* * *

**Hannam the Hill (Yoongi)**

The moment he bid his last farewell to Seoul flashed through his memories only briefly, mainly because he still hadn’t processed the fact that he was actually back, but also because of the blondie sitting next to him, her hand now quietly resting on his thigh. After they absorbed the initial shock of their holiday being moved by at least two days, he quickly collected himself and dialed a number he hadn’t dialed for a while. Approximately forty minutes passed, and he received a call the car was waiting outside, ready to give him a ride wherever he wanted. 

So, he requested his old friend’s personal driver for one more ride. And when Y/N asked him who the man was, Yoongi only shook his head, silently asking her to wait a little longer until they were in the safety of his penthouse in the neighborhood he used to love so much. But now, when the car parked in the underground parking lot at the same spot as always, he wasn’t so sure. Weird and heavy feelings formed in his chest, heaving him down with the strong urge to run away back to New York, back to Brooklyn where he belonged now. 

“Is this it? Are we here?” Y/N asked silently when the driver opened the door for her. She bowed politely and quickly tiptoed to Yoongi’s side only to grab his hand. Because he needed it at the moment. He was already out, luggage standing right next to him. It took him a while to register her question, and a little longer one to actually answer. With every willpower collected from his inners, he gave her a soft smile as he tugged a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. The gesture was so soft and intimate, although his eyes mirrored nothing but a wild storm. 

“Yes, this is the place I’ve lived before I moved out to the States,” he said softly, turning to the driver who politely stood next to the car, patiently waiting to be dismissed. Yoongi only nodded and murmured a few quick words in Korean, causing the driver to bow and jump back in the car. The engine roared and the car was quickly gone. 

“You never really mentioned you had a personal driver,” Y/N teased him, grabbing her luggage and following Yoongi’s steps to the elevator. The blonde rapper only shook his head with a small smile curling the corner of his lips. 

“It’s because I never really had a private driver. I liked to drive by myself whenever I could. And when I didn’t have the opportunity, or when I went home from a company’s party slightly intoxicated, I called one of my close friend’s drivers. They never really had a problem driving me around, so I decided to call one more time. You wouldn’t want to ride a taxi all the way from Incheon to Yongsan district.” 

“I grew up mostly in New York, so believe me when I say I understand. I rode a taxi from JFK to Brooklyn once and I thought I was going to be broke for another month. Although, I could have used the perks of having my father’s driver, Mr. Smith, but back then, I was a stubborn woman.”

“You still are a stubborn woman, sweetheart,” he chuckled. The more they talked, the less stressed he was about actually coming back to his previous residence. The penthouse he loved so much but grew so unattached to during the three months he had spent in Brooklyn so far. However, when the elevator stopped at his floor and the door to his penthouse came to sight, he sighed heavily. He knew that one day, he would eventually come back, but what he hadn’t expected was it would only take him three months. 

Three months, and his life was already upside down, completely different than before.

“So, welcome to my past, I guess,” he murmured silently when he opened the door and let her get in. The hallway quickly opened into an airy open space with a floor to ceiling glass wall overlooking the Han river and the districts laying on the opposite side of the bank. The sun had already started with its setting process, coloring the afternoon’s Seoul with bright pink and orange colors. The view was breathtaking, he almost forgot. Just how many days he had spent sitting in one of the leather armchairs with a glass of whisky in his hand, doing nothing but appreciating the beauty Seoul provided? And even now, the sight almost swept him off his feet and if it wasn’t for Y/N standing next to him, taking in the view the same way he did, he would probably end up brooding, if not anything else. 

“This is indeed a very nice past; I have to admit. But somehow, it really suits you,” he realized she chose her words carefully, as if she was walking on a thin ice that formed his previous life that he decided to show her. And he wasn’t about to blame her because he knew it was only a defense mechanism kicking in, protecting both of them in a weird way. 

“Thank you. What if I show you around and then you can unpack and take a shower? I believe we both need one,” he chuckled silently when he looked at her. The urge to lean closer and peck her lips was too strong to resist, so the weak man he was for her, he gave in and did what his heart told him to do. The kiss was short but sweet and reassuring. And after he pulled away, she flashed him a soft smile while slipping her hand in his bigger one, wordlessly telling him to go on and show her around. 

The tour around the penthouse took him only a few minutes as she showed her the living area and the kitchen and then continued to the second floor where was the master’s bedroom with attached bathroom, guest room, office and his small studio. She was quietly following him, listening to every word that fell down his lips. Just then, when he was finally done, he turned to her with a big question mark shining in his eyes. 

“I—I can let you stay in my bedroom and I will take the guest—” 

She gave him no space to continue his sentence as she pressed her finger against his lips, therefore cutting the thread of his thoughts formed into words. And soon, her lips replaced the finger and he felt her arms slowly wrapping around his neck like a pair of snakes. 

“You wouldn’t sleep in a guestroom in Jeju, so why would you do it in your own house? No. I want you to sleep with me, in that big bed that looks really comfortable. I want to climb there right now, but shower first. And food, of course.” 

A warm feeling of something alien started spreading through his body and settled in his core and he knew, he damn knew he was slowly falling for her. The way she was looking at him, the way she ever so desperately held onto him while having her fingers entangled into his blonde locks, and the way her body melted against his even though he was only holding her in his arms told him that the feeling was mutual and he wasn’t the only player in this game. 

“That’s fair,” he brushed his lips against her and moved up, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Do you want to eat outside or should I order something? I guess the latter is more suitable for us right now.” 

“Mhm,” she nodded, still not letting go of him. “Order something, it’s up to you. I don’t feel like going out after such a stressful trip, I’m sorry. But I promise you can show me around tomorrow, what do you think? We should also rebook the resort and flight back home. But not today – today I only want shower, food, a movie and snuggles.” 

“Lucky you, I can provide you with everything.”

After that, he escorted her to the bathroom where everything was clean and ready. Thankfully, he still had someone look after the house once in a while, just in case something like that might happen. As if he unconsciously knew he would come back soon, he checked in with the service only two weeks ago to have his penthouse cleaned and refilled with everything he would need. Thanks to his thoughtfulness, the house was clean and smelled nice, there were fresh towels in each bathroom and the bedsheets in both, the master’s bedroom and the guestroom, had been changed. And while she was taking her well-deserved shower, he fetched some clothes from his closet and took a quick shower downstairs. Priceless was the feeling of comfort after he slipped in a pair of old sweats and oversized t-shirt, aiming for the kitchen to order something to eat. After a careful consideration, he ordered various types of food since he didn’t know what she felt like eating. And of course, he checked the bar in the living room – it was still well stocked. His eyes flickered once it landed on a bottle of already opened 10 years old whisky that he drank the night he left Seoul all those months ago. Something inside of him triggered and he immediately reached for one of the crystal glasses and poured himself an admirable amount of the golden liquid. He didn’t know whether it was because he was back in his penthouse or whether he simply desired the feeling of lightness and warmth that spread through his inners once he took a sip. 

“Care to share?'' A silent but sweet voice reached his senses from behind and he quickly turned to her, still holding the glass between his long fingers. And honestly, he was surprised he was still capable of doing so once his eyes landed on her figure. Pink blush crept into her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze when his eyes shamelessly slid up and down her body, taking in the perfect sight she provided him with. Because she was wearing nothing but a short satin black nightgown with a matching robe falling down her right shoulder. She quickly fixed it, but with the heat creeping up her cheeks, she wasn’t so successful. 

“Wow. I—wow, you really got me speechless. Is this how you planned to seduce me on Jeju? Because you have already done so, very successfully, to be honest,” he grinned when she approached him closer, clearly with the intention of getting her own glass of whisky. 

“Well, if I had known about the Seoul stop, I'd have packed a different type of pajama, but well, here we go. It was supposed to be a surprise. On the other hand, I don’t even know why I packed it. I was so stressed, but it felt right and now I’m babbling again and you must think I’m a crazy woman, right?”

Soft smile flashed through his features as he pressed his index finger against her lips and therefore shushed her.

“Consider me surprised,” he shook his head and reached for her hand to pull her closer until she was pressed against his chest without a slight chance to get away from him. Tips of his fingers brushed against her cheek as if he tried to erase the blush away from her face. There was nothing to be ashamed for and he didn’t want her to shy in front of him, even though their relationship was still in the beginning. “Also, I really like what I see, sweetheart. Wear this more often for me, would you?” he whispered into her ear, and he felt how she trembled in his arms. It pleased him, of course. She was like a marionette, all in his mercy. However, when the tension rose and the burning force once again awoke in him, he took a step back, approaching the bar. Pouring the glass with another admirable amount, he handed it to her and smirked. 

“To this trip, even though it’s completely different than we first wanted it to be.” 

“The best things never go according to the plan, do they?” she tilted her head to the side, adopting the smirk that still graced his lips. And it pleased him again, seeing the blush from her face gone. Instead, as if something flickered inside of her, she stood tall and proud next to him, her delicate fingers wrapped around the crystal glass half full with the golden liquid. Patient she was before she rose the glass to her lips and only tasted the old whisky. “I’ve never understood why men like whisky so much. It’s so bitter,” she scrunched her nose before clicking her glass against his. 

“Well, I can only agree with that,” he said, downing the rest of the whisky in his glass. He put the empty thing away while his eyes once again slid up and down her posture. At least it didn’t make her blush like before as she was admiring the breathtaking view behind the glass wall. Her current absence of awareness of the world around gave him a perfect opportunity to silently appreciate every single detail about her – starting with the bare legs, through the loose long blonde hair she usually kept in a ponytail to her lips still pressed against the cold glass. “I think I can finally see why Seokjin is so overprotective when it comes to you. It’s no wonder anymore,” he shook his head as if he didn’t want to believe his own words that had rolled down his tongue just now. 

Confusion mirrored in her eyes when the words sank in, no longer lingering around them like a secret that had never been supposed to see the light of the world. Placing the glass back on the surface of the bar, she crossed her arms on her chest, and with the head tilted to the side, her eyes flickered with curiosity.

“And you came to this conclusion how exactly?” putting a special emphasis on the last two words, she really demanded the answer as soon as possible. However, being a real gentleman, before giving her the answer she so desired, he poured them another round. 

“It took me exactly one look to know. Look at you, sweetheart – you are doing everything to make me overprotective over you as well. And let me tell you, that’s something that hasn’t happened for a really long time,” approaching her in two slow and sneaky steps, he gifted her with another round of whisky. And despite saying it was bitter, not understanding how men could drink such a beverage, she gladly accepted the glass and chuckled. 

“That doesn’t quite answer my question, but thank you. It pleased me and also boosted my ego into the stratosphere, so if I end up all snobby and supercilious, it’s going to be your fault. However, I have to admit, hearing you saying it is something completely else,” she took a step closer, destroying the last inches of space that kept them from each other. Yoongi felt his chest warming up with her body pressed so close to his, almost as if she wanted to melt against him. “What is it, Yoongi, am I making you nervous now? See, the thing is, I might be as overprotective as you are. You make me feel that way.” 

Loud thunder-like rumble rattled through his chest, leaving his lips in a form of low yet dangerous growl. It immediately erased the playful grin from her lips, leaving her breathing heavily against his chest. “You are not so brave now, are you? What if we instead of this,” he took both of their glasses away only to be free to finally hold her properly, “moved things to the couch where it’s more comfortable, sweetheart?” 

Except he wasn’t fast enough to lead her to the leather sofa when the sound of the doorbell pierced the air. Rolling his eyes almost to the back of his skull, he let go of her with a silent sign. Yet, he didn’t forget to peck her lips with the following words leaving his lips: “Make yourself comfortable, I will take care of the food, fine?” his hand slid down the small of her back, ushering her to go and make herself comfortable. When he was sure she finally did, he approached the door and took care about the food delivery. And there was a lot of it, surely enough for tomorrow’s breakfast or even lunch. 

He quickly paid for the food and had everything put on the tea table in the living room. The feeling of being watched itched him at the back of his skull, bringing a soft smirk to his lips. Of course, she wasn’t about to miss a single detail about him – and he felt flattered. 

“So, what is it for you, princess?” he asked, sitting down next to her. The tea table turned from crystal clear and empty to full five-course menu easily compared to a Micheline star restaurant. 

“I think I’m going to make it classic and aim for the fried chicken. Damn, it’s been a while since I had a traditional Korean fried chicken. You really are the MVP, I chose good,” giggling, she leaned in to peck his cheek quickly before she basically attacked the box with a fried chicken. The hunger after a long flight and sudden change of their plans was real, and who was he to blame her? Even he felt his mouth watering just by the sight of the feast laying in front of him. He took his own portion, not forgetting about the glass of whisky even though it wasn’t the best combination he would usually go after. However, with her by his side, he didn’t care. 

What first seemed like a tense night turned into a peaceful evening full of laughter, small talks and occasional kisses as he talked about his time in Seoul, how he got the penthouse and how he turned it into his sanctuary when things had started to go down. He made her laugh with stories of him building his own private studio and failing hard because he was completely clueless at first. Nonetheless, with countless nights spent searching on the internet to educate himself, he finally succeeded to build his own small kingdom. A silent promise had been made when she asked him to show her. 

“Later,” he murmured once they were done eating, the silent music playing in the background. He chose a random playlist from the Spotify app on his phone – and what he thought was random at first, now perfectly complemented the atmosphere growing around. The conversation died out rather peacefully, leaving them enjoying each other’s closeness as she made herself comfortable in his lap, twisting and curling the strands of his hair between her fingers. 

“I have to admit, I was excited to go to Jeju, but this does our relationship a real justice. I feel like I’m getting to know you on a completely different level. All this,” she let her eyes wander around the room before they landed on him, nothing but genuine happiness flashing in her dark irises. “Even though it was unplanned, you let me peek into your past and that is something I really appreciate. Mostly after knowing each other for a brief two months.” 

“Now you are making me nervous,” he admitted, feeling the alien excitement spreading through his inners once again. However, the frequency of such a state of mind of his made it not so alien anymore. He was just scared to admit it might have been something he didn’t feel for eternity. “Two months—I’ve never let anyone get under my skin in such a short amount of time. You deserve a reward, princess,” he murmured, his voice slowly turning from silent and sweet to low and hoarse, dripping with the drops of lust. 

Not expecting his sudden motion, she yelped when he pinned her body under his, basically pushing her into the leather fabric of the sofa already sticking to her skin due to the fire he ignited inside of her. Fire that caused her cheeks to burn and fingertips to tingle once she reached out to him, wrapping them around his nape. And just when he was about to lean closer and capture her lips with his in a desperate urge to feel her once again, the star-crossed lovers had been interrupted once again. 

Yoongi’s phone placed on the tea table buzzed impatiently, repeating the process all over again once he didn’t reach for it and didn’t accept the call. The caller on the other side of the line must have been someone very persistent since it took them approximately four and half calls until Yoongi finally gave in and reached for the phone. 

Only to chuckle when he recognized the name shining on the display. 

_ Kim Namjoon _ . 

Of course. The owner of the Moon Child label already knew Yoongi is back in town. 

* * *

**Gangnam, the Moon Child label (Namjoon)**

Kim Namjoon had always been a very busy man, but there wasn’t a moment he wouldn’t escape his responsibilities to scroll down the social network sites only to get a grip of the news in the world. As usually, he was sitting in the studio that also represented his office, and scrolled down his Twitter account when a short text and the photo caught his attention. And he had to blink twice to process what he was seeing at the moment. 

Min Yoongi was not only back in Seoul, but he also brought a company with him. Blondie with long hair tied in a ponytail was walking beside him, holding his hand tightly as they were in the middle of the conversation. At least it looked like that. Of course, the tabloids immediately started talking about the prodigal son’s return to South Korea once he had disappeared from the world of famous businessmen and businesswomen. Namjoon remembered that once article he read a few months ago after Yoongi had fled the capital and left everything behind – including the family corporate and his ex-fiancée. However, it seemed like another woman snatched his attention as he looked happier than ever. 

He saw the news in the afternoon, but since he was so busy with the debut of Jeon Jungkook, the new artist joining his label, he wasn’t able to contact his friend to ask him why he was back. Not that Namjoon wasn’t excited, on the contrary, he was about to contact Yoongi anytime soon because there was a plan growing in the back of his mind and the only person actually capable of helping him was no one else but Min Yoongi, the man fighting against his fate. Everything escalated in the moment when Namjoon learnt about Yoongi calling his driver to give him a lift. 

“You are getting old, Joonie. Back in the day, you would call him immediately. Today, instead of doing so, you are sitting here and playing the busy CEO card. Come on, call him and pop the question,” the soft voice reached his senses and Namjoon immediately let go of the phone in his hands. The poor thing hit the floor with a muffled thud sound and he silently prayed for the display not to be broken. After he had reached for the device and made sure it was safe and sound, he turned to the woman who entered the room and gave him such a speech. 

“I thought I’m marrying Moon Youngmi, the love of my life, not Moon Youngmi, the HR director of Moon Child label. As much as I appreciate your concern about my friend, I still have some daily tasks left. I have to check on Jungkook to know—” 

“Jungkook is already home, I talked to him two hours ago when you were still brooding in your office. He is done with his vocal training and the choreography rehearsal for the next week’s debut. Namjoon, you have to admit everything goes smoothly and you can  _ breathe _ . Now, call your friend and then we can go for the dinner you promised me in the morning,” she murmured silently. As she was talking, he hadn’t noticed she was slowly creeping closer, like a cat, each of her steps careful and slow, so he didn’t jump from his seat, all surprised. 

“How did I end up so lucky, having you by my side? I’m still wondering,” he murmured silently when she took the final step, closing the remaining space between them. His arms, as if having their own mind, immediately reached out to her with the intention of cradling her in a tight hug. But the sly woman she was, she shook her head no, a plan already occupying her mind. 

“No. You call your friend and then you can have me, mister. Hush, come on.”

And just like that, Kim Namjoon, one of the biggest players in the entertainment business, tucked his tail between his legs like an obedient puppy and reached for his phone once again. It took him only a few seconds to dial Yoongi’s number and another few until the man on the other side of the line had finally picked up the phone. 

“I almost thought you were ignoring me on purpose. Just wanted to give you head-ups and welcome you back to Seoul,” Namjoon chuckled while his eyes kept being pinned on the figure of his fiancée. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, a satisfied smile curling the corners of her lips upward. Satisfied with making her fiancé finally do something about contacting his friend, she made herself comfortable on the sofa in the corner of the room, her eyes never really leaving Namjoon’s posture. 

“ _ Head-ups on what, exactly? Also, I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just busy with something… else _ ,” the man on the other side of the line answered and with the undertone entangled within his words, Namjoon had a rough idea of what kind of business his friend was busy with. Thankfully, he didn’t ask more, however, as he had realized Yoongi was probably being kept in the darkness by his own doing, he felt it was right to tell him about the articles flying around the virtual space called the Internet. 

“Well, the easiest way to tell you is the straight one – everyone knows you are back in Seoul. Someone saw you at the airport, so now most of the tabloids are talking about you being back, plus they are talking about your lovely company. Congratulations, anyway,” a smirk flashed through Namjoon’s face but it disappeared in a moment when he realized Youngmi was watching him even though she pretended she was reading one of the random magazines thrown on the coffee table next to the sofa. 

“ _ What do you mean? Fuck—I completely forgot how hungry the Korean paparazzies are. Never mind, it’s not like I’m staying in Seoul for long. Our flight to Jeju has been postponed by two days, so we are staying at my penthouse. Thank you for telling me, anyway. I will be careful going out tomorrow _ ,” something in Yoongi’s voice made Namjoon wonder whether he had made the right move by telling him, on the other hand, he has always been an honest man. 

“Look, I don’t care about the reason you are back in South Korea, I just wanted to give you a call. And if it’s not a bad idea, I’d like to invite you over for dinner. My place, so you are not going to be seen in public, what do you think? Of course, bring your company because there is a certain someone I’d like to introduce to you,” with those words, Namjoon turned in his chair only to send a loving smile in Youngmi’s direction. The blondie, who now completely let go of the act of reading the magazine, blushed and looked away since the weight of Namjoon’s gaze grew too heavy for her. No wonder he is on top, he has always been good with his words. 

There was a long silence on the other side of the line, only muffled sounds reaching Namjoon’s ears as he patiently waited for Yoongi’s response. Maybe, just maybe, he asked for way too much from him while Yoongi’s words about spending only a limited time in Seoul were adamant. However, when the response came, Namjoon was genuinely surprised. 

“ _ Sure, why not? What time? _ ”

“I have a business meeting in the afternoon, but I guess I should be free after four in the afternoon. So, we can make it work at five or six, what do you think?” Namjoon proposed the time and made a mental note to his inner schedule to arrange for the dinner tomorrow. Although with Youngmi sitting in the same room and listening to the conversation herself, he was sure she had already made a plan for the night. 

The other side of the line had gone silent for a split second before Yoongi’s voice reached Namjoon’s ear again with an answer: “ _ That sounds like a plan. Send me your address and we will be there around five, okay? _ ” 

“Don’t worry, I will send my driver to pick you up at your penthouse. In the end, he is quite familiar with the address,” Namjoon couldn’t resist the teasing urge that grew inside of him, allowing the words to roll down his tongue rather playfully. The man on the other end of the line only sighed, ready to play Namjoon’s game, but the CEO of the Moon Child label quickly shushed him. “I’m only joking, you are free to call him whenever you need while you are here in Seoul. It’s an offer that will always be on the table, Yoongi. So, since I believe we have a deal for tomorrow, I won’t be bothering you as you have other business to take care of. See you tomorrow, my friend.” 

With those words, Namjoon ended the call and put the phone back on the table. Turning in his chair, he faced Youngmi who had just finished texting someone. Namjoon raised his brow, big question marks mirroring in his eyes with an unspoken question. 

“What? I had to clear my schedule for tomorrow night since you might have had free time, but I didn’t. But it’s fine now, honey. We are going to have a nice dinner with your friend and his company,” she smiled softly and Namjoon felt like he fell in love with her all over again. He recalled the first time he had seen her crossing the path of his company, a young woman full of dreams and ideals. She completely changed the flow of his label, bringing more life and positivity into it with her way of approaching things and solving problems. Kim Namjoon had to admit, she was a big help for him to step forward, into a brighter future. 

“You are staring at me as if you have just seen a ghost. Is something wrong, my dear?” she asked and approached him closer, wedging her way between his legs. Namjoon didn’t hesitate as his hands traveled up and ended up on her waist, holding her tightly in one place, as if she was about to run away anytime soon. 

“No, nothing is wrong, my love. I’ve just briefly recalled the moment you started working for me and I fell head over heels for you almost immediately. I still believe we’ve been designated to happen once you came looking for work, don’t you think?” he tilted his head to the side, soft smile curling the corner of his lips up, revealing his dimples she loved and adored way too much. 

Youngmi rolled her eyes almost to the back of her skulls once his words echoed through the room, causing the blush to creep into her cheeks and color it in a nice shade of pink. It always pleased him when he saw her all flushed and shy, completely different from her HR director persona. As if another woman lived inside of her, the one that enchanted him all those years ago. 

“You really enjoy your little trips to the past, don’t you?” she tilted her head to the side, giving him a playful look. The CEO sitting in front of her only nodded, but seconds later, as if his mind flashed with a brand new idea, he got up from his seat rather abruptly, holding Youngmi hostage in the prison of his arms. 

“Since our work here is done for today, we should go home and continue in our other business.” 

  
  



	11. About Seoul part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But this is it. The answer to your question why Seokjin was so pissed off in the morning. I bet he saw the news because a man like him basically lives online. Why else would he act like that if not for his ex-wife? He is clearly jealous. Everyone can see it.” 
> 
> “I don’t.”
> 
> “You are a man.” 
> 
> “Touché,” San clicked his tongue and locked the phone, placing it back on the table.

**Hannam the Hill, the next day morning (Y/N)**

Waking up in a completely strange bed, in a country that once had been your home and with a man who had never let go of you through the night felt a little bit funny. Unknown and almost alien-like after all those years you had spent alone in your room in Brooklyn. However, you had to admit the pleasurable feeling was undeniable. The memories of last night came to you like a train wreck, quite vivid considering the fact that nothing really happened once Yoongi reached for the phone and accepted the call from his friend. They talked for a while, exchanging greetings and plans for the next night. Just after he had hung up the phone, he turned to you with a question mirroring in his eyes. 

“It was Namjoon, the friend I once told you about. Also, the friend I borrowed the driver from. He found out I’m back in Seoul, so he proposed dinner. Of course, with you, too,” he sighed and pulled your body closer to his, in case an idea of running away flashed through your mind. Which you would never, because once you got to taste the sweetness of his close presence, you turned into a drug addict, wanting to never let go of him. Not in any case. 

“First of all, don’t give me this look. He is probably just happy to see you after a few months of you being on your runaway mission in New York. Second of all,” the words got stuck in your throat for a moment, thinking of a way to put the next sentence that was about to roll down your tongue together, “how does he know you are back in Seoul?”

Yoongi took another deep breath and shifted in his place, allowing you to find a more comfortable position on his chest. It took him a while to start speaking again, while on the other hand, you started to feel a little bit anxious. But only a little. 

“Well, to be completely honest with you, my family’s business might be a bit famous here in South Korea. Before I left for the States, I might have caused something that boosted the attention paid to my family. I didn’t do it on purpose, the media decided to follow me until I completely disappeared from this country. And now that I’m back – and not alone – I’ve been once again dragged through various tabloids. Namjoon saw it and called me. Though he knew I was back through the driver. Long story short, they probably know about you too, and as I’m familiar with the Korean media, they are already digging your background. I’m sorry, sweetheart, I completely forgot about how complicated the life back in Seoul could be,” another heavy sigh pushed through his parted lips and you couldn’t do otherwise than to lean in and kiss the worries away. 

“I think you forgot I grew up in a similar family. We might have not been dragged through the media that much, but it’s nothing I wouldn’t be familiar with. So, don’t you worry about me or us in general. One or two photos floating around the internet aren’t going to kill either of us. Now, let’s not talk about that anymore. This is our vacation, and during vacation, there’s no time to worry.” 

And just like that, the conversation about being exposed in Korean media died out rather quickly as he snuggled closer to you. The cuddling session soon moved to the master’s bedroom where it turned into a round of sweet kisses and brave exploration of each other's bodies. However, once you felt his hands creeping under the hem of the t-shirt, and the unspoken question mirroring in his eyes, something snapped and you knew nothing would happen. Not when you still felt him being nervous about his short comeback reveal in the news. 

The rays of the sun crept through the curtains inside, tingling your skin as his heavyweight kept holding you from behind. You hadn’t expected your first morning together to be like this, in the middle of Seoul while the real vacation was temporarily halted. On the other hand, it didn’t feel bad either, only a slightly different from the original plan. With those thoughts, you gently wiggled out of his arms, careful not to wake him up as he needed the sleep after such a long journey you went through yesterday. Silent groan crawled out of him when you left the bed, and as you tiptoed to the door, he turned to the other side, completely buried under the pile of sheets he now kept all to himself. 

The whole penthouse was coated in utter silence, not even the noise coming from outside could be heard. That was why you tiptoed down the stairs really carefully, scared that even a tiny noise could wake him up. If only you knew he was deep asleep, in a mercy of a deep and sweet dreamland. As a princess lost in an unknown castle built by the prince on the white horse that appeared in your life out of nowhere, you navigated yourself through the corridors to the big kitchen, immediately approaching the fancy coffee machine sitting in the corner of the room. Morning coffee was a must as it replaced the regular breakfast that you decided to ignore a few years ago. Even Seokjin kept scolding you every time the conversation had led in such a direction. 

Thinking about him made you scoff, on the other hand, you only wondered how your best friend was doing back in New York. Ever since the time before the banquet, you hadn’t talked to him, neither you bothered to call or text him. Though, he didn’t either. When it came to fighting and exchanging opinions in a rather harsh way, both of you could be kind of stubborn, unwilling to step away until the game got too heated and someone had to actually step in. When you got into the fight for the last time, it was Serah who played the mediator between the two of you. Sadly, you were on the other side of the planet right now, with your friend unable to get you two to talk again. 

Completely clueless to the outer world, you managed to make yourself coffee and moved your ass to the sofa facing the glass wall that provided such a magnificent view of waking up Seoul. The sun was just above the horizon, coloring the city in a nice shade of pink and orange, the brisk of a new day silently knocking on the door. You remembered days like this back when you had moved into the apartment in Brooklyn, adoring the sight almost every morning. It was until you grew tired of the city that had barely changed over the years you had spent sitting there, just watching. Or maybe it was you, so used to the view it wasn’t special anymore. 

This one was different, though. Maybe it was because the city was so alien to you, and maybe it was because of the man sleeping on the second floor, however, you felt weird chills running up and down your spine as your eyes laid on the city calmly sitting in front, providing another breathtaking view. And compared to last night, it felt peaceful to sit in silence while enjoying the morning coffee. Yet, it didn’t last long as the morning raspy voice reached your senses and rattled through your core. 

“First of all, sweetheart, you should know I hate waking up in an empty bed when I know I went to sleep with someone by my side. Second of all, I’m offended you didn’t wait for me with the coffee. I wanted us to enjoy the first morning together,” you had had a soft spot for him before, of course, but the pout that formed on his lips left your heart beating like crazy. He looked like an abandoned puppy dumped right next to the road, all small and sad. But what you failed to notice were the sparks of amusement dancing in his eyes when you turned to him, making sure if he was really that offended. And when you found out that, indeed, he wasn’t, a fuming sound pushed through your nose, leaving you crossing your arms over the chest, coffee long forgotten on the tea table. 

“Min Yoongi, what a charming man you are in the morning. Stop playing your game, come here and give me a morning kiss. We still have some time left for the coffee, you know,” now, when you were facing him with the sun slowly rising over Seoul behind you, he could see the soft smile and pinkish blush that painted your face. The sight of Min Yoongi in the morning was more breathtaking than the city you kept admiring until now. He stood there only in his boxers with t-shirt nowhere to be found and hair reminding more of a bird’s nest than the careful hairstyle he often presented himself with. Either way, the absence of a t-shirt hugging his torso reminded you of the heat that radiated from his body when he held you through the night. Now, in the morning, the impact of his persona was completely different from last night.You felt like a teenage girl that had spent a night with her boyfriend for the very first time. He held such a power to make you feel like that. 

“Look at her, so talkative in the morning,” grin flashed through his features as he approached you rather quickly and almost hungrily, wrapping his arms around you to prevent you from running away. Head spinning and the world stopping around them, you were ready to give him a sassy comeback, however, he was faster. Pressing his lips against yours, he shushed you with a simple, yet so passionate kiss. The one that didn’t quite count as a morning kiss, although you still melted into his touch and the kiss itself. 

“Good morning,” he murmured, brushing his lips against yours, never letting go completely. The vicinity was too intimate and felt too good to break it so soon. That was why he kept standing in one place, basically stealing the heat of your body. “So, this is officially the first day of our vacation, although it’s not on Jeju. What do you want to do? Should we go out and have breakfast in the city? I can show you _my_ favorite place to eat since you’ve already shown me around New York.” 

You tilted your head to the side, stealing one last kiss before you gave him the answer. 

“Good morning to you too. Mhm, let me think about that for a second. Breakfast outside sounds like a plan, I’d love to see your favorite place. And then we can go and see more of the city if it—damn. Damn!” suddenly, you were gone from his arms, bolting upstairs with only one thing on your mind – the message. You completely forgot about your dear friends back in New York. Those you promised you would let them know once you arrive on Jeju. Which didn’t happen but you still wanted to text them as soon as you arrived at Yoongi’s place last night. Yet, you completely forgot when Yoongi decided to turn the night into a soft cuddle session with a movie and whisky. 

“What is that, sweetheart?” you heard him asking from downstairs when you finally managed to find your phone in the bedroom, immediately opening the chat app. Of course, it blasted last night but now was silent due to the time shift between New York and Seoul. And once again, you felt like a teenager, but this time being scolded by your mother for not calling back when the first missed call landed in your voicemail. 

**Kim Y/N in ‘my gals’ group chat 9:05 am**

_I’m terribly sorry for not getting back to you once we landed. Our flight to Jeju got cancelled because of the typhoon, so now we are stuck in Yoongi’s penthouse in Seoul. Can’t say it’s a bad thing either. Everything’s fine. Maybe even more. Will get back to you later. Love ya._

You quickly sent the text as you were walking back downstairs, finding Yoongi standing by the coffee machine. He probably did something to his hair since it wasn’t that messy anymore, however, he didn’t bother with looking for the t-shirt. 

“I’m sorry for the sudden bolt, believe me when I say it has nothing to do with you. But as you may know, Serah and Sunmi could be worse than FBI themselves and when we arrived last night, I completely forgot to text them the unexpected change of our plans,” and as if the explanation wasn’t enough, you put the phone on the kitchen island and sneaked closer, sparing him a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

“No need to explain yourself, sweetheart. After three months in Brooklyn, I have a rough idea of those two. Did they scold you?” he asked, sipping on his own coffee casually, as if he wasn’t standing there just in his underwear, and as if it didn’t have such a strong impact on your mental health. So, after taking two deep breaths, you finally found yourself capable of giving him an answer as you just smiled and shook your head. 

“I’ve been through worse, believe me. This was nothing compared to what they are capable of. But I bet it’s because they know I’m with you—and with the thing going on between us… well, you know,” the soft smile that had first flashed through your features now turned into a shy one with a blush accompanying in case the half-sentence wasn’t enough for him to understand. 

“I know what?” he smirked teasingly while he put the cup of coffee back on the kitchen island, approaching you in two big and swift steps. Your first plan was to step away from him but the position of kitchen cabinets successfully prevented you from doing so. And as a predator dangerously circling his prey, he stopped in front of you, leaning closer, so the touch of his lips on the soft spot under your ear sent jolts of electricity through your body in seconds. “Tell me, sweetheart, I know what? Or are you too shy to admit something that’s been rather clear between the two of us?” 

“Of course not. It’s just—” you stuttered, surprised what kind of persona he was capable of waking up inside of you Usually, you at least tried to be above things, not expecting something big to happen. But with him, you turned into a different woman, the one who wanted no one and nothing else. And maybe, just maybe, it was finally about time to admit such a thing. “It’s just we’ve never talked about it to the point of agreeing that indeed, we are in a relationship. Look, I don’t need you to say it. I’m in my thirties with a history hanging above me like a big puffy cloud. But—” 

“But it sounds like you really, really want me to say it. And I’m wondering, what’s so bad about that? Is it because we are not those young adults you wrote about in your last piece anymore? Is it because we are both on the right track and this might be the first established relationship in our lives? Are you, perhaps, scared?” with head tilted to the side, question after question rolled down his tongue, causing the wheels in your head to spin like crazy. And instead of the actual answer, a frown mirrored in your face, yet you never pushed him away. 

“Maybe – that’s the answer to question number two and three. And no – that’s the answer for question number four. I’m definitely not scared. Not after my last relationship and the major fallout with my family that it caused. It’s just nice to know the ground under my feet is solid,” you shook your head while a heavy sigh pushed through your lips. Up until now, the morning had been nice, easy and with a sweet atmosphere lingering around you. Yet, you felt the dark claws of anxiety slowly creeping up your body, holding you hostage until you released another series of sighs. Which was a sign for him to reach out and cup your cheek in a gentle and loving manner that reached his eyes, revealing the sparks of something far beyond your imagination. 

“Well then, later tonight, when we meet with Namjoon, should I officially introduce you as my girlfriend?” those sparks of amusement didn’t only dance in his irises, but were also entangled with the undertone of his voice, causing the statement to sound like he was teasing you rather than making sure everything happening between the two of you was real. 

“Oh my god,” you couldn’t do otherwise but to facepalm over his statement. The word ‘girlfriend’ suddenly seemed so childish and out of the world you both lived in. It almost sounded like you were both back in high school, experiencing a real relationship for the very first time. “I’ve never thought I might hear this word again, yet here we go. But if you really want my answer, then yes, you could – and should – officially introduce me as your girlfriend.” 

Such a simple statement brought a warm feeling to your chest, happy to finally meet the solid ground under your feet you had dreamed about for the past few years. However, it wasn’t the only thing the statement had brought you. Suddenly, the man standing in front of you was all over you, his arms wrapped around your waist like a pair of snakes while his lips traced a trail of wet kisses down your neck and shoulder line. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” 

* * *

**Queens, 10pm (San)**

Working in a real estate business meant bringing work home and Choi San wasn’t any exception. Right now, he was on his third glass of whisky ever since he had arrived home, going through a pile of papers sitting in front of him. As much as he was excited about the new project his father gave him the opportunity to work on, now it seemed like the construction was about to get delayed. And on top of that, even Kim Seokjin seemed like he wanted to back off from the project. But then again, Choi San wasn’t a pussy and he wouldn’t give up just because of a small bump in the road. 

“I thought we were having a night in with champagne and movie, not whisky, papers and the scoff on your face. Can’t you just leave it be for a few hours? You are not going to change anyway overnight, you know that, right?” Miseo’s usually sweet voice was now dripping with droplets of venom, igniting the annoying feeling inside of him. She might have been part of this world, but what she didn’t understand was the moment when one of the main investors stood on the brink of withdrawing his investments from the project. At least that was the feeling San got from Seokjin when he had met him in the morning. The CEO of gastronomy world looked extremely pissed off and completely done with the whole world. He was blind and deaf to San’s proposals and left the office in hurry without giving the young COO any kind of answer. 

“I just—this is irritating me. Everything went smoothly, but for some reason, Seokjin decided to be an offended drama queen this morning, giving me literally nothing when I need everything. I don’t know what is happening in his life but I’ve never considered him to be a man who mixes his personal life with his business one. This is one big mess and I’m tired of being the one to clean it up,” San murmured and stood up from the sofa, aiming for the bar and the carafe filled with the golden liquid. The way he moved reminded of a caged lion, ready to attack whoever was about to let him out first. 

On the other hand, Miseo seemed to be amused by the way her partner was pacing around the spacious living room, holding tightly on the crystal glass of whisky as if the liquid held answers for all of his problems. She might have been pissed off because at least the half of the night they planned to spend together was ruined, however, she had the one answer he so desperately sought for. 

“Lucky you, dating someone who might know what is going on in Seokjin’s life. Or at least I know the reason why he was so pissed off and didn’t give you what you wanted. Now, get rid of the papers, open a bottle of Dom and transport your ass back here. Otherwise, I’m not telling you a single word.”

Lee Miseo always knew her ways with the Choi family – whether it was the work she did for Choi Jinwook, or whether the matter concerned the younger Choi, the one she was slowly falling for but still too stubborn to admit it out loud. And while she was lost in her thoughts, San stood there, caught completely off guard by her words when he shouldn’t really be surprised because Miseo was always willing to go such lengths to get whatever she set her mind on. 

“Should I even ask?” he murmured under his nose as he approached the table and put the papers in a neat pile, sliding it into the brown envelope right after. And just when the envelope was gone and its place on the table was taken by the bottle of Dom and two glasses, a satisfied smile spread through Miseo’s features. A few well-aimed words could do miracles. 

“Actually, it wasn’t that hard. Everyone who knows how to read and use the internet would know by now. The only heck is – where should we look for information we need to know? But then again, it was fairly easy. Now, give me that glass, so we can continue in this discussion,” an outsider would think she was bossing him around. Even San had to admit the power she held over him should reach its peak anytime soon, otherwise he would turn completely vulnerable in front of her. 

Sighing, he handed her the glass, clicking his against her as he took a big swig of the champagne, already feeling the headache coming. The mix of whisky and champagne wasn’t one of his brightest ideas, however desperate situations called for desperate actions. “What is it so special yet so obvious you found about but refuse to tell me without blackmailing me?” 

“I’m not blackmailing you; I’m just pointing out the promise you made early in the morning when you sneaked into my office. But let’s get this done, because believe me or not, I really want to enjoy tonight,” she took a deep breath and reached for her phone laying on the table. It took a few swift movements of her thumb to find the site she saved in the morning. And when she handed the phone to San, the surprise mirroring in his face felt like a sweet victory after a long-way run. It was one of the Korean news sites, with a headline of the following words: _‘Former COO of Min Holdings back in Seoul with a mysterious woman by his side’_. 

“You gotta be kidding me. I feel like living the B-side version of Crazy rich Asians. How the hell did you even find this?” San shook his head in a pure disbelief, almost ripping the phone out of Miseo’s hands. He re-read the article twice only to gain as much information as he could. He knew there was someone new in his sister’s life, he even met him at the gala organized by his parents, but he would never say the man came from the same background as the Choi siblings. 

“I think we might call this a sequel to Crazy rich Asians. But what you see is the truth. Apparently, he left Seoul and moved to New York for some reason, ending up in the apartment in Brooklyn with your sister and her friends,” those words were enough to reveal as Miseo didn’t want to cross the invisible line and the boundaries that laid within the trust of San’s father. “But this is it. The answer to your question why Seokjin was so pissed off in the morning. I bet he saw the news because a man like him basically lives online. Why else would he act like that if not for his ex-wife? He is clearly jealous. Everyone can see it.” 

“I don’t.”

“You are a man.” 

“Touché,” San clicked his tongue and locked the phone, placing it back on the table. He was so done after finding out the potential reason for Seokjin's odd behavior in the morning. If he really was pissed because Y/N traveled all the way to South Korea with her new lover boy, then San was more than ready to re-evaluate Seokjin’s position in this project. All he ever wanted was to prove to his father that indeed, he was capable of leading a project, the company itself as well. But with such an unstable partner and investor by his side, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“It might and might not be the reason, but both of us know better. He is still too involved in your sister’s life and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was jealous over that Min Yoongi guy. But then again, now you know, can we proceed with the first plan we had? The night in and the movie?” the tone of her voice changed a bit, sounding almost genuine when she proposed what she wanted. Only occasionally she showed this side of her persona and San couldn’t do otherwise but to put away his worries and wrap his arm around her shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss against her temple, brushing his lips against her cheek as he spoke: “Yes, now we can proceed with the night in.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured silently. In a moment, the movie was playing in the background as both of them were sipping on the sweet champagne, drunk on the atmosphere that lingered around like a cloud in the middle of the summer. No one would say just mere minutes ago they were discussing business and schemes, trying desperately to look for the way out of the maze of their world. 

But she was right, as much as he tried to come up with a perfect solution flexible enough to cover all of his problems, it was already too late to do so at such a time. So, instead of numbers and whisky, he embraced the idea of stupid romcom with Dom and the woman he had already fallen for, but never voiced it out loud. In this case, his actions screamed louder than his non-existent words. 

“There is nothing you should be thankful for, my dear. A promise is a promise. And as you may already know, I’m a man who always keeps his word. No matter what,” with that, he leaned closer and kissed the crown of her hair as she made herself comfortable all melted against his body. Moments like these reminded him he was more than just a businessman, more than just a young man full of goals and dreams. Moments like these reminded him there were things more important than money and fame that could boost him on the covers of financial magazines and lists of the most influential people. 

Moments like these were precious. 

Unconsciously, he pulled her closer, their bodies melting against each other like an ice cream in the midsummer’s sunlight. She would usually come back at him with a sassy comment, but even Miseo remained silent, completely drowned in the atmosphere they managed to build together. The only answer that came from her was a teasing side-glance, however no words pushed through her lips. 

It was then when San realized he was thriving nights like this one, that he was actually hungry for some comfort and night in with someone so dear to him. And as for now, he pledged a silent promise to himself to loosen up more often – and of course, with her by his side. 

Because it was about time to reach stage number two. 

* * *

**Seoul, Gangnam, shortly before 5pm (Yoongi)**

After he had left Seoul in March, thoughts about not coming back kept occupying his mind. How terribly wrong he was when he considered this city to be buried under the layers of the new life that he has built in New York up until now. Because how could he forget a place that once meant so much to him? Even though it brought some painful memories, the amount of the nice ones was still higher, more exciting. And now, when he was back with her by his side, his previous life seemed like a back dream he woke up from only a few weeks ago. As if a wizard swung with his magical wand in the air and erased everything bad that had happened to him in this city, he felt strangely refreshed and actually excited to show her around, even though he knew it wasn’t her first time here. 

From his favorite café, through the park near his penthouse, various shopping centers and even the headquarters of his family’s business, he managed to point out every interesting spot in Seoul she might have not been aware of. It took them all day, though, almost making them late for the dinner at Namjoon’s place. He was only reminded by a call from the private driver, alerting him he would arrive approximately ten minutes late because of the afternoon’s traffic. 

“For some reason, meeting your friend indeed does make me feel anxious. Like, I’m mostly talking in English, what if I mess up something? What if I’m going to make a complete fool out of myself? Because, let me tell you, I might look like I have it all under the control, but sometimes I slip and—” 

He wouldn’t let her finish the sentence as he approached her closer, pressing an index finger against her lips coated in red lipstick despite the protest mirroring in her shining eyes. Small chuckle pushed through his lips and he only hardly fought off the urge to just grab her and kiss her. 

“You are cute when you are stuttering and talking in pout. Also, there’s no need to worry about either – your Korean or English. I met Namjoon in London, his English is excellent, so you can talk in whatever language you choose, okay? Just don’t be stressed out about meeting my friend. He is not going to bite your head off.”

“Did Hoseok tell you the same when he first brought you to Brooklyn?” she tilted her head to the side and playfully smacked his hands when she felt them creeping around with the intention crystal clear – to hold her hostage, preventing her from running away from his touch. 

“Kind of. But in my case, it was slightly different. Everything was new, I was basically thrown into the water to learn to swim.”

“And look at you now, now only you managed to navigate yourself in your newly built life, you also found yourself an amazing woman who is now stressed out, so I’m kindly asking you to let go of me because I’m certainly not done yet and the driver is supposed to be here in like ten minutes,” with those words rolling down her tongue, she finally managed to wiggle away from his sneaky arms to quickly run to the attached bathroom. But it wouldn’t be him not to follow her lead, leaning against the doorframe while his eyes slid her shape, shamelessly checking her out like it was for the very first time. 

“Yoongi, I see what you are doing,” she rolled her eyes while she did her best to put her long hair in a ponytail since the time that they had left was already crucial and she wanted to look at least a little bit representative. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, what am I doing? Am I distracting you? Should I leave?” 

“You are looking at me like you are only mere seconds from bending me over that sink and—” words died on her lips when their eyes met in the mirror, and he made sure that whatever was flickering in his eyes and whatever she was about to tell him was nothing but a raw truth. As a matter of fact, he was only getting greedier and greedier after last night, the memory of her half-naked body and the way she felt under his touch kept imprinted not only in his mind but in his core as well. And saying he had a hard time was everything but a badly intended pun. 

“Is that what you wish for, sweetheart? Name it, and I can provide you with everything you want. Including bending you over that sink since now, thanks to you, I won’t be able to get it out of my head. Fortunately for you, we have to leave now. But who knows what’s coming next, once we are back in the safety of my bedroom? I’m only wondering.” 

His words hung in the air like an axe, ready to chop. It filled the room with tension that was rather fresh in their newly born relationship, and although both of them had experienced the kind of passion before, this one was different, hitting in the right spots and places, pushing _the_ buttons. And the only thing keeping him away from basically tearing the dress she was wearing apart was indeed the fact that the driver was supposed to be already waiting for them in the underground garage. What would happen otherwise he rather kept to himself, smirking when he left her in the bathroom to finish her business. 

After they were done getting ready and the fire burning bright inside of Yoongi died a little, they found themselves sitting in the backseat of a sleek black sedan with a silent driver sitting by a steering wheel, navigating the way through the busy streets of Seoul. It was a rush hour; therefore, the streets were full of people going back home from their work. Hand silently placed on her thigh with his mind dove deep in thoughts, he internally compared Seoul and New York, yet he couldn’t come with the outcome as to which city fitted him better. Seoul held a big part of his past, the time that had basically formed his persona, but New York was a new opportunity to chase and pursue his dreams. It also brought some unexpected news to his life in the form of a woman sitting next to him, now staring out of the window as the city passed by behind the glass. 

“Just a few more minutes and we are there, sir. Mr. Kim is already waiting for you,” the driver announced with his eyes still pinned on the road in front of them. It probably caught Y/N’s attention because she stopped observing the city and turned to him, her eyes big and full of awe. 

“I forgot how beautiful this city can be. Also, it’s really weird when someone calls you ‘sir’,” smirk flashed through her features, but as quickly as it appeared, that quickly it was gone and only the longing and genuine emotions remained mirroring in her dark irises. 

“People had called me various names through the years, to be honest. I guess this is the one I was mostly used to, to be honest. However, you are free to come with new nicknames,” and just like that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet peck, praying internally the red lipstick didn’t leave a stain. 

“Beware of what you wish for, my dear. I am still a writer, therefore I’m capable of coming with interesting nicknames, fancy and even those less one,” she smiled sweetly at him, however what reached her eyes and mirrored behind her irises was far from sweet and innocent. 

“One wouldn’t call me names that are not fancy, sweetheart,” and then again, he leaned in for a kiss and if it weren’t for the driver sitting by the steering wheel and clearing his throat in an indication that they had reached the destination, Yoongi would definitely go for more than just a kiss. But the car pulled in the underground garage of an apartment complex that looked way bigger than the one Yoongi used to live in. The driver got out of the car to open the door for them, but Yoongi was faster. His fingers immediately entangled with Y/N’s, and he turned to the young man who provided them with a lift. 

“Thank you. I believe Mr. Kim will let you know once we are ready to go back home,” he politely bowed his head and then led Y/N to the elevator. 

“Who is this Kim Namjoon guy anyway? You only shared fragments about your friendship back in the day, but you never really told me what he does for living and stuff,” she murmured when they entered the elevator and Yoongi reached to push the button with the number of Namjoon’s apartment floor. Her curiosity brought a soft smile to his face because, of course, she wanted to know everything. 

“We met in London a few years ago when I went there for my exchange year. By that time, he was studying music and literature and was already dreaming of having his own label – which he succeeded in. He owns the Moon Child label,” Yoongi didn’t have enough time to share more information about Namjoon when the elevator rang and stopped on the eleventh floor. “And that’s all I have to say since I’m pretty sure Namjoon will tell you yourself.” 

The corner of his lips curled up in a soft smile as he pulled her closer and led her down the hallway to Namjoon’s apartment. He knocked once, and then twice and waited a little before a blonde woman opened the door and welcomed them with a warm smile gracing her features. The surprise mirroring in Yoongi’s face must have been obvious since the woman chuckled and let them in. 

“Hi, welcome. Come in, Namjoon is already waiting in the dining room,” she ushered them in without introducing herself and it left Yoongi wondering. Namjoon had mentioned over the phone he was about to introduce him to someone – and clearly, it was a new woman in his life Yoongi didn’t have a clue about. Once again, such knowledge brought a warm smile to his features that even reached his eyes when he stole a side-glance to his own happiness standing by his side. Y/N seemed a bit confused, but she quickly let go of his hand as she fell in line with Namjoon’s blondie who immediately started talking to her. Both of them left Yoongi in the hallway as if he wasn’t even there, and the man scoffed, his soft features quickly melted into a sly amusement. 

However, he quickly caught up with them in the living room slash dining room where everything had already been set. Namjoon stood in the corner of the room, taking care of the wine and other beverages, but once he heard Yoongi approaching, he immediately let go of everything he has been doing until now and approached his friend as if it weren’t only months but years that they hadn’t seen each other. And instead of only reaching out his arm to shake Yoongi’s, the brown-haired man basically caged the blonde in his bear hug, patting his back. 

“Yoongi, I’m so happy to see you again. How are you doing? Everything good?” he asked as he let go of him, leading the small group to the table. “I see our ladies have already got to know each other, but I’d love to introduce you to my fiancée, Moon Youngmi.” 

Fiancée. 

Yoongi must have looked a bit perplexed for a moment as he tried to process the information that reached his senses. When he was leaving Seoul all those months ago, Namjoon somehow failed to mention the woman in his life. Not that he was about to hold it against him, the situation was quite delicate and Yoongi basically didn’t give him a chance to confess about his own personal life. And although he was fairly surprised, he was genuinely happy for his friend because he was not only successful in the field of business, but love as well. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you, I’m Min Yoongi, but I bet Namjoon has already told you so,” with his lips curled in a soft smile, Yoongi bowed politely to the blondie standing by Namjoon’s side and unconsciously reached for his own, the woman that snatched the wind from under his wings all those weeks ago. “Since we are in the middle of this introducing party, this is my girlfriend, Kim Y/N,” following his words, his hand wrapped around her waist to hold her close in case she was still nervous about meeting new people. 

“Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you. I’m glad to see my friend found another type of happiness in New York,” Namjoon chuckled while Youngmi elbowed him with a small scoff written over her features. The three of them took seats around the table while Namjoon brought a bottle of red wine and also a bottle of whisky, each to its own, Yoongi thought. He clearly remembered the moment they were drinking whisky after Yoongi confessed his plan of leaving Seoul and also entrusting Namjoon the plans for his future label he hoped to establish. A thought suddenly flashed through his mind and he made a mental note to collect the plans later. 

Not that he didn’t believe in Namjoon’s secrecy anymore, he would never. But there was a step that needed to be made and somehow, Yoongi felt the right time was about to come. Whether it should be tomorrow or in a month, the plans were definitely going to leave with him tonight. 

“Ladies first, what would you like to have?” Namjoon turned first to Youngmi and then to Y/N as both of them contemplated internally, the choice apparently too hard to make within seconds. In the end, the young HR director decided to go for white wine while Y/N surprised and chose the whisky. Apparently, after the last night she might have grown fond of the fancy beverage – and such thought caused the corners of Yoongi’s lips curling up, overwhelmed by the memory of her body pressed against his under the soft covers. 

Namjoon only nodded and even though he didn’t comment on her choice, following words pushed through Y/N’s lips: “Growing up in the company of my father taught me to fancy such a drink. Also, even though we are only together for such a short time, dating Min Yoongi seems like having a lot of whisky in my life. So, I better be prepared,” she chuckled, causing Yoongi to wiggle in his seat. His hand has already been resting on her thigh for a while, but with her words, the grip tightened and his hand crept a little bit higher to remind her of his presence.

“Tell me about it. Every night when he comes home from work – if he comes from work – he is having a drink. I wonder whether he is on the list of buyers or is already getting the boxes for free,” Youngmi dared to reveal a bit of their personal life, making the couple coming from the States to chuckle. 

“I see you two would make perfect friends, but there’s no need to rub it in our faces, my love,” Namjoon poured them drinks and then leaned in to spare a sweet kiss to the crown of Youngmi’s hair. Such a gesture surprised Yoongi since he had never seen his friend so affectionate, but then again, both of them had their personal lives before, so it was only natural Namjoon wasn’t only the CEO but also a man madly in love. 

“But that’s our job; we only do what’s natural to us,” Y/N chuckled and reached for the glass, completely ignoring Yoongi’s hand still lingering in the provocative closeness. She smiled politely and clinked her glass first with Youngmi and then with Namjoon and Yoongi. The last one spared her look that was worth million words, yet none of them left his lips as he preferred the promise to be rather silent and only between the two of them. 

However, as if she wanted to tease him a little bit, the look was completely irrelevant to her since she continued in her little speech: “So, you said you were engaged. What about the wedding? Have you already started with planning?” she asked and Yoongi was completely blown. Only an hour ago, she was scared and almost anxious about meeting new people, but now she was talking to them so casually the situation almost looked like she knew them for years. Nonetheless, he was feeling nothing but relief about her being so comfortable and relaxed in their company. Since he had gone through the same not even half a year ago, he kind of understood the struggle and anxiety of coming into the new circle of people, in a place that wasn’t even her home. One would never get rid of those, no matter the age or place. 

“We’ve been talking about that for a while, but decided to put it on hold for a little longer since there’s a new artist about to debut under Namjoon’s label. We want to focus on his career first so we are going to have enough free time to focus on our personal life later,” Youngmi decided to answer for both of them, reminding more of the role she played at Namjoon’s company than his future wife. But then again, there must have been a reason he chose her to be his HR direction – and also the woman he decided to spend the rest of his life with. 

“I see. I guess it’s a wise decision, I’d personally do the same if I were you,” Y/N nodded and let Namjoon pour her another round of the drink. And while she lingered around the theme of the wedding with Youngmi, Yoongi had a different kind of topic on his mind. Of course, he was happy to hear his friend had his life sorted rather perfectly to the tiniest details, but there was also the business he was interested in. 

“I remember the group that has been supposed to debut in the second half of the year. What happened? Did you postpone the date?” Yoongi asked with the visible trace of curiosity in his voice, playing with the glass in one hand while the other one still rested on Y/N’s thigh. He gave up the teasing, however he didn’t forget how easily she overlooked the lust in his small gestures. 

“Some of the members gave it up. I tried to convince them to stay, to give them time they needed, but on the other hand, I know that life in this industry is not the easiest one. So, I decided not to push them into something they didn’t really desire. One of them stayed, though. His name is Jeon Jungkook and I think he is capable of breaking the world’s records in the music industry. Talented not only in singing and dancing, but composing as well. We worked together on his debut album and after it was done, he came to me with more songs and ideas. Currently, he is working on his second album even though the first one is not out yet,” Namjoon simply explained, although Yoongi didn’t fail to notice the bits of sadness entangled within his voice. The man was so excited for the group to debut only to end up with a soloist who was, on the other hand, equally talented and capable of making it on his own. 

“I bet he must love you as a boss,” Yoongi grinned and took a sip of the whisky, thinking about Namjoon’s words. And it brought an odd kind of worry to his inners, the only question turning into a whirlwind of mess in his mind. 

Would he make such a good boss in case he indeed decided to establish his own label? Would he have enough compassion to let the group go so easily? Such thoughts occupied his mind until he realized Namjoon was talking more and more and Yoongi was apparently lost, trying ever so desperately to grasp the situation so he wouldn’t look like a complete ignorant. 

“We are more of friends than the boss and the subordinate. I’ve known him for a while now, so he is like my little brother, although he is not the youngest one either. The average age of new artists debuting here, in South Korea, is around sixteen, but Jungkook is already twenty-eight. He was the oldest one in the group and such a fact kind of bothered him to debut at such an age, but I assured him it was okay. In the end, the age is just a number when the one is chasing their dreams, isn’t it?” Namjoon laid out the question that didn’t need to be answered since both of them knew better. “Which brings me to another kind of question. How are you doing out there in New York? I haven’t heard a word from you in quite a time. Is everything good? Besides your love life, of course. That I see is going rather excellent,” for a split second, Namjoon’s eyes flickered in Y/N’s direction. Both of the women were still discussing the wedding, completely oblivious to their halves talking about them. 

“Everything went surprisingly smoothly ever since I had arrived in New York. Actually, I’m working with a guy who owns a dance studio. He had some troubles with investors cornering him, so he asked me to help. He has also recently dropped a mixtape; you should listen to it. It’s really good,” Yoongi nodded and in his thoughts, he wandered to Hoseok, wondering how his friend was doing. Hoseok was a bit anxious about releasing the mixtape into the world, but once it was out, he relaxed a bit, excitement rattling through his inners as he had received nothing but praise from the wave of his new fans. 

“I’m really glad to hear that. Seems like you are on the right track, though.” 

“I guess I am. Hoseok is also working with me on my own mixtape. I already have a few songs finished, but it’s far from being done completely. However, I’m taking my time. Since nothing and no one is putting pressure on me, there’s no need to be stressed about my future anymore,” there was something about his words that sounded so adamant, yet he couldn’t deny the small tingles rattling through his core. As if there was a tiny voice telling him that indeed, there was a force breathing down his neck. But he blamed it on the city and the fact that he was in the same place as his family he tried to run away from. 

“Would you mind sharing his work with me? He seems to be an interesting person if you let him in after such a short amount of time. How about we check it after dinner? There's plenty of time since the night is still young,” Namjoon proposed an idea that was rather hard to reject. The producer inside of him thrived to share his passion about music and producing, so he only nodded, giving Namjoon a silent promise of continuing in their conversation later. Because while they were busy talking about their business and hobbies, both Youngmi and Y/N took care of the food and another round of beverages. Now, the table was full and ready for the festive dinner that was about to come. 

“Are you having a good time, princess?” Yoongi leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear, his hand once again finding the way to her thigh while Namjoon was busy talking on the phone because something went down in his label. 

Y/N straightened her posture and cleared her throat, but she was unable to get rid of the blush that colored her cheeks in a nice pinkish color. Damn, he really felt enchanted by her. 

“Good. Youngmi is so nice, she would make a great addition to our crew in New York. How about you? Talking number and business, are you?” she tilted her head to the side and he noticed how she scanned her surroundings before she spared him a simple peck. 

“Not really. But we will once the dinner is over. And then, when we are back in my penthouse, I will take care of you, sweetheart,” such a simple statement brought another wave of blush adoring her face, making her look a bit younger than she actually was. He had to admit, he was head over heels for her – and he also felt his hormones raging inside of him, like a storm raging above the wild ocean. 

“That sounds like a really lovely idea. Somehow, I can’t wait to be back home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> So, we passed the 1k hits milestone!! Thank you so much, you are amazing!!  
> Also, I'm sorry for a late update, my life has been a mess lately. Also, this chapter had to be cut in half because it was too long. But worry you not, we are nearing the spicy waters soon ;)


	12. About the secrets of Seoul's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean, my darling? Because if you are implying I’m drunk, then let me correct you – I’m far from drunk, I’m only starting,” she chuckled silently, but when she was about to reach for the bottle, he was quick to grab her arm and put it back around his neck where it rightfully belonged. His words.   
> “You might not be. But I am. On you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. the smut is here.

**Later that night (Yoongi)**

The lovely dinner had ended with a finished bottle of whisky and half-way done bottle of red wine. Giggling sounds filled the car when the driver came to pick up Yoongi and Y/N to give them a life back to Hannam the Hill, on the other side of Han river. Yoongi felt the strange calmness spreading through his body, only to find himself reckless every time her eyes landed on the blondie sitting next to him. She wasn’t looking out of the window, staring at the city like she did when they were on the way to Namjoon’s place. Right now, her hand rested on his thigh and the words didn’t stop rolling down her tongue as she seemed to be so excited for gaining new friends on their little trip. 

“And then Youngmi told me about the wedding. It seems like despite them wanting to wait, the wedding has already been planned to tiny details. Damn, when it happens, it’s going to be the event of the century,” she smiled while circling her thumb on his high, not realizing the impact such a gentle gesture had on him. Thankfully, they had already passed the river and were now a bit closer to the neighborhood where his penthouse was located. 

“You are a little bit over-excited considering it’s not even your wedding, sweetheart,” he chuckled and leaned closer to press a kiss against the crown of her hair. The woman in his arms melted against the simple touch and purred silently which only ignited the fire within him. 

“It’s because my first wedding happened in a Hollywood-like chapel in Las Vegas without a slight chance of being planned in advance. I really want my second wedding to be perfect,” her silent confession filled the room between their bodies, and honestly, left Yoongi speechless for a second or two. Of course, before they decided to step into a shared future, they had laid their cards on the table and stripped their souls naked in front of each other. The complete honesty was something that came to their lives without invitation and completely unexpected, yet they both welcomed the idea of not hiding things from one another. 

“Do you want to get married again?” he asked with the undisclosed curiosity tangled within his voice. He must have sounded a bit surprised since she gave him a side-way glance and sucked in her lower lip. Even in the darkness of the car he saw the sparkles of future expectations dancing behind her hazed irises. However, it quickly disappeared as she broke the eye contact and a small whimper pushed through her lips. Shoulder shrugging in an uncertain manner, she gave him a simple, yet not so, answer. 

“I don’t know. Maybe one day, certainly not anytime soon. And I’m definitely not giving you any signs to skip a few stages of our relationship. This is the one I want to cherish,” simple as that, she spared him a peck and made herself comfortable in his arms once again. Clearly, she didn’t want to continue in the wedding related conversation, and who was he to disrespect her decision? 

The rest of the ride went smoothly and mostly in silence, the one that was comfortable and lingered around in a pleasurable atmosphere. They reached the penthouse in the next ten minutes with the driver going after his own, leaving the couple alone in the underground garage. Yoongi gently took Y/N’s hand and led her to the elevator and then deeper into the penthouse where he reached for his own bottle of whisky, providing them with the one last round before the night had a chance to proceed to its second stage. 

“What did you two talked about when you disappeared after dinner? I missed you by my side,” Y/N murmured silently and leaned her back against his chest once she felt him approaching from behind. The glass of whisky now rested on the piano’s closed keyboard, making Yoongi scoff internally, however, it was quickly gone once the heat of his body collided with hers. Strange, how easily she could affect his mood by simply being so close to him. 

“We talked business. Nothing you two would be interested into, my dear,” his fingers sneakily crawled to hers and entangled within them like a pair of snakes. He led her to the sofa only to sit down and have her pulled in his lap, which brought a satisfied smirk to his sharp features. “I will have to stop by Namjoon’s label tomorrow since there’s something to pick up. Do you want to go with me? Or do you want to stay here? Venture into the town? Name it and it’s yours, princess.” 

By that point, he knew that the lust in his voice and eyes was undeniable anymore and any attempt of hiding it would be rather hilarious. So, he decided to go with the flow since her body responded more than satisfactorily to him. 

“A little shopping never killed nobody, did it? It’s been a while since I was there, so I better seize the opportunity of a little shopping before we are back on the track of our way to Jeju. Well, in case it’s still a plan,” tilting her head to the side, she gave him a playful look. And since the glass of her whisky was still sitting on the piano, she shamelessly reached for his, finishing the rest of the golden liquid inside. And honestly, he felt like this was one of the last steps in reaching the final destination, therefore the line of his patience. Ever since the morning, she was nothing more than just a tease, whether she was aware of her doings to him or not. And tonight, he was not about to let her get away with that. 

“Fine, then I can drop you in the city while I’m after my business. And now, I think we are done talking, princess. And drinking as well.”

“What do you mean, my darling? Because if you are implying I’m drunk, then let me correct you – I’m far from drunk, I’m only starting,” she chuckled silently, but when she was about to reach for the bottle, he was quick to grab her arm and put it back around his neck where it rightfully belonged. His words. 

“You might not be. But I am. On you.” 

The look in her face immediately changed as she searched for every trace of him only kidding her, but once she was done with no result, only a surprised whimper pushed through her lips and her eyes remained wide open, reminding more of a deer caught in the headlights in the middle of the road. The blush in her face grew deeper, coloring her cheeks in an innocent shade of red that had already told him nothing innocent was about to happen anytime soon. 

After she processed his words; after its impact settled in her core, she teasingly wiggled in his lap in a desperate need to find a more comfortable position – but not only that. This game had two players and staying behind definitely wasn’t a thing she wished for. 

“Does it have something to do with my little statement in the bathroom? Before we left for dinner with your friend Namjoon? I should have thought such words would take the toll on you, my dear. Tell me, what is it you want from me?” 

If he felt like the fire burned bright before, it was nothing compared to the wildfire that spread through his inners and limbs right now. Never before he felt such a force awakening his body this easily, with few touches and well-aimed words. Everything that had gathered in his chest now dropped to his core, making his pants a little bit tighter than before. 

“As much as I appreciate the power of words, what if I simply show you? Let’s be honest here, my dear, it would be way more comfortable and pleasurable for both of us.” 

The words hung between the two of them for a split second before she quickly climbed down his lap and offered him her delicate hand. “Show me then.” 

Driven by lust and temptation and something more hidden beneath all those emotions, he grabbed her hand and basically dragged her upstairs, his firm steps leading them straight to the master’s bedroom. He didn’t bother with closing the door once they passed the threshold and let his arms like a pair of snakes to sneak around her waist while his lips found the way to hers. The once sweet kiss quickly turned into a heated make-out session with him dragging his lips lower and lower, trailing a path of wet kisses down her neck and the line of shoulder, occasionally nibbling on the skin that only caused her to whimper. The silent and muffled moans echoed through the room like a thunderstorm, tensing the atmosphere and making it more and more difficult for both of them to catch a proper breath. 

“More,” she murmured as she reached for his shirt and started undoing button after button after she basically ripped it off his body, leaving him standing in front of her half-naked. Taking in each detail of his body, another series of whimpers pushed through her lips, almost in animalistic manner with the ferocity mirroring behind her irises. 

“This is an eye for an eye game, princess. A piece of clothing for a piece of clothing,” his voice dropped a few tones lower while the tips of his fingers caressed the naked skin of her thighs. Somewhere along the way the dress she was wearing rolled a little bit higher, revealing more of her skin which only caused his inners to tingle. And now, he had a perfect opportunity to get rid of the dress, throwing it somewhere in the space as he quickly stripped her to her underwear. By that time, the hardening shaft twitching in his pants was undeniable, crying for more attention. 

“Do you still want more, sweetheart? Because this might be my last warning. I cannot hold back any longer,” his words were silent, however, he felt his inners rambling as the storm of passion took over him and left him breathless once his eyes lingered on her figure. And the woman standing in front of him took one brave step forward, closing the space between them so he could feel the heat her body radiated on his naked skin. One word of consent, that was all he needed at the moment. One word to wreck the masterpiece standing in front of him. 

“Yes. I still do wish for more. Wasn’t it you who wanted to show me? What are you waiting for, my dear? We are adults, too old for these games,” she whimpered as the tips of her fingers danced across his naked chest, sneaking dangerously close to the place where the waistband of his boxers was peeking from his pants. Not waiting any longer, she skillfully unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zip of his pants. The relief it brought to his dick was undeniable, however, he had far more dirtier pictures playing behind his closed eyes, causing him to push a small whimper through his tightly pressed lips. “Tell me, is this what you wished for? Is this what you had on your mind through the whole dinner with Namjoon and Youngmi? Nasty,” whimpers and chuckles filled the room in a rather tense and heavy atmosphere, accompanied with heavy breathings of both of them. Everything escalated in a moment he felt her cold hand sneaking down his boxers with her fingers curling around his pulsing and restless shaft. 

“Don’t tease me, princess. Just don’t tease me,” whether it should be a threat or not, he didn’t know. His mind was already lost in a mist of haze, especially with her hand slowly rolling up and down despite him being still half-clothed. She seemed to understand, that was why she let go of him completely and tilted her head to the side with a sly smirk painted over her features. 

“Or what? Now, my dear, get rid of those pants. It’s in my way to your pleasure,” the way she said so made him tremble inside, the real master with words she was. And who was he not to obey since he was already enchanted by her spell? So, just like that, he got rid of his pants and boxers as well, standing in front of her naked not only on his body but on his soul as well. But as much as he felt vulnerable and slowly but surely falling for her, that much he felt the tip of his cock brushing against the skin of his underbelly, reminding him of the tight knot he felt in his core. 

“Come here,” in a one swift movement and words that were so easy yet full of the desire he felt for her, he reached for her and helped her to land in his bed in a rather urgent manner. He climbed over her like a shadow, not giving her a slight chance to protest as he pressed his lips against hers passionately and without a sign of stopping anytime soon. After he got tired of devouring her lips only, he dragged his mouth lower and lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses, until he reached the sweet spot between her breasts. Pushing the right button made her squirm under him, bodies pressed against each other in a desperate hunger and passion. 

“Yoongi,” his name rolled down her lips like a prayer – and he loved it. He loved it way too much at the moment, so blind and deaf to the outer world as everything he was perceiving was her and her only. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked with a fake innocence not only written in his face but also tangled within his voice. And while she was processing what was going on, he took his time rolling down the straps of her bra until he got her rid of it completely, so the tiny piece of clothing could make company to the pile already laying on the floor. He took a while to appreciate the beauty laying right in front of his eyes, under him, completely in mercy of his lips and touches. But after he was done devouring her with his eyes, his lips were back in the game, mapping each inch of her skin. Gently, he took a taste of her nub, lapping his tongue around while his other hand kneaded her breast, making her squirm under her once again. 

He gave the same amount of attention to both of her nipples and after he felt them hardening against the light touch of his tongue, he internally smirked and dragged his lips lower. The way she flexed the muscles of her tummy under his kisses amused him to the point he only spared her skin a butterfly-like kiss, lingering around like a ghost, never really crossing the line. However, he had to hold himself tight once the scent of her womanhood hit his senses, waking up the beast inside. 

“I need you,” such a late answer pushed through her lips, her voice ever so desperate, almost on the brink of breaking. And for some reason, he felt flattered for giving her such a hard time that she wasn’t even capable of more coherent sentences. 

“How much do you need me?” 

“Shut up, and do what you wanted to do. Now,” her voice grew more needy, the undertone of it a little bit bossy as she looked at him with nothing but hunger mirroring in her eyes. And then again, he took the time with proceeding in his little mission, sparing little kisses to her underbelly until he reached the line of her panties, mercilessly tearing it off her body. The offended look she gave him passed completely unnoticed once his lips found their way to her core, giving it butterfly-like kisses before he attacked her out of nowhere, drowning his lips in the dripping bundle of her sensitive nerves. At that moment, he didn't know whether it was the way she moaned and gripped on his hair tightly, or the way her body squirmed under his touch in a strong spasm, letting him know no man had touched her like that in a while, but it surely ignited the fire inside of him, sucking and licking the juices coating his dry throat. 

Her grip on his hair tightened a little after a few passing moments with almost breathless moans filling the room. And no matter how many songs he had produced in his life, no music was better to his ear than her tiny whimpers that rattled through her body, leaving her shaking and squirming as he dared to use his teeth, brushing it against her swollen lips. It was probably a very successful push towards the finish line since her incoherent moans turned into words, letting him know the only thing he wanted to hear.

“Yoongi, I’m close—“ with those words reaching his senses, he spared her one long look from between her thighs, smirking into her core as his tongue kept twirling around her clit, leading her towards the sweet cherry on top. And suddenly, he felt her spiraling down the pit of pleasure, moaning and whimpering his name out loud shamelessly. What a nice view she provided him - eyes closed while her lips formed a small shape of an ‘o’, completely lost in the pleasure he brought her within a few minutes. And he prayed, he really prayed for her to enjoy the moment for a little longer, however, even he needed the sweet release, even he needed the attention from her. At that moment, as if their minds worked on the same spiritual level, she opened her eyes still caught in the haze of the passion and gave him a knowing look, a silent consent to bring the game on another level. 

“Princess, you will be the death of mine, I can already say so,” a silent murmur came roaring from his lungs, and he crawled over her like a shadow, his painfully hard shaft brushing against her inner thighs and underbelly. It desperately needed some attention and he knew that nothing else besides being buried deep in her would satisfy him at the moment. 

“Is that so?” She asked him after she finally collected herself from the storm that raged through her body, her eyes now a little bit clearer than before. As an army of little spiders running down his chest, her fingers crept lower and lower, teasing the burning skin of his underbelly until she briefly touched the angry tip of his dick, coating her fingers in his already leaking precum. A few well-aimed rolls of her hand lured sinful moans straight out of his lungs, and he couldn’t otherwise but to roll his hips against her palm, desperate to have at least some kind of friction. 

“Princess, don’t tease me unless you want me to come undone,” another raspy cacophony pushed through his lips as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, nibbling on her skin rather harshly, leaving a trail of love bites behind. He tried, he really did to not ravish her under his hands, but he was momentarily lost and drunk on the situation, his brain completely turned off and dick aiming for the one and only thing. 

“Take me, Yoongi. Make me yours,” whether it was the way his name left his lips, or whether it was the situation itself, he didn’t hesitate anymore. His hand wandered down, between their bodies, and with two quick strokes, he brushed the tip of his dick against her dripping slit, making it way easier for him to push inside. The second her tight and warm walls embraced his twitching shaft, he cursed, burying his face in the crook of her neck, feeling the vibrations of her own moans and whimpers. 

“Stay still, princess. Stay like this for a while,” his lips brushed against her neck, leaving small marks here and there in a desperate attempt to release the sudden tension that caught his body in a powerful spasm. The way she clenched around him didn't help either, quite the right opposite, it pushed him towards the finish line without even moving first. But then again, he did his best to calm his mind even though the picture of her under him was driving him crazy, and with the first gentle roll of his hips, he lured those beautiful and sinful moans out of her lips. With that, her fingers first shot to his shoulder, holding onto them tightly, but then it found a way to his already messy hair, burying deep and tugging on the blonde locks rather harshly with each movement of his hips. 

“You feel so good,” she murmured into his ear silently, but the words almost got lost in the tense air filling the room, mixed with silent whimpers and strong reek of sex. Her words turned into moans and soon, he was pleased to find out she was rolling her hips against his, increasing the tempo as their bodies danced together to the same music coming from deep within their souls. 

Deep groans echoed through Yoongi's body as he pushed deeper, feeling his shaft twitching and brushing her tight walls in the most delicate way, coating her inners with his leaking tip, making it way easier for him to slide deeper and deeper until he was in haze of hitting her cervix mercilessly. Obediently, and as if she knew he needed  _ more _ , she opened her legs even wider, providing him a better access. However she did so, he rose above her like a shadow, bending her legs in knees and pushing them against her body as this new angle brought him yet another piece of heaven in form of the knot tightening in his underbelly. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” his voice reached her senses, and she opened her eyes and gave him a long and deep look, wordlessly telling him he wasn’t the only one balancing on the edge of falling down the pit of endless pleasure. Quite the right opposite. She bit on her lower lip and her hand crept between their bodies, stealing the wind from under his wings with the gesture she started performing right in front of his hungry eyes. Because as he kept pounding into her, not caring about their mixed juices running down her ass and soaking into the soft sheets hugging their bodies, she started massaging her clit shamelessly, keeping the eye contact tight and secure all the time. And Yoongi didn't know whether it was the way he felt her clenching and tightening around his length, making it a bit harder for him to move, or whether it was the way she was looking at him all the time, with that tiny sparks of excitement and pleasure dancing behind her irises, adding a little dose of spiciness into the act. 

“Then let go with me,” she leaned closer and whispered into his ear, kissing the sweet spot right under. And as much as he couldn't hold himself from marking her before, she left a tiny love bit just above his collar bone, a tiny little message for anyone else to know that he only belonged to her from now. However, he was completely oblivious to the small irritated area of his skin, as her words made him pick up the tempo yet again, throwing them both over the edge of the endless pit. Her body shook under him, caught in a spasm of the second orgasm of the night - and he was damn sure it wasn't the last one either. Yet, he kept going, chasing the sweet cherry on top with droplets of sweat running down the sides of his face and chest, making him feel like he was burning alive. And then, in a snap of fingers, he felt exploding like a supernova, his skin sensitive to the simplest of the touch, and he moaned into the crook of her neck shamelessly, feeling the release he needed so fucking much but kept holding tightly. Now, he finally felt like a wave of cold water splashed over his body, taking away every small thing that had been bothering up until now. And not only that, of course not. He felt connected to the woman desperately holding onto him on a whole another level. 

He came hard and loud, feeling his warm cum leaking out of her even though he was still in, collecting himself from after such a long and full of desire ride. Just then, when he finally sobered a little and he felt her wiggling under him, he carefully slid out of her since her comfort was the most important thing for him at the moment. 

“What have you done to me,” were the first words that rolled down her tongue and reached his senses still partly caught in a haze of the moment. He only hardly turned to her, facing her in the room’s dim lights. And as if acting on an autopilot, he reached out to her, fingers dancing gently across the gowling skin of her face. Such a simple yet full of emotions gesture was accompanied by a soft chuckle that pushed through his lips. 

“I can ask you the same, sweetheart,” his voice came out low and raspy, and he sounded as if he had just finished running a marathon. However, the playful gleam dancing behind his irises gave away the true state of mind of his, revealing the excitement of their little adventure. And as much as he wanted to voice his opinion, no words could describe the way he felt at the moment. The same probably applied to her once he caught her biting on her lower lip, preventing herself from giggling like a schoolgirl. And although she did her best, the small chuckle filled the tight space between the two of them. The sensation her soft touch brought him tingled in his core and made him smile at her the way he had never smiled at anyone else. 

“Well, I think we are both old enough to know what has just happened and what it made us feel like,” quit legit were her words when she leaned in and spared his swollen lips a kiss. Just then she pulled away and made herself comfortable in the already ruined sheets. She provided him a sight he adored way too much, but he decided to keep quiet, only silently feeding on the view of her naked body sprawled in the sheets of his bed, in the apartment in Seoul - which he had never truly thought might happen. But then again, here they were, welcoming fate with their arms wide open, smiles plastered on their faces while their eyes were still hazed with the aftermath of such a strong orgasm. 

“Yoongi?” His name roared through the room that had momentarily fell into a comfortable silence. It didn’t sound needily, nor she seemed to want to push him to something. Genuine curiosity was entangled within her voice and the emotions she put into one word, alas his name. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What if we stayed here? In Seoul? I mean— of course, I’d be excited to visit Jeju with you, but for some weird reason, I want to stay here. I feel like I  _ need _ to stay here. Do you think it’s possible?”

He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t surprised when the question filled the air and left him speechless for a few seconds. As if his brain had processed the information she just gave away, his arms shot forward and he pulled her in his body rather urgently, causing her to let out a surprised yelp. 

“As long as it’s going to be by your side, I don't mind the place we are staying at. Whether it's going to be Jeju or Seoul, I don't care. You want to stay here, in Seoul for the rest of the week? Then we are staying in Seoul. More time for me to meet with Namjoon and do my business,” the last part of his speech rolled down his tongue with a teasing excitement that mirrored in his eyes as well. Of course, the business with Namjoon went aside once it came to Y/N and the time they should spend together at Jeju island. Honestly, everything went aside once it came to her, the woman that enchanted him, the woman who had him wrapped around her pinky without even trying. 

“Do your business and whatever else you want, let's just stay here, in Seoul,” her words were accompanied by a soft smile gracing her features - he was able to say so even in the dimly lit room as the light of street lamps peeked through the gap in the curtains and tickled his senses. Not that he minded the sun that had been long beyond the horizon, leaving the Moon rule the night. Of course not. Whether it was dark or light outside, all he cared about at the moment was her presence in his arms, the way she melted against his body, like an ice cream in the middle of the summer heat. 

“I think we have a deal then, sweetheart. But remind me to call the airline to cancel our flight in the morning. Maybe we can get our miles back,” with those words, sly smirk curled the corners of his lips up in a teasing manner. And even though she knew he didn’t really care about the miles or money lost in the flight they wouldn’t even get on, she played along, nodding fiercely. 

“I will give you my membership code so they can transfer the miles directly to my account, is that good with you?” For a quick moment, he kept staring at her, searching for each tiny detail of her being so deadly serious about getting the said miles back. But once he caught the glimpse of excitement dancing behind her irises, he basically threw her under his body and roared like a wild animal. 

“You are definitely a piece of work, princess.”


End file.
